JaNime High School - Day 2
by INACTIVE- Dissa Chavalliana
Summary: Kepo? Baca dong! Dan kalau punya KST, alias Kritik Saran dan Tanggapan, silahkan Reviewnya :) WARNING FOR GAJE, YAOI MOMENT, TYPO, MESOH, DLL. / TERNYATA JANIME HIGH SCHOOL DAY 2 BELUM SELESAI! :) / Ada tersangka bunuh diri? Antara Ieyasu? Yukimura? Atau ...? / Jangan salah! Arek JaNime juga punya chatting session kaya yang lain / Happy reading minna!
1. Act 1

Hari kedua para siswa JaNime untuk sekolah. Yang pasti akan ada yang baru! Siswanya, dan gurunya... Yapz, tokoh baru! Hip hip... Hooray! Bersorak! JaNime High School, FOYA, FOYA, TOYA! (O_o)?

Terompet perayaan ditiupkan, rumput dekor (?) mulai bertaburan... Banyak sekali suara-suara harmonisasi (WOW!). Nah, Ada juga yang namanya mahkota penobatan... Eh, tunggu sebentar! Ini bukan pesta koronasi! Dasar Author! -_- Ok, ok! Kita mulai the real story.

* * *

**Act 1 : Who is the new guy, I wonder?**

Mikatagahara, tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat terkenal... Hari ini masih pagi jam 6.30. Seorang pemuda dengan hood yellow nya sedang menikmati pemandangan luar. Sebut apa yaah? Hmmm.. Bagaimana kalau Mr. Mikata? -_-

Mr. Mikata : " Aah... Sebentar lagi aku akan sekolah di sekolah baru... Sayonara, My Mikatagahara... " *terharu (?)*

Mr. Mikata kemudian bergaya-gaya sendiri.

Mr. Mikata : " Di sekolah nanti, akan kutunjukkan kekuatan dari ikatan! KIZUNA CHIKARA! " *teriak teriak*

Kemudian, seorang robot mecha (sebut aja Robo) datang ke pemuda tersebut. Robot itu terbuat dari besi hitam semi abu-abu yang keras.

Mr. Mikata : " Ayo, kita ke tempat baru! Nyalakan jetmu dan sebrangi daratan! " *menaiki Robo* *napa gak sekalian sebrangi neraka ya? (Author ditusuk sama bor si robo)*

Robo itu menerbangkan Mr. Mikata ke sekolah, dengan Jet tentunya -_-. Di perjalanan ke sekolah...

Mr. Mikata : " Wah... Di sekolah nanti kayak apa ya? Apa ada orang gaul? " *menunduk* " Seperti Motochika... Kuharap bisa bertemu dengannya disana... "

Yap, teman sejati Mr. Mikata ini adalah Chosokabe Motochika, si pelaut itu! Yang selalu terkenal akan benjolan yang ia dapat! (Author dibikinkan benjol 10 sama Motochika) Oops, maksudku tadi, akan mekaniknya... Hehe.. Jangan marah ya, wahai pelaut :p

Sesampai di sekolah, Robo menurunkan Mr. Mikata dan kembali ke Mikatagahara. Di saat itu pula, datanglah para Echigo, alias Kenshin dan Kasuga.

Kenshin : *memasuki gerbang* " Seperti biasa... Hari ini udaranya sejuk... Oh, terbanglah dengan damai, wahai burung kecil... " *mengelus pundak seekor burung lalu melepasnya supaya burung itu terbang* " Hmmm... Pedang cantikku, jangan nakal ya! " *mengingatkan layak ibu tua (Author dijadikan roti panggangnya Kenshin)*

Kasuga : " Haik, Kenshin sa... Aaakh! " *terkejut*

Begitu Kasuga melihat Mr. Mikata pada pandangan pertama, tampaknya dia langsung nge-fly over deh. Rasanya ditembak panah asmaranya Afgan (?).

Kasuga : *terkejut* " Wow... " *dalam hati*

Mr. Mikata : *mengagumi sekolah* " Wow... Megah juga sekolah ini... Lapangannya juga hijau! "

Kasuga : " Cara bicaranya! " *teriak sampe suaranya melengking kayak kodok betina (Author dijebak dengan cahaya-cahaya Kasuga)*

Mr. Mikata berlalu pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk pendaftaran. Kenshin langsung bablas ke ruang guru. Namun anak buahnya, alias Kasuga mendekati Ieyasu diam-diam. Tapi, sayangnya saat hendak memasuki ruang kepala sekolah, Kasuga malah kejeduk tembok samping yang terbuat dari batu bata. Dan itupun baru dicat 5 menit yang lalu! -_-

Kasuga : *terkeduk* " Aaaakh! " *mukanya langsung merah tembam*

Kebetulan, Mr. Mikata mendengar suara Kasuga yang mukanya alhasil terkena cat dengan perfecto! Mr. Mikata pergi keluar sebentar, menengok keadaan Kasuga (bukan menjenguk wong lara!).

Mr. Mikata : " Wow... Gadis, kamu kenapa? " *melihat Kasuga*

Kasuga : " Ooh... Aku tak apa kok... " *baru sadar* *dalam hati* " Apa aku... Diajak bicara oleh cowok idamanku sendiri? "

Mr. Mikata : " Oh, pasti kena saus tomat! Sini kubersihkan! " *mengeluarkan tisu basah* *mengelap muka Kasuga*

Kasuga : " Sebenarnya, ini hanya cat... Hah?! " *terkejut*

Mr. Mikata : " Siapa namamu... Kamu cantik dan imut. " *tersenyum*

Kasuga : " Watashi wa namae... Watashi wa... Watashi... " *grogi*

Mr. Mikata : " Jangan grogi ah! Tenang bro! "

Kasuga : " Haik! Watashi wa Kasuga des! "

Mr. Mikata : " Ooh... Kasuga dari Echigo ya? Kunoichi kesayangan Kenshin-sama? "

Kasuga : " D-d-d-dari mana kau tahu? "

Mr. Mikata : " Aku adalah kenalannya. " *selesai mengelap muka Kasuga* " Oh iya, nama aku, Tokugawa Ieyasu! Panggil aja Ieyasu, ne? "

Kasuga : " Makasih ya... " *kaget* " Tunggu dulu? Namamu Tokugawa Ieyasu? Ie... Ya... Su... Oh! Ne! Yoroshiku ne! " *nyengir*

Okeh... Murid baru kita adalah Ieyasu. Dia adalah murid yang berencana untuk membawa perdamaian dengan kekuatan ikatan. Ieyasu ini baik, ganteng dan bijaksana loh!

Ieyasu : " Yap. Yoroshiku made! Jangan malu-malu! Dan, sampai bertemu nanti, aku harus daftar dulu.. " *mlayu masuk*

Kasuga : " Ha-haik... " *hormat* *nge-fly* " OMG! Alias Oh to My to God! Aku baru saja bertemu dengan pangeranku! " *nari-nari layak ballerina*

Kasuga lari memasuki kelas. Sebelum lanjut ke cerita berikutnya, kita ulas dulu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya!

Continued to Act 2!


	2. Act 2

Sebenarnya, 10 menit yang lalu di kelas, Kojuro menugaskan seluruh siswa yang ada untuk berkumpul ke bangku Masamune. Bagaimanakah aksi para siswa? Kita lihat saja di TKP (Tempat Kejadian Pertamax... Eh, pertama nding...) !

* * *

**Act 2 : Good announcement!**

Berawal dari Kojuro...

Kojuro : " Oi, Minna! Ada pengumuman penting dari Masamune-sama! "

Semua siswa dengan cepat ke bangku Masamune. Masamune sendiri mulai mengumumkan pengumumannya.

Masamune : " Ekhem! "

Motochika : " Gak usah pake berdehem segala, kaleek! "

Masamune : *nyengir* " Hehe... Malam ini, semuanya free gak? "

Nouhime : " Loh, memang ada apaan ya? Aku sih, free-free aja. "

Toshiie : " Kami para Maeda juga suka meluangkan waktu kosong kok! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Begitu juga aku. Soalnya pemimpin pasukanku sukanya bobo melulu... Dia kan sudah tua dan banyak keriput halusnya... ' *Wow... Tapi kalau Fuuma yang sudah tua pasti banyak keriput kasarnya! (Author dioret-oret mukanya dengan spidol milik Fuuma)*

Motochika : " Gue juga free kok! "

Kennyo : " Kalau aku sih iya-iya aja... Tapi... Aku khawatir sama Yoshimoto... "

Masamune : " Hah? Napa? "

Kennyo : " Dia patah pinggang! "

Kojuro : " Wow... "

Kennyo : " Jangan gitu doong! Dia tuh kemarin habis kena apa gitu, langsung mengalami derita patah pinggang level klimax! "

Masamune : " Itu sih deritanya... I? Don't care 'bout that... "

Kennyo : " Hiks! " *menangis*

Matsu : " Aawh... Tenang, Kennyo! Mungkin besok dia bisa masuk. " *menenangkan Kennyo*

Kennyo : " Arrigatou, Matsu! " *terharu*

Fuuma turut menenangkan Kennyo. Tapi, Fuuma hanya bisa menepukkan bahunya. Kennyo langsung bertambah haru. (Namanya aja pendiam tingkat ..999!) (Author ditendang-tendang Fuuma)

Kennyo : " Arrigatou! " *senang*

Motochika : " Berarti Yoshimoto kagak bisa kena traktir sensei dong? "

Masamune : *terkejut* " Iya juga... Gimana kalau entar diantarin aja? "

Motochika : " Tapi dia mau apa kan, kagak tau? "

Masamune : " UDAAH! Sekarang kan, ada yang namanya ABC, alias... "

Kojuro : *nyolot* " A! Untuk mata dan kulit! B! Untuk pertumbuhan... C! Untuk sariawan! "

Masamune : *menampar Kojuro* " SHUT UUUP! "

Kojuro : " Habis... ABC kan promo obat sakatonik ABC? "

Masamune : *cuekin Kojuro* " ABC itu Android messenger, Blackberry Messenger, Chat on! "

Motochika : " Bener juga lu! Ntar gue tanya... Kemarin, gue tuker-tukeran Pin BB, Email dan lain-lain sama dia... "

Masamune : " Perfect! Lu memang amazing.. Ntar kita tuker-tukeren juga ya? "

Motochika : *menjentikkan jari* " Seep! "

Masamune : " Oh iya! Gimana kalau nanti kita semua tuker-tukeran email disini? "

Matsu : " Tuker sih, ntar aja... Sekarang... " *mengeluarkan Goromaru* *menyuruh Goromaru untuk menghajar Masamune* " PENGUMUMANNYA APA, MAS? "

Fuuma mengacungkan jempol.

Fuuma langsung menulis : 'Wow... Cakaran yang sanggar di bagian punggungnya...'

Masamune : " Oke! Bocil-bocilku, kita lanjutkan pengumumannya! " *kamu juga bocil nak! (Author langsung diciutkan Masamune dengan ramuan berbahaya dari Lab IPA)*

Masamune pun melanjutkan pengumuman yang terpotong itu.

Masamune : " Yap, apa kalian tahu, kenapa aku menanyakan ini? "

Nouhime : " My answer is no. "

Masamune : " Karena nanti malam... Akan ada.. " *omongan terputus*

Motochika : " TEK-TEK! "

Kojuro : " Hei, kenapa kau tahu bahwa itu yang kumakan tiap malam? Bahkan saat aku nunggu lobak biar ntar bisa dipanen! "

Motochika : " Looh... Tapi napa kata Masamune kemarin, lu gak suka tek-tek? "

Kojuro : " Woalaah! Biasa, Masamune-sama! Senengnya botek gitu! "

Motochika : " Iya? O iya, ya! Dia kan, seekor naga! Kalo gue... Bajak laut dengan lifestyle tingkat dewa! " *pamer dada*

Masamune : *menonjok Motochika* " Memangnya sponsor elo? "

Motochika : *kepalanya benjol* " Aaakh! "

Masamune : " Sok tau! "

Motochika : *meraba-raba benjolnya* " Gomen nasai, ne! "

Tenkai : " Lantas apaan? Masa mau muja-mujain hantu? Itu tak baik, mah! " *Ketularan virus Mei-Mei, khusus Tenkai sih... Kai-Kai! (Author ditularkan virus dari Tenkai biar bisa ketawa-tawa sendiri, kalau kena sesuatu yang tajam)*

Nouhime : *mencetarkan peluru bazooka ke arah Tenkai* " Kalau ngomong dijaga napa, oon! "

Keiji : " Oh, mungkin festival! "

Masamune : " Yap, semacam itu! Atau, kita bisa menyebutnya... PARTY! "

Toshiie and Matsu : " Party?! "

Motochika : *woles even walls ice cream motion (Author dibanting kameramen karena menganggu narasi)* *teriak* " An UUUUTAAAAAGEEEEE? " *normal* " Ciyusss? "

Masamune : " Tadi katamu tek-tek... "

Motochika : *kagum* " Wow! " *menyalakan musik* *langsung goyang Zaskia Gotikchika (Author kena kentut pantatnya Motochika yang memang sengaja diarahkan ke Author)*

Tenkai : " Gerakan apa itu? "

Keiji : " Lumayan juga... "

Masamune : " Stop. " *mematikan tape*

Motochika : *berhenti pada posisi pantatnya kedepan* " Okeh... " *duduk*

Kojuro : " Nanti party nya dilaksanakan di sekolah! Bakal seru ne! "

Toshiie : " Memang ada makan tuh? Like fruit? "

Matsu : " Ada minum kayak juice dan sundae? "

Masamune : " Sepertinya a- " *omongan terputus*

Toshiie : " Cupcake and vla? "

Matsu : " Milkshake? "

Toshiie : " Oh! How bout Croissant? "

Masamune : " Hei, tungg- " *omongan terputus*

Matsu : " Choco, Vanilla, Berry Fountain! "

Toshiie : " Fortune cookie berbentuk hati! "

Matsu : " Jangan lupa Tuna and Salmon! "

Masamune : " Bisakah kalian- " *omongan terputus*

Toshiie : " Salad! Pizza! Pancake! "

Matsu : " Dango! Ramen! Soup Miso! "

Toshiie : " Spaghetti! Bakso! Nasgor! "

Matsu : " Kebab! Burger! Hotdog! "

Masamune : " Kumo- " *omongan terputus*

Toshiie : " Fried and roast Chicken! "

Matsu : " Fried and roast duck! "

Toshiie : " French fries! "

Tenkai : " Ya ampun... Kalian hapal... Sebutin aja semuanya! Daging manusia dan darahnya sekalian! "

Nouhime langsung kasih granat tanah, diarahkan persis ke Tenkai. Nasibnya tak perlu ditanya untuk kesekian kalinya!

Matsu : " Nastar! Kastengel! "

Toshiie : " Fuyunghai! Sushi roll! "

Matsu : " Kornet! Nugget! "

Toshiie : " Tofu! "

Matsu : " Jamur! "

Toshiie : " Rujak, gado-gado, rawon, soto, buryam, mie ayam miyabi! " *Khusus Toshiie bukan Miyabi, tapi Miyako! Karena itu buat masak beras istrinya sendiri, Matsu (Author dibekukan di kulkas Toshiie)*

Matsu : " Pecel, pangsit, siomay, tahu, tempe, telur mata sapi! " *?*

Masamune : *mencetarkan petir* " BERISIIIKK! Jangan sebutin semua! Emang cerdas cermat nih? Please deh, dengerin dulu! " *petir itu membuat atap jebol*

Semua siswa yang di kelas malah tepuk tangan. Yah, sudah menjadi kebiasaan arek JaNime HS tu! Masamune hanya bisa bernafas lega setelah mengeluarkan pre-climax nya. Kojuro memijat Masamune dengan lembut gemulai, segemulai wanita! (Author dibanting ke lantai berkali-kali oleh Kojuro! Sangat keras! )

Toshiie and Matsu : " Gomen nasai ne... "

Masamune : *berdiri lagi* " Makannya itu bawa dari rumah masing-masing. Tapi nanti makan malamnya disediain kotak catering. "

Kojuro : *selesai memijat* " Tu loh! Dengarkan kata-kata mutiara Masamune-sama! "

Masamune : " Makannya itu disiapin juru masak disini, alias Hideaki. Ceritanya kan, pas pulang sekolah aku ama Kojuro ke kantin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kami makan bakwan goreng tambah sate. Karena enak, kami pesan catering buat pesta nanti... "

Keiji : " Woi! Apanya, kemarin gue dilayanin dengan jelek begini! " *meniru gaya kera ngamuk*

Matsu : " Oya? Kok bisa? "

Keiji : " Woi, Dengerin ya! Para bapak dan ibu jamaah sekalian! Gue pesen makan aja malah dilempari 6 wortel! 4 diantaranya dilempar sekaligus! "

Motochika : " That's disgusting, dude! " *mengangguk-angguk*

Keiji : " Apalagi kalau dilemparnya ke muka, hueeek! Wortelnya ada yang manis kah, pahit kah, pedes kah... Waaaah! " *pura-pura keselek*

Masamune : " Paling saat itu dia grogi... Aku tau dia adalah juru masak terbaik. "

Keiji : " Kamu memang bisa ngomong gitu, tapi gua? Ogah ah! " *menghentakkan kaki*

Kojuro : " Sabar aja deh... "

Motochika : " Lah, nanti malam ada campfire nya kagak? "

Masamune : " Of course there is! "

Kojuro : " Itu bagian terpentingnya, iya kan, Masamune-sama? "

Masamune : " Yep. Oh iya, nanti ada sesi nyanyi dan narinya juga! " *ayo! Ajak Motonari nari salsa lagi! (Author disinari oleh sinar ring-blade Motonari, dari jauh...)*

Toshiie : " Kalau soal nyanyi, biar si Keiji yang mencetarkan suaranya! "

Kennyo : " Biasanya kalo nari sih, Yoshimoto, tapi... " *kitty eyes*

Matsu : " Sudah, jangan bahas dia lagi! Nanti malah kamu yang jadi korban patah pinggang... "

Kojuro : " Double wow... "

Kennyo : " Dari tadi kamu wow aja... Gak ada yang lain kah? "

Kojuro : " Wah... "

Kennyo : " Hoooooi! Lu sedang sarap kah? " *sarapan elu! Kakean duit! (Author diputar-putar oleh Kennyo sampai akhirnya pusing kagak jelas)*

Masamune : " Nanti kalau ada waktu, aku kasih tau yang bawa kayunya, koreknya, serbetnya, piringnya, dan... " *omongan terputus*

Toshiie : " Katanya pake catering? "

Masamune : " Itu buat dinner. Buat cemilannya nak? "

Toshiie : *nyengir* " Oya... "

Tiba-tiba, Yukimura, Sasuke dan Kasuga datang bersamaan. Tapi, Kasuga terlihat very Fall In Love. Very very very very, life is but a dream... Eh, itu merry! -_-

Yukimura : *teriak keras* " KATA-SAMAAAA! "

Toshiie : " Bukan itu maksudku... "

Sasuke : " Taichou, kau selalu saja teriak Oyakata-sama... Tapi herannya, pita suara elu ga ana entek-enteke... "

Yukimura : " Itu hebat kan?! " *eksis...*

Sasuke : " Hah... " *menaruh tasnya di bangku*

Masamune : " Loh, BTW napa tu, Kasuga? "

Kasuga : *jalan lemas* " Aah... Tak apa, hanya saja... Wow... "

Kojuro : " Loh, Masaka, Kasuga-chan... "

Kasuga : *tertegun* " Sepertinya dia tahu... "

Kojuro : *teriak* " BERJUDI DI KASINO DIAM-DIAM TAK MENGAJAK KAMI? "

Kasuga : *terdiam 3 detik* " HEI! Tak seperti itu dasar! " *menampar Kojuro*

Kojuro malah melakukan reaksi berikut :

Kojuro : *memegang bekas tampar* " Ooh... Wow... " *mengacungkan jempol*

Kasuga : " Kok malah wow? Hello? "

Kennyo : " Entahlah, Kasuga... Sejak tadi dia seperti ini... "

Kojuro : " Wow, Wah, Wih! Wih, Wah, Wow! " *nyanyi GaJe*

Kasuga : " Aneh... Sebenarnya aku atau dia sih, yang sedang sarap... "

Masamune : " Oh iya, tadi kamu kenapa? "

Kasuga : *blush* " Yaah... Hanya saja, eto... Tadi itu, yaaah... " *memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya*

Masamune : " Hmmm? "

Yukimura : " UWOOOH! ADA APAAAA?! " *mata berbinar-binar*

Kasuga : " Tadi itu ya, aku habis bertemu seseorang! Ganteng bangetzz! " *teriak teriak gitu lah*

Sasuke : " Jangan dilebih-lebihkan... " *menguap*

Kasuga : " Tapi ini nyata, Sasuke! " *mengguncang tubuh Sasuke* " Dia lebih ganteng dibandingkan dengan majikanku alias Kenshin-samaaa! "

Sasuke : " Iyah? "

Kasuga : " Ya sudah kalau tak percaya... " *membuang muka* " Yang penting aku percaya! "

Sasuke : " Soalnya kamu yang ketemu, sudah jelas kamu yang percaya... "

Matsu : *mendatangi Kasuga* " Kasuga, aku memercayaimu! "

Toshiie : *berdehem* " Tapi jangan lupakan aku taw? "

Matsu : *hormat aduk haru* " Haik! Inuchiyo-samaa! "

Tenkai : " Hmmm... Nouhime-chan, para wanita disini sedang sarap, jadi marilah kita bergegas untuk... "

Ternyata, dugaan Tenkai meleset! Nouhime malah terjun bebas mengikuti Matsu dan Kasuga.

Nouhime : " Aku ikut kalian! "

Matsu : " Okeh! Para wanita percaya! "

Tenkai : " Oh, begitu... " *meninggalkan kumpulan*

Motochika : " Wait a sec, please! Bisa tolong deskripsikan orangnya? "

Kasuga : " Minta deskripsi? Dia tinggi! "

Matsu &amp; Nouhime : " Wiiih! "

Kasuga : " Naik robot! "

Matsu &amp; Nouhime : " Uwooow! "

Kasuga : " Bajunya kuning pake hood! "

Matsu &amp; Nouhime : " Ooh-la-la! " *feeling love streams*

Motochika : " Oh... Sepertinya... "

Masamune : " Hmm? Ada apa, Motochika? "

Motochika : " Aku pernah mengenalnya! "

Keiji : " Sungguh?! Siapa namanya? "

Kasuga : " Oh! Kau tahu juga, Chosokabe-kun? "

Motochika : " Yapz! Aku dan dia adalah teman sekaligus rival. "

Kasuga : " Wow... Aseek! "

Keiji : " Jadi, siapa namanya? " *mata berbinar-binar*

Siswa lainnya : " Siapaaah? "

Kasuga &amp; Motochika : " Namanya adalah Tokugawa Ie... " *omongan terputus*

Omongan mereka terhalang oleh kedatangan Motonari, Nagamasa dan Oichi.

Motonari : *teriak* " Apaan sih? Kok ribut? Ooh... Jangan-jangan ada ritual penghormatan ke Mouri Motonari ya? "

Motochika : " Gaya lu! Gayaa! " *nampar Motonari dan Motonari pun terlempar persis ke bangkunya*

Nagamasa : " Ya ampun... Gue telat! "

Masamune : " Oh, begini... Nanti malam bakal ada pesta, ya know? "

Yukimura : " UWOOOH! Pesta! Pesta! Oyakata-sama pasti akan senaaaang! " *terharu*

Kojuro : *tiba-tiba otaknya nge-bling* " Hoi, Masamune-sama! Bagaimana kalau kita juga ngajak Kenshin dan Shingen sensei, Xavi sama, Mr. Yoshitsugu, Mrs. Sorin? Oh! Mungkin juga Author! "

Masamune : *terdiam sebentar* " Wow, nice idea, Kojuro! Tapi kalau Author masih tanda tanya... " *whaat? Kamu sebagai ketua tidak menghormatiku, sebagai pengarang! (Author menampar Masamune) (Masamune langsung tunduk kesakitan)* " Baiklah! Author secara resmi diikutkan! " *gitu dong! (Masamune : " Kepepet! Kepepet! ")*

Kojuro : " Sebenarnya itu dari Yukimura... "

Masamune : *menatap sinis* " Hmph! "

Yukimura : *nyengir* " Heehee... "

Keiji : " Woi! Jangan lupakan anak Xavi-sama! "

Kennyo : " Memangnya Xavi duo gender ya? Bisa-bisa nglahirin anak? "

Nagamasa : *menatap Kennyo sinis* " Kalau ngomong jaga dikit dong... "

Keiji : " Wow, hebat yah! Ada kepala sekolah laki-laki dan bersifat wanita... Dan dia punya anak! Sanggar. Moga aja nanti anaknya ada 2... "

Nagamasa : *menatap Keiji sinis* " Lu juga sama, Keiji... "

Kennyo : " Karena 2 anak lebih baik! "

Sasuke : " Yang melahirkan sudah pasti seorang wanita! Ingat! Cantolkan ini di kepalamu! "

Kennyo : *nyanyi* " Kepala, pundak lutut kaki, lutut kaki... Kepala, pundak lutut kaki, lutut kaki... "

Kojuro : *ikut nyanyi (nadanya pada bait ke-2 sama)* " Mata, telinga, mulut, hidung... Air mata, kotoran, iler, ingus! "

Masamune : " KOJUROOOO! Kamu adalah babuku yang lebay! "

Kojuro : " Oh begitu... "

Masamune : " Hmph! " *membuang muka*

Nagamasa : " Ok, ok... Kita hapus soal jijik-jijik itu! Back to topic! "

Masamune : " Nah. Nanti kalian harus bawa tas, senjata masing masing, makan cemilan, baju ganti buat dance session, sama senter. "

Yukimura : " Masamune-sama pasti banyak cewek yang mau! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Masamune : " Hahaha... Saya kan naga bermata satu! " *berarti kalau naganya mata dua... Dikit yang mau? (Author dihajar oleh pedang Masamune)*

Kasuga : " Tapi gue maunya sama murid baru yang nanti kesini! "

Kojuro : " Murid baru... "

Kasuga : " Jangan sok tulalit! "

Bagaimana kelanjutan adegan ini?

Continued to Act 3!


	3. Act 3

Welcome again, minna san! Sekarang, Ieyasu akan kembali mempersiapkan adegannya! Oh iya, ada review yang sempat gue baca... Bales dulu deeh :D

* * *

**thegirlwriter** :

Oke, oke... Ieyasu nikah sama kamu, asal mau bayar tunai piro? Kalau. 10 juta ryo, bakal diterima! :D (dihajar Ieyasu) Terus, Kojuro memang dibikin agak lebay disini, biar tambah gokilz (Author dicetarkan ke langit ketujuh untuk kedua kalinya). Don't worry, habis ini gak cuma Kojuro yang sedang alay, tapi Motonari ikut-ikutan (Author di sayat ring-blade Motonari).

Motonari : " Apa katamu? Sekali lagi, kau akan kena sun ring-blade! "

Author : " Tapi memang kenyataannya! Ntar liat deh, script kamu! "

Dan Arrigatou for your fav! :D Semoga cerita ini makin banyak yang fav. Sekarang mending kita mulai ceritanya, biar gak kebelet lagi! (Author dilempar tomat sama para readers)

* * *

**Act 3 : Yoroshiku, Ieyasu-dono!**

Kring! Kring! Bel masuk jam pertama berbunyi.

Masamune : " Ok, semuanya ke bangku masing-masing! Nanti kumpul lagi! "

Sasuke : " Wakaterutte... "

Kemudian, Shingen memasuki kelas dengan bangga.

Shingen : *nyanyi sambil goyang* " Dubi dubi dam dam, dubi dubi dam! Dubi dubi dam dam, dubi dubi dam! " *insaf* " Owh! Ohayo Gozaimasu, minna! "

Semua siswa : " Ohayo Gozaimasu! "

Masamune : " Klan Takeda memang alay semua... "

Kojuro : " Alay... Kalau ngomong lebay... Dasar anak jablay! Dilihatnya jijay... " *nyanyi lagu alay dangdut*

Masamune : " Oh, jangan bilang kau mau ikut klan Takeda juga. "

Kojuro : " Ekh, nggak kok, Masamune-sama! Gue kan babu nomor-1 Masamune-sama sedunia! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Masamune : " Gitu dong! "

Shingen : " Nah! Jadi... Akan ada murid baru hari ini! Monggo, nak, masuk! " *menarik tangan*

Ieyasu : *tangannya tertarik* " Aakh! Tolong! Jangan ditarik, saya sudah bisa berjalan sejak jaman peradaban! " *kukira jaman perabadan... (Ieyasu membuat Author menjadi umur 1 abad)*

Shingen : " Oh. Ya sudah... " *melepas tangan Ieyasu*

Ieyasu : " Huh... "

Kasuga : " Su-su-su-su-su-su... Ara... Nyaaa! Kyaaaah! " *nge-fly tenan*

Kojuro : " Iwh... Maksudmu susu susu susu i loh? Nggilani! "

Kasuga : *nampar Kojuro* " SUARA! Ngertos? "

Kojuro : " Oowh... Kukira piattos... "

Ieyasu : *memasuki kelas* " Ohayo Gozaimasu! Boku wa namae... " *terputus*

Shingen : " Takechiyo! "

Ieyasu : " Apaan sih? " *napok Shingen*

Shingen : " Wow... Ototmu sudah berkembang! "

Ieyasu : " Hmph! "

Shingen : " Jadi... Nama? "

Ieyasu : *berdehem* " Boku wa namae Tokugawa Ieyasu! "

Motochika : " Yappa ni! " *melipat kedua tangan*

Ieyasu : " KIZUNA CHIKARA! "

Semua siswa tepuk tangan. Matsu, Nouhime dan Kasuga nge fly sampai pingsan.

Matsu : " Ganteng bangeeet! "

Nouhime : " Gue pengen ke langit tertinggi! " *kalau gitu, sana ambil pixie dust dan terbang jauh! (Author ditembak berkali-kali sama Nouhime)*

Kasuga : " Oh to the My to the God so the what getool! "

Sasuke : *nyahut dari jauh* " Gak usah lebay se lebay anak kampung, Kasuga! "

Kasuga : " Apaan sih, omongan lu? Sok deh! "

Sasuke : " Habis kamu menggunakan kata-kata yang tak wajar. Terlalu lebay dan alay dech! "

Ieyasu : " Dakara, Yoroshiku wa Onegai Jimas! " *hormat*

Masamune : " Yoroshiku! " *hormat pula*

Kojuro : " Sok hormat lu! Kalau sama Yukimura napa gak hormat? "

Masamune : " Apa maksud loh? Kalau gue sama anak macan itu kan duet... Eh, duel! "

Kojuro : " Hmmm... "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Jadi... Ini temannya Motochika? Ganteng yaah... "

Shingen : " Naah! Ieyasu ini murid jaman dulu saya! Jadi, saya mau dia duduk di... " *omongan terputus*

Yukimura : *teriak* " OYAKATA SAMA?! SAYA KAN JUGA PUNYAAN ANDA! " *memukul meja*

Shingen : " Saya tau! Tapi, Ieyasu ini lebih perlu perhatian dibanding kamu, Yukimura! Soalnya, dia sekarang sudah di Mikatagahara! "

Yukimura : *hormat* " Haik! "

Ieyasu : *melihat Yukimura* " Owh... Iya, aku ingat! Kamu Sanada Genjirou Yukimura alias Sanada Yukimura kan? Dipanggil Yukimura! Dan kamu adalah anak dari macan, yang ikatannya dengan Shingen-ko sangat erat dan lebih panas dari darah! Apalagi, kamu sering kena jurus tonjok mautnya, iya kan? " *tertawa*

Yukimura : *dalam hati* " Dia mengetahuiku terlalu banyak... " *marah*

Ieyasu : " Oh iya! Yukimura memiliki 10 kancut girlie loh! Ada minky momo, ada polkadot merah muda campur kuning, terus cinnamoroll, bahkan barbie dan poodle imut, terus... " *terputus*

Yukimura : " Oi! Jangan disebutkan semuanya! Gue gak tahaan! Dasar si kancut Brown and Cony tokoh LINE series! "

Ieyasu : *tersentak* " What? Kau menyebutkan my favorite kancut? "

Shingen : " Biarlah, Yukimura! Kancut itu biasa! Kamu juga ingat Ieyasu, kan? Tadi kamu hormat-hormat, sekarang marah lagi, gimana sih? YOU BAAKAA! "

Yukimura : " Oh... Iya-yah... " *hormat* " Haik! Yoroshiku, Ieyasu-dono! "

Ieyasu hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum yang tulus :)

Kennyo : *kagum-kagum* " Oi, Ieyasu-kuuun... "

Ieyasu : *heran* " Apaan sih? "

Kennyo : " Lu kelihatan banyak emasnya! Bagi-bagi satu kelas dong! "

Langsung saja, Ieyasu marah dan menancap Kennyo ke atap sampai atap itu berlubang :o

Ieyasu : *marah* " HOOI! Ini kuning tauuuuk! "

Kennyo : *ngeyel* " Tapi, itu terlihat emas dari pandanganku! Lagipula, postur tubuhmu itu... " *terputus*

Ieyasu : *mengeratkan Kennyo 2x lipat ke lubang atap* " Hiih! Gak sopan! "

Kennyo : " Maaf... Tapi, jangan lupa turunkan saya, Ieyasu-kun! "

Ieyasu : " Nanti aja. Gue capek. "

Kennyo : " Kamu jangan jahat dong! " *manja*

Shingen : " Sayangnya, Ieyasu my child... Kau harus duduk sementara di bangku yang kosong di depan itu! "

Ieyasu : " Maksudmu... Di sebelah orang gendut gila duit ini? " *menunjuk Kennyo*

Kennyo : *mengacungkan jempol* " Anda baik, Shingen-sensei, pilihan yang terlalu tepat! Jadi, cepat turunkan aku, Ieyasu-kun! "

Ieyasu : " Ini sangat menyedihkan... "

Shingen : *menepuk tangannya* " Cepat! Jadi kita bisa langsung memulai Mat nya! "

Motonari : *dalam hati* " Pelajaran matematika? Hmph, gampil! Dan soal paling susah aja aku ngerti! Dan soal susah itu sudah beredar sejak PG. Yaitu 1+1 sama dengan 2. " *semua juga tau pelajaran itu, Mouri -_-*

Tiba-tiba... Motochika berdiri dan langsung saja ia menyapa Ieyasu. Dia ingin Ieyasu menyadari keadaannya.

Motochika : *teriak* " Oi, Ieyasu! Domou wa... Long time no see! "

Motonari : *berbisik* " Lu orang gila ya? Kok sudah tau? Oh! Jangan jangan... Kamu adalah bajak laut dukun? " *justru kamu, dukun milik nichirin! (Author disinari sinar matahari yang dikeluarkan Motonari dengan suhu melebihi 1000 derajat celcius)*

Motochika : *balas bisik* *menampar Motonari keras* " Enak aja! Gue memang udah kenal! Lagian, bukannya lu yang orang gila? Makanya, singkirkan status duo gender mu itu! "

Motonari : *balas bisik* " Kenapa teganya kau berkata seperti itu? "

Motochika : *kembali menyapa Ieyasu* " How's situation, bro? "

Ieyasu : " Suara itu... Aku pernah kenal... " *menoleh ke Motochika* *terkejut* " Oh My God! To the baby so what? Motochika! I'm good! " *tertawa* " Kamu sendiri bagaimana? "

Motochika : *tertawa* " Hmmm... Aku juga! Good... Sebelum itu, mari berjabat tangan untuk kesekian kalinya! "

Nouhime : *dalam hati* " Ngapain pake jabat tangan sih... Makin kepotong durasinya! "

Tenkai : " Ooh! Nouhime cemburu ya? Gak punya teman dekat? Sama aku aja! "

Nouhime : *menembak Tenkai dengan bazooka mahal* " Ogah! Lu aneh dan tua! Nanti dikira gue Fujoshi-an ama kakek-kakek tua lagi! "

Tenkai : " Tapi... Tapi... " *hanyut*

Yukimura : " Chosokabe-dono? Dia itu... Teman Ieyasu-dono? "

Sasuke : " Taichou... Memang kenapa? "

Yukimura : *geleng-geleng* " Gak papa! Cuma baru tau aja, Sasuke! "

Motochika : " Jadi, kau menerimanya? "

Ieyasu : *senyum* " Aku menerimanya! "

Mereka berdua melakukan jabatan tangan khas (bisa dilihat di SB4 pre-battle). Entah kenapa, Shingen-sensei langsung tunduk.

Shingen : " Hiks! Saya baru tau... Ada teman yang terpisah sekian lama yah? Maafkan saya, wahai Takechiyo! "

Ieyasu : *menoleh ke Shingen-sensei* " Akan tetapi, sebelum itu... " *memukul Shingen sampai natap papan* " Berhenti untuk memanggil saya Takechiyoooo! " *terus dipanggil apa dong? Oh! Author tau! Panggil bongkok lima aja! (Author dihajar-hajar sampe bongkok bener)*

Motochika : *kagum* " Uwooo... Keren, Ieyasu! "

Ieyasu : *gaya marshall law* " Ya law! "

Kojuro : *coba ikut-ikut Ieyasu* " Wataw! Hiyaw! Double... Punch! "

Masamune : *heran* " Kojuro? Ngapain lu? "

Kojuro : *menunjuk Ieyasu* " Tu loh, Masamune-sama! Ada adegan Marshall law tambahan yang harus saya pelajari! Soalnya nanti malam, kalau ada pencuri lobak, gue gak bisa nunjukkin gaya ala Marshall Law gimana? Dia kan atlet tinju terhebat! Kau tau? "

Masamune : *menampar Kojuro* " Berhentilah untuk membahas Marshall Law dan Atlet! Gue pusink tau! Pake yang namanya be-ge-te! "

Kojuro : " Hmph! Masamune-sama ternyata kuat juga... "

Masamune : *tatap deathglare* " Kalau lu ngakuin gue kuat, jangan terus-terusan lu ikut gayanya si Marshall-law! Ikutin gaya gue aja! Kalau nggak... Lu pergi aja ke kampung Marshall Law! "

Kojuro : *ketakutan* " Wookeh, okeh! Masamune-sama! "

Shingen : *bangkit dari K.O.* " Oh... Sampai mana tadi? Oh ya! " *tunduk* " Gue minta maaf dengan kalian berdua! "

Motochika : " Loh? Kok ke saya juga? "

Ieyasu : " Hmmm? " *mengangkat kedua tangannya*

Shingen : " Kalau sama elu, ada dua! Satu, gue kemarin bikin lu pingsan berat dan gue cuekin! Dua, gue buat kalian berdua terpisah bangkunya! Itu bukan penunjukkan sifat prensip namanya! "

Masamune : *nyahut* " Friendship kaleek! "

Shingen : *berdehem* " Friendship! "

Motochika : " Hmmm... Gak papa deh. Lagian, duduk aku ama Ieyasu cuma dipisah sama lubang kok! Gak pindah juga gak papa. "

Ieyasu : " Iya! Gue juga gak papa deh, duduk sama orang berotot ini... "

Shingen : *teriak* " INI TAK BISA DIBIARKAN! Sekarang, tempat duduknya akan saya shuffle! "

Nah... Tentu saja kalian tau siapa yang beraksi setelah ini!

Kojuro : *LMFAO-Party Rock Anthem* " Everyday I'm Shufflin! " *gangnam style campur goyang inul*

Kasuga : " Haiih... Kojuro! Goyanganmu kurang mantap! Tambah ini! " *goyang ngebor*

Fuuma menulis : 'Jangan alay, Kasuga! Ntar elu ikut ditonjok Shingen-sensei! Kayak kemarin itu, kan? Kita semua menjadi korbannya?'

Kasuga : " Apanya? Lu sama beberapa siswa lain tetep di ruang rahasia itu kan? Jangan bo'ong! " *melanjutkan goyang ngebor*

Fuuma menulis : 'Tapi... Pas gue pulang, gue kena tonjok gak sengaja sama Shingen-sensei! Pas dia mandi getah pohon lageeh!'

Kasuga : " Iyah? Emang kalau pulang, lu lewat mana? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Gue lewat lapangan yang deket taman pohon bergetah itu. Terus, pas itu, Shingen-sensei lagi mandi getah pohon sambil goyang cesar. Nah, tangannya itu kena gue, tau? Jadi, pas gue pulang, gue langsung face bath.' *kukira langsung maskeran... (Author dipasang masker sama Fuuma... Pake bubuk habanero!)*

Kasuga : " OMG. Dia memang alay... "

Kojuro : *nyahut* " Thanks, Kasuga! "

Shingen : *mata tajam* *menonjok Kojuro* " YOU BAKAA! " *nonjok Kasuga* " YOU TOOO! "

Kasuga : *teriak* " Ouch! Lu sih, Kojuro! Nyahut nya entar aja! "

Kojuro : " Tapi... Kalo entar gue cepet lupa! Suwer pinky deh! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Baru gue bilang, Kasuga. Lu kagak percaya sih!' *geleng-geleng*

Kasuga : " Haaah... Terima kasih nasehatnya, Fuuma... " *Ya! Bagus! Jadikan Fuuma sebagai nenek moyangmu! (Author dikenakan kunai bom sama Fuuma)*

Shingen : " Ok! Semua siswa diharap berdiri membawa tas! Gue atur! "

10 menit kemudian, bangku sudah tersusun. Tapi, baru 17 murid yang duduk. Ini susunannya :

7-8-9

6-5-4

1-2-3

Keterangan :

1 » Nouhime-Oichi

2 » Kennyo-Tenkai

3 » Motochika-Ieyasu

4 » Keiji-Matsu

5 » Kojuro-Toshiie

6 » Masamune-Yukimura

7 » Nagamasa-Yoshimoto

8 » Fuuma

9 » Kasuga-Sasuke

Kalian pasti tau kan, siapa yang dilupakan! :D. Pastinya...

Motonari : " Hmmm... Maaf, tapi Shingen-sensei, gue duduk dimana? Gue berdiri 10 menit tapi gak dapet-dapet! Jangan-jangan, nanti duduk di... "

Shingen : *menampar Motonari* " Jangan bilang duduk di bangku saya! Gini aja! Lu monggo ambil bangku dan meja di gudang, terus lu pindah ke sebelahnya Fuuma! PAHAAAM? "

Motonari : *hormat* " Paham! Tapi... Gak ada yang bantu gue ya? "

Siswa lainnya cuek. Mereka berkomentar soal tempat duduk baru mereka.

Motochika : " Hari ini adalah hari terbaik! Iya kan, Ieyasu? "

Ieyasu : *mengangguk* " Kayak jaman dulu aja... " *Ieyasu lahir sebelum tahun masehi alias pra-aksara? Hebaat! (Author dipukul Ieyasu pake pentungan zaman purba)*

Motochika : " Oh, nanti kan aku dan si Dokuganryuu mau ditraktir sensei ke kantin. Kebetulan, temen gue yang satu kagak masuk. Padahal dia ditraktir juga. Lu mau gak, ikut? "

Ieyasu : " Loh? Emang boleh? "

Motochika : " Udah. Nanti gue yang urus deh! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Ieyasu : " Bakal seru nih! " *tepuk tangan*

Masamune : *menatap tajam teman sebangkunya yang sekarang* " OOIII! SANADA GENJIROU YUKIMURA! "

Yukimura : *melakukan hal yang sama* " KENAPA EMANGNYA, SI DOKUGANRYUU ALIAS DATE MASAMUNE! "

Kojuro : *dalam hati* " Wow... Sepertinya mereka lebih bahagia kalau duduk berdua dibanding kalau mereka duduk sama babu-babunya! "

Sasuke : *dalam hati* " Mereka berdua berlebihan sekali... Pita suara mereka gak abis-abis! "

Kasuga : " Sasuke! Napa lu bengong? "

Sasuke : *terkejut* " Oh! Kasuga-chan! Gue heran napa Masamune harus sebelahan sama taichou... "

Kasuga : " Serius cuma itu? "

Sasuke : *teriak* " IYA! CUMA ITU! "

Kasuga : " Oh. Gue salah ya... "

Sasuke : *teriak* " BERAT! "

Toshiie : *manja* " Matsu-chaan! Kenapa kita harus terpisah? "

Matsu : " Iya, Inuchiyo-sama! Aku kangeen... "

Keiji : " Ciih... Padahal cuma dipisah aku, udah kangen seperti ini... "

Nouhime : " Oh... Demon queen! "

Oichi : " Domou.. Nouhime... "

Nouhime : " Hahah! Domou! "

Kennyo : *memegang bangku Tenkai* " HIIKS! Bangku ini hanya menjadi kenangan sekarang! Bekas Yoshimoto yang berhargaaaah! "

Tenkai : " Ih, ih, ih... Lebai! Pas istirahat kan, lu bisa main sama dia! "

Kennyo : " Tetap saja gue bosan! Istirahat cuma sebentaar! "

Tenkai : " Hmmm... "

Nagamasa : " Haih! Napa gue harus duduk ama si badut! "

Fuuma menulis : *duduk di bangku Yoshimoto* 'Oi, Nagamasa. Untuk sementara, kenalan dulu yu!'

Nagamasa : " Oh, Fuuma! Gue lebih pengen duduk ama lu dibanding ama badut! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Tapi, kalau gitu kita harus nanya Shingen-sensei dong! "

Nagamasa : " Itu sebalnyaaaa! " *teriak*

Fuuma menulis : 'Heheh... Cuma pas pelajaran Shingen-sensei aja kita turutin! Nah, pas pelajaran sensei lain... Gue duduk disini, oke? "

Nagamasa : *mengangguk* " Hahaha! Setuju! Ide brillian... "

Fuuma menampar Nagamasa dengan agak keras.

Fuuma menulis : 'Biasa kaleek... :)'

Nagamasa : *dalam hati* " Ninja ini... Beda sama yang lain. Pendiam, tapi sebenarnya... Dia ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada yang lain! Gue salut jadinya! " *senyum*

Motonari mungkin akhirnya merasa terpaksa untuk mengambil bangku sendiri. Dia jalan lesu ke gudang, tapi ternyata...

Kojuro : *mendatangi Motonari* " Oi! Gue bosen ni! Boleh ga, gue temenin? "

Motonari : " Oh, Babunya Masamune yah? Kukira kau akan rame dengannya... "

Kojuro : " Ayolah... Masamune-sama lagi debat sama anak papi! Tapi, kamu anak mami kan? "

Motonari : *terdiam* " Hei! Itu dengan sekarang tak ada kaitannya sama sekali! "

Kojuro : " Soalnya gini loh! Gue lebih memilih anak mami dibanding rivalnya anak papi! Gimana? " *tertawa*

Motonari : " Serius? Lu gak dimarahin? "

Kojuro : " Biasa... Dia kan tuan yang agak gaje! "

Motonari : " Ya sudah! Ayo! " *dalam hati* " Meski menurutku... Kojuro lebih gaje dibanding Masamune, tapi apa boleh buat! Hanya dia yang bisa kuajak saat ini... "

Shingen : " Cepat, cepat! Entar matnya gak mulai-mulai! "

Kojuro and Motonari : " Haik, Shingen-sensei! " *langsung keluar*

Nah, ikutin Kojuro sama Motonari aja yuk! Mereka gandengan tangan loh (eh apaan sih thor Dissa...)

Kasuga : *dari jauh* " YAOI DETECTED! "

Yukimura : *melihat Kojuro dan Motonari* " WOW! Ini bisa diabadikaaan! Keren! " *mengambil kamera*

Masamune : " Ya ampun! Ini kamera apa? "

Yukimura : *memfokuskan lensa* " Jangan sekarang! Ntar gak dapet! " *mengambil foto*

Cekreek! Foto terambil tepat ditengah-tengah. Lalu, Yukimura mengeditnya.

Yukimura : *sambil mengedit* " Nah, ini kamera Canon dengan MP tertinggi dan terhitz! "

Masamune : " Hadeeh... Emang nanti lu print? "

Yukimura : " Iya lah, Masamune-dono! Ntar kita tempel disitu, di belakang kelas! Biar ntar kelas kita jadi keren dan oke-fixed! "

Masamune : *mengangkat alis kirinya* " Sungguh, akan lebih keren? Perasaan malah lebih romantik! "

Yukimura : " Yah, pokoknya semacam yang oke-oke getooh! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Masamune : " Kamu hampir sama dengan babuku! "

Yukimura : " Ya iyalah! Maksud lo terhormat kan? "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Apaan sih... Justru kamu itu alay dan semacam itu... "

Nah, kita lanjut! Sekarang, mereka berdua telah sampai di gudang. Gudangnya bau kotoran anjing dan permen karet busuk! Iyaaaw :o

Motonari : *menutup hidung* " Sebenarnya tempat ini namanya gudang atau penampungan sampah sih? "

Kojuro : *memakai masker* " Entah, mungkin dua-duanya... "

Motonari : *heran* " Dari mana kau mendapat masker itu? Kok warnanya hijau? " *harusnya kamu seneng dong! Kamu kan, klorofil generasi terbaru... (Author dibakar sinar matahari milik Motonari untuk yang kesekian kalinya)*

Kojuro : " Namanya aja masker! Warnanya macem-macem! MeJiKuHiBiNiU semua... Ada! "

Motonari : " Eh. Maksud gue... Kok hijau memudar gitu? "

Kojuro : *mengamati masker* " Apa salahnya? "

Motonari : *mencopot masker Kojuro* " Sini! "

Kojuro : " Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan my masker? Masker itu telah kuberi nama 'Massie'! " *nama yang jelek! Napa gak Isker aja? (Author dibatuk-batukin sama Kojuro)*

Motonari : *mencium bau masker* " Hoooek! Baunya kayak napas naga busuk! "

Kojuro : " Masker itu tidak pernah mandi tauuuk! Makanya jangan asal dicopot! " *tertawa*

Motonari : *merobek masker* " Bukan itu! Masker ini sudah kadaluwarsa! "

Kojuro : " Kadaluwarsa? Wow! Hewan Kadal uwarsa itu dimana? Jenis apa dia? Hmm! Hewan langka yah?! "

Motonari : *menampar Kojuro* " HOOI! Maksudnya kagak bisa dipake lagi tau! Emang lu pas kecil belajar main kata ya? "

Kojuro : *kaget* " Yaaah... Kok gitu sih? "

Motonari : *jalan mencari bangku* " Karena... Itu sudah ditetapkan oleh menteri budi daya masker! Ayo! Mending kita cepat cari bangkunya! " *menteri budi daya masker -_-*

Kojuro : *pura-pura nangis* " Hiks... Massie... " *menyusul Motonari*

Motonari : *menemukan bangku* " Ah! Aku ketemu bangkunya! "

Kojuro : *terkejut* " Woh? Mana? Manaaa? Mari kita toloong... " *jalan komat-kamit gak karuan*

Motonari : *menyeret Kojuro* " Ini lo nduuk... "

Kojuro : *kagum* " Ini sangat langka! Bangku nya berdebu... "

Motonari : *menampar Kojuro* " Yah, namanya aja bangku bekas gudang, Kojuro! " *dalam hati* " Ih! Kesel deh, ngajak Kojuro... Harusnya gue memang sendirian tadi... "

Kojuro : " Ayo kita angkat, Mouri! "

Motonari : *mengangkat bagian kiri* " Kamu bagian kanan sana! "

Kojuro : *mengangkat bagian kanan* " Oke! Gini kan? " *mengguncangkan bangku*

Motonari : *terguncang* " Woi! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kojuro? "

Kojuro : " Ayo... Kita tes bangku ini! Apa dia bisa membuat kita goyang setrum atau gak? " *itu sih, goyang guncang... (Author disetrum Kojuro)*

Motonari : " Apa maksudmu, bodoh... " *tak kuat memegang bangku* " Aakh... "

Alhasil... Kaki bangku kiri mengenai kaki Motonari! Jadi, Motonari menjerit-jerit GaJe setelah ini.

Motonari : " WAAAAH! Sakit! Beng-beng-beng... Bengkak! OI, KOJUROOO! ANGKAAT DOOONG! CEPETAAAAN! " *jongkok memegang kakinya*

Kojuro : *terkejut* *mendatangi Motonari* " Don't worry! Saya, pemadam kebakaran, Katakura Kojuro akan selalu siap untuk membantu! " *gaya dulu...*

Motonari : " GAK USAH PAKE GAYA DOONK! CEPET TOLONG GUEEEH! " *memijat kaki kirinya*

Kojuro : " Simple, simple, don't worry! " *langsung menyeret bangku ke kanan*

Motonari : *kaget* " WOI, KATAKURA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kakiku atat tit tuut! "

Kojuro : *diam* " Eh, napa lagi? Kok malah aiu babibu cacicu... Terus gak ngajak saya? " *-_-*

Motonari : " JANGAN DISERET, BODOOH! "

Kojuro : " Oh. Maaf... " *mengangkat bangku bagian kiri* *menyeret bangku ke kanan* " Beres! "

Motonari : *mengatur nafas* " Haah... Bagaimana nasib kaki kiriku? " *membuka sepatunya*

Kojuro : " Bangkunya biar kubawakan yah! Tinggal mejanya kan? Bai-bai! " *menyeret bangku keluar gudang*

Motonari : *teriak* " TUNGGU GUEE! " *kaget saat melihat kakinya* " Ya ampun bin kampyun... Kaki kue hancur deh... "

Hmmm... Kaki Motonari terbagi atas 4 goresan, terus, bagian samping kanannya bengkak! Habis itu, kuku-kukunya pada putus -_-

Motonari : *teriak lagi* " KOOOJUROOOO! "

Kojuro masih diluar gudang. Dia bisa mencium bau kaki Motonari yang luka itu bagaikan bau jengkol...

Kojuro : *menutup hidung* " Ih, Mouri! Kaki kamu kok bau jengkol sih? Gue aja bau lumpur! " *sama aja kaleek!*

Motonari : " Kojuro... Kau masih disitu? " *marah* " Lu harus mengobati kaki gue biar baunya ilang! "

Kojuro : " Oh... Gimana yah? " *pura-pura kagak tau*

Motonari : " Minta ke UKS kek! Atau lu punya perban kek! Yang penting cepet! "

Kojuro : " Sebentar... " *menyeret bangku ke kelas*

Motonari : " Loh? Kok ditinggal sih? "

Tadi itu menghabiskan 8 menit. 2 menit kemudian, di kelas...

Shingen : " Mana Mouri? Dia kan, sama kamu? " *ciee... Kojuro YAOI-an... Buktinya Shingen-sensei dah tau! (Author dihantam Kojuro)*

Kojuro : *teriak* " Maaf, tapi ada yang perlu medis! Motochika? "

Motochika : " Huh? "

Kojuro : " Minta betadin, hansaplast sama minyak kayu putih! Jangan minyak kayu kuning! "

Motochika : " Darimana lu tau kalau tiap hari gue bawa itu? "

Kojuro : *tatap deathglare* " Pokoknya cepet... Demi seseorang.. " *tuh kaan... Terbukti 'demi seseorang' kan?! (Author dihantam Kojuro 4x lipat)*

Motochika : *takut* " Oke! Oke! Segeraaa! "

Motochika mengeluarkan betadin 500 ml, hansaplast dan minyak kayu putih cap gajah dari tas medisnya.

Motochika : " Ini! Betadin, Hansaplast ama minyak kayu putih! Cepet obatin! "

Kojuro : *ngeyel* " Cuma satu hansaplast? Kurang! Aku perlu lima hansaplast! "

Motochika : " Memang siapa sih, yang perlu? Kok sampe 5 hansaplast? "

Kojuro : *mengambil napas panjang* " Gini loh! Motonari kakinya yang kiri luka! Soalnya ketimpa dan keseret meja! Puas? "

Ieyasu : " Ooh la la... Begitu rupanya... "

Kojuro : *mata berbinar* " Lu punya, Ieyasu-sama? "

Ieyasu : " Nggak. " *geleng-geleng*

Motochika kebetulan punya ide yang aneh buat mengatasi rengekan Mouri di gudang!

Motochika : " Hah! Siniin telinga lu, Kojuro! "

Kojuro : " Kenapa emang? " *telingamu mau dibor! (Author dibor listrik dengan volt terbesar oleh Motochika)*

Motochika : " Pssst... " *membisikkan rencana*

Kojuro langsung nge-blink! Saat ini, Kojuro menunggu Motochika yang memasukkan berbagai barang ke tas medisnya. Barang apa aja tuh?

Motochika : *memberi tas medis* " Ini! Semoga rencana bekerja! " *mengedipkan mata*

Kojuro : " Wookeh! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Shingen : " Cepetaan! Jangan terlalu lama... "

Motochika : *nyahut* " Ya mulai aja napa? Ntar mereka berdua kan bisa nyusul! "

Shingen : " Oh, benar juga nak. Mari kita mulai! "

Mumpung mereka belajar variabel, kita lihat. Apaan sih, rencana Motochika?

Motonari : *teriak* " LAMA AMET SIH! "

Kojuro : *garuk-garuk kayak onyet* " Hehehe... Maafin gue, Mouri! "

Motonari : " Jadi, mana perlengkapan medis buat kaki kiri gue yang sudah tak berdaya ini? "

Kojuro : *membuka tas Motochika* " Ini dia! Gue dapet dari seseorang! "

Motonari : *muka heran* " Pacar elu? "

Kojuro : *menampar Motonari* " Gue gak punya pacar! Dasar Motonari-nari di kebun! "

Motonari : *marah* " Apa? "

Kojuro : " Eh... Lupakan! Alat-alatnya bakal menarik nih... " *tersenyum evil*

Motonari : " Hmph! Cepet! " *membuang muka*

Kojuro mengambil alat pertama. Alat itu ia lukiskan di kaki Motonari. Sudah jelas itu adalah... CAT!

Kojuro : *mengecat kaki* " Nah... Gue bakal bikin kuku kamu lagi! "

Motonari : *melihat kakinya* " Hei! Kau hanya memberi cat pada bagian kakiku! Biar terlihat seperti kuku, kan? "

Kojuro : *geleng-geleng* " Belum selesai kaleek! "

Motonari : " Emang siksaan apa yang mau kau beri padaku? "

Kojuro : " Kau tak tahu ya... Ada alatnya lagi nih! Hiyaaah! "

Alat kedua Kojuro... Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengangkat bagian kaki yang telah dicat itu. Biar jadi kuku! -_-

Motonari : *ketakutan* " Hei! Kenapa kau memakai tang... Emang gue perabotan? "

Kojuro : " Biar jadi... KUKU BARU! " *tertawa*

Motonari : " Kenapa gak kukubima... " *kaget*

Alhasil, bagian yang tercat itu terangkat dengan perfecto! Malah membuat bagian aslinya ikut kecongkel...

Motonari : *menjerit* " KOJUROOO! Kau malah membuat ini makin buruuk! "

Kojuro : " Oops! Sebentar! Alat ketiga! "

Kali ini, dia mengeluarkan betadin. Bener kan? :D

Motonari : *teriak* " SEHARUSNYA SEJAK AWAL KAU KELUARKAN! " *mengatur nafas*

Kojuro : *meneteskan betadin* " Cepet sembuh... Jangan biarkan darahnya mengalir... " *meniup*

Motonari : *menjerit lagi* " PERIIIIH! "

Sementara itu, di kelas, suara Motonari terdengar jelas sekali...

Shingen : " Jadi, jika 23 + _x_ sama dengan 95 - _x_, kita harus... " *omongan terputus*

Masamune : " Keras banget... Suara siapa sih? "

Yukimura : " Entah, Masamune-dono! Mungkin suara mata kanan naga habis makan cabe merah alias habanero! "

Masamune : *menatap Yukimura tajam* " Whaat? Tak mungkin! Kojuro tak mungkin! "

Yukimura : " Mungkin saja kan?! "

Motochika : *nyahut* " Tenang, tenang! Bukan karena itu kok... "

Masamune and Yukimura : " Lantas? "

Motochika : " Itu mah, si duo gender yang kena perawatan medis tingkat climax! " *tertawa*

Ieyasu : " Perawatan medis? Darimana kau tahu? "

Motochika : " Sudah, dilihat aja! Gue kan, peramal sakti... " *preeet... -_- yang bener peramal benjol! (Author dipukul-pukul kepalanya dengan jangkar milik Motochika. Dan muncullah 1001 benjolan)*

Ieyasu : *memukul Motochika* " Jangan gaya deh! Kalau salah, awas yah! "

Motochika : " Oke! Lihat aja! "

Shingen : " Sudah, anak-anak! Jangan ribut! Tidak baik... "

Masamune : " Siapa yang ribut? Bedakan dong! Ini namanya obrolan! "

Shingen : " HAAAH! Semacam itu! Lagian, apa bedanya? "

Masamune : " Ya beda! Kalau ribut itu, semuanya gerak! Angin berhembus... Air bergelombang... Api berkobar... Tanah berguncang... "

Shingen : " Itu bencana alam... Alias tornado, tsunami, kebakaran dan gempa! "

Masamune : " Tapi bencana alam akhirnya bikin dampak apa? "

Shingen : " Eer... Bikin kerusakan... "

Masamune : " Lah, itu yang namanya ribut! "

Shingen : " Aku gak paham... "

Masamune : " Harus dibedakan, sensei! "

Shingen : *geleng-geleng* " AAAHH! Daripada pusing, kita lanjutin variabel nya! "

Nouhime : *menguap* " Lah, kalau variabel saya tambah pusing, sensei! "

Tenkai : " Iya! Mending aljabar dan geometri! "

Nouhime : *mencetarkan magnum* " Tambah pusing, wahai Tenkai yang malang... "

Oichi : *memegang tangan Nouhime* " Sabar ya... Nouhime-san! "

Nouhime : " Gimana bisa sabar? Orang GJ seperti dia harus mendapatkannya! "

Oichi : *memelas* " Tapi Nouhime-san... Kasian kalau dia dihajar! "

Nouhime : *muka heran* " Ekh? Napa? Lu kok malah kasihan sama si unknown religion itu? "

Oichi : " Dia kan, makan pas sahur... Jadi, tenaga nya gak cukup buat menghindar! "

Nouhime : " Itu deritanya! " *memutar pistol ke atas*

Oichi : " Hmmm... " *memerhatikan sensei*

Shingen : " Tiada tapi! Kita belajar mat! Karena jadwalnya MAT! "

Kasuga : *berbisik* " Oi, Sasuke! Mat kalau dalam bahasa inggris, terus diartikan ke Indo jadi karpet kan? "

Sasuke : *balas bisik* " Iya. Napa? "

Kasuga : *bisik* " Cuma nanya. "

Sasuke : *bisik* " Haah... Kukira mau protes ama sensei! "

Fuuma menulis sesuatu di kertas lalu melemparnya ke bangku Sasuke-Kasuga. Tulisannya :

'Kalian bisik-bisik soal apa? Ntar ketahuan sensei terus kalian dihanyutin ke samudra!'

Sasuke : *membaca tulisan* *bisik* " Mana mungkin sensei hanyutin kita ke samudra, ya kan, Kasuga? "

Kasuga : *membaca tulisan* *langsung ngomong keras* " Yap! Fuuma, lu ada aja... Keganggu dah, diskusi kami! " *menutup mulut* " Keceplosan... "

Sasuke : *memukul Kasuga* *bisik* " KASUGA! Apaan si lu? "

Semua siswa lainnya menoleh ke bangku Kasuga dan Sasuke saat itu. Lalu, Shingen mendatangi mereka berdua dan seperti yang ditulis Fuuma, dihanyutin ke samudra!

Shingen : " Rasakan jurus maut Takeda! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kasian nya ay... Dibilangin kok!' *Iya nenek Fuuma... Thanks nasihatnya (Author di kunai es (?) Fuuma)*

Back to Kojuro dan Motonari! Kojuro baru aja selesai membuat kuku, belum yang lain.

Kojuro : " Sayang, terapinya belum selesai! "

Motonari : " Ekh, apa lagi? " *ketakutan* " Jangan dong, Kojuro! "

Kojuro : *mengeluarkan hansaplast* " Gue anak baik kok. Jangan salah sangka dulu deh! "

Motonari : *lega* " Naah... Gitu dong say! "

Kojuro : *menampar Motonari* " Gue bukan babe kamu! Dasar, duo gender! "

Motonari : *terdiam 3 detik* *teriak* " KENAPA SELALUUU? "

Kojuro : " Haha... Lu aneh-aneh sih! " *menempel hansaplast di tiap goresan*

Motonari : *normal* " Haah... Akhirnya bener juga perawatan lu! "

Kojuro : *tertawa* " Tapi... " *mengeluarkan alat warna-warni*

Motonari : *kaget* " Bukannya itu, kanyon? "

Kojuro : " WOOI! KRAYON KALEEK! "

Motonari : " Itulah! Tapi, buat apa? "

Kojuro : *mengkrayon hansaplast* " Nah. Enaknya ditulis apa ya? Aha! Nichirin-yo! "

Motonari : *tertawa* " Krayonnya... Geli banget! Hahahaaay! " *over-normal* " Ya ampun! Hahah! "

Kojuro : " Gue cuma nulis gini masa' geli? "

Motonari : " Iya! Gue kagak kuaaat! "

Kakinya terlepas dari Kojuro. Namun, secara otomatis, ada kaki meja yang siap-siap melukai kaki Motonari! Hiks, kaki Motonari kena itu :p

Motonari : *menjerit* " Awwh! Beng-beng-bengkak! Sakiit! " *memijat-mijat kakinya*

Kojuro : *blink* " Oh! Ini mejanya kan? "

Motonari : *baru sadar* " Oh, iya. Inilah yang kubutuhkan, Kojuro! "

Kojuro : " Kalau begitu... " *menggendong Motonari* " Pok ame-ame my sweetie Mouri! " *ketawa*

Motonari : *teriak* " Apa-apaan nih?! "

Kojuro : " Naiklah ke atas sepur Juro-ExPress! " *menaruh Motonari di atas meja*

Motonari : *batuk batuk* " Hiwh! Bedebu! Gak lepel bangetz! " *sekarang bersin-bersin -_- paling-paling nanti muntah-muntah... (Author disayat dengan ring blade Motonari)*

Kojuro : " Yah gak papa kan? " *dengan sengaja mencipratkan cat* " Owh! Maaf! "

Motonari : " Hei! Jangan pura-pura kagak tau lu! Itu tadi emang sengaja kan? " *berdiri sebentar*

Kojuro : *memaksa Motonari untuk duduk* " Apaan si elu, Mouri? Lu harus duduk anteng! Tiada tapi-tapian! "

Motonari : *kebanting duduknya -_-* " Aakh! Tapi aku... " *omongan terputus*

Kojuro : " Oh! Catnya kan? " *mengelap cat dengan kanebo di tas medis*

Motonari : " Ceroboh banget jadi ewong.. " *membuang muka sebentar*

Kojuro : " O, iya! Lu masih ada bengkaknya, kan? " *menyiapkan minyak kayu putih*

Motonari : " Iya... Masih ada bengkaknya. Jadi, hatiku hanya bisa memohon tolong padamu, Kojuro! "

Kojuro : " Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu? Mungkin... Kau benar-benar seorang wanita?! " *mengoles minyak kayu putih pada kaki*

Motonari : *masih sarap cinta* " Tapi, Kojuro... Tiada kau, siapa lagi pangeran penolongku? " *YAOI detected! REAAAL! -_-*

Kojuro : " Ekh... Serius nih? " *memeluk Motonari*

Motonari : *balas peluk* " Aku kan memang wanita idaman ka... " *insaf* " Eh, tunggu! Apa tadi yang kulakukan? Ih! Kok aku sekarang meluk kamu, sih? " *langsung melepas pelukan* *meniup tangannya*

Kojuro : *kembali mengoles minyak* " Kau tadi bilang, bahwa aku pangeran penolongmu, nak... "

Motonari : *terkejut* " NANIIIII? " *menjiwit pipi sendiri* " BUKAN MIMPI KAH INI? "

Kojuro : " Tadi kau mengakuinya... " *tertawa*

Motonari : " Ya ampun... "

Kojuro : " Nah! Teroles dengan perfect! Sekarang kuberi... " *memegang solasi dan kapas*

Motonari : " Hah? Lu mau apain gue? Jangan perkosa dong! Gue masih muda dan belum YAOI! "

Kojuro : " Ih! Perawatan ini sudah resmi, tauk! "

Motonari : " Tapi... Kenapa pake solasi segala? "

Kojuro : " Untuk ini... " *senyum evil*

Kojuro memberi beberapa solasi di kaki Motonari. Lalu dieratin lagi alias di-dobel dengan selotip yang lebih besar.

Motonari : " Jangan bilang habis ini... Kau cabut solasinya? "

Kojuro : *senyum evil* " That's right... "

Motonari : " K-K-Kau... Akan mencabutnya? "

Kojuro : " Yap! 100 untuk Motonari Mouri! " *menarik solasi dengan keras*

Motonari : " AKKH! TAMBAH SAKIT TAU! "

Kojuro : " Diamlah... Gue baru nyabut 1 dari 100 yang ada... Anggap 100 persen, dan gue baru ambil 1 persen. " *tertawa evil*

Motonari : " WHAAAT? NOOOOOO! "

10 menit setelah kejadian...

Kojuro : " Nah! Sekarang, tinggal dioles betadin... Lalu kamu pegang kapasnya ya! Tempel di bagian yang kuolesi betadin tadi! "

Motonari : " Kenapa? Kau membuatku makin stress saja, dasar babu naga mata satu yang terkenal lobakers... " *terpaksa menurut*

Kojuro : " Karena... " *langsung mendorong meja ke kelas* " Kau akan segera menikmati kecepatan kereta meja baru, Juro-ExPress! "

Motonari : " Hell you Kojuro! " *terdorong* " Wow, cepat banget! " *geleng-geleng* " Tunggu! Terlalu cepaaaat! " *teriak sepanjang jalan*

Kojuro : " Kita harus cepat biar sampai cepat pula! Kamu ngerti kan, kalau nanti Shingen-sensei akan menyambut kita dengan tonjokkan maut?! "

Motonari : " Ngerti, sih ngerti, Kojuro! Tapi, sekarang sepatu gue ketinggalan di gudang! Gimana dong? " *teriak ini dan itu, this and that*

Kojuro : *berhenti* " Oh, begitukah? Kalau gitu, biarkan aku lari ke gudang! " *lari cepat*

Motonari : *diam 5 detik* *galau* " Aku galauu! Aku galauu! Aku gaaaaaa... Laaaaaau! " *-_-*

3 menit kemudian...

Kojuro : *menahan tangis* " Maaf, Mouri... "

Motonari : " Napa muka lu kayak anak kucing lagi nyasar pas musim hujan? Ooh... Elu mau mencari emak ya? "

Kojuro : " Sepatu kamu... Jebol... "

Motonari : *kaget* " WTH 'n OMG! Alias What the hell 'n Oh my god! " *mencetarkan sinar matahari*

Kojuro : " Masa lalu takkan terulang, gimana dong, Mouri? " *kitty eyes*

Motonari : *menampar Kojuro* " Cari solusi bodoh! "

Kojuro : " Haih... " *berpikir sebentar* " Mungkin aku harus... Ahaaa! " *otaknya nge-blink*

Kojuro menyiapkan benang pink dan jarum. Ia menjahit sol Motonari supaya melekat dengan atasnya. Wait, Pink? Hahaha! Biarin donk :p

Motonari : " Udah selesai kah? "

Kojuro : " Tinggal sentuhan di depan kok, Mouri! "

Motonari : " Oh, bagus... " *baring di atas meja*

Kojuro : " Sudah! Tutup matamu... Duduk dan biarkan Kojuro untuk memasang sepatumu! "

Motonari : *melaksanakan perintah* " Dipahami, boss! "

Setelah sepatu model baru itu dipasang, Juro-ExPress berjalan ke kelas dengan kecepatan klimax ter-klimax dan super duper klimax (sama aja?)

Shingen : " Motonari ama Kojuro lama amet... "

Masamune : " Tau, jangan-jangan mereka berdua main debu di gudang! "

Yukimura : " Bukan, Masamune-dono! Mereka itu sedang lempar-lemparan kayu! " *ada aja nih usul...*

Masamune : " Emang rumah lu? Nebang kayu? "

Yukimura : " Dari mana kau tahu, kalau aku nebang kayu? " *geleng-geleng* " Apa persamaannya? Nebang ama lempar itu bedanya jauh, Masamune-dono! "

Masamune : " Tapi, tetap saja, Yukimura! Topik yang kuangkat adalah... Kayu! "

Yukimura : " Tuan naga gak mau dibilang salah bicara kan? " *senyum sarkastik*

Masamune : *membuang muka* " Dasar... " *dalam hati* " Meski yang dikatakannya benar! "

Akhirnya, Juro-ExPress sampai juga! Shingen menyambut mereka dengan pukulan, persis dengan yang Kojuro katakan!

Shingen : " BAKAYARROOOO! " *mengambil nafas*

Kojuro : " Maaf, sensei! " *minta ampun*

Motonari : " Saya tak sengaja, sensei! "

Shingen : " Hmmm... Ya sudah! Dorong mejanya ke belakang! "

Motonari : *hormat* " Haik! " *mendorong meja*

Saat Motonari bergerak, semua siswa mengalihkan perhatian ke celana dan sepatu Motonari. Hahah! Ini pasti karena pikatan dari Kojuro dan rencana dari Motochika! :D

Ieyasu : " Motochika, lihat deh rivalmu! Celananya kayak orang itu! " *membuat huruf M dengan jari*

Motochika : *tertawa* " Memalukan... Dia layak menjadi wanita! "

Ieyasu : " Kenapa dia gak jaga-jaga bawa tas pocket aja ya? "

Motochika : " Hahah! Bener juga! Dia kan, harus naruh pembalut di pocket-nya! "

Nouhime : " Ooh... Ternyata Motonari mengakui bahwa dia mengalami masa kematangan wanita! "

Oichi : " Tapi... Kok bisa ya? Cowok seperti dia mengeluarkan darah yang besar banget! "

Nouhime : " Ya lah! Emosinya kan sangat tuinggih! Maka dari itulah, darah yang ia dikeluarkan sangat deras! " *senyum sarkastik*

Nagamasa : " Sepertinya Motonari adalah Mister sekaligus Mistress di sekolah ini! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Tuh, liat sepatunya! Sangat menarik perhatian... :o'

Nagamasa : *melihat sepatu* " Wow... Jahitan girly warna pink! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kalau Motonari memang sedang mengalami ... , dia gak boleh tahan makan dong! :)'

Nagamasa : " Kasihan... " *geleng-geleng*

Fuuma menulis : 'Berarti nanti dia gemuk, kan? :D'

Nagamasa : *membuang ludah* " Gak bisa bayangin gue, kalau Motonari bakal gemuk! " *menahan tawa*

Fuuma menulis : 'Oh, ntar gue balik ya. Soalnya, trending topicnya ada di samping gue. Bai-bai!'

Nagamasa : *senyum* " Nanti duduk sini ya! "

Fuuma mengacungkan jempol dan memberi Motonari tempat.

Motonari : " Owh, domou, Fuuma! " *hormat*

Fuuma ikut hormat sambil menahan tawa. Motonari heran dengan teman sebangkunya yang satu ini.

Motonari : *heran* " Napa lu? Kok senyum-senyum sarkastik gitu? " *melihat keadaan sekitar* " Kok semuanya merhatiin gue? Gue jadi artis TTWW yah?! Syukurlah! " *padahal...*

Ieyasu : *nyahut* " Mouri-kun! Tau gak, napa nama kamu Motonari? "

Motonari : " Heh? Napa? "

Ieyasu : " Soalnya... Lu banyakan nari dibanding action lelaki! "

Motonari : " Whaaat the... " *keluar asap dari cerobong (?)* " YOOOOU! "

Motochika : *ikut nyahut* " Mouri! Sejak kapan kau mengalami itu... " *tertawa*

Masamune : " Hahaha... Mungkin selama ini dia pakai pembalut, eh! Sekarang malah mengalami sistem kebocoran! Kasiaaaan... Deh elu! " *senyum evil*

Motonari : " Kalian... " *mengamuk*

Kasuga : " Minna-san! Ikut aku! " *bikin semacam yel-yel* " DU-O GEN-DER! DU-O GEN-DER! "

Siswa lain (kecuali Motonari) : *mengikuti yel-yel Kasuga* " DU-O GEN-DER! DU-O GEN-DER! "

Motonari : *dalam hati* " Hari kedua sama saja! Hiks! " *menahan amarah*

Shingen : *menegur Motonari* " Kau memalukan! Kenapa lu kagak bisa jadi prince charming, sih? "

Motonari : " Su-Sumimasen, Shingen-sensei! " *hormat*

Shingen : " Sekarang, lu ke kamar mandi! Oh, lupa! Sebelum itu, gue kasih yang namanya pembalut bersayap! "

Motonari : " Haruskah ini, sensei? Aku malu-malu! " *membuang muka*

Kennyo : " Wow! Dia merayu sensei biar gak malu-malu lagi! " *bersiul*

Tenkai : " Sungguh, apa-apaan adegan ini! Gue gak paham... " *geleng-geleng*

Shingen : " Nah! Lu tau gak, pembalut itu apa? "

Motonari : " Ya tau lah! Sejak SD gue juga tau! "

Kojuro : " Wow... Dia terbukti kalau dia sudah mengalaminya sejak SD! " *tertawa*

Motonari : " Bukan itu maksudnya, Kojuro! " *menatap Kojuro dengan sadis* " Bodoh amet... "

Kojuro : " Tapi, kau kan, tahu sejak SD! "

Motonari : *berbisik* " Kau lah yang telah menyebabkan semua ini! Jadi, lu nanti bakal kena hajaran maut! "

Kojuro : " Hmmm? Really? "

Motonari : *buang muka* " Hmph! Sial! " *dalam hati* " Kan... Kalau sama Kojuro, bakal gini... "

Shingen : " Sudah! Cepetan ganti! "

Motonari : *hormat dengan kepala tunduk 90 derajat menyiku* " Haik! Laksanakan! " *lari*

Shingen : " Bagus! Selagi dia ke kamar mandi... Kerjakan LKS halaman 18 nomor... " *omongan terputus*

Semua siswa : " Kami belum dapet LKS, Shingen-sensei! "

Shingen : " Oh, begitu kah? "

Masamune : " Buku paket aja belum, apalagi LKS nya, sensei! Ya know that? "

Shingen : " Kukira sudah terbagi! Ya sudahlah, saya ambil di ruang guru atau perpus. Oke? Jangan rame! " *meninggalkan kelas*

Apa yang dilakukan siswa-siswi... Saat sensei meninggalkan kelas sementara?

Continued to Act 4!


	4. Act 4

Akhirnya, sensei ninggalin kelas juga :D Masamune menyuruh siswa lain untuk berkumpul. Dan gue dapet review lagi! YEEY!

**thegirlwriter** :

Motonari : " Nichilillah (Syukuran bagi umat Nichirin?) ya... Ada yang kasian sama gue... "

Motochika : " Hmm... Ikut aja deh... "

Ya wes! Sofa Hetalia! -_- Dan tenang saja, mereka gak hancurin kelas kook :D Paling-paling cuman ngobrol.

Thanks for another review! ^^ Capslocknya diteken no problem, asal jangan neken keyboardnya sampe jebol!

WOOKEH! Langsung aja ke Act 4!

* * *

**Act 4 : Perkenalan dengan Ieyasu-dono!**

Seperti yang tadi dikatakan, Masamune menyuruh siswa lain untuk kumpul. Karena... Ada KMB, eh, bukan... Ntar aja elu tau! Dan sekarang, dia minta bala bantuan dari tenggorok si anak macan alias Yukimura -_-

Masamune : *bisik ke Yukimura* " Oi! Kalau elu anak macan, bantu gue! Buat mereka kesini... Sekarang juga! "

Yukimura : *balas bisik* " Siap! Masamune-dono! " *teriak* " MINNA-SAAN! DIHARAP KUMPUL SEKARAAAANG! "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Gini nih, anak macan. Over tapi kadang ada bener, kadang ada salah. " *namanya aja manusia... (Masamune langsung agak tertunduk ke Author -_-)* *teriak* " KUMPUL DI BANGKUKU! There's an announcement! "

Kennyo : " WAAAAH! Ini saatnya gue bagi rejeki! " *nyiapin emas-emas lalu dijatuhkan ke lantai dengan indahnya* " BANZAAAAAI! BANZAAAAAI! BAGI REJEKI UAAANG! BANZAAAAAI! "

Masamune yang melihatnya langsung menyeret Kennyo ke hadapannya. Masamune langsung troll face.

Masamune : " Kau harus diam... Ini bukan parade uang... "

Kojuro : *sudah di hadapan Masamune* " Kumpul? Ada apa nih, Masamune-sama? "

Masamune : " Ya elah, Kojuro... Jangan bilang, kalau kau lupa rencana kita! "

Kojuro : " Owh... Gak kok! Enggak! "

Masamune : " Well then... " *tersenyum*

Motochika : " Tosta no, Dokuganryuu? " *heran*

Ieyasu : *bisik ke Motochika* " Kalau gak salah... Dia Date Masamune kan? Oshuu's Clan Leader! "

Motochika : *balas bisik* " Bener. Dia juga ketua kelas disini! "

Ieyasu : *bisik lagi* " Dia sangat keeeereeeen... "

Motochika : *balas bisik* " Kerenan kamu lah! Bahkan, kamu lebih ganteng! " *gombal wes, mulai gombal cinta :D*

Ieyasu : *heran* *menonjok Motochika* " Halah! Aku gak seberapa kalek! Lihat tuh, Masamune! Bahasa nya lebih keren dibanding aku, kan? "

Motochika : *menjerit pelan* " Sakit, tauk! Rasain tendangan maut gue! " *menendang kaki Ieyasu*

Ieyasu : *menjerit pelan* " Oke! Gue merasakan derita lu! Sekarang, kita perhatiin aja tuh, pengumumannya! "

Masamune : " Gini loh, Chosokabe! Sebelum pengumuman, one question to our new member! Yoroshiku, Ieyasu! " *hormat*

Ieyasu : *hormat* " Yoroshiku made! "

Masamune : " Kamu udah kenal semua siswa disini kah? Important question, Ieyasu! "

Ieyasu : *berpikir sejenak* " Yang aku tahu ya... Tuh! Yang mesti teriak... " *meniru mimik Yukimura* " Nih! 'OYAKATTA-SAMMA!' "

Yukimura : " Hei! Aku tak seperti itu, Ieyasu-dono! Serius bahkan ribuan rius! " *sekalian aja oyaliunan rius! (Yukimura : " APA ITUUUU? JANGAN MELEDEK OYAKATA-SAMMAAAAA! " Author dilempar ke planet Saturnus oleh Yukimura)*

Fuuma menulis : 'Tapi menurutku, akting Ieyasu agak cocok dengan kelebaian kamu :p'

Yukimura : *teriak* " WHAT THEE? " *teriak 2x lipat* " SHOCKWAVE OF HELL! " *wow... :o*

Ieyasu : *tertawa* " Heheh.. Maaf yah, Sanada! Terus, kamu sendiri alias Dokuganryuu! "

Masamune : *senyum sarkastik* " Exact! "

Ieyasu : " Terus, para klan Kaga atau Maeda atau apa wes itu... " *pusing*

Keiji : " Akh... Sebut Kaga aja deh! " *Aha! Kaguya aja, kang! Lu tergoda ama cewek, kan?! :p (Author dilempar keluar, disuruh cari Kaguya)*

Ieyasu : " Oke, okeh! Kamu Maeda Keiji, terus pasangan di klanmu itu Toshiie ama Matsu kan? "

Toshiie : " Benar. Tapi, inget! Aku yang cowok! "

Ieyasu : " Ya iyalah... Mana mungkin gue bakal ketuker! Lagian, Matsu kan yang pake topi hijau sendiri! Udah keliatan kaleek! "

Matsu : " Yap! Dan kayaknya... Hanya aku cewek bertopi disini! " *tersenyum*

Ieyasu : " Nah, aku juga kenal sama... Oichi! "

Oichi : *terkejut* " What? Tapi... Ichi lupa... Kapan Ichi bertemu Ieyasu-sama... "

Ieyasu : " Sudah agak lama, tapi aku ingat! "

Oichi coba untuk mengingatnya. Dan ternyata, Oichi pernah menemui Ieyasu sambil membuat janji yang harus dirahasiakan.

Oichi : " Owh... Ichi ingat sekarang! "

Ieyasu : " Kalau tak salah, kamu adalah wanita yang menjadi adik... " *omongan terputus*

Oichi : *menutup mulut Ieyasu* " Jangan, Ieyasu! Nanti kalau Nagamasa-sama tau... Aku... Aku... " *menangis*

Ieyasu : *memeluk Oichi* " Maafkan aku, Oichi! Aku lupa soal janji itu... " *senyum*

Oichi : *terharu* " Haik! Kumaafkan! "

Setelah sekian lamanya, Nagamasa mendatangi Oichi, dengan tatapan agak heran.

Nagamasa : *heran* " Apaan sih? Kenapa Ichi matanya sembap? " *gara gara kamu yang nanyain! (Author dicincang hidup-hidup sama Nagamasa)*

Oichi : *kaget* " Owh... Gak ada apa-apa kok, Nagamasa-sama! Suweer! " *senyum*

Nagamasa : " Hmmm... Kalau begitu... " *memeluk Oichi* " Aku ingin memelukmu lagi, Ichi! "

Oichi : " Nagamasa-sama... " *berkaca-kaca... Lalu bilang 'Aku sudah cantik!' (Oichi : " BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYAAA! " Author ditangkap tangan-tangan Oichi)*

Siswa lainnya : " CIEEEEE! " *teriak histeris*

Sasuke : " Wow... Jadi pengen pacar! "

Kasuga : " What? Sasuke-kun mau pacar? " *bersiul*

Sasuke : " Hei! Tidak-tidak... Kau salah dengar paling, Kasuga! "

Kasuga : " Mana mungkin... Telingaku normal, tau! "

Siswa lainnya : *nyahut* " SASUKE MAU PACAR! "

Sasuke : " HEI! Saya gak mau! " *blush... Berarti dia gak mau nunggu lama! Biar dia cepet dapet pacar! (Author dishuriken Sasuke 6 kali)*

Masamune : " Tapi, kenapa kamu nge-blush? Ketahuan nih... " *senyum sarkastik*

Sasuke : " Bukan lah! Tadi itu aku gak blush! Aku cuman... "

Siswa lainnya : " HALAAAH! SASUKE KAN, MAU PACAR! "

Sasuke : *lemes* *dalam hati* " Nasib gue hampir sama kayak Motonari... Cuma, gue baru pertama kali diginikan! "

Ieyasu : " Selain Oichi... Kasuga! Aku juga kenal dia! "

Kasuga : " Yaa... Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi... " *blush*

Ieyasu : " Tadi mukanya kena tembok yang baru di cat! Terus, gue lapkan... "

Yukimura : " UWOOOH! ROMANTICAL! "

Kasuga : *nge-fly* " Ieyasu... Menceritakannya? Aku jadi fall in sweet love! " *kukira akan fall in bitter love... (Author dipaksa Kasuga biar minum kopi dengan rasa terpahit di dunia)*

Fuuma menepuk pundak Kasuga karena sikapnya yang mulai aneh.

Fuuma menulis : 'Kamu kenapa? Jatuh cinta? :D'

Kasuga : " Eh? " *geleng-geleng* " Enggak! Gue kan, cuma kebetulan ketemu! Terus di lapkan! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Berarti ada cinta di pagi hari! Ieyasu kan, jarang ngelap muka orang!'

Kasuga : " Apa maksudmu? Jangan ngasal deh! " *menampar Fuuma*

Fuuma kesakitan. Dan, dia sudah writeless -_-.

Ieyasu : " Berhenti soal cinta! Males gue dengarnya! " *menutup kuping*

Motochika : " Haih, Ieyasu! Jujur aja... "

Ieyasu : " Apa-apaan kau, Motochika? "

Motochika : " Kamu juga suka sama Kasuga-chan kan? " *senyum sarkastik*

Ieyasu : " Mana ada? Dia... tak mungkin! "

Motochika : " Iya tuh? Aku kok tidak percaya denganmu? " *bersiul*

Ieyasu : " Tapi, sumpah! Aku gak suka sama Kasuga! Titik! "

Toshiie : *ngelantur* " Koma, pagar, bintang, plus, strip, minus, tanda tanya, tanda petik, dan... "

Ieyasu : *memukul Toshiie ke atap* " Gak usah ikut campur! Gak penting! "

Toshiie : *atap jebol* " Akh... Sumimaseen... "

Ieyasu : " Hmmm... Yukimura, Dokuganryuu, Keiji, Matsu, Toshiie, Oichi, Kasuga... Kayaknya itu doang deh... "

Motochika : *menatap tajam Ieyasu* " Hoi! Jangan lupakan aku! "

Ieyasu : " Oh, iya! Lupa gue! Hehehe... "

Motochika : " Arrgh... " *lemes kayak zombie*

Masamune : " Tapi, kalau Ieyasu ama Motochika kan, udah banyak yang tau? Jadi kalau kamu lupa wajar aja, bro! "

Motochika : *2x deathglare* " What? "

Masamune : " Oh... Gak, gak ada... "

Ieyasu : " Nah! Itu aja yang kukenal... "

Masamune : " Kalau begitu, lu harus kenal sama yang lain! "

Ieyasu : " Tapi beta harus nge-start dari mana? Beta harus kenalan sama siapa dulu? "

Kojuro : " Oh! Beta duluan saja, mah... Nama beta Katakura Kojuro! Beta adalah mata kanan dari Masamune-sama! "

Ieyasu : " Hmmm... Yoroshiku! Beta sendiri Tokugawa Ieyasu! Ente suka makan apa? "

Kojuro : " Oh? Ente tanya makanan kesukaan beta? Beta suka makan lobak campur tek-tek mah! Ente bahlul sendiri suka makan apa? " *kena virus bahasa beta-ente serta bahlul -_-*

Ieyasu : " Beta suka makan daging ayam! Apalagi yang dipanggang! Kalau begitu, senang sekali bertemu ente bahlul... " *hormat*

Kojuro : *hormat* " Wokeeh! Beta sendiri senang pula bertemu ente bahlul! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Hmmm... Asik banget perkenalan ente-ente sekalian. Nama beta Fuuma Kotaro. Senang bertemu yah! :)' *ketularan jugaa -_-''*

Ieyasu : " Senang bertemu ente juga, Fuuma! " *hormat*

Kojuro : " Ente tau tak, Fuuma bahlul adalah seorang ninja terrrr... Kenal coy-coy di era Jepang! Rugi lah, ente tak kenal... "

Ieyasu : *memukul Kojuro* " ENTEEE! Beta baru kenalan, masa' dibilangin geto? Beta kan, ngamuk nih... "

Fuuma menulis : 'Otot ente besar juga... Gimana ntar adu bareng beta?' *ano...*

Ieyasu : " Apa?! Beta harus adu sama ente? Ente kan seorang ninja, sudah pasti beta yang kalah! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Haih... Ente jangan ngalah dulu! Beta gak bakal curang kok.'

Kojuro : " Yaah... Gampang aja kalek! Ente tinggal siapin bom asap. Terus lempar, kabur deh! Gimana, ente Yasu? " *senyum sarkastik*

Ieyasu : " Itu sih namanya curang, dasar ente Kojuro! Dan jangan panggil beta 'Yasu'! "

Kojuro : " Mau gimana lagi? Ente kan, bukan seorang ninja kayak bahlul Fuuma! " *-_-*

Ieyasu : " Tetap saja! Beta tak sudi laksana perintah ente! " *geleng-geleng*

Fuuma menulis : 'Stop, stop! Jangan melebih-lebihkan beta, ente Takechiyo!'

Ieyasu : " Eh, tunggu! Dari mana ente tahu kalau nama beta saat dini itu 'Takechiyo'? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Ya iyalah! Shingen-sensei beritahu ke kite-kite bahlul! Beliau kan, langsung kena tonjok dari ente setelah itu! :D' *beliau...*

Ieyasu : " O iya, yah! Maafkan beta! Memang beta yang menonjok beliau sampai jelek getooh! "

Kojuro : " Ente keren saat itu! Sampai beta coba tiru gayanya! " *gaya bruce lee* " Ada double punch juga! "

Masamune : *mengeluarkan hell dragon* " STOOP! Jangan gunakan beta-ente-bahlul-beliau! "

Fuuma, Ieyasu, serta Kojuro langsung mati rasa, kena bola setrum Masamune.

Fuuma menulis : 'Setruman ente... Nge-shock!'

Ieyasu : " Ente tega banget se lah! "

Kojuro : " Derett-Derett-Derett! Beta kesetrum berat! "

Masamune : " Heh, kalian kok masih gunain bahasa aneh itu sih? Pusing gue! "

Kasuga : " Alpha mia fransisco! " *gaya gaje*

Masamune : *heran* " Apa lagi itu? "

Kasuga : *terkejut* " Oh! Cuma jadi figuran... "

Masamune : " Jangan ikut campur! " *terus ikut apa? Ikut bongkar? (Author disetrum Masamune)*

Kasuga : " Oke... " *mundur perlahan*

Ieyasu : " Daripada dicetarkan lagi... Kenalan sama yang lain aja deh! " *merinding*

Sasuke : *mendatangi Ieyasu* " Kalau gitu, selanjutnya lu harus kenalan sama gue! "

Ieyasu : " Hmmm... Boleh, boleh, boleh! "

Sasuke : " Nama gue Sarutobi Sasuke! Gue sebagai shinobi kebanggaan klan Takeda... "

Ieyasu : " Owh, berarti lu juga suka teriak nama 'Oyakata-sama' ya? Kasus ih... "

Sasuke : " Kagak kalek! Gue gak sama lebay dengan anak macan Takeda! "

Ieyasu : " Bagus, bagus, bagus! Brarti, lu ninja yang paling pinter di klan Takeda, ya? "

Kasuga : *nyahut* " Pinteran milik Echigo! "

Ieyasu : " Kasuga, gue gak bilang satu Jepang! Gue bilangnya klan Takeda, so jangan asal nyolot... "

Kasuga : " Tetap saja pinteran milik Echigo! " *tertawa*

Sasuke : " Iya! Jangan nyolot, Kasuga-chan! Memang terbukti, ninja Takeda yang terpintar... " *gaya...*

Kasuga : " Halah, Takeda itu standar! Pinteran Echigo! " *tertawa ala nenek sihir*

Sasuke : " Hmph! Bukannya ngrendahin, tapi pedang cantik Echigo takkan bisa menandingi pedang cakep Takeda! "

Kasuga : " Apanya yang ganteng? Lu itu cupu! Tapi gue... Cantik dan pintar! " *dan 100 persen lajang! (Author dimasak sama Kasuga jadi monyet goreng)*

Sasuke : " Whaat? Jangan meledek gue! Gue adalah shinobi terpintar! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Haiih... Kalian semua jangan lupakan kepinteran ninja klan Hojo! :D'

Kasuga : *terkejut* " O iya... "

Sasuke : " Fuuma adalah ninja klan Hojo yang luar binasa! "

Kasuga and Sasuke : *hormat* " Oh... Ninja klan Hojo yang terpintar! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Bagus! Hahaha! :D'

Ieyasu : " Emang dia yang terpintar ya? "

Sasuke : " Bener tuh! Satu sabitan pedang aja seribu K.O. dimana-mana! "

Kasuga : " Katanya juga nih, dia mau di seleksi sama Matsunaga Hisahide! "

Ieyasu : " What the... That's Awesome! " *tepuk tangan*

Fuuma menulis : 'Thank you... Besok bakal rilis pengumumannya! Terus dibeliin shuriken emas langka deh, kalau gue diterima!'

Kasuga : " Terus bagi-bagi ke kami ya, Fuuma... " *langsung Kitty eyes*

Sasuke : *ngiler* " Kalau bisa beli 6 set aja tuh, shurikennya... " *Kitten eyes*

Fuuma menulis : 'Siap, KaSas! Kakek gue kan baik! Pasti bakal dibelikan :D'

Kasuga and Sasuke : " Regard to Fuuma Kotaro! " *tunduk*

Fuuma menulis : 'Ih, ih, ih... Lebay banget! Gak usah pake tunduk segala...'

Ieyasu : " Ya udah, gue kenalan ama yang lain dulu.. Bai! " *ke tempat Oichi*

Kasuga and Sasuke : " Bai-bai! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Ntar balik lagi di Jali-jali!'

Sementara itu, Oichi lagi bareng Nagamasa dan Tenkai.

Ieyasu : " Wah, wah, wah... Dari tadi nempel banget kayak lem! " *nunjuk Nagamasa &amp; Oichi*

Oichi : *kaget* " Eh... Ieyasu-san... " *melepas dekapan Nagamasa*

Ieyasu : " Kok dilepas, dekapannya? " *Oichi pengen kamu gak cemburu tuh, Ieyasu! (Author di headbutt sama Ieyasu)*

Oichi : " Gak papa.. Ichi kan sudah hangat... Gak perlu dekapan hangat lagi... " *bohong*

Nagamasa : " Cih... Ichi! Jangan gitu dong! "

Oichi : *berbisik* " Demi kebaikan kita, Nagamasa-sama... "

Nagamasa : *mengangguk* " Oke, Ichi... "

Tenkai : *tertawa sendiri* " Wuuaaahahahaha! Ciakkakakkakaaak! "

Ieyasu : *menunjuk Tenkai* " Kenapa dia? "

Oichi : " Hmmm... Biasa, Ieyasu-san... Dia adalah orang stress. Namanya Tenkai. "

Tenkai : *depresi* " Se... Te... Ress... Kau bilang? "

Nouhime : *datang tiba-tiba* " Oh, tambahan! Dia juga senang sama yang namanya goyang aneh! " *memutar senjata* " Watashi wa Nouhime-des! "

Tenkai : " A... En... E... Ha... Kau bilang? " *pingsan seketika*

Ieyasu : " Wow... Butterfly... " *nunjuk tato kupu-kupu Nouhime*

Nouhime : *nyengir* " Ini sejak jaman 7 tahun! Dan abadi sampai sekarang... "

Ieyasu : " Ternyata ada tattoo yang bisa abadi, ya... Dulu aja, aku pake banyak tattoo... Terus, 1 minggu dah ilang! "

Nouhime : " Kasian deh looo... Makanya, jangan kenakan air di tattoo nya! "

Ieyasu : " Terus... " *kaget* " Kamu nggak mandi, dong?! "

Nouhime : " Ya gak gitu, maksud gue... Mandi, tapi hati-hati pas mau kenain tattoo nya! "

Ieyasu : *nepuk tangan* " Oowh... Bilang dong! "

Nouhime : *blush* " Any... Way... Rumah kamu ada di ma... " *terputus*

Tenkai : *cekikik kagak jelas* " Hahahahahaaa! Lu jangan lupa kenalan ama gue! "

Nouhime : *terdiam 3 detik* *langsung kabur* " Ieyasu, ntar kita bicara lagi... Silahkan jadi stress ama orgil di hadapanmu! "

Ieyasu : *heran* " N-Ne... " *noleh perlahan ke Tenkai* " Tenkai, ne? "

Tenkai : *sok hormat* " Yoroshiku! Ieyasu-san! "

Ieyasu : " Kamu kok sok alim di depan gue? "

Tenkai : " Apanya? Gue biasa gini di kuburan! "

Ieyasu : *dalam hati* " Dia sudah seteres tingkat tinggi... " *perlahan meninggalkan Tenkai* " Sampai bertemu nanti ya... "

Tenkai : *kaget* " Gue... Ditinggal lagi? " *guling-guling di ubin* " GUE DILUPAKAAAAN! HUWAAAH! HUWAAAAH! "

Ieyasu : " Gomen nasai! " *kejeduk seseorang, saking keseruan ninggal Tenkai*

Kennyo : *kejeduk* " Wadaaw! Gomen, Ieyasu... "

Ieyasu : *megang-megang kepala* " Hmph! Kalau jalan liat-liat dong! "

Kennyo : " Bukannya lu yang liat-liat ya? "

Ieyasu : " Tapi sama aja! Lu juga gak liat-liat kan?! "

Kennyo : " Hmmm... Anoooo... " *mulutnya mangap*

Motonari yang habis dari kamar mandi, datang-datang membawa penggaris ukuran 1 meter. Lalu, penggaris itu 1/4 nya dimasukkan ke mulut Kennyo.

Motonari : " Lelek ni, dasar -tiit-! " *di sensor demi kebaikan bahasa*

Kennyo : *mual* " HOWEEEEK! Sumimasen! "

Motonari : " Hmph! Btw, ada apa ini? "

Ieyasu : " Dia yang gaje! " *nunjuk Kennyo sadis*

Kennyo : *akting layak wanita dibentak-bentak* " But I am... I am.. I'm... " *terputus*

Ieyasu : " Freaking MAAAAN! " *menonjok Kennyo sampe pipinya merah-jingga-kuning-hijau-biru-nila-ungu...*

Kennyo : *nangis* " Hiks... "

Motonari : " Ngomong-ngomong, sensei kemana? Kok aku baru nyadar kalau sekarang ribut? "

Ieyasu : " Owh... Dia ngambil LKS! Tapi, aneh juga ya... Lama banget... "

Motonari : " Apa? Ngambil LKS? Kenapa harus pake LKS segala seh? Bawaan tambah berat tauuk! "

Ieyasu : " Mana aku tau? "

Masamune : " Itu kalau Motonari... Biar sistem peranakannya gak turun... Atau mungkin biar tetep high and slim... "

Motonari : *troll face* " What? "

Masamune : " Oh... Gak ada. BTW, Ieyasu! Sekarang kamu dah kenal semua kan? "

Ieyasu : " Bener... Gue dah kenal semua! " *tepuk tangan*

Masamune : " Okay! Kau diresmikan menjadi bagian kita! "

Siswa lain : " HOOOWREEEEEH! YEEEAH! " *sorak-sorak gaje*

Ieyasu : " By the Way... Tadi katamu ada pengumuman ya? Pengumuman apaan? "

Masamune : " Jadi... "

Apa lanjutannya yah?

Continued to Act 5!


	5. Act 5

Ini adalah lanjutan dari act sebelumnya... Mengenai pengumuman yang akan diajukan Masamune!

* * *

**Act 5 : Detail 'bout Party?**

Masamune : " Jadi, kamu sudah tau belum? "

Ieyasu : " Kenapa? Kenapa? " *blink eyes*

Masamune : " Nanti malam akan ada party, ya know? "

Ieyasu : " P-P-P-P-P-P-PAAAAARTYYY? "

Masamune : " Hebat ya? Sekalian perayaan masuknya kamu ke area sekolah kita! "

Yukimura : " UWOOOOOH! PASTI SERUUU! "

Masamune : " Selain itu... Kita baru masuk sekolah juga nih! Napa gak kita awali dengan 'some party', ya know? "

Kojuro : " Party nya jam 7 di lapangan! " *pake loudspeaker* " SEMUANYA BOLEH PAKE BAJU BEBAAAS! YANG DIBAWA APA AJA INGET KAAN? "

Semua langsung nutup kuping sekencang-kencangnya.

Motonari : *buka kuping* " Sini! Gue tunjukkan yang lebih keras! " *rebut loudspeaker* " KALAU MAU PAKE LOUDSPEAKER JANGAN REBOT-REBOOT! PUSING GUE DENGERNYAAAH! SEKARANG RASAKAN TERIAK MAUT! MOURI MOTONARI! MOOOTOOOONARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... " *I nya dibikin panjang*

Suara Motonari 8x lipat lebih kencang! Bahkan lebih kencang dari tiupan sangkakala (Heh! Gak boleh itu!) Semua langsung nutup telinga 16x bahkan 48x (?) lebih kencang. Yang paling pede nutup telinga Sasuke. Dia cuma pake penyumbat telinga, terus duduk bersila di atas meja. Apalagi Kasuga! Dia pake headset, dengerin lagu mellow classic dan volumenya dikerasin biar teriakan Motonari gak kedengaran.

Motonari : *setelah 1 menit memanjangkan huruf I* " ...IIIIIIH! SUDAAAAH? " *berhenti pake loudspeaker*

Motochika : *buka kuping* " Berisik tauuk! Dasar Mouri! "

Motonari : " Habis, salahnya Kojuro yang mempermalukanku... "

Motochika : " Kasian... Dipermalukan kayak apa sih? " *dalam hati* " Dia gak tau! Kalau aku jadi majikan Kojuro! "

Motonari : " Dia... Dia itu... Dia... " *buang muka* " Akh! Kau tak perlu tahu soal itu! Entar lu ketawain kejadiannya! "

Motochika : " Ya sudah... " *dalam hati* " Seep! Motonari sampai sensitif getooh! "

Masamune : " Jadi, bolehkah kita back to announcement? "

Yukimura : *teriak* " UWOOOOOOH! TENTU SAJAAAAA! "

Masamune : " Good! Nanti di pesta, kalian harus bawa tas, senjata masing masing, makan cemilan, baju ganti buat dance session, sama senter! Jangan lupa! "

Ieyasu : " Senjatanya buat apa? Gue kagak pake senjata? "

Motochika : " Tuuh, tuuh! Ingat kagak, sama itu Tadakaaaa...aaatsu! "

Ieyasu : " Itu robot, bukan senjata gobliiik! " *nampar Motochika*

Motochika : " Tapi itu robot tempur yang ter-best! Suweer! "

Ieyasu : " Ntar lu bawa itu rising sun... Gimana nasib Tadakatsu? "

Motochika : " Tapi Tadakatsu pasti mengeluarkan jurus jitu nya yaang... " *niru mimik robot dan suara datarnya* " Dazzling! Dazzling! Zreeng! "

Ieyasu : " Oi! Bukan gitu bunyinya! Lagian Tadakatsu tidak berkelip! Jurusnya itu 'Power Lightning! "

Motochika : " Tapi... Tapi... "

Ieyasu : " Lagian, sebelum Tadakatsu keluarin jurus itu, Rising Sun udah nembak beratus peluru! Terus korslet lagi! "

Motochika : " Belom tentu yaah! Kalo misal si Tadakatsu pake lightning shield? Gue kalah dong! "

Ieyasu : " Kalo diinjak sama kakinya rising sun? Kan Tadakatsu 250 cm! Sedangkan Rising Sun 30x lipat besarnya! "

Motochika : " Kakean bro! Kakean! Gak semono yee... "

Ieyasu : " Ya wes! Dipuji kagak mau! " *buang muka*

Masamune : " Oke! Oke! Calm down! Kalian bawa Rising Sun dan Tadakatsu nya! Entar seru! "

Ieyasu : *muka kusut* " Bukan dibawa, tapi diajak... "

Motochika : " Kalo gue dikontrol... "

Masamune : " Itu wes! Pokoknya mereka harus ada di lapangan juga! "

Kojuro : " Lapangan Upacara? Ntar gimana raut muka pembina upacaranya? "

Masamune : " Aduh nak Katakura Kojuro... Bukan begitu maksudnya! Maksudnya... Di lapangan sekolaaaah! "

Kojuro : " La iyaaa! Biasanya disitu upacara kan? Oh! Atau pas pelajaran olahraga... Gimana raut muka guru olahraga nya? "

Masamune : " ADOOOH! CUMA NANTI MALAM KALEEEEEK! " *nampar Kojuro untuk kesekian ribu bahkan abad (kok nurun?) kalinya*

Kojuro : " AAAAOOOOOOOWWWWW! "

Masamune : " Oh, aku lupa! Ieyasu pake fist ya? "

Ieyasu : " Iya! Makanya aku tanya! "

Masamune : " Ntar malam ada ajang duel khusus... Jadwalnya... Ada dech! "

Ieyasu : " Duel? Boleh tuuh... "

Masamune : " Sekitar 9-11... "

Kennyo : *memanjangkan muka* " BANYAK SEKALEEEH! "

Masamune : " Termasuk kamu Versus Yoshimoto tuuh... Kalau dia masuk... "

Kennyo : " Iya? " *gigit-gigit jari sampe hampir copot kulitnya* " Ngeri... "

Masamune : " Gak sampe matek tenan kok... "

Toshiie : " By the way, gimana soal pembagian barang individu nya? "

Masamune : " Oh iya! Kau mengingatkanku! Arrigatou... "

Toshiie : " Biasa aja... Aritmatika juga boleh... " *gak berkaitan sama sekali -_-*

Masamune : " Pembagiannya... Ano... " *nunjuk Nouhime* " Hei kamu! Gadis lajang! "

Nouhime : *tersentak* " What? HOOOI! Gue gak lajang! Gue ada Nobunaga! "

Kasuga : *mendekati Nouhime* " Tapi siapa ya? Yang kemaren bilang, bahwa kamu masih single? "

Nouhime : " Akh! Itu salah ngomong! Lagian, aku cuma bilang bahwa aku ogah sama pak KepSek alias Xavi! Dia bukan Kepala Sekolah lagi tuh! Tapi Kepo Seksi! "

Masamune : " Hmmm... Berarti... " *mengulang adegan* " Hei kamu! Istri Oda! "

Nouhime : " Iya? "

Masamune : " Nanti malam... Kau harus membawa granat! Tapi jangan granat air! Granat es apalagi! "

Nouhime : " Owh... Soal granat sih, gue biasa bawa! So, di tas gue ada 40 pack! " *buka tas* *pamer pack granat*

Masamune : *kagum* " Banyaknyaa... Bagus, bagus! Nanti malam bawa lagi! Dan harus 100 pack! "

Nouhime : *hormat* " Siap, Dokuganryuu! "

Masamune : " Bagus! Dan kau, wahai Sanada Yukimura! "

Yukimura : *hormat* " HAAIK! "

Masamune : " Kamu harus bawa... " *terputus*

Yukimura : *teriak* " SURUUH BAWA KAYU BAKAAAAAAAAAR! " *berarti kayu yang ada banyak percikan apinya ya? (Author diberi Daisharinnya Yukimura)*

Masamune : " Memang itu yang mau kubilang. Soalnya tadi katamu, sensei biasa motong kayu! "

Yukimura : *teriak lagi* " BERAPAAAA POTOOOOOOOOOONG?! "

Masamune : " Gak usah lebai. Cukup 10 potong! Tapi ukurannya yang standart aja. "

Yukimura : *lagi-lagi...* " UWOOOOOH! MASAMUNE-DONO PERLU SEPULUH POTOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! "

Masamune : " Ya, ya, begitu laah... Jangan lupa! Terus... Motochika! "

Motochika : " Apa brokuganryuu? "

Masamune : *troll face* " Jangan ejek namaku... "

Motochika : " Tapi manggil bro sekaligus dokuganryuu! Kan bisa digabung! "

Masamune : " Itu kalau kamu... Ya, whatever! So... Kamu yang bawa korek api! "

Motochika : " Korek api? Kau tahu saja kalau aku punya banyak korek api! Mau yang mana? Yang common, uncommon, rare, super rare, legend, atau apa? "

Masamune : " Terseraah laah! Yang penting harus menyala dan stabil! "

Motochika : " Hmmm... Oke! Dimengerti! "

Masamune : " Bagus! "

Motochika : " Tapi buat apa? "

Masamune : " Yaah... Buat nyalain api unggunnya lah... Mau apa lagi? Smoking? "

Motochika : " Emang aku tau segitunya? "

Masamune : " Gletook... Karepmu deeh... "

Motochika : " Yang penting ngasta! "

Masamune : " Korek udah, granat udah, kayu udah, apa lagi ya? " *berpikir*

Keiji : " Bagaimana kalau membawa alat musik, mas broo? "

Masamune : *menjentikkan jari* " Aha! You gave me idea, Keiji! "

Keiji : " Keiji gitu deeh... " *narsis*

Masamune : " Kalau gitu... Lu bawa gitar ya! Punya kan?! "

Keiji : " Of course! I have! I have! Dijamin kalian akan kagum nantinya! "

Masamune : " Begitukah? Emang ada orang cantiknya? "

Keiji : " Udah deeh... Liat aja nanti! "

Motochika : " Other usul! Gimana kalau Motonari bawa CD-CD classic nya? Entar aku juga bawa radio! "

Motonari : *troll face* " What? Katakan sekali lagi, Chosokabe... "

Masamune : " Hmmm... Boleh, boleh! "

Motochika : " Seep! Buat dance session kan cocok tuuh! "

Masamune : " That's right! " *dalam hati* " Ternyata siswa lain lebih pintar dari ketuanya sendiri... Seperti aku tak pantas saja... "

Yukimura : " UWOOOOOH! PASTI BANYAK YAOI YANG TERPOTRET DI HIDDEN CCTV! "

Sasuke : " Sejak kapan kau menaruh CCTV di area sekolah? Dan apa itu diperbolehkan? "

Yukimura : " Maksudku, di kamera terhebat milik Sanada Genjirou Yukimura! " *pamer kamera*

Sasuke : " Untung yang eksis kamera... Bukan Yukimura-taichou... "

Masamune : " Selain itu... Kasuga! Sasuke! Fuuma! " *memanggil satu persatu dengan cepat*

Kasuga : " Iya? "

Sasuke : " Ada apa? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kita disuruh bawa apa emang?'

Masamune : " Bawa shuriken and kunai set! Entar dipaduin sama bola-bola king! Terus jadi hanabi set deh! "

Kasuga : " Seperti SB3 utage dong... "

Sasuke : " Tapi boleh lah, kita meniru cerita zaman terdahulu... "

Masamune : " Ya iyalah! Masa' karya sendiri dilupakan? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Bukan karyamu nak! Tapi karya CAPCOM! Tolong dihargai!'

Masamune : " Iya, itu lah. "

Fuuma menulis : 'Jangan dianggap remeh dong! Kalau gak ada Capcom, kita juga gak ada loh!'

Masamune : *teriak* " IYAA! IYAA! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Serius tuh, ngomongnya? Yakin?'

Masamune : *teriak 2x lipat* " IYAAAAAA! " *dalam hati* " Ternyata ninja ini ngeselin juga... "

Fuuma menulis : 'Tapi kok kayak dipaksa ngomongnya?'

Masamune : *muka merah matang* " ENOOOUGH! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUUR! " *menampar Fuuma dengan sadis*

Akhirnya, pipi Fuuma gosong bewarna hitam abu putih perak emas dan lanjutannya. (Author dihajar Fuuma)

Masamune : " Tuh kan! Gue hampir lupa topik! Jadi, Fuuma, Sasuke dan Kasuga harus bawa... SHU-RI-KEN! DAN KU-NAI-SET! NGER-TI KA-GAK? " *ngomong di eja-eja kayak anak-anak yang baru belajar membaca (Author di hell dragon Masamune)*

Sasuke : *ikut ngeja* " ME-NGER-TI! E-MANG KI-TE GAK NYAN-TOL-LAN KA-YAK DI-A? " *nunjuk Tenkai*

Tenkai : *ketawa* " Buakkakkakaaakakkak! Jiaah! Oishi! Itta! Itta! Kyaah! Oishiii~! " *nusuk-nusuk paku ke lengannya (hiww!)*

Nouhime langsung menembakkan 3 peluru pistol ke arah pra-mayat tersebut. (Author dijatuhkan ke jurang oleh Tenkai)

Nouhime : *nembak persis mengenai bagian kening Tenkai* " Get that, ya know? "

Tenkai : " Motto, Nouhime-san! " *datang ke Nouhime* " Motto! Motto! Oishiii~~ " *datangnya kayak ayah Nobita yang over-mabuk (Yes! Aku gak kena hajar! Dia kan, orang gila :p)*

Masamune : " Oke, jangan pedulikan dia... Dia sudah gila! "

Tenkai : *insaf* " GI-GILAAA? " *jeduk-jeduk kepala ke tembok sampe merah (gila kan?! :D)*

Masamune : " Terus... Matsu sama Toshiie tau kan bawa apa? "

Matsu : " Gak tuuh... "

Masamune : " Ya ampyuun... Kalian itu keluarga pemasak kan?! Kalian harus tau yang dipakai untuk makan doong! "

Matsu : " Akh, akh! Bawa sendok garpu ya? "

Masamune : " Nah, that's right! "

Toshiie : " Kalau gitu... Bawa piring sama serbet juga? "

Masamune : " Yap! Ingat ya... 18 ditambah King, Queen, Author, KepSek dan Anak, Kenshin sensei dan Shingen sensei! "

Toshiie : " Jadi... 25 piring dan serbet dan sendok dan garpu? "

Masamune : " Ya iyalaah... Masa 50? "

Matsu : " Oke! Maeda akan menyiapkan semuanya! Dari bawah ke atas! "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Mereka memang cocok... Jadi pengen pacar gue... " *sama aku mau gaak? (Author dipentung Masamune)*

Toshiie : " Apa yang kau pikirkan, Dokuganryuu? " *mengkagetkan Masamune*

Masamune : *tersentak* " Oh! Tak ada kok, suweer! Hehee... " *tegas* " Sekarang lanjut lagi! Granat, kayu, korek, set makan, kunai and shuriken set, radio and CD set, gitar... Cukup deh! Sebelumnya... Gue tes dulu satu pir satu! " *yang bener per! Ntar 1 orang dapet 1 buah pir loh! (Masamune : " Iya deh, iya! Jangan cereweet! ")*

Nagamasa : " Apaaa? Ada ulangannya? " *mukul meja* " Siaaal! Gue belom belajaaaar! Ulangan apa lagi yang keluar? Kalau bahasa, gue males! "

Masamune : " Bukan ulangan pelajaran, dasar elu! Tapi ngetes siswa-siswi yang tadi gue suruh bawa barang khusus! Paham? "

Nagamasa : " Tetap ajaa! Gue belom belajaaar! "

Masamune : " Memangnya elu bawa sesuatu gitu? "

Nagamasa : " Iya kaan! Yang tadi awal-awal kau bilang! Soal barang wajib! "

Masamune : " Itu tak perlu ditanyakaan! Sudah! Mending lu diem! " *melelek mulut Nagamasa dengan Tao Ke Noi rasa seaweed (atau apalaah)*

Oichi : *kagum* " Ooh... Jadi seaweed is Tao Ke Noi... " *dia baru belajar nama makanan... Paling-paling dia juga gak tau yang namanya cupcake (Author disorot mata evil Oichi)*

Masamune : " Naah... Jadi gue tes! Yuki-chan! " *nunjuk Yukimura kayak ibu tiri Cinderella, tapi yang ini lebih kagak jelas (Author dibawa ke hadapan Ibu tiri Cinderella yang asli oleh Masamune, lalu suruh hajar sampe bego)*

Yukimura : " Hei! Apa itu Yuki-chan? Gue bukan cewek! "

Masamune : " Tapi ternyata enak juga, kalau kamu dipanggil Yuki-chan! " *tertawa*

Yukimura : " Tapi saya tak terima panggilan itu! Kalau gitu, Masamune-dono kupanggil Mune-chaan! "

Masamune : " Ekh... Apa? "

Yukimura : " Kalau gak mau, makanya panggil gue Yukimura aja! Jangan yang lain! "

Masamune : " Oke deh, 'Yukimura aja! Jangan yang lain!' "

Yukimura : " GAK PAKE 'AJA! JANGAN YANG LAIN' KALEEEEEK! YOU SHIIIT BROOOO! "

Masamune : " Owh, jadi mau protes yaa? Bukannya lu yang suruh, bahwa dipanggil 'Yukimura aja! Jangan yang lain!'

Yukimura : *ngeluarkan jiwa macan* " HIYAAAH! AKAN KUHAJAR KAAAAAU! "

Masamune : *ketakutan* " Kyaaah~~ Fine! Sumimasen... "

Yukimura : *buang muka* " Hmph! -tiit-! "

Masamune : " Jadi, kamu nanti malam harus bawa apa? "

Yukimura : *semangat lagi* " BAWAAA KAYU BAKAAAR! SEBANYAK 10 GOREEEEEEES! "

Masamune : " Jih, banter-banter ada salah lagi! " *bales teriak* " YOOOOU! YANG BENER ITU... 10 POTOOOOOONG! "

Yukimura : *teriak* " SEPULUUUUUH POTONG BEBEK ANGSAAAAA! MASAKNYA DI KUALI! TERUS TUAN MINTA DANSAA! DANSANYA 4 KALIII! " *malah mengganti lagu menjadi teriakan non-harmonis -_- (Author ditendang berkali-kali oleh Yukimura)*

Masamune : " Tuh kan, salah lagi... Kagak pake bebek angsa segala lageeh! Lu mau jadi pemburu emang? Just 10 pieces, ya know? "

Yukimura : *teriak* " KOKORO DE MOSTAAAA! "

Masamune : " Alay bin jablay bin lebay bin jijay bin kamseupay... "

Yukimura : *drop battery then die (Author dipukul-pukul Yukimura sampe banyak bekasnya)* " What did you say... "

Masamune : " Motochika! Kamu bawa apa aja? " *nunjuk*

Motochika : " Gue bawa radio dan korek doong! " *mengacungkan jempol*

Masamune : " Perfect! Keiji? "

Keiji : " Bawa Gita Gutawa... Eh, Gitar nding! " *Keiji selalu tergoda dengan cewek cantik... Tapi, kok sama aku gak banget ya? (Keiji : " Elu gak belas, Thor Dissaaaaaa! " Author dilelek pake dot bayi)*

Masamune : *nyanyi lagu Gita Gutawa-Parasit* " Dasar kau Parasit! Minta dibayarin! Minta ditraktirin! Minta dianterin! Minta dijemputin! Minta ditelponin! Minta diSMSin! "

Keiji : " Yee... Emang gue cewek elu? "

Masamune : " Kagak, habis elu ngomong soal Kita Ketawa, eh, Gita Gutawa! "

Keiji : " Oke! Stop! Gitar kan? "

Masamune : " Iya, iya! Nouhime, kamu bawa apa? "

Nouhime : " Granat 1 abad! Tapi tahun diganti jadi pack! "

Masamune : " Okay! Pinter juga elu! ToMat bawa apa? "

Kojuro : " Apa? Tomat ku bisa bawa sesuatu kesini? Masamune-sama kasih poison ya? "

Masamune : *kasih Kojuro 'Death Fang'* " Hei! Bodoh kau! Maksud gue Toshiie ama Matsu! "

Kojuro : " Makanya jangan disingkat, atuuut... " *megang-megang tubuh yang kepegelan, bahkan hampir distatuskan stadium-IX (Kojuro : " ITU MAH, KANKEEEER! " Author di-headbutt Kojuro)*

Toshiie : " Bawa sendok and garpu and piring and serbet! "

Masamune : " Bagus! Terus... Sasuke! Kamu bawa apa? " *nunjuk sadis* " Jangan malah ngupil! "

Sasuke : *tersentak* " Ukh? Iya deh... " *meniup tangan yang ada banyak bekas ingus* " Nanti malam saya bawa shuriken dan kunai set! Bener kan?! "

Masamune : " Bener, bener... Motonari! Lu bawa apa? "

Motonari : " CD classic! Gue bakal bawa top 3! "

Masamune : " Top 3? Tapi dansa kita hanya 30 menit! "

Motonari : " Tapi kau harus menggunakan logika! 1 kaset itu 10 menit! "

Masamune : " Oowh... Bener, bener... Tapi, emang 1 kaset brapa lagu? "

Motonari : " 2 lagu. 1 lagu cuman 5 menit, tapi dijamin classic nya jempolan! "

Masamune : " Oh, oke... Kalau gitu dah hapal pembagiannya, kan?! "

Kojuro : " Tapi, Masamune-sama! Kita gak usah bawa barang personal, gitu? "

Masamune : " Gue cukup bawa gelar... " *tertawa evil*

Kojuro : " Ya elaah, Masamune-sama sombong! Itu tak tertulis pada perintah agama, tauk! "

Masamune : " Biarin dong! Itu kalau agama islam kan?! "

Kojuro : " Tapi juga bagi agama lain, Masamune-sama! "

Masamune : " Gak ngurus deh, Kojuro! Kamu sok alim, padahal jiwa batin sendiri gak sangat alim! "

Kojuro : " Hiiks... Masamune-sama jahaat... "

Tiba-tiba, Shingen-sensei teriak dari luar kelas.

Shingen : " MINNNNNAAAAAAAAAA! "

Semua siswa langsung lari-lari ke tempat duduk masing-masing (meski kita tahu kalau Masamune sudah duduk di tempatnya sejak awal). Shingen lari sambil narik trolley isi pack LKS. Yang aku heran, kenapa area sekolah menyiapkan trolley? Shingen mau jadi ibu-ibu paleeng :D (Author dibogem Shingen)

Shingen : " Maaf cukup lama, anak-anak yang saya cintai... " *menaruh trolley tepat di depan tengah kelas*

Semua siswa : " BANGEEET! "

Shingen : " Oh iya? Tapi untungnya, gue dapet 5 pack LKS sekaligus! " *mukul salah satu pack LKS dengan keras*

Ieyasu : " 5 Pack?! Emang pelajaran apa aja? "

Shingen : " PPKn, Mat, IPA, English, IPS! Buku lain nyusul katanye! "

Shingen langsung merobek pack buku Mat dengan giginya. Bahkan plastiknya sampai timbul bekas ludah yang banyak. Shingen langsung membagi dengan kecepatan 9 buku per detik (What? Berarti semua buku cuman 2 detik? Dia sudah gilaaa... Author langsung dibogem Shingen lagi)

Shingen : " Kalau gitu, sekarang buka buku LKS halaman... " *terputus*

Kriing~! Kriing~! Bel istirahat pertama tau-tau sudah bunyi dengan indahnya...

Shingen : *mangap* " Kok cepet banget seeh, bel nya... Gue baru mau kasih tugas! "

Semua siswa : " YEEEEEEY! ISTIRAHAAAT! "

Masamune langsung narik tangan Shingen ke bangku Motochika. Lalu narik juga tangan Motochika ke depan kelas, bersama Shingen-sensei.

Masamune : " Cepat! Cepat! Traktiran! Traktiran! "

Ieyasu : " Oooi... Gue diajak juga doong... Boleh kagak? " *mendatangi Masamune dan narapidana yang telah ditawan dengan ketat (Motochika and Shingen : " Apa maksudmu, kami narapidana? " Author ditusuk sama jangkarnya Motochika, lalu ditambah bogeman sensei untuk kesekian kalinya)

Motochika : " Bener tuh! Dia murid baru! Kita harus memberinya warm welcome! "

Shingen : " Hmmm... Boleh lah! Skali-skali ngajak Ieyasu traktiran! "

Motochika : " Horeee! Ayooo! "

Mereka berempat langsung jalan ke kantin. Bagaimana kisah mereka di kantin? (Emangnya legenda?)

Continued to Act 6!


	6. Act 6

Masamune, Ieyasu, Motochika, dan Shingen-sensei mau ke kantin. Dan sekarang, mereka masih on the way. Sebelum mulai, maaf rilisnya agak lama dari sebelumnya... Menjelang UAS! Ulangan Akhir Smash Ter! (WOOOI! SEMESTEER!) Ya! Semacam itu! Kalian juga tau kan -_-. Doakan biar nilaiku apik apik! Soalnya kemarin itu mudah campur susah... (**APA ITU BISA DICAMPUR YA?! YOU BAKA!**) Yang mudah itu Mat and English tok! Yang lain campur aduk!

Sekarang kita harus membalas review yang masuk. Maaf baru sekarang ya :)

* * *

**thegirlwriter** :

Sebelumnya... Ekhem! (GAK USAH ADA DEHEM DULUUUU!) Iya, ya :D... Sebelumnya, arrigatou gozaimasta ^^ Kayaknya kamu setia sama FF ini :D! Aku juga udah baca FF mu, bagus-bagus (y), meski aku gak ngerti Hetalia -_-. Yaah... Aku memang gtw banyak tentang Hetalia, paling cuman lagu 'The Endia &amp; The Knights' yang kukenal. Itupun liriknya gk seberapa hapal... (Author dihajar fansnya Hetalia karena terlalu kejam dengan Hetalia (?), alias ketinggalan jaman (ya elaah... -_- dikira jahat))

Kalo parade kiss-kiss, ntar ada yang gak dapet YAOI! Terutama, seseorang yang kaya' klorofil itu...

Motonari : *huge troll face* " Apa maksudmu, Thor Dissa? Akan kuhantam kau... " *menyayat punggung Author* " WITH MY RING-BLADE! "

Ouch~~! Sakit... Ampuni aku! Oke, Back to Topic, meski gue harus dapat sayatan dari klorofil ajaib! (Author disayat lagi) Hmmm... Pasti ada koki itu! Tapi, gak lama-lama adegannya. Paling cuma bikin makanannya lalu di serve.

Arrigatou for review-nya! Kehadiranmu di FF berkesan untukku :')

* * *

**Meaaaa** :

Aku top ya? Arrigatou ne! Kamu juga kok ^^... Kata banyak orang sih, top markotop surkotop gitu deh! Kalo katanya oli sih, TOP 1, yang artinya slalu melindungi... Terus, kalo kata kopi (dah tau belom?) itu Top Coffee! (GAK USAH BANYAK NGOMOONG! MALAH CURHAT KAGAK PENTING!) Hmm... Oke deh! Fine! Maafkan Author Dissa yang sudah mulai ke tahap kepikunan ini -_-

Moment Sasuke dan Kasuga? Oke, diterima! Suwun for usul anata! (Intelek 4 bahasa yang terlalu mainstream kan? *Author Dissa digebuk readers) Napa emang? Ini salah, itu salah! Lama-lama Initu salah lageeh :'(

Kalo soal kegokilan Yukimura? Hemm... Heem... Hem, heem... Heem... (KELAMAAN BACOOT!) Biarin! Gue bingung neeh! Heem... Heem... Hem, hem... (LAMA LAMA BISA JADI HEMBURGER ITUU!) Ya deeh, gomen... Lagian yang bener itu Hamburger, dasar!

Jadi, jawabannya... Tunggu Act 8. Soalnya, kalau di act ini harus menancapkan momen MaKaN (apaan tu?), terus kalo Act 7 bakal akan ada guru yang sok narsis dan tak diketahui biografi, bahkan baba rafi (?) nya. Gak papa kan?! :D

Arrigatou for review-nya! Saran-saran dan kehadiranmu sangat membantu ^^

* * *

Ya sudah... Mari kita lanjutkan cerita yang agak GaJe LOL On the way busway even trailway, Ngaco koco, Muter-Muter ke pertigaan perempatan bahkan bundaran gak nyampe-nyampe, dan Nggateli punggung (?) ini! (HEEEI, DISSAA! OPENINGMU KEPANJANGAN THOR DISSAAAAA!) BACOT LU! BACOOT! (SAPA DULUAN YANG KEBANYAKAN BACOOT? *Author langsung di selotip mulutnya untuk sementara, biar memasuki tahap MOS lagi, alias Masa Orientasi Selotipan -_-)

3 menit kemudian...

Akhirnya mulut gue bebas! Yippie yeey! Sekali lagi, Shingen, Masamune, Ieyasu dan Motochika sedang jalan ke kantin sekolah... (Gak usah diulang juga tauk! Dasar Author Dissa! Kita memiliki sepasang mata untuk baca ulang! *Author digebuk readers)

* * *

**Act 6 : Break time! » Trakteer! Trakteer! Yeey!**

Shingen membuka topik pembicaraan. (Ya iyalah! Masa' topik suatu paragraf?)

Shingen : " Nanti kalian semua mau makan apa?! " *paling-paling makan daging kodok bebarengan... (Author dihajar Motochika, Ieyasu dan Masamune bergantian)*

Masamune : " I want Tenderloin Steak! "

Motochika : " Apa? Kamu mau Tenderloin Steak? Kereen... "

Masamune : " Ya iyalaah... Masa' gue makan rujak? "

Motochika : " Gue makan nasgor seafood aja deeh... Dan yang harus ada disitu adalah jamur beserta merica! Kyahahahaaa! "

Ieyasu : " Ya ampun, nasgor lagi? "

Motochika : " Gak boleh? Nasgor itu favorit gue daah! Gak ada yang nandingin! "

Ieyasu : " Bagaimana dengan daging ayam bakar? Kamu suka juga, kan? "

Motochika : " Gak! Itu kan, kalo gue umur 7 sampai 10! Zaman itu berkembang! "

Ieyasu : *muka kusut* " Kok dia apal sih... "

Shingen : " Wah, pilihan makanan kalian bagus! Tapi, napa Ieyasu belom milih? "

Ieyasu : " Oh! Cukup BBQ roast chicken, Shingen-ko! "

Shingen : " Itu bukan cukup namanya. Tapi, okelah! Akan kutraktir kalian bertiga! "

ChiYaMune (apaan nih? Singkatan nama bertiga? Kesannya terlalu aneh) : " Yippie! Arrigatou so much! "

Kemudian, mereka berempat menemui Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di pohon. Di sana, dia sedang garuk-garuk rambut, biar lama-lama dia bisa garuk-garuk tengkoraknya. (Author dihajar Sasuke)

Shingen : *nyapa* " Oi, Sasuke! Whaddaya doin? "

Masamune : *berbisik ke Shingen* " Tumben englishmu gaul, sensei... "

Shingen : " *balas bisik* " Iya taah! Wong kemarin gue baca kamus! "

Masamune : " Satu buku kamus? Berarti semua kata english sensei hapal? "

Shingen : " Ya cuman 2 kata itu yang gue harus cantolin. Alias Whaddaya ama doin tadi! "

Masamune : " Yee... Bukan baca itu namanya! "

Kemudian, Sasuke balas nyapa dengan santainya.

Sasuke : *berhenti garuk-garuk* " Hmm? Hei, Oyakata-sama! Sejak kapan kau membawa 3 babi kecil yang bewarna-warni? "

ChiYaMune : *deathglare* " Kau akan celaka... Dasar monyet! "

Sasuke : *kaget* " Whatever, maafin gue. "

Shingen : " Ngomong-ngomong, napa lu disini? Galau ya? "

Motochika : *nunjuk Sasuke* " Iya, sensei! Tadi katanya dia mau pacar! "

Masamune : " Bahkan sampe nge-blush. "

Sasuke : *gantian deathglare-an* " Kok kamu bilang sih? Kau dan kau akan celakaa... Muahahaaa! "

Kemudian, Kasuga ikut menghampiri lima bersaudara yang beda sifat satu sama lain... (ChiYaMune + Sasuke + Shingen : " APA MAKSUDMU LIMA BERSAUDARA, THOR DISSAAAA? ") Maksud gue, Kasuga ikut menghampiri Sasuke, Shingen-sensei dan ChiYaMune.

Kasuga : " Ooi! Kalian ngapain? " *jalan gak tau-tau, akhirnya terpeleset sampe buset gara-gara kesetnya kloset (?) (Author dihajar Kasuga)*

Saking Kasuga terpeleset, Sasuke langsung menyelamatkannya. Digendong selayaknya seorang putri. Tuuh kan?! Sasuke mulai belajar gendong pacar -_- (Author dihajar Sasuke)

Shingen : *takjub* " Woow... "

Motochika : " Cieee, cieee... " *makin keras suaranya* " WOOOW! CIEEEEH, CIIIIEEEEEH! "

Masamune : *manggut-manggut* " Ternyata Sasuke memang sayang banget sama Kasuga... "

Sasuke : " Woow... Kasuga-saan... "

Kasuga : *glek!* " Anoo... "

Ieyasu : " Aku tak menduga kejadian ini, sungguh... Sangat tak terdugaa... "

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kasuga dan Sasuke baru nyadar kalau adegan yang mereka lakukan membuat ChiYaMune dan Shingen-sensei mangap-mangap kagak jelas. Mereka langsung jaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya, bagaikan jarak langit semesta dan bumi (?)

Kasuga and Sasuke : *buang muka* " Hmph! Siapa yang sayang sama kamu? " *cuek bebek berkotek (Author dihajar bayangan Sasuke, disusul cahaya Kasuga)*

Motochika : " Looh? Kok setop adegannya? Gak seru! " *cengo*

Masamune : " Betul kata Motochika! Lagian kalian itu shinobi segolongan! Gitu aja langsung muka ciut-ciutan! "

Shingen : " Ya sudah! Ayo kita bablas ae nang kantin. " *nyeret 3 babi kecil... (ChiYaMune : " WHAAAT? CUKUP SUDAAH! " *Author dihajar 3 babi kecil beneran) Alias nyeret ChiYaMune ke kantin*

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke langsung manjat pohon. Katanya sih, mau menghindar dari kumannya Kasuga...

Sasuke : " Kenapa kamu jatuh, hah? Gitu aja bisa jatuh! "

Kasuga : *menyila kedua tangan* " Itu karena keasikanmu menyapa! Lagipula udah tau anti gue, napa masih lu tolong gue? "

Sasuke : *blush* " Itu... Sore waa... " *geleng-geleng* " BUKAAN! Bukan apa-apaa! "

Kasuga : " Ya sudah, gitu aja repot. "

Sasuke : " Kamu yang repot! Adegan jatuh ditunjukkin dengan indahnya! Gue jadi ikannya deh! "

Tiba-tiba, Kasuga diseret oleh 2 sosok wanita. Tapi, Sasuke masih komat-kamit ngomong sendiri.

Sasuke : " Padahal kukira kamu adalah bait indahnya tadi! Eh tau... " *muka heran pas melihat ke bawah, karena Kasuga udah gak ada* " Jangan-jangan... Kasuga jadi kuntil niih... " *terus lu jadi pocong? (Author dihajar Sasuke)*

Sementara itu, Kasuga dan 2 sosok wanita itu...

Nouhime : *sebagai sosok wanita 1* " Ayoo! Katanya mau menyelidiki! "

Kasuga : " Ya, tadi gue berhasil sedikit! Katanya mereka mau ke kantin! "

Nouhime : *mukul sosok 2* " Tuuh kan, apa gue bilang! Dasar gadis sendok nasi! Di KAAANTIIN! "

Matsu : *sebagai sosok wanita 2* " Arrgh... Napa pake tonjok maut segala? Tauk, tauuk! "

Kasuga : " Tunggu apa lagi! Malah ribut disini... "

Matsu : " Oh iya! " *manggil seseorang* " Hei, you! Sini cepetaan! "

Ternyata, yang dipanggil adalah Authornya.

Author : " What alias apa the meaning of the maksud manggil or call me just like that? Alias gak taw taw? " *intelek gak karuan*

Matsu : " Kami, alias we, mau mengamati atau sebut aja observate my charming Tokugawa Ieyasu tauuk! "

Kasuga : " Bukaan! Yang bener itu my handsome Tokugawa Ieyasuu! "

Nouhime : " Kalian semua salaah! Yang bener my incredible Tokugawa Ieyasuuu! "

Author : " Terus apa urusan gue? "

Matsu : " Tolong nanti sorot kameranya ke adegan kami! Tapi jangan sampe ketahuan Ieyasu! "

Kasuga : " Bener! Ntar kita akan beraksi dengan indahnya! "

Author : " Oowh... Naru koto... Kalian harus bikin nama perkumpulan, baru gue setuju! Lagian kalo nanya gituan napa gak sama kameramennya? "

Matsu, Kasuga, Nouhime : " Elu kan Authornya... Lu yang ngatur semua... " *deathglare ala 3 naga*

Author : " Hmm... Ya udah, cepet! Apa nama perkumpulannya? "

Kasuga : " Grup MaKaN! Matsu, Kasuga, Nouhime! "

Nouhime : " Kenapa nama kegiatan? "

Kasuga : " Mau apa lagi, harus pake nama ini kan?! Masa bodoh wes! "

Author : " Hmm... Boleh deeh! " *teriak ke kameramen* " Hooi! Kamper apes! "

Kameramen : *nyahut* " Apa lu bilang? Kamper apes? Gue hajar nanti lu, Thor Dissa! "

Author : " Maksud gue, kameramen... " *nyengir*

Kameramen : " Ya wes! Apa? "

Author : " Ntar sorotin Matsu, Kasuga dan Nouhime pas action! Perintah dari author lo ya! "

Kameramen : " Okee! Dimengerti! " *back to position*

Matsu : " Makasih yaa! Lu baik menengah deeh! "

Author : " Ya, terseraah... Cepet siap-siap! "

Matsu, Kasuga, Nouhime : " Oyee! " *lari ke kantin, nyiapin adegan*

Author : *sekalian baca narasi* " Sementara mereka siap-siap untuk adegan cetar... Shingen dan ChiYaMune sudah sampai di kantin. "

Sasuke : *motong* " Hei! Gue ngapain? "

Author : " Ya udah! Syutingmu selesai! Ntar lagi! "

Sasuke : *bersorak* " Akhirnya gue bisa muntah-muntah! Yeey! " *ke kamar mandi*

Author : *mukul jidat* " Muntah-muntah malah seneng, dasar monyeet... "

Shingen : *tiba-tiba kantin sudah berada di hadapan* " Okay! Kita sudah sampai! "

Masamune : " Oh, forgot! Minum ku coca cola! "

Motochika : " Nah! Aku mau es teh! "

Ieyasu : " Aku blue punch! " *minuman bisa mukul? (Author dibogem Ieyasu sampe natap dinding)*

Shingen : " Seep, seep! Kalian duduk aja! Biar sensei yang pesankan! " *lari ke counter Hideaki*

ChiYaMune : " Haiiiik! " *cari tempat duduk*

Hideaki : " Ohayo, Shingen-samaa! Mau pesan apa? Tumben blanja?! "

Shingen : " Ano... " *nyebut pesanan*

Ieyasu : " Duduk mana nih? "

Mereka bertiga berpikir, sampai-sampai kening dikerut-kerutin sejelek-jelek yang mereka bisa... (Author kena serangan tobi Motochika, terus double head butt Ieyasu, dan akhirnya jumping jack breaker Masamune)

Masamune : " Aha! Di situ! " *nunjuk bangku 4 kursi ketiga dari depan*

Motochika : " Oke! Ayoo! " *lari* " Yang terakhir sampai, dinyatakan lambaat! "

Masamune : " Hei! Itu curaaang! " *lari* " Kau mencuri start! Itu curaaang! "

Ieyasu : " Hmmm... " *geleng-geleng terus lari*

Tiba-tiba, ada 3 sosok yang mengintip dibalik dinding kantin. Sosok itu memperkenalkan diri di depan kamera satu persatu.

Matsu : " Cewek hobi masak tapi kalau soal pekerjaan de el el pada rusak! Matsu gozaimas! " *mainan sendok nasi*

Kasuga : " Pedang cantik Echigo dan fisiknya bisa dibilang bego! Watashi wa Kasuga! " *nari-nari pake kilatan cahaya*

Nouhime : " Suka main pistol tapi kadang otak kecantol! Nouhime des! " *main pistol, disusul bazooka dan granat*

Matsu : " Kami bertiga adalah segerombolan grup! "

Kasuga : " Grup wanita barat terkenal ampun bin kampyun yang bertujuan untuk menyelidiki prince charming, alias Ieyasu! "

Nouhime : " Inisial kami adalah MaKaN! Singkatan nama kami bertiga! " *ya ampun, nama yang kurang kreatif! Pantesan kadang otakmu kecantol... (Author ditembak otaknya sama Nouhime)*

MaKaN : " MaKaN group! On duty! " *menyelinap perlahan ke kantin*

Lagu detektif bermain... Teretteret... Teret... Teretteretteret, terettereeet... Terereret... (Author dihajar readers) (Readers : " Lagu apa ituu? " Author : " Lagu detektif yang lucu nadanya itu looh! ") Mungkin ada yang gak tau lagu ini, tapi mohon gunakan inspirasinya kalau kepepet -_-

Matsu : *ngikutin nada lagu* " Dengan pelan... Masuk... Untuk menyelidiki Ieyasuuu... Tokugawa... "

Kasuga and Nouhime : *ngikutin nada lagu* " Jangan sampai... Kita... Diketahui oleh Ieyasuuu... Tokugawa... "

MaKaN : *masih nyanyi* " Teretteret... Teret... Teretteretteret, terettereeeet... Terereret... " *masih nyanyi sampai akhirnya bisa menyelinap di bawah meja kantin kosong*

Mereka bertiga agak gila :o. Semenit kemudian, terlihat Shingen-sensei sedang mengambil makanan dari Hideaki (Woow! Hideaki cepet banget masaknyaaa!)

Hideaki : " Ini dia, Shingen-sensei! Tenderloin steak ditambah nasgor seafood ditambah BBQ roast chicken! Terus blue punch plus iced tea plus coca cola! All served perfectly! " *menaruh makanan dan minuman secara urut di atas nampan*

Shingen : " Ne, ne! Arrigatou! "

Hideaki : " Okay! " *langsung melahap satu lusin wortel* " Howiswi... " *bahkan hampir keselek dia... (Author dilempar panci Hideaki)*

Shingen mengantar makanan dan minuman ke bangku Masamune. Sementara itu, inilah nasib MaKaN... (Posisi : Kasuga di tengah, Matsu di kiri, Nouhime di kanan)

Kasuga : *berbisik ke Matsu* " Kau yakin? Ini persembunyian yang aman? "

Matsu : *berbisik* " Ya iyalah! Ini sudah diobservasi lama sekali! Dijamin safetynya! Oh, jangan lupa, ini misi A! Amati gerak-gerik asal bukan garuknya Ieyasu diam-diam sampe paham! "

Nouhime : *berbisik ke Kasuga* " Tuuh dengerin! Sudah aman! Dasar kepala kertas! Misinya juga udah dijelasin, tauuk! "

Kasuga : *berbisik ke Nouhime* " Ya tau! Lagian yang bener itu keras kepala! Udah dibalik, keras nya salah lagi! "

Nouhime : *nyengir pelan* *berbisik* " By the way, girls, Ieyasu makan yang mana? "

Matsu : *berbisik* " Hmmm... Mungkin yang Tenderloin Steak itu! Dia kan, kuat! "

Kasuga : *berbisik* " Halaah! Kalau menurutku, dia makan BBQ Roast Chicken itu! "

Matsu : *berbisik* " Tapi kalau Roast Chicken, dagingnya kurang banyaak! Pasti Tenderloin Steak! "

Nouhime : *menenangkan Matsu dan Kasuga sambil berbisik* " Kalian... Tenang doong... Gak usah seribut itu! Ntar ketahuan! Kan cuma prediksi! "

Kembali ke bangku Masamune di kantin... (Oh iya! Posisi duduk mereka! di sebelah kiri depan ada Masamune, kiri belakang Shingen, sebelah kanan depan Ieyasu, kanan belakang Motochika. Jadi, kalau tanya hadap-hadapannya Masamune saling berhadapan dengan Ieyasu, Shingen saling berhadapan dengan Motochika)

Masamune : " Waah! Gak lembut, gak kasar itu daging! " *melihat nampan*

Shingen menurunkan nampan di atas meja. Seiring gerakan turun nampan, Masamune, Motochika dan Ieyasu memfokuskan pandangan ke arah makanan masing-masing. Dan saat nampan diturunkan, mereka bertiga langsung menyergap makanan masing-masing layaknya singa gila yang kekurangan pangan (Author diseret ChiYaMune ke savanah, terus singa-singanya disuruh makan daging Author)

Motochika : " Sugoi! Jamurnya banyaak! " *tertawa*

Shingen : " Memang laah... Request mu selalu dikabulkan! Sekarang mari makan! Meski aku gak dapet jatah, heehee... "

ChiYaMune : " Ittadakki maaaaasu! "

Mereka bertiga langsung melahap makanan dengan kecepatan TURBO. Kembali ke MaKaN! (Tapi bukan makan kegiatan, alias group wanita yang sudah gila itu... *Author dihajar Matsu, Kasuga dan Nouhime)

Kasuga : *berbisik ke Matsu* " Nah, bener kata gue, kan?! Dia makan BBQ itu! "

Nouhime : *berbisik ke Kasuga* " Bebekku? Aku gak punya bebek di rumah... "

Kasuga : *berbisik sambil nampar Nouhime* " Haiiih! Barbekyu! Barbeque! " *bisik ke Matsu* " I'm winner! You're loser! "

Matsu : *berbisik ke Kasuga* " Iya deh! Elu bener kali ini! "

Nouhime : *berbisik* " Aku mau... " *hampir ngiler*

Matsu : *mengguyahkan lidah* *berbisik* " Oishi keliatannya... "

Nouhime : *berbisik ke Matsu* " Kamu mau juga, Matsu? "

Matsu : *berbisik ke Nouhime* " Ya iyalah! Masa' aku maho? "

Kasuga : *berbisik* " Gak cuma kalian! Aku juga mau kaleek! "

Back to Masamune and friends...

Masamune : *mengguyahkan lidah* " Tasty banget bumbunya! Seperti saat gue makan kemarin! "

Ieyasu : *mengacungkan jempol* " Proses roasting nya oke banget! Kerasan bumbunya! "

Motochika : *mukul meja dengan keras* " HMPH! ENAAAAK TENANAN BROOOO! "

Shingen : " Hohohoo, bagus kalau kalian suka! Habiskan ya! "

ChiYaMune : *mengangguk* " Oke! "

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan lahapan. Sendok demi sendok disuapkan ke mulut.

Ieyasu : *menggunyah ayam* " Oi! Bheshok kwitha mhakhan lhahi yuup! " *arti : Oi! Besok kita makan lagi yuk!*

Masamune : *ngunyah steak* " Wapha? Bheshok lhagi? Guhe kuhang duhit! " *arti : Apa? Besok lagi? Gue kurang duit!*

Ieyasu : *masih ngunyah* " Ya zudwaa... Baheng Mothojika ajwa... " *arti : Ya sudah... Bareng Motochika aja...*

Motochika : *ngunyah nasgor* " Oke! Guhe mawu swerbhu suswi nuyaa... " *arti : Oke! Gue mau serbu sushi nya*

Ieyasu : *menelan ayam* " Sushi? Yakin bisa kenyang kalo cuman sushi? "

Motochika : *sekarang ngunyah jamur* " Iwuya... Huwe buheli nuya sepuwuh ko! " *arti : Iya! Gue belinya 10 kok!* " Hmm! Hmm! Hmmm! " *sambil nunjukkin 10 jari berkali-kali ke hadapan Ieyasu*

Ieyasu : *kaget* " Berarti uangmu banyak dong! "

Masamune : *nelen steak* " Biasa! He is a pirate, dude! Hartanya pasti banyak dan beberapa akan ditukar dengan uang! "

Ieyasu : " Iya juga! Gue lupa! " *melahap ayam lagi*

Shingen : " Keliatannya kalian lahap banget! Ayo! Siapa yang paling cepet abis, dia pemenangnya! "

Tiba-tiba, Motochika keselek jamur.

Motochika : " Hmm? Uhuk, uhuk! Uhuk, hooek! " *megang-megang leher*

Shingen : *kaget* " Loh? Motochika? Ayo, ke wastafel! " *nganter Motochika ke wastafel*

Ieyasu : " Haiih... Padahal kita bertiga ngunyah semua, tapi kok cuma dia yang keselek? "

Masamune : " A pirate never being a careful person! "

Ieyasu : " Sungguh? "

Motochika langsung memuntahkan beberapa bekas nasgor ke wastafel, dibantu pijatan enak ala Shingen-sensei. Setelah agak lama...

Motochika : *memuntahkan yang terakhir* " Uhuk, hoek... " *merasa baikan* " Yokata... "

Shingen : " Makanya, ati-ati kalo makan, nak! "

Motochika : " Hehe, iya, iya! Arrigatou, Shingen-sensei! "

Shingen : " Ne! Ayo makan lagi! Gak boleh dibuang itu uppo! "

Motochika dan Shingen jalan ke bangku. Ieyasu dan Masamune panik gak karuan.

Ieyasu : " Motochika? Anata wa daijoubu deska? " *pelototin Motochika*

Masamune : " Are you alright? Any part of you being hurt? " *melirik tiap bagian tubuh Motochika*

Motochika : " Oh my god, kalian! Aku baik-baik saja! Emang gue pasiennya UGD? Alias Udah Gila Dewa? " *ano... Memang benar... (Author dihajar Motochika pake pisau yang ada di batang jangkar)*

Masamune &amp; Ieyasu : *bernapas lega* " Fyuuh~~! Yokata ne... "

Shingen : " Sudah! Ayo makan lagi! "

Mereka bertiga kembali makan. Motochika kali ini agak memperlambat makannya, biar sistem pencernaannya gak capek. Sekarang, kita kembali ke MaKaN...

Matsu : *berbisik* " Oi! Bosen kalo cuma liat dari sini! "

Kasuga : *berbisik ke Matsu* " Napa bosen? Kan diliat aja udah fall in love! "

Matsu : *berbisik* " Sekarang turutin gue! Kita akan masuk ke kolong meja mereka dalam hitungan ketiga! "

Nouhime : *berbisik ke Matsu* " Kau sudah gila, Matsu? Bagaimana kalau kita mengenai kaki-kaki mereka? Terutama kaki milik Chosokabe! Baunya ya ampun! "

Matsu : *berbisik ke Nouhime* " Gue gak peduli! Bagaimanapun rintangannya, kita harus bisa dekatin Ieyasu! "

Nouhime : *berbisik* " Ya sudah! Gue ikut! "

Matsu : *berbisik memberi aba-aba* " Minna... Satu, dua... Tiga! " *merayap bagaikan cacing kehilangan induk (Author dimasak Matsu jadi sup daging)*

Mereka bertiga merayap perlahan ke bawah meja Masamune and friends. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, kecuali Tuhan Yang Maha Esa tentunya... (Posisi : Matsu di kiri depan, Kasuga di kanan belakang, Nouhime di kanan depan)

Masamune : " Minna! Aku dah habis nih! " *menunjukkan piring yang sudah habis kinclong*

Shingen : " Kalau begitu... Pemenang kontes makan hari ini ialah Masamune! "

Ieyasu : *membanting sendok dan garpu ke atas piring* " Yachatta~~! Padahal gue tinggal satu sendok lagi! Dan itupun terbalap 3 detik! "

Masamune : " Yey! Aku menang! Yey! Aku menang! Congrats to myself! "

Motochika : *menelan suapan terakhir* " Selamat, Dokuganryuu! Gue memang over fast tadi, makannya! "

Masamune : " Heheeh... Arrigatou, Motochika! "

Shingen : " Berarti kalian tinggal minum tuh! Lahapin tuh, minum! "

Ieyasu : " Oke! Minuman ini akan ku gelok gelok sampai ntek! "

MaKaN : *berbisik* " Kyaaah~! Suaranya... Keren bangetz! "

ChiYaMune : *bersulang* " Cheers up! " *langsung minum minuman masing-masing*

Shingen : " Yeey! " *tepuk tangan*

Ieyasu neguk sedikit demi sedikit, yang membuat para cewek terpesona tentunya. Bahkan Matsu sampe menggongong senang bagai Goromaru yang minta perawatan! (Author disuduk Goromaru) Kalau Masamune, sekali teguk habis. Motochika... Lahapin es nya dulu, baru diteguk sampe setengah. Setengahnya dibiarin dulu. 5 detik kemudian, Motochika meneguk tehnya lagi sampai habis.

Masamune : *menaruh gelas* " Coca Cola is SpectaCollar! " *-_-*

Ieyasu : *berhenti sejenak* " Blue Punch rasanya menonjok! " *meneguk lagi*

Motochika : " Es teh nya Oishi-ttebayo! " *membanting gelas*

Masamune : " Tolong, jangan tiru naruto... "

Motochika : " Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau... " *ngulang kalimat* " Es teh nya Oishi dattebane! "

Masamune : " Naruto nya aja jangan, apalagi ibunya... "

Motochika : " Ya sudah... " *teriak bajak laut tenan* " AHOOY! AHOOY! ES TEH NYA OISHI! AHOOY! "

Masamune hanya speechless. Jump to MaKaN...

Kasuga : *berbisik* " Whaat? Menonjok? Gue jadi pengen minum sama dia... " *terus bagaimana dengan pengguna pedang cantikmu? (Kasuga : " Itu di Echigo kan?! Kalau di sekolah harus sama Ieyasu! Titik! " Toshiie : *tiba-tiba muncul* " Koma, Tanda tanya, Tanda seru, Tanda petik satu, petik dua, pagar, bintang, kurung buka, kurung tutup, under... " *terputus* Kasuga : " DIAAAAAM KAAAAU! " *ditendang jauh* Matsu : " Kyaah! Inuchiyo samaa... ")*

Matsu : *berbisik* " Sama, Kasuga-san... Very very agree... "

Nouhime : *berbisik* " Ngomong-ngomong, firasatku buruk nih! Kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang! "

Matsu : *blush* *berbisik* " Napa malah suruh pergi? Gue masih pengen denger suara Ieyasu-kun tauuuk! "

Nouhime : *berbisik* " Tapi sebentar lagi mereka selesai tuuh! Ntar malah nanggung resiko! "

Kasuga : *berbisik* " Usai, Nouhime-san! Misi group MaKaN adalah menyelidiki dan mengagumi Ieyasu! Ngerti kagak? "

Nouhime : *berbisik* " Tapi-tapi-tapi-tapp-tapp-tapi... Haah~~! " *pasrah dengan pedang cantik yang mulai membusuk (Author dihajar Kasuga dengan kurungan cahaya)*

2 menit kemudian...

Shingen : " Gimana? Udah selesai? Udah enak kan?! Kan, kan?! "

Motochika : " Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yoshimoto? Dia belum dapet makan! "

Shingen : " Iya juga ya... "

Motochika : " Katanya sih, dia suka sausage and rice. Terus minumnya cao. " *bukan Cao Cao DW! Maksud gue itu Cincau. Soalnya, kalo Cao Cao minumnya ntar bikin sesak. (Author dihajar Cao Cao DW beneran)*

Masamune : " Kapan kau chat dia? "

Motochika : " Haiyaah, Brokuganryuu... Gue kan, kemarin juga bincang-bincang empat mata sama dia! Bahkan empat hidung! "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Lagi-lagi, Motochika... Brokuganryuu adalah julukan yang jelek... "

Ieyasu : " Sejak kapan kau punya dua hidung? "

Motochika : " Ya iyalah! Lubangnya?! "

Ieyasu : *terdiam sejenak* " Iya juga... Kau memang cerdik... "

Shingen : " OKEEH! Sekarang benerin kursi dulu, ya? Biar sensei yang pesan! "

ChiYaMune : " HAIIIIIK! " *nyeret kursi*

Tentu saja, mereka bertiga langsung nyeret tanpa tau-tau. Matsu, Kasuga dan Nouhime kejepit tiap lubang kursi yang dimasukkan. Tentu saja (lagi), Matsu kursinya Masamune, Kasuga kursinya Motochika, Nouhime kursinya Ieyasu.

Matsu : *teriak* " ITTAI! ITTAI DESU! DOKUGANRYUU EVIL! "

Kasuga : *teriak* " CHOSOKABE IS REAL DEMON! ITTAI! "

Nouhime : *teriak melas* " Akkh... Oishi... Ieyasu-san! "

Matsu dan Kasuga : *natap Nouhime sinis* " Iya kamu? Kena punya Ieyasu? "

Nouhime : *nyengir* " Dreamy, kan?! "

Nouhime langsung dipukul-pukul Matsu dan Kasuga sampe kapok. Masamune yang mendengar suara itu tanya ke YasuChika.

Masamune : " Ore? Ieyasu-san, Motochika, suara apa itu? "

Motochika : " Hmm? " *gak denger apa-apa* " Emang suara apaan?! "

Ieyasu : *sama kayak Motochika* " Iya... Aku juga gak denger... "

Plok! Ceplok! Belok! Kelok! Delok! Colok! Golok! Balok! G****k! (Itu sih... Kata berakhiran 'lok' semua... Sampe mesoh dimasukkan! *Author dihajar sampe babak belur telur ceplok)

Masamune : *ngangkat alis* " Understand? "

Motochika : " Hmmm... Aku juga gak tau... "

Ieyasu : " Apalagi aku! Suaranya berisik bangetz! "

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shingen-sensei selesai memesankan makanan dan minuman untuk Yoshimoto.

Hideaki : *ikut nyapa* " Domou desu wa Arrigatou gozaimas! " *nyengir*

Masamune : " Seperti biasa... Kau jurus masak yang- " *terputus*

Ieyasu : *nepuk pundak Masamune* " Juru Masak! Bukan Jurus! Emang shinobi? "

Masamune : *pijat-pijat pundak* " Haiyaah, diam! Aku juga tau! Cuman kepepet... " *berhenti mijet* " Jadi, yang tadi mau kubilang itu... Kau adalah jurus masak yang paling bisa kuandalkan! "

Hideaki : " Hehe... Hehe... Tapi kemana migime-san? "

Masamune : " Jangan ditanyakan! Sekarang dia agak bad mood! Diceramah Motonari abis-abisan! "

_#Cutscene : Motonari &amp; Kojuro at class_

Motonari : *nampar Kojuro* " INGAT! SEKALI LAGI LU PERMALUIN GUE... GUE ABISIN ELU! BENEREN GUE ABISIN LU! "

Kojuro : *garuk-garuk* " Whaat? Gue baru tau kalo ada orang makan dagingnya orang GAUL, alias GAnteng bin ULet kayak aku... "

Motonari : *red eyes* " Bukan itu maksudnya... Lagian, sejak kapan lu menyatakan dirimu Ganteng? Apalagi ulet? Gak blas... "

Kojuro : *red cheeks (?)* " Terus apaan? Kok kamu bilang mau abisin gue? Gue merasa hidupku terlalu cepaat... " *semoga cepet diterima di sisi-Nya (Author dihajar Kojuro)*

Motonari : *linglung* " Maksud gue, abisin memori tentang mantanmu! Dan jadikan gue... Ekh, tunggu dulu! " *geleng-geleng* " Maksud gue bukan habisin tubuh elu, bodoh! Maksud gue, gue hajar dan nasehatin sampe elu paham! " *lagi-lagi nampar Kojuro, sambil nyimpen isin*

Kojuro : *menjerit* " Kyaah! Gomeeen! " *lari kocar-kacir muter kelas*

Motonari : " JANGAN KABOR LOOH! GUE BELUM SELESAI! " *ngejar Kojuro yang kocar kacir kena kicir-kicir (Author dihajar Kojuro)*

Langsung saja, Toshiie ikut-ikutan.

Toshiie : " Wooow... Lomba lari kliling kelas nih? Ikuut! " *lari*

_#Back to canteen_

Motochika : " Pasti mereka kejar-kejaran... " *darimana kau tau? Kau memang peramal benjol... (Author dihajar Motochika lagi)*

Masamune : " Masa' sih? Kalau memang benar, pasti yang kecapekan duluan Motonari... "

Motochika : " Mouri duluan? Tapi instingku mengatakan kalau Migime yang kecapekan duluan! "

Masamune : " Ooh, kamu gak tau kalau Kojuro jago lari ke rumah? Biasa ngejar maling lobak! "

Padahal, jawabannya adalah... (tempat : kelas)

Motonari &amp; Kojuro : *ngos-ngosan* " Haah... Haah... Capek... "

Motonari : *bersandar di punggung Kojuro* " Hoi! Pijetin akuuuu~~... "

Kojuro : *hendak baring* " Whaat? "

Motonari secara teknologis (?) ikut kebanting. Motonari menggeser tubuh sedikit.

Motonari : " Onegaai... Capeek... Gleetok! "

Kojuro : " Tapi aku juga capeek... "

Sementara itu, Toshiie...

Toshiie : *makan bento* " Hmm! Hmm! Oishi! Oishi! Bikinan Matsu-chaan memang Oishi! "

Motonari dan Kojuro hanya bisa mati di tempat. (?) (Author disinari Motonari, lalu dipetir Kojuro) Maksud gue, Motonari dan Kojuro hanya bisa ngiler dan nunggu pertolongan.

_#Back to canteen_

Ieyasu : " Ya ampun... Ternyata Migime nanam lobak... Baru tau... "

Motochika : " Dia memang gilaa... "

Shingen-sensei selesai dalam urusannya. Hideaki pamit sepamit-pamitnya.

Hideaki : " Arrigatou! Silahkan datang lagi! "

ChiYaMune + Shingen : " Arrigatou jugaa! Bai-bai! "

Hideaki langsung nyerbu makanan lagi... Posisi jalan ChiYaMune + sensei, kalau dari kiri : Masamune-Motochika-Ieyasu-Shingen. Sementara itu, para gadis alias MaKaN langsung ngikutin ChiYaMune diam-diam di belakang. Posisinya kalau dari kiri : Matsu-Nouhime-Kasuga.

Matsu : *jalan jinjit dan berbisik* " Hei... Ini adalah rencana B, alias Berjinjit-jinjitlah biar tak ketahuan! Nanti kita lanjut ke rencana C! Alias Cari perhatian biar kita bisa ditembak Ieyasu! " *khayalannya memang tinggi ya :o dan agak aneh...*

Kasuga dan Nouhime hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti jinjitan yang lebih tepat disebut cicitan. (Matsu : " Emang yang kau maksud itu tikus mencicit?! Dan tadi apa yang kau maksud aneh? " Author dihajar Matsu dengan Jiromaru)

Ieyasu : " Ingat ya, Motochika! Besok lomba lari ke kantin lagi! "

Motochika : " Ne, ne! Istirahat, langsung larii! "

Shingen : " Haha... Sudah kubilang kan? Kantin sekolah sangat enaak! "

Masamune : " Bahkan kemarin aku 3 kali kesana, sensei! Yang 2 datang bareng Migime, yang 1 pas dikenalkan sensei. "

Motochika : " Woow! Berarti kamu udah 4 kali ke kantin! "

Masamune : " Gue gitu looh! "

Matsu : *berbisik* " Ieyasu kok diam aja? "

Nouhime : *berbisik* " Mana aku tau? Aku kan, gak punya batin Ieyasu! Kalau udah gue culik, baru gue tau! "

Matsu : *gubrak* *berbisik* " Tapi, akulah yang akan dapat batinnya! "

Kasuga : *berbisik* " Bisa diam kagak? Ntar ketahuaan... "

Shingen : " Owh, Ieyasu! Bisa kau tunjukkan kekuatan ototmu sekali lagi? "

Ieyasu : " Kekuatanku? Tentu saja, Shingen-ko! Kuayunkan kemana pun takkan percuma! " *mengayun ke belakang*

Tinjuan Ieyasu tentu saja mengarah ke gadis-gadis. Yang ketepatan adalah Kasuga (soalnya kan, dia jalan di belakang dekat Ieyasu dan Shingen sensei!).

Kasuga : " Aakh! " *berbisik* " Ittai... Rasa sakit nya memang maut, tapi orangnya... Woow... " *kesakitan campur kesenangan / plin plan cinta*

Ieyasu : *ninju-ninju gitu lah* " Haah! Haah! Jiiat! Hyaaah! "

Shingen : " Kereen... "

MaKaN : *berbisik* " Memang benaar! Kyaah! " *fall in love*

Motochika : *ngayun jangkar (sejak kapan dia bawa jangkar? #plaak)* " Mengalahkan senjata ini saja... " *diayun ke belakang*

Kebetulan, jangkar Motochika juga mengarah ke kumpulan gadis. Yang kali ini terkena jangkar adalah Matsu (Matsu di belakang dekat Masamune dan Motochika).

Matsu : *menjerit pelan* " Ittai! Chosokabe! " *nutup mulut* *berbisik* " Apa teriakkanku kedengaran? "

Kasuga : *balas bisik* " Tidak... Mungkin hanya kita bertiga yang dengar... "

Motochika : *diayun ke depan lagi* " Aakh... Rasanya agak beraat kalo dipegang! "

Seiring jangkar diayunkan, Nouhime jadi korban kedua (Nouhime di belakang dekat Motochika dan Ieyasu). Dia kena ujung jangkar dengan hebatnya.

Nouhime : *ngomong pelan, bahkan hanya Tuhan dan si indra keenam puluh yang dapat mendengarnya... (Author ditembak-tembak Nouhime)* " Awh... Sakit tauk! Harusnya gue kena' Ieyasu! "

Lalu, Motochika minta tukar tempat sama Masamune. Terus, membanting ujung jangkar ke lantai. Jangkar pun diseret-seret seiring perjalanan.

Motochika : " Tak seret deeh! Hehe~~... Saking beratnya... Sorry, Brokuganryuu! Numpang tempatmu! "

Masamune : " Whatever laah... Tapi, kenapa kau masih memanggilku Brokuganryuu! "

Motochika : " Itu kan, whatever ku! Heheeh! " *jangkar makin diseret-seret*

Ieyasu : " Ano... Suaranya agak ribut, tapi tak masalah lah! Makanya, lu kalo pake senjata kayak gue! " *nunjuk kepalan tangan ke Motochika*

Motochika : " Kamu bisa, kan? Lah aku? " *lanjutin nyeret*

Para gadis menutup kuping di belakang. Terutama Matsu, dia yang kerasan telinganya mau protol dan harus di operasi dengan kecepatan instan (Author dihajar Matsu).

Matsu : *berbisik* " Girls, jangkarnya Chosokabe bikin rencana kita 25% gagal! "

Kasuga : *berbisik* " Betul! Betul, betul! Kenapa dia harus nyeret segala? "

Nouhime : *berbisik* " Terus gimana? Tetep lanjut nih? "

Matsu : *berbisik, tapi kata-kata mulai agak ditekan* " TETAP! Kita harus lanjut sampai mereka tiba di kelas! NGERTI?! "

Nouhime : *hormat* *berbisik* " Wakai masta, Matsu-san! "

Kasuga : *berbisik* " Girls, kembali fokus! "

Ieyasu : " Eto... Dokuganryuu, nanti malam kira-kira pulang jam berapa? "

Masamune : " Jam setengah 12 malam! Kita agak bedagang gak papa kan?! Rock 'n roll! "

Shingen : " Apaan sih? Kok jam setengah 12? Besok kan sekolah lagi! "

Masamune : " Oh iya! Belum ku kasih tau sensei ya? "

Shingen : " Ya iyalaaah! Masa' ya iya lap? Sensei mau tahu laah, masa' mau ikan lalap? "

Masamune : " Kukira tempe... "

Shingen : " SERIUS! Ini sensei-mu! "

Masamune : " Iye, iye... Jadi, nanti malam rencananya ada party di sekolah! "

Shingen : " Party? Wow... Serius lu? "

Masamune : " Ya iyalaah! Masa' ya iya hal? Gue kan gak salah, makanya otak gue harganya mahal! Heehee... " *kubeli ya :D... (Masamune : " Wani piro dhisik? Lagian kalo aku gak punya otak... Kau lah yang akan jadi korbannya! " *Author dihajar Masamune)*

Shingen : " Hebat luuh! Pasti lu tanya boleh ato gak?! "

Masamune : " I- " *terputus*

Shingen : *merangkul Masamune dari jauh, Ieyasu juga kena* " TENTU SAJA KAU BOLEH NAAK MUNEEE! "

Matsu, Kasuga dan Nouhime ikut berhenti (akhirnya bisa gak nutup telinga lagi!). Mereka langsung terheran-heran campur kesal karena terhenti langkahnya. Motochika juga berhenti.

Motochika : *berhenti* " Looh? Kok pake adegan meluk dulu? "

Masamune : *sesek* " Eekh, Shingen-sensei... Agak sesek disini! "

Ieyasu : *ikut sesek* " Onegai, Shingen-ko! Se-sek-sek-sek-sek... Wadooeh... "

Shingen : *melepas rangkulan* " Oops! Maafkan senseimu yang kurang berbakat ini... Hehee! " *jalan lagi*

Motochika : *kembali nyeret jangkar* " Yes! Pasti seru kalo ada sensei di pesta kita! "

Masamune : " That's right... "

Matsu, Kasuga dan Nouhime dengan terpaksa ikut dan nutup telinga. Disini lah, mereka ambushed.

Matsu : *teriak* " BISA STOP GAK SEEH, SERETANNYA! "

Kasuga : *teriak* " ADUUUH! TLINGA GUE MAKIN MAMPET! BAHKAN MAU KECOPET! " *Ha? Dicopet sapa?*

Nouhime : *teriak* " SINGLE AWH! DOUBLE WHAAT? WHAAT? TRIPLE HURT! HURT! HURT! FOURPLE STOOP! STOOOP! STOOP! STOOOOOP! PLEASEEEEE! " *otak lu dah kecantol beneran, Nouhime... (Author dibazooka Nouhime)

Tentu saja, Motochika, Masamune, Ieyasu dan Shingen dapat mendengar teriakan para gadis. Mereka langsung noleh ke belakang dan agak heran.

Masamune : " Hmm? Matsu, Kasuga wa Nouhime janai ka? "

Motochika : *nyapa sekaligus heran* " Do... Mou... Omaitaichi... Sedang apa disini? "

Matsu : *nyapa pelan* " Do... Mou... Minna! Kami... Eto... "

Kasuga : *ragu-ragu* " Domou... Juga! Eerrrr... "

Ieyasu : " Jangan bilang kalian mbuntutin kita dari awal... "

Masamune : " Masa' sih? Pantesan tadi ada suara aneh di kantin! Itu kalian? "

Shingen : " Aku juga baru nyadar loh! Jelaskan! Kenapa kalian ngikutin kami, hah? "

Matsu : " Siapa yang ngikutin kalian siih? " *berbisik ke para gadis* " Gimana ini?! Kita ketahuan! Hampir ketahuaan! "

Kasuga : *berbisik* " Ya udah! Gak ada pilihan lain selain kabur! "

Nouhime : *berbisik* " Lagian, kita semua ngapain teriak sih? Goblok amet kita! "

Kasuga : *berbisik* " Ya sudahlah... " *berdehem* " Gomen, takedo... Saan... "

Nouhime : " Nii... "

Matsu : " ICHI! " *artinya satu, kepaksa capslock harus dipencet biar gak macet (?)*

MaKaN : " RUUUUUUUUUNN! " *lari komat kamit kayak komet keramat (Author dihajar angin Matsu, terus dikurung Kasuga, diakhiri dengan magnum jumbo Nouhime)*

Ieyasu : *garuk-garuk* " Aneh... Kenapa sih, mereka? "

Motochika : " Entah? "

Ieyasu : " Ya udah, ayo balik ke kelas! "

Shingen : " Ano, sensei harus ke ruang guru! Buat siap-siap aja... Jadi kita pisah disini ya! Terima kasih telah memaafkan dosaku, Dokuganryuu, Motochika! Entar sampaikan Yoshimoto juga! Dan ini makanan buat dia. " *ngasih bungkusan isi sausage dan cincau yang tadi dibeli di kantin ke Masamune*

Masamune : " Iya, Arrigatou juga udah traktir! " *ngasih plastik ke Motochika*

Motochika : " Loh? Kok di oper? Emang mau main basket? Ya udah deh, daane, Shingen-sensei! "

Shingen : " Daane! " *lari tunggang langgang sampe patah pinggang (Author dibogem Shingen)*

Masamune : " Ayo jalan lagi! " *hendak gandeng Ieyasu dan Motochika*

Motochika : *mencegat tangan Masamune dengan headbutt* " Tapi, masa' gue megang dua benda di satu tangan sekaligus? "

Masamune : " Ouch! Gak usah gitu juga kali, cegatnya! Sakit tauuk! "

Ieyasu : " Ya udaah... Sini, kubawakan! " *minta plastik*

Motochika : " Serius? Demi apa nih? "

Ieyasu : " Udah deh! Gue bawain aja! Gue kan, gak ada beban... "

Motochika : " Ya udah, nih! Kuserahkan padamu, teman! Jangan jatuuh... Dan makasih, ya! " *ngasih plastik*

Ieyasu : " Okeeh! " *nerima plastik* " Sekarang, ayo ke kelas! "

Tiba-tiba, ada suara dari loudspeaker sekolah. Tapi, masih deheman doang.

Loudspeaker : " EKHEEM! "

Lalu, Loudspeaker mulai mengumumkan pengumuman. Apa yang akan diumumkan loudspeaker?

Continued to Act 7!


	7. Act 7

Setelah deheman, pengumuman langsung saja disampaikan. Masamune mendengarkan pengumuman dengan telinga. (Ya iyalah, Thor Dissa! Masa' pake mata?)

* * *

**Act 7 : Break time! » After trakteer (Masamune)**

Loudspeaker : " Kepada ketua kelas diharap ke ruang guru. Sekali lagi, kepada ketua kelas diharap ke ruang guru. Ada beberapa pengumuman yang harus disampaikan! Arrigatou gozaimasu. "

Masamune yang selesai mendengar dengan bijak langsung ancang-ancang lari ke ruang guru.

Masamune : " Oi, omaina futari! Aku harus ke ruang guru dulu... "

Ieyasu : " Ya sudah, sono! Lu yang dipanggil, napa gue ikut juga? "

Masamune : " Hmm... Bener juga! " *nyengir pelan* " Ya sudah... Gue bablas dulu! Daane! " *lari ke ruang guru*

Motochika : " Daane, Brokuganryuu! "

Ieyasu : " Sayonara in class! "

Masamune : *sempet nyahut* " Oi! Bilang ke migime, ambilkan kertas kosong dan tepak pensilku! Terus taruh di mejaku, ociih? "

Motochika : " Iya dah, dimengerti! Ntar gue bilangin! " *lambai-lambai tangan ke Masamune*

Masamune : *berhenti sebentar* *balas lambaian tangan Motochika* " Arrigatou! Jangan lupa looh! Soalnya mau bikin jaduwall! " *lari lagi*

Ieyasu : *setelah Masamune tak terlihat oleh kasat mata (bukan berarti Masamune sudah jadi roh -_-)* " Oke! Nah, ayo ke kelas! " *narik tangan Motochika*

Motochika : *kaget* " Ekkh... WOOOOAAAH! "

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Masamune sampai di depan ruang guru.

Masamune : *ngos-ngosan* " Haah... Haah... Akhirnya... Gue... Sampai... Juga... Haah... "

Kemudian, Kenshin-sensei menyampari Masamune.

Kenshin : " Owh, Dokuganryuu sudah datang? Ayo masuk! " *bablas masuk ruang guru*

Masamune : " Ha-haik! Kenshin-sensei! " *ikut masuk*

Di ruang guru, sebenarnya ada banyak sensei! Tapi, yang kita kenal kan, baru 2, yaitu Kenshin dan Shingen. Ada satu sensei yang tiba-tiba merangkul Masamune erat. Kita kasih tanda tanya namanya...

? : " Hei! Kamu ketua kelas JaNime ya? Nama kamu siapa ya? " *lepas pelukan* *langsung mondar-mandir liat tubuh Masamune* " Kamu ganteng juga kalo dilihat ya! " *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Ni orang dah seteress banget... " *berdehem* " Eto... Boku wa namae Date Masamune... Anata wa dare? "

? : " I am your english teacher soon! " *manjang-manjangin kumis sampe mau protol (Author dihajar)*

Masamune : " What? English teacher masa' lebay kaya' gini sih? Iyeew dech! "

? : " Aku bukan wong lebay tauuk! Aku ini sensei dengan selera narsis tingkat tinggi, ingat ya! "

Masamune : " Pantes... "

? : " Oh iya! Namaku ntar aja di kelas saya jelasin! Biar sekalian semua tau ya? Tapi, kamu akan jadi bintang utama ya? " *nunjuk Masamune kencang*

Masamune : " What do you mean? " *mengernyitkan kedua alis* *dalam hati* " Apa-apaan sensei ini? "

? : " Ya iyalah, MasMun my boy! Kamu ketua kelas ya? Jadi kamu yang akan dapet perhatian besar dari saya ya! " *nunjukkin gigi putihnya*

Masamune : *kesilauan* " Eeek! Silau banget, sensei! Kalau gitu... " *terputus*

Kenshin : *tiba-tiba narik tangan Masamune dengan kencangnya, wis layak jadi ibu tua dia! (Author disayat Kenshin berkali-kali)* " Gomen anata wa, takedo, Dokuganryuu ada urusan sebentar, ne? " *senyum palsu*

? : *muka jedong* " KYOOOOO-YOO-YOO-YOO-WHAAAAT? Tapi... "

Kenshin : " Ayo, dokuganryuu... " *nyeret Masamune*

Masamune : *senyum kepaksa* " Go... Men, Sensei... " *ikut seretan Kenshin*

Yoshiaki : *caper* " Nanti aku minta TT mu ya? Nanti aku minta nope mu juga ya? Jangan lupa! " *lambai-lambai tangan kagak jelas*

Masamune cuma keheranan dan kepaksa ngangguk. Kemudian, Kenshin sensei langsung menyampaikan pengumuman.

Kenshin : " Jadi, bilang ke murid-murid kalo besok harus membawa bola sepak. Soalnya besok ada pelajaran olahraga. "

Masamune : " Oh... Dimengerti, Kenshin-sensei! Besok bajunya bebas gak papa kan? "

Kenshin : " Iya, gak papa. Baju kalian sekarang boleh, baju khusus olahraga boleh, asal jangan pake bikini atau baju ibadah ya... "

Masamune : " Oke! Dimengerti lagi! "

Shingen : *tiba-tiba datang* " Oh, Kenshin-sensei! Katanya Dokuganryuu, nanti malam mau ngadain party di lapangan sekolah! "

Masamune : *mukul Shingen* *berbisik* " Lu bisa diam kagak? "

Shingen : *berbisik* " Sumimasen... "

Kenshin : *berdehem* " Pesta? "

Masamune : *mengangguk* " Haik! Kenshin-sensei! Rencananya mau ngadain jam 7 malam, pulangnya jam setengah 12 malam. Tujuannya ntar buat memperkuat jalinan dengan warga JaNime dan siswa JaNime. "

Kenshin : " Kalian gak ngantuk sampe setengah 12 malam? "

Masamune : " Begadang dikit lah, Kenshin-sensei! Soalnya gak seru kalo cuman sampe jam 10. "

Kenshin : " Sebentar... Kupikirkan! " *mikir dengan baik*

Shingen : *guncang tubuh Kenshin* " Ayolaah! Perbolehkan saja, Kenshin! Ini kesempatan kita, tauuk! "

Kenshin : *tersentak* " Terus, besok anak-anak gak masuk semua? "

Shingen : " TAPI KUMOHOOON! LONGGARKAN WAKTU MASUKNYA 1 SETENGAH JAM! "

Masamune cuman ngangguk-ngangguk, ikut pihak Shingen-sensei. Sementara itu, Kenshin masih mikir beribu ratus setuju atau tidak.

Masamune : " Suweer! Longgarkan aja! Kami bisa nanggulangi kok! Pulangnya juga agak diundur... "

Kenshin : *5 detik kemudian...* " Ya sudah. Saya, Kenshin-sensei, memperbolehkan kamu untuk mengadakan pesta di lapangan sekolah! "

Masamune : " Yokattaaaaaaa~~! " *sujud-sujud ke Kenshin-sensei (?)*

Shingen : " BAGUUUUUS! PILIHAN BIJAK, KENSHIIIIIIN! "

Kenshin : " Hmm... Kalo kemarin kan, masuk jam 8 pulangnya jam 1... Maka besok masuk jam stengah 10 pulang jam stengah tiga... Oke lah! Jangan bolos! "

Masamune : *bangkit sujud* " Arrigatou, Kenshin-sensei! Tanpa kesepakatan sensei, kami gak akan jadi pesta! "

Kenshin : " Well, you're welcome, Dokuganryuu. Yang diajak sapa aja rencananya? "

Masamune : " Etoo... Kami 18 siswa, terus Kenshin-sensei, Shingen-sensei, Xavii si kepsek, anak Xavii yang imut alias Itsuki, Queen Sorin, King Yoshitsugu, dan Author. "

Kenshin : " Berarti 25 orang ya? "

Masamune : " Iya. Nanti soal makanan disiapin juru masak kantin. Terus soal penerangan, kami yang bawa korek api dan kayunya. Acaranya duel, api unggun, dance session, mungkin juga singing competition dan hide 'n seek! "

Kenshin : " Ooh... Lumayan juga. Ya sudahlah, berarti semua harus kumpul jam 7 malam di lapangan sekolah! Besok juga harus bawa bola sepak! "

Masamune : " Well, daane, Kenshin-sensei! " *meninggalkan ruang guru*

Kenshin : *teriak* " Sekalian panggilkan Kasuga, Sasuke dan Fuuma! Ada ajang yang harus mereka ikuti! "

Masamune : *teriak* " Dimengerti tingkat fever, Kenshin-sensei! "

Shingen : *rangkul Kenshin* " Enaknya nanti malam kita pake baju apa, Kenshin? "

Kenshin : *ikut kerangkul* " Ano... Kurasa kita harus menyiapkan tuxedo dan sepatu casual. Khususnya kau, Shingen! Bajumu pada kecil! Kau harus belii! Warna hi... " *terputus*

Shingen sudah tidak ada di kelas, kayaknya dia cepet respon.

Kenshin : *terbelalak* " Whaat? Sejak kapan Shingen lari secepat itu? " *terdiam 3 detik* " Ya sudahlaah... Yang penting dia cepet beli pakaian untuk party! " *jalan ke bangku guru*

? : *mencegat Kenshin* " Kenshin-sensei! Kelas JaNime ada dimana? " *goyang-goyang kagak jelas*

Kenshin : *tersentak* " Ya elaah... Tinggal nyebrang kesana! Tempatnya ke 2 dari kiri! "

? : " Oh ya sudah! Sebentar lagi, aku akan menemui siswa-siswa JaNime! Yeey! Segera minta TT Dokuganryuu, buung! " *lari ke bangkunya*

Kenshin cuman speechless sambil nepuk jidat tanda stress berat. Untungnye bukan stress gara-gara jadi ibu rumah tangga yang kerjaannya numpuk mulu... (Loh bener kan? *Author dibekukan Kenshin) Sementara itu, bagaimana situasi kelas ya?

Continued to Act 8!


	8. Act 8

Hoosh... Hoosh... Masamune akhirnya sampai di kelas. Masamune langsung ternganga melihat babunya... Dia langsung kebakaran muka, bahkan hampir kena daging dan satu kerangkanya. (Author dihajar Masamune) Napa emang? Simak saja...

* * *

**Act 8 : Break time! » Isi hati yang terungkap!**

Motonari : *mabuk* " Masamune... Aku dan Kojuro sedang crazy mabook niih! Enaknyaa! "

Kojuro : *mabuk juga* " Masamune... Sama... Ayo mabok bareng! " *muter-muter pelan saking gedean efek mabuk dibanding efek normal*

Masamune : *nepok jidat* " Jadi, kertasku belum dikeluarin? "

Ieyasu dan Motochika langsung samperin Masamune, membawakan kertas dan alat tulis.

Ieyasu : *ngasih kertas* " Nih, Dokuganryuu! Katanya butuh, kan? "

Motochika : *ngasih alat tulis* " Babumu susah biar diajak insaf! Bahkan sudah kuberi tusukan jangkar di kepalanya, mereka tak sadar! "

Ieyasu : " Apalagi kena light headbutt ku, juga kagak ada manjur! "

Masamune : *ngambil kertas dan alat tulis* " Well, begitu ya? Ya ampun... "

Seperti yang hendak dilakukan Masamune, namun kebalikannya, para shinobi mendatanginya dengan santai.

Sasuke : " Ada apa dengan Migime mu itu, Masamune? "

Kasuga : *dalam hatinya sudah jerit-jerit kaya' kesambar petir kutukan klimax (Author dihajar Kasuga)* " Kyaah! Ada Ieyasu-san lagii... "

Fuuma menulis : 'Sepertinya duo gender juga ikut gila...'

Masamune : " Yaap! Seperti yang kalian lihat! Mereka sedang mabuk... "

Ieyasu : " Gak ada yang bisa menandingi mabuknya, tauuk! Siksaan tak mempan sama sekali, apalagi pujian! "

Kasuga : " Hmm... Pasti Author yang bikin naskah gak karuan kaya' gini! "

Author : *muncul sambil lambai-lambai* " Hello, Japanista! Saya adalah Miss Japan sepanjang masa! Kyahahahaaa... "

Fuuma langsung nendang -treet- (kok Treet sih? Ini artinya *****... Biar gak sama kaleek! Soalnya udah ada -tiit- yang artinya ****** di berbagai Act, terus -piip- yang artinya *** pada Day 1 Act 8... Sama aja gak ketahuan ya -_-) nya Author dengan keras.

Author : *kesakitan tingkat tinggi* " Kyaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau menendang -treet- ku dengan sangat keras! You -tiit-! Hmph! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Lu sih... Kurang ajarnya nemen!'

Author : " Jadi, tadi itu gini ceritanya... Salah satu siswa disini jadi biang keroknya! Bukan biang kerok sih, tapi mau disebut apa lagi ya kagak tau sih... "

Kasuga &amp; Sasuke : " GAK USAH BANYAK BACOT! CEPET CRITA! " *nunggu kesal*

_FLASHBACK** ON**_** ::**

Setelah Kojuro dan Motonari mati di tempat... (?) (Lagi-lagi, Author dicetarkan ke panel surya Nichirin) Eh, maksud gue, setelah KoTo nari... (Author dihajar Kojuro) (Kojuro : " Nama gabungan macam apa itu?! ") Maksud GUEEEEH! Setelah Kojuro dan Motonari berbaring sambil menunggu pertolongan... (Kojuro dan Motonari : " ITU BARU BENEER! ")

Toshiie : *lihat Kojuro dan Motonari* " Kasihan mereka... Akan kuberikan sesuatu, aah! " *mendatangi Motonari dan Kojuro* " Oi, Migime-san! Mouri-san! "

Kojuro : " Aah... Toshiie! Ada apa? "

Motonari : " Ki sama... Sana nikmati makanmu! "

Toshiie : " Ya elaah... Dikasih ini gak mau! " *mengulurkan bento* " Ya sudah! " *hendak kembali ke bangku*

Motonari : " Eekh? Tunggu! Tunggu! " *nyeret kaki Toshiie*

Toshiie : " WOOOOI! LEPASIIIIN! " *kotak bento pun terjatuh* " NOOOOO! BENTONYAAAA! "

Kojuro : " Tuuh, kamu kan, Motonari? Harrah, aku gak melu-melu! "

Motonari : " Ciih... Karmamu berlaku sekarang! Tapi sebentar lagi bisa kasep itu karma! "

Toshiie : " Kalian sudah menghancurkan bentou milik Matsu-chaan! Kalian harus kena jurusku! " *lempar ikan-ikan busuk ke arah Motonari dan Kojuro*

Kojuro : " Selalu... " *tau-tau dia kenak lelek ikan* " Hmm? HOOOOEEEEK! HOEEEEEEK! "

Motonari :*kena juga* " Hiiks... Mommy, help me! Napa harus gue korbannya? "

Kojuro : *lepehin ikan* " Kok rasanya aneh ya? " *kepala mulai pusing (meteran : 35%)*

Toshiie : " Kedua! Rasakan semprotan air basi ini! " *menyemprot air yang ia simpan di tempat airnya selama 1 abad, bahkan melebihi 10 abad, ikut menyebrangi 100 abad, terutama 1.000 abad, apalagi 10.000 abad, lama-lama 100.000 abad, palingan juga nyampe 1 juta abad, memuncak lagi ke 10 juta abad, akhirnya... (Author dihajar Toshiie dengan tusukan gigi ikan) (Toshiie : " SANGAT KELAMAAN ITUU! LAGIAN NGAPAIN DIPISAH SEGALA, SIH?! ")*

Motonari : *keminum* " Weeekh! Kok rasanya hambar ngene! "

Kojuro : *keminum, terus muter-muter* " Woow... Ini dimana ya? " *kepala pusing darurat (meteran : 67,5%)*

Toshiie : " Ketigaa! Rasakan ini! Toom... Bak kris! " *menusuk tombak kayak game divinekids (?)*

Kojuro dan Motonari kena tusuk berkali-kali. Akhirnya, mereka benar-benar pusing. (Meteran : bisa dibilang 100% pastinya)

Motonari : *muter-muter* " Oowh... Nichirin... Kau dikelilingi bintang kejora... "

Kojuro : *ikut muter* " Taman lobakku juga... Banyak bintangnya... Hahaha... "

Toshiie : *tepuk tangan* " Kalian akan mabuk selama 15 menit! Nikmati sampe mati! " *sumpah yang jelek sekali...*

Motonari and Kojuro : *gandeng tangan* *muter kayak koboy* " Oleee, oleee! Oleyyooo! Mari kita bersenang-senang! "

_FLASHBACK **OFF**_ ::

Masamune langsung double jawsdrop. Motochika dan Ieyasu mengernyitkan dahi, sementara itu Kasuga dan Sasuke ngangkat alis kanan, ngangkat alis kiri, kanan lagi, kiri lagi, dan seterusnya sampe ada komando dari sang petugas yang berbunyi : 'BERHENTIIII... GRAAK!'. (Kasuga and Sasuke : " ITU UPACARA BENDERAAAA, AUTHOR DISSA YOU BAAKAAAA! " *Author dihajar Kasuga dan Sasuke bareng-bareng) Kalau Fuuma... Dia langsung melongo tingkat nyuss teyuss-teyussan. (Author dishuriken besar Fuuma) Bahkan Yukimura yang kebetulan lewat langsung ngos-ngos ketakutan.

Yukimura : *ngos-ngosan* " Hiks... Hiks... Kok... Gitu... Seeh?... "

Masamune : " Heeh? Wakaki Tora kok tiba-tiba muncul? Pergi sana! "

Yukimura : " Kok pergi sih? Aku kan, pengen dengerin pembincangkangannya Masamune-dono! "

Motochika and Ieyasu : " Yang bener perbincangan, dasar Wakaki Tora... " *geleng-geleng*

Yukimura : " Terserah lah! Lagian disana sepi! Nanti kayak lagunya Raiton... Yang 'Engkau disana... Aku disini... Meski hatiku memilihmu...' " *lagu Mantan Terindah bagian reff*

Kasuga : " Sok tau lu... Yang bener Raissa... "

Yukimura : *stress* " Aaaah! Terseraaah! "

Ieyasu : " Lagian yang disana itu kamu apa kami? "

Motochika : " Arwahnya Author... "

Author : *langsung 2x deathglare* " Apa maksud kamu, Motochika? "

Motochika : *tertegun* " Hmm... Gak ada deh, heehee... " *peace face*

Masamune : " Oh, hampir lupa gue. You... You... And you! " *nunjuk Fuuma, Kasuga, dan yang harusnya nunjuk Sasuke malah nunjuk Yukimura*

Yukimura : " Looh? Aku? " *teriak* " UWOOOOOH! ONO' OPO NYELUKIIIIIII? "

Masamune : " Oops! Tuh kaan, salah nyeluk... Lu dipanggil buat ngambil batang kayu besar! " *nunjuk Yukimura*

Yukimura : " WOOOOOW! TUGAS YANG TEPAT ITUUUUU! "

Masamune : " Terus... " *senyum evil* *kuku tangan jadi kuku evil semua (?)*

Yukimura tersentak melihatnya. Motochika malah ikut gaya-gaya evil. Dia nunjukkin kukunya yang panjang-panjang dan hitam layaknya bajak laut ke hadapan Yukimura.

Masamune : " Lu pentung ke kepalamu sendiri! "

Yukimura : *gigit jempol* " WAAAAAH! JAHATNYA KAU, MASAMUNE-DONOOOO! "

Ieyasu : " Masih mending daripada kubilangin kancut girlie mu yang sisanya? "

Yukimura : *nelen ludah* " TERNYATA KALIAN JAHAT-JAHAT SEMUAAAAAAA! " *nerobos pintu yang padahal tertutup (pintu bolong tuuh...)*

Motochika : " Kasihaan... Dia baru tahu... "

Sasuke : " Jadi, ada apa kau memanggil Fuuma dan Kasuga? "

Masamune : " Oh, kamu, kamu, sama Sasuke disuruh sensei ke ruang guru... " *nunjuk Fuuma, Kasuga dan Sasuke bergantian*

Fuuma menulis : 'Tumben banget, anyway Kenshin-sensei atau Shingen-sensei?'

Masamune : " Kenshin sensei. Tadi katanya ada ajang yang mau dilibatkan. "

Sasuke : " Kuharap itu bukan ajang menyanyi. Gue ogah kalahan sama Kasuga! "

Kasuga : " Hmph! Siapa juga yang mengharapkan kalau itu ajang meny-nyaaaaaaah! " *tangannya diseret Fuuma*

Sasuke juga diseret. Mereka terpaksa ikut.

Fuuma menulis : 'Haiyaaah... Mana tau kalo belom dateng! Cepet!'

Masamune : " Sukses yoo! " *lambai-lambai*

Fuuma nyeret ke ruang guru langsung. Sesampai di ruang guru, Fuuma langsung nyari Kenshin-sensei, sambil nyeret 2 ninja lain yang sudah lebai tingkat tinggi.

Kasuga : " Fuuma! Capek nih, istirahat dulu! "

Sasuke : " Setuju! Lagian nanti Kenshin-sensei dateng sendiri, kan? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Gak ngurus. Kalian males banget sih, jadi shinobi!'

Kenshin : *samperin ketiga shinobi* " Hei! Kalian agak terlambat! "

Sasuke and Kasuga : *nunjuk-nunjuk* " Niih! Gara-gara naskahnya Author! "

Author : *cengo* " Woow... Kok gue? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Lu yang manjang-manjangin naskah kite, kan?'

Author : *tunduk* " Gitu aja protes... Tapi maafin lah, manusia banyak salaah... "

Kenshin : " Jadi, kalian harus ngisi ini! " *banting meja yang ada 3 kertas biodata*

Semua langsung heran. Ya iyalaah, buat apa ngisi kertas gituan?

Sasuke : " Tapi untuk apa, sensei? Kita kan, udah masuk sekolah! Mau dipindahin? Jangaan... "

Kasuga : " Jangan-jangan kita memang mau dipindahin... "

Kenshin : " Kagak laah! Kalian akan kudaftarkan di lomba shinobi! Menguji kemampuan dan bakat antar ninja! Kebetulan 1 tim harus 3 ninja. Dan harus satu sekolah semua. "

Sasuke and Kasuga : " Ooowh... " *nepuk tangan bersamaan* " Awas kau berdekatan denganku! " *deathglare satu sama lain*

Fuuma menulis : 'Makanya dengerin dulu! Kalian langsung nebak kagak jelas! Lagian satu golongan harusnya seneng! Bukannya tatap gituan!'

Kenshin : *geleng-geleng* " Bener katamu. Kita gak boleh beda-bedain orang. Oh, formulir ini gak semua harus diisi. Yang penting nama, alamat, nope, sama bakat yang dikuasai. "

Kasuga : " Oke, Kenshin-sama! "

Mereka mengisi formulir dengan kecepatan penuh. Taunya, si Kasuga salah nulis alamat tanpa disadari. Harusnya dia nulis 'Echigo', dia malah nulis 'hati milik Ieyasu-san' -_-

Sasuke : " Ekhem! Kasuga, apa yang kau tulis itu? " *muka sinis*

Kasuga : " Hmm? Yang mana? "

Sasuke : " Alamatmu! Sejak kapan kau menciut dan masuk ke hati seseorang? "

Kasuga : *baru nyadar* " Ekh! Ano... Salah tulis ya? " *blush*

Fuuma menulis : 'Sudah kuduga... Yang tadi itu cinta di pagi hari!'

Kasuga : " Usai! Aku hanya... "

Sasuke : " Cieeh, cieeh... " *mukanya deket-deket Kasuga*

Fuuma cuman senyum-senyum. Kasuga makin lama makin mundur.

Kasuga : " Sasu.. Ke... Bisakah kau kembali mengisi formulirmu itu? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Tapi bukannya kamu sedang jatuh cinta sama Ieyasu? Perasaanmu sudah terbukti!'

Sasuke : " Cieeh, cieeeeeh! " *bersiul*

Kasuga : *nampar Sasuke* " DIAAAAAM! AKU GAK CINTA NEMEEEN! Lagian gue ada Kenshin-sama! "

Sasuke : " Hnn... Benarkah? "

Kasuga : *menyila kedua tangan* " Tentu saja benar! "

Sasuke : " Benarkah? " *senyum*

Kasuga : *mulut mencucu* " Benar! "

Sasuke : " Sungguh?! "

Kasuga : " Lu bisa diem kagak?! " *kembali ngisi formulir dengan marah*

Sasuke : " Sepertinya dia tertekan karena dia cinta... "

Kasuga langsung mengeluarkan asap cerobong dari kepalanya. Dia stress, terus langsung loyo semoloyo -_-

Kenshin : *mendatangi para ninja* " Udah selesai beloom? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Oowh! Aku sudah, sensei. Niih..' *dikumpulin sekalian formulirnya*

Kenshin : " Arrigatou. Kamu bisa balik ke kelas! "

Fuuma langsung meluncur ke kelas. Sementara itu, Kasuga sama Sasuke tinggal nulis nomor hp.

Kenshin : " Mana punya kalian? "

Kasuga : " Eekh! Kenshin-sama... Tinggal satu bagian kok! " *dengan cepat nulis nomor HP*

Sasuke : " Bener tuh! Nomor HP! " *nulis nomor HP juga*

Kenshin : " Kalian kok bisa kalah sama ninja pendiam? Setahuku yang pendiam malah sesat, tapi ini kebalikannya. "

Sasuke and Kasuga : *tunduk* " Gomen, Kenshin-sensei! "

Kenshin : " Hmph! Cepet kalo gituu! " *mukul meja kaca*

Sasuke and Kasuga : " HAIIIIK! " *menggerakkan pensil dengan lihainya*

Di kelas...

Masamune : *nulis jadwal* " Kira-kira dance session jam berapa ya? "

Ieyasu : *duduk di bangku Yukimura* " Hmm... Kalau menurutku, jam 9 sampe stengah 10 aja. "

Masamune : " Terus jam setengah 10 ngapain? "

Ieyasu : " Haiyaah... Katamu mau ngisi duel sisanya! "

Masamune : " Oh, iya! Makasih ngingetin! "

Ieyasu : " Ne, Dokuganryuu. " *senyum*

Tiba-tiba, Kojuro dan Motonari jedukan satu sama lain. Terus, beberapa saat kemudian terbangun dalam keadaan normal agak sarap.

Kojuro : *bangun* " Looh... Mana taman lobakku? "

Motonari : *bangun* " Hei... Nichirinku! "

Masamune : *geleng-geleng* " Kalian gak tau ya, kalau tadi kalian sarap? "

Kojuro and Motonari : " Nggaak. "

Masamune : " Oke, gue kasih tau! Kalian berdua tadi disarapin sama Toshiie! Terus mabuk kagak jelas! "

Motonari : " What the... TOSHIIIE! " *menoleh ke Toshiie dengan sadis*

Toshiie : *heran* " Heh? "

Motonari : " Kenapa kau buat kami mabuk? "

Toshiie : " Bukannya tadi kamu njatuhin bentou Matsu-chan? "

Kojuro : " Hah? Sejak kapan kamu punya bentou? "

Ieyasu : " Mereka kayaknya diberi pil lupa deeh, dari Author... "

Author : " KOK AKU LAGIIII? INI SALAAH, ITU SALAAH, ANA SALAAH! "

Ieyasu : " Dari mana ana? "

Author : " Kan ada disini, kita ambil ini! Terus disitu, kita ambil itu! Kalo disana kita ambil ana, kan?! Hayoo, salah lagi gue? " *puppy eyes*

Ieyasu : " Bener juga... "

Author : " Yeey! Sengsu! " *tepuk tangan*

Ieyasu : " Su sengsom! " *hmm... You're welcome jadi gitu karena ketularan s nya Author*

Fuuma nyampe di kelas. Langsung pada kepo.

Ieyasu : " Tadi ada apa, Fuuma? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kami mau diikutkan ajang kemampuan dan bakat ninja. Kebetulan 1 tim harus 3 ninja dari 1 sekolah yang sama tuuh, ya udah ikut aja!'

Ieyasu : " Wallah... Gitu tooh! "

Masamune : " Kuharap kau tahan dengan 2 kerabatmu itu. Mereka kan terkenal over centil! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kami-sama... Tolong kabulkan doa Dokuganryuu :)'

Ieyasu : " Untung gue gak satu golongan sama mereka... "

Motochika : *nyamperin Fuuma* " Hei, Fuuma! Ntar ajangnya dilaksanain kapan and dimana? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Tadi gue sempat baca balik formulirnya. Masih 3 minggu lagi, tempatnya di hall deket sini aja.'

Motochika : " Berarti kita boleh support kamu di barisan penonton, kan?! Berarti gak ada pelajaran! Yeey! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Mana ku tau? Tanya aja Kenshin-sensei! Tapi, makasih keinginan supportnya.'

Motochika : " Ya, entar gue tanya! Dan itu harus boleh! Kita kan temen kamu. Dan, sama-sama. "

Masamune : " Boleh lah, boleh lah... Ntar gue duduk sama kamu, kalo kejadian! "

Motochika : " Siap, bro! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Oh iya. Tadi ada kejadian menarik di ruang guru!'

Motonari : " Kejadian menarik? Apaan? Jangan bilang, kalau tadi ada kasus duo gender! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Ge-er duluan lu! Tadi itu, Kasuga salah nulis alamat! Dia nulisnya di hati Ieyasu lowh! Keren yaaa? :D'

Ieyasu : *kaget* " What? Di hatiku? "

Motochika : " Cieeh, cieeeeh! Sudah kuduga, kalian suka satu sama lain! "

Ieyasu : *langsung mukul Motochika* " Siapa yang suka sama dia, anata wa BakaChika! "

Motochika : *megang benjol* " Ouch! "

Masamune : " Terus, apa reaksinya? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Pas ketahuan sama Sasuke, Kasuga langsung nge-blush mendewa! Dia kayaknya bo'ong deeh... Sasuke langsung menggoda Kasuga dan akhirnya dihajar.'

Motonari : " Kasuga memang alay... "

Kojuro : " Bukannya kamu sama? "

Motonari : *membayangkan kejadian di Act 3 tadi* *muka mendidih* " Itu bukan alay! Itu karenamu tadi! "

Kojuro : " Tapi itu karena kamu gak tahan dengan goyang setrumku! "

Motonari : " Awas kau... Nanti kuhajar lagi... "

Tiba-tiba, Oichi dan Nagamasa mampir.

Oichi : " Dari tadi kalian ribut terus. Apa yang kami lewatkan? "

Nagamasa : " That's right, Ichi! Kenapa Fuuma senyum-senyum? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Yee... Kalian harus simak ini! Kasuga menulis alamatnya di hati Ieyasu! Langsung nge-blush tu anak pas ketahuan!'

Nagamasa : " What the? Kasuga seneng sama Ieyasu? "

Toshiie : *nyahut* " Gak cuman dia! Tadi Matsu-chan sama Nouhime ikut-ikutan! "

Nagamasa : " Woow... Untung kamu gak ketularan virus mereka, Ichi. "

Oichi : " Ngapain? Cowok abadi Ichi adalah Nagamasa-sama... Forever... "

Nagamasa : *blush* " I-Ichi... "

Masamune : " Selamat, kalian selalu longlast... "

Ieyasu and Motochika : " Pasangan abadi... " *langsung menggoda* " Cieeh, cieeeeeehh! "

Oichi : " Nagamasa-sama! " *memeluk Nagamasa*

Motonari : " Perasaan dari semua wanita, Matsu, Kasuga sama Nouhime udah punya cowok tapi tergoda dengan Ieyasu. Tapi, Oichi gak sendiri. "

Toshiie : *deketin muka ke Motonari* " Jangan-jangan, lu mau jadi cewek alami... "

Motonari : " Nani? Ya kagak lah! " *menonjok Toshiie*

Toshiie : *terpuruk dengan indahnya* " Gomen nasai... "

Kemudian, Kasuga dan Sasuke masuk kelas. Motochika dan Fuuma langsung deket-deketin mereka dengan sarkastik.

Motochika : " Hei, cewek yang lagi bimbang... "

Fuuma menulis : 'Cihuui! Yang lagi jatuh cinta sama murid baruu... :)'

Sasuke : " Apa-apaan sih? " *cuman heran*

Kasuga : *blush* " Ano... "

Motochika : *nunjuk-nunjuk Kasuga* " Lu suka sama temen gue kan?! Cieeeh... Siap-siap ketemu Fujoshi longlast nih! "

Sasuke : " Fujoshi longlast? " *manggut-manggut ke Kasuga* " Cieeh, cieeeh... Kasuga seneng sama Ieyasu! "

Kasuga : " Tunggu dulu! Dari mana kamu tau, Chosokabe? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Don't worry, Kasuga. Gak cuman dia yang tau. Gue udah sebarin ke yang lain, kalo lu nulis alamatmu di hati Ieyasu! Salut guee... Kasuga lagi bimbaaang cintaaaa...'

Nagamasa : " Ciee... "

Oichi : " Happy cinta, Kasuga-san... Semoga longlast kayak Nagamasa-sama dan Ichi... "

Kojuro : " Yeey! Ieyasu dapet cewek! " *cuman ikut bersorak*

Ieyasu : " Kalian apa-apaan sih? Cuman Kasuga yang suka sama gue! Itu bukan berarti kami langsung jadi Fujoshi longlast! " *mendengus kesal*

Motochika : " Harusnya kamu seneng, teman... " *senyum sarkastik*

Moro-moro, Yukimura nerobos pintu lagi dengan cepat. Kayaknya, dia gak mau ketinggalan berita.

Yukimura : *teriak kencang* " UWOOOOOOOOH! KEJADIAN APA LAGI INIIIIIIIII? "

Masamune : " Tuh, Kasuga dan Ieyasu adalah pasangan Fujoshi sekolah yang baru! "

Yukimura langsung ngangkat alis dan terkagum-kagum.

Yukimura : " UWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! SUGOOOOOOOOI! " *mata berbinar-binar*

Kasuga : *blush* " Demo... "

Motochika : " Kamu tau gak, Wakaki Tora? Tadi, Kasuga nulis alamatnya di hati Ieyasu loh! "

Yukimura : " IYAAAAA? "

Fuuma menulis : 'That's right! Bahkan saat ketahuan, dia sampe ngeblush! :D'

Yukimura : " KEREEEEEEEEEN! LONGLAST YOOOOOOOOOO! " *mengacung jempol*

Fuuma : *dalam hati* " Walau aku udah nulis ini 3 kali, kenapa malah gak kesel ya? Hahah! Kebimbangan Kasuga menggoda nemen... "

Yang lain : " CIEEEEE... CIEEEEEE... "

Ieyasu : *ngamuk* " BISAKAH KALIAN DIAAM? KAMI GAK SEDANG LONGLAAST! TAUUUUK! " *menonjok Masamune, Motochika, Motonari, Yukimura, Fuuma, Sasuke, Toshiie, Nagamasa, Oichi dan Kojuro bergantian*

Yang kena tonjok : " Sumimasen, Ieyasu... "

Kasuga : " Untung gue korbannya, gak kena tonjok deh... "

Keiji : *tiba-tiba datang* " Minna-saan! Tadi sempat kulihat, hanya Kasuga yang gak kena tonjok! Apa ini tandanya Ieyasu tidak rela Kasuga terluka? Ini pasti tanda-tanda cinta Ieyasu ke Kasuga! "

Toshiie : " Owh, begitu kah, Keiji? "

Keiji : " Liat aja lagi! Ieyasu menatap Kasuga saja pada saat ini! Dia pasti peduli! "

Ieyasu memang cuman natap Kasuga, tapi dia gak nyadar. Yang tadi kena tonjok langsung kagum gitu laah...

Yukimura : " UWOOOOOOOOOH! PENGAMATAN BAGUS, MAEDA-DONOOOOOOO! "

Kasuga : *tersentak* " Omaina, Keiji! Jangan mengejek Ieyasu seper- " *terputus*

Keiji : " Tuh kan! Kasuga membela Ieyasu! Itu pasti... "

Yukimura, Kojuro, Toshiie : " TANDA TANDA CINTAAAAAA! CIEEEEEE... "

Motochika, Masamune dan Nagamasa cuman ikut bersiul. Oichi dan Fuuma tepuk tangan terus pada sweatdrop sama Fujoshi baru ini. Kasuga langsung menghajar mereka ber-9 dengan jaring cahaya. Lalu, dibantu Ieyasu dengan beberapa tonjokkan dahsyat.

Kojuro : *meski terjebak, masih aja...* " Woow... Tagteam Fujoshi mereka sangat... " *terputus*

Kasuga : *menampar Kojuro* " Anata! Bisakah kau diam? Kami bukan FUJOSHII! KAMI BUKAN FUJOSHI! CANTUMIN DI KEPALA BAGIAN OTAKMUU! " *ngerebut pedang Kojuro, (?) terus menghajar Kojuro dengan pedang itu*

Kojuro langsung K.O. berat. Setelah itu, Kojuro dan ke-8 lainnya dilepaskan dari jaring dengan sadisnya.

Motonari : " Arrgh... Cewek ini sadis juga! "

Motochika : " Sama sadis kayak elu, Mouri! "

Motonari : *deathglare ke Motochika* " Apa kau bilang? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau mengubah genderku setelah itu... "

Motochika langsung nyengir. Nah, semua siswa langsung kembali ke tempat masing-masing, karena Kasuga udah nyuruh mereka dengan komando : 'BUBAAR, JALAAN!'. (Kasuga : " BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBILANG, THOR DISSA? ITU UPACARA BENDERAAAAAAAAA! " *Author dihajar Kasuga) Err, maksudku semua langsung bubar ke tempat masing-masing karena udah kapok dan puas.

Masamune : " Saatnya lanjutin jadwal! " *merentangkan tangan* *nulis lagi*

Kojuro : *duduk di sebelah Masamune* " Masamune-sama! Bikin apa itu? Jangan-jangan... Jadwal sekolah versi Masamune yaa? "

Masamune : " Bukan kaleek! Ini jadwal buat pesta ntar malam! "

Kojuro : " Oowh... Sudah jadi? "

Masamune : *menghajar Kojuro* " YA BELOM, MBAH JUROO! GUE MASIH NULIS NIIH, LIAAAT?! "

Kojuro : " Hiks... Gue dipanggil mbah! " *puppy eyes*

Masamune : " Hmph! Itu karena o'on mu sama kayak mbah tua! " *nulis lagi*

Kojuro : " Hiks... "

Kriing! Kriing! Bel masuk jam pelajaran kedua berbunyi. Siapakah guru yang masuk habis ini?

Continued to Act 9!


	9. Act 9

Bel telah berbunyi dengan indahnya. Bunyinya Kriing! Kriing! Kayak bunyi telpon tuuh! (Siswa JaNime : " WOOOOOI! YANG BENER DOOONG, DASAR! " *deathglare 17x lipat) Iye, iye... Bunyinya Kriing! Kriing! Lagian kalian bodoh banget sih? (Siswa JaNime : " YANG BAKA SIAPA?! DISSA YARO! ANATA BAKA DAANE! " *Author dihajar bergantian, para siswa juga dibantu readers)

Sebelum itu... Kita membalas review!

* * *

**thegirlwriter** :

Masamune : " Kamu sama aja kayak Author! "

Author : " Sama-sama cantik, kan?! Meheeh! " *peace*

ChiYaMune : " WHAT THE ****?! " *Author dihajar mereka bertiga*

Author : " Tapi, kalo gak ada gue, kalian juga diputus gajinya! "

ChiYaMune : *merinding* " OKEEH! MAAFKAN KAMI, THOR DISSA! "

Kamu nanya' guru barunya? Jawabannya akan terungkap di Act ini! Petunjuk : Tokoh Basara 3 yang baru.

Kasuga : *kena puk-puk* " Arrigatou, ya... Kamu baik banget! Gak kaya' Author! Kamu kan, ngasi puk-puk. Kalo dia cuman ngasi krupuk! "

Author : " Heheheh... Gue ini wong bokek, makanya cuman krupuk! "

Kasuga : " Tapi kalo krupuk masih harus beli! Kalo puk-puk, cuman nguras tenaga! Jadi, untung yang mane? "

Author : " Tetep aja untung krupuk! Kalo krupuk kan, bisa dirasakan di mulut! "

Kasuga : " Haiih... Jangan celoteh! Puk-puk bisa dirasakan di pundak, bodooh! "

Author : " Tapi, satu keuntungan lagi! Kalo krupuk, bisa ditaruh di tempat. Tapi, kalo tangan orang yang puk-puk, gak bisa dicolong kan? "

Kasuga : *kepala meledak* " AWAS KAU, AUTHOR DISSA... "

Readers : " SUDAAAH! KAPAN SELESAI NI BALES REVIEWNYA 'THEGIRLWRITER'? NUNGGU SAMPE NIPISIN MUKA TAUUK! "

Author : " Hnn... Oke! Oke! Terserah kalian! "

Untuk akhir kata (bukan akhir kata kematian), thanks for your review.

* * *

**MeaEmotIpa** :

Kamu suka Act 6 ya? Bagus, bagus! Sama kayak Authornya sendiri! :D Ntar jadi keturunan gue ya... (?)

Kenshin : " Hei! Apa yang kau harapkan pada pedang cantikku? " *menyiapkan pedang tajam* *diarahkan ke MeaEmotIpa* " Hati pedang cantik hanya boleh nempel ke gue! "

Kasuga : " Tapi, Kenshin-sama... Ieyasu-san memang ganteng! Sama kayak Kenshin-sama! Jadi, tolong hentikan semua ini. " *merebut pedang Kenshin*

Motochika : *natap kagum* " HOREEEE! KASUGA MEMBELA IEYASUU! "

Ieyasu &amp; Kasuga : " Terus kenapa? "

Motochika : " Itu artinya, kalian mau pacaran 24/7 kan?! Seep! Mau kencan kemana tuuh? "

**#Plak**! Nasib Motochika tak perlu ditanyakan.

Sasuke : " Kau menanyakan nasib gue? Tenang aje, gue baik-baik saja di sini! "

Author : " Kukira kau menyesal, karena Kasuga sudah punya 2 cowok! Tadi kan, merupakan 'Special Moment' kalian bedua! "

Sasuke : " Itu TA-DI! Bedakan! " *menghajar Author*

Oke, sekian. Thanks for your review!

* * *

Langsung saja kita lihat aksi mereka! (**WOOOI! INI MEM-BA-CAA! KALO MELIHAT, BERARTI ADA GAMBARNYA, GOBLOOK!** *Author dihajar Readers) Gue salah lagi? -_- Babah! Wong warning sudah tertera dengan jelas di mana-mana.

* * *

**Act 9 : Mr. Narsist and English » Part 1**

Masamune : *menghias jadwal* " Adooh! Bel masuk! Hiasannya tinggal dikit, ayoo! " *mempercepat gerak-gerik pensil, biar gak dihajar kertasnya (?)*

Kojuro : *cheerleader uniform* " Go! Go! Go! Go! Masamune-sama! Selesaikan jadwalnya! Yeey! "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Ini babu sudah sarap beneren. Sebenarnya harus disebut babu ato babi sih? Atau mungkin bibi? "

Nagamasa : " Oke, minna-san! Baris seperti kemarin di luaar! Ntar ditegur sensei gimana? " *lari keluar bersama beberapa siswa lain*

Yukimura : *teriak* " AYO KITA BARIIIIIS! " *lari lebih cepat*

Masamune : " Bentar! Jadwal pesta hampir jadi! "

Nagamasa : " Jadwal? Kenapa harus sekarang sih? Ntar di rumahmu bisa kan, kayak gak ada jam lain aja luh! "

Masamune : " Memang gak ada, dasar Naga Asam! Ntar gue harus ke Hideaki buat pesen makan malam, terus pergi ke toko lampu, terus harus nyari baju, dan nge-pack barangnya aja bisa menghabiskan waktu 2 jam! "

Nagamasa : " AWAS KAU! KENAPA LU MANGGIL GUE NAGA ASAM? Dan buat apa pergi ke toko lampu segala? "

Masamune : " Bohlam rumah gue mati, tauuk! Ntar gak bisa nge-pack kan? Terus, Kojuro mau beli senter! Senternya pecah. "

Nagamasa : " Arrgh... Baiklah! Kuberi waktu setengah menit dari sekarang! " *nyiapin stopwatch dari kantong (Wait... Sejak kapan Nagamasa punya stopwatch? Lagian pada era sengoku harusnya belum ada!)*

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik... 4 detik... 5 detik... 6 detik... 7 detik... 8 detik... 9 detik... 10 detik kemudian... (KELAMAAN! NAPA PAKE DIHITUNG SEGALA SIH?)

Masamune : *banting pensil* " Yeey! Akhirnya selesai juga! " *mendobrak Kojuro, lalu lari keluar*

Kojuro : *ternganga saat liat jadwal pada pandangan pertama (?) (Author dihajar Kojuro sampe buset)* " Uwoow... Sugoi... "

Jadwal yang dibuat Masamune ternyata ada hiasan naga birunya. Tentu saja sangat cocok jika dipadukan tulisan Masamune yang rapi. Jangan-jangan... Naga dan tulisannya janjian ya?! (?)

Kojuro : " Gambar Masamune-sama keren... Kenapa ya, babunya gak keren? " *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Nagamasa : *nyeret Kojuro keluar kelas* " Hei, kamu! "

Kojuro : " Akkh... Apaan sih lu? Bukannya gue neken lu, tapi sebelumnya, kaos kakimu melorot tuuh! " *nunjuk kaos kaki kanan Nagamasa*

Nagamasa : *noleh* " Oh iya... " *benerin kaos kaki* " Tumben lu teliti, ya. Arrigatou. "

Kojuro : " Gue kan, cuman ngeliat jadwal masa' kagak boleh? "

Nagamasa : " Boleh sih! Tapi kelamaan! Gue kan, cuman ngasih 30 detik, lah ini? 60 detik! " *menghentak-hentak kaki kiri*

Kojuro : " Cuman beda 2 kali lipatnya aja, baka! Lagian, sekarang malah kaos kaki kirimu yang melorot! " *cengo*

Nagamasa : " Hah? Iya? " *menoleh* " Ya ampun... " *benerin kaos kaki*

Kojuro : " Makanya, kaki jangan dihentak! Kaki itu dipake seperlunya! "

Nagamasa : " Terima kasih peringatannya, mbah... Be-ge-te... "

Kojuro : *teriak* " MBAH LAGI?! " *hanyut*

Nagamasa : " Soalnya lu kayak mbah kalo ngingetin, sumpah pake miapah... "

Kojuro : " Mie ayam, mie goreng, mie penyet juga boleh. "

Nagamasa : " Haiih... Bukan mie yang itu! Maksud ku, demi apa! "

Kojuro : *berdehem* " Demi Masamune-sama! Saya akan terus mengabdi dan mengikuti... " *terputus*

Nagamasa : *memukul Kojuro* " Bisa kusarapin ni orang! "

Yukimura : *teriak* " UWOOOOOOOOH! KAPAN KITA BARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS? "

Gretak, Gretak, Gretak! Lahan depan kelas langsung berguncang kencang sampe dicincang. (?) Kencangnya kayak perang dunia ke-4 versi Naruto. Bahkan, ini bisa membuat perang dunia ke-5!

Keiji : *nutup kuping laah! Masa' nutup kening? Keiji kan, udah pinter... (Keiji : " Yeey! ")* " Itta! Telinga aku sakit tauuk! Dasar **WAKAKI TORA**! "

Matsu : *nutup kuping juga laah! Masa' mau nekuk kuping?* " Bener tuh! Alias **WA**dooh! **KAKI**mu **T**um**ORA**n semua! "

Yukimura : " APAAA? "

Matsu : " Ancene! Kakimu tumoran! " *buang muka ke tong sampah (Author dihajar Matsu)*

Yukimura : " AWAS KAUUUUU! MATSU-DONO! " *nunjuk Matsu sadis*

Matsu cuma ngangkat kedua bahunya. Yukimura langsung buang muka ke got. (Author dihajar Yukimura) (Yukimura : " YANG DIBUANG ITU SAMPAH, THOR DISSA! BUKAN MUKA! ")

Nagamasa : " Sudah! Daripada ribut, ayo baris! Ntar dimarahin loh. SIAAAAAAP... GRAK! "

Di belakang, Kennyo malah jalan di tempat, entah apa yang dia maksud.

Nagamasa : *berdehem* " Kennyo! Apa yang kau lakukan? "

Kennyo : *masih jalan di tempat* " Katanya siap, kan?! "

Nagamasa : " Terooooooooos? "

Kennyo : " Gue harus jalan di tempat sambil nunggu komando 'Ya!' kan? "

Nagamasa : *datang ke Kennyo* *nampar Kennyo keras* " Itu kalo jogging keliling! Ini baris, Kennyo! B-A-R-I-S! BAAARIIIS! "

Kennyo : *insaf* " Ya deh, ya deh! " *bener wes! Bener!*

Nagamasa : " Hmph! " *balik ke depan* " Minna! Lencang depan gerak! "

Komando berikutnya berlangsung kayak biasa. Lalu, mereka masuk tubuh pertubuh. (Ya iyalah? Masa' satu persatu bagiannya? Mikir!) (Readers : " Wis, cak lontong tenan iki... " *muka sinis*) Mereka langsung melakukan obrolan. Soalnya, kalo dibilang ribut bisa dikomplain alias disalah kaprahkan alias diprotes alias diceramah alias di... (Readers : " LU BANYAK BACOT! KAMI JUGA DAH TAUU! " *Author dihajar Readers) Ya terserah! Oleh Masamune, karena sudah dijelaskan di Act 3!

Matsu : *baringin muka di atas meja* " Haah... "

Keiji : *ngliatin muka Matsu yang kayaknya kusut belum disetrika itu (Author dihajar Matsu)* " Oi, Matsu nee-chan! Kok kayaknya lagi sedih ya? "

Matsu : *bangun* " Hmm? " *tidur lagi, ntar bangun lagi, tidur lagi, banguun... Tidur lagi! Habis bangun mandi, gosok gigi, banguun... Tidur lagi... Kayak Mbah Surip kan? (Author dihajar Mbah Surip) (Mbah Surip : " Ngapain copas lagu gue? I hate you full! Hahahaa... " *ketawa maniak)*

Keiji : " Loh kan? Tidur lagi! Cerita doong, sama adikmu ini! "

Matsu : " Heeh? Sungguh-sungguh mau diceritain? Ntar lu gak dapet intinya lagi! "

Keiji : " Ngapain gue belajar gerak inti senam? Paling cuman yang... " *niru senam sehat gitulah...* " Satu, dua, tiga, empat! Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan! "

Matsu : *nampar Keiji* " Bukan inti itu! Maksudnya, lu gak akan ngerti masalahnya! "

Keiji : " Gak papa, gak papa! Aku pasti mengerti, kakak! " *senyum janji ke Matsu*

Matsu : " Ya deh, ya deeh... Tadi, gue dibikin malu sama Ieyasu! "

Keiji : " Apa? Oowh... Malu tapi mau yaaa?! Berarti yang pengen nyuri hati Ieyasu ada banyak ya! "

Matsu : " Ekh! Bukan laah! "

Keiji : " Teroos? Malu kenapa? "

Matsu : " Ya gitu deh! Baru kubilang juga apa? Kamu gak bakal dapet pokok masalahnya, Keiji! "

Keiji : " Hmm... Ya sudah kalau itu maumu! "

Matsu : " Memang ini whatever ku, Keiji! Mau apa lagi? "

Keiji : *sok english* " So that's your whatever? OK! Here is my whatever, and you must accept this whatever you want! And I will smile whatever I want, and blah blah blah... To the bleh, bleh, bleh... Then the dracula said 'I didn't said Bleh, Bleh, Bleh! Ever of my life!'... So on... "

Matsu : *hajar Keiji* " Ngaco luuh! Ternyata lebih bagus punya Author daripada elu! "

Author : " Sungguh? Yeey! Arrigatou! " *hormat*

Ya sudah, kita ke deretan lain...

Motonari : *liat Fuuma yang kayaknya mau minggat, ayo setel lagu ordel go home! (Author dihajar Fuuma)* " Woi, Fuuma! Lu duduk sebelahku kan? Kamu mau kemana? "

Fuuma melempar kertas ke hadapan Motonari dengan hebatnya. Lalu, jalan ke bangku kosong deket Nagamasa. Kayaknya, dia udah nyiapin dari tadi. Ini tulisannya :

'Ahook, Ahook, eeh... Kok malah nama orang sih? Maksud gue, Ehem! Motonari alias my pren, gomen, tapi aku lebih pengen duduk sama Nagamasa sekarang. Kasihan aku... Dia kesepian beratz! Dia ngambek tingkat tinggi. Aku juga udah janjian tadi pagi. Oh, aku lupa! Kamu kan, dah bedua? Belahan laki dan wanita tapi dalam 1 jiwa, gak papa kan?! Lagian kamu juga bilang kalo sebenarnya manusia saling bermusuhan waktu itu. Ya sudah! Aku mau nge-fly alias cabut! Bai-bai... Semoga kau memaafkanku. :) -Fuuma Kotarou-'

Motonari langsung muntah di tempat. Dia geram campur panik campur cincau campur degan dan... (Motonari : " Itu kalau es doger, bodoh! " *Author dihajar Motonari)

Motonari : " NOVEL BANGSAAT! Ya sudah! Lagian sapa yang butuh teman sebangku? Gue kan bisa baring! " *merebahkan tubuh di atas 2 kursi*

Fuuma menulis : 'Ciao, Nagamasa! Apa kau menunggu kehadiranku? :)'

Nagamasa : " Yeey! Akhirnya... Aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi kita janjian! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Seep! Boleh langsung duduk kan?'

Nagamasa : " Ya elaah... Tentu saja, Fuuma! Anggap aja ini bangkumu sementara! "

Fuuma langsung duduk dengan tenangnya. Lalu, Fuuma heran melihat Nagamasa. Kayaknya dia lagi galau...

Nagamasa : *pandangan ke Oichi* *lirih* " Ichi... Apa kau baik-baik saja? "

Fuuma menepuk pundak Nagamasa agak keras. Dia penasaran, apa yang dipikirkan sama Nagamasa sampe segitunya.

Fuuma menulis : 'Kenapa, Nagamasa? Kok muka murung basi kayak sayur gitu?'

Nagamasa : *agak kaget* " Itu looh... " *nunjuk Oichi dari jauh*

Fuuma menulis : 'Wallaah... Gitu tah! Kamu kangen banget yaaa? :D'

Nagamasa : " Hmm... Bisa dibilang iya. " *menghembus napas* " Ichi... "

Fuuma menulis : 'Pasti rasa senangmu padanya sangat besar! Bahkan lebih besar dari lelaki pada umumnya.'

Nagamasa : *langsung teriak* " THAT'S RIGHT, FUUMA! I LOVE ICHI FULL! KYAHAHAHAAA! " *tertawa maniak*

Semua langsung noleh ke arah Nagamasa. Lalu, sebagian dari mereka langsung tertawa.

Masamune : *mukul meja saking si Nagamasa udah nemen gokil dekil sampe nge-kill (?) nya (Author dihajar Nagamasa)* " Haiih, Nagamasa! Sejak kapan tertawamu itu Maniac-cally? "

Oichi : " Nagamasa-sama... Mencintai Ichi sepenuhnya? " *mata berkaca-kaca*

Nagamasa : *nge-drop batere terus langsung self-destruction (Author dicekek Nagamasa sampe biru)* " Heehee... Sumimasen, minna! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kamu ada aja kalo teriak! Liat, pada ketawa tuh!'

Nagamasa : " Itu karena sudah nemen cinta gue, you baka! " *menampar Fuuma*

Fuuma menulis : 'Sumimasen... Baik, lanjutkan ceritanya.'

Nagamasa : *suara puitis bin artistik Nagamasa keluar (Author dihajar Nagamasa, lagi)* " Ichi... Kecantikannya melebihi bunga yang baru mekar. Kepolosannya melebihi kain perca. Keromantisan kita melebihi Romeo and Juliet! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Jiaaah... Keren dan sombong di saat yang bersamaan! Cape deeh...'

Nagamasa : " Keinginan Ichi sampai saat ini adalah membuat bunga bermekaran. Tapi entah kenapa, Ichi tak bisa. " *muka pucat pasifik (Nagamasa : " WOOOOI! YANG BENER PASI! " *untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Author dihajar Nagamasa)*

Fuuma menulis : 'Iya? Kasihan, gue jadi ikut sweatdrop... Terus, sekarang gimana?'

Nagamasa : " Hmm... Ichi selalu berusaha sampai saat ini. Dan aku, sebagai pendamping setia Ichi, harus membantu! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kau tau? Aku juga akan membantumu, Nagamasa. Lewat doa... :)'

Nagamasa : " Sung-sungguh? Arrigatou, Fuuma! " *meluk Fuuma*

Jadi, ini ceritanya orang menolong orang yang mau menolong orang yang memohon... (Bener kan?) Tiba-tiba, ada helai kumis melayang (?) di depan pintu.

Oichi : *heran* " Ore? Kumis kok melayang? Jangan-jangan... Kumisnya nii-san... "

Nouhime : " Ya elaah, mana mungkin Oichi-san! Kumisnya aja panjang melebihi 1000 centi! "

Oichi : " Apa? Darimana Nouhime-san tau? "

Nouhime : " Terus, 0 nya yang paling belakang gelundung, 0 di belakangnya lagi terbang! "

Oichi : *muka kusut* " Yeee... Sama aja, Nouhime-san! Itu gak seberapa panjang! "

Ternyata, kumis melayang itu mewakili seorang guru yang terlihat linglung. Kayaknya nyari lokasi...

? : " Ano, Sumimasen ya! Apa benar ini kelas JaNime ya? Takutnya ini malah toilet pria-wanita ya? "

Nouhime : " HEEEI! YA IYALAAH! INI KELAS JANIME! Anda bisa lihat? Di depan pintu sudah ditempel dengan lem kaki raja wali songo! " *mencetarkan peluru pistol ke luar kelas*

Oichi : *menyabarkan Nouhime* " Ochi suite, Nouhime-san... Sepertinya dia memang tersesat berat... "

Nouhime : " Habis, pertanyaannya aneh-aneh! "

? : " Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, izinkan aku masuk ke dalam ya! " *ambil ancang-ancang tangan, terus ancang-ancang kaki, bahkan ancang-ancang perut (?)*

Ieyasu : *berbisik ke Motochika* " Oi, Motochika! Menurutmu, siapa gurunya? "

Motochika : " Sudah jelas dia adalah Mister long jenggot pervy stail! " *intelek macam apa itu...*

Ieyasu : " Hmm... Begitu kah? Justru menurut gue, lebih tepat disebut Mister ling lung to the long kumis pervy sage stail... " *inteleknya lebih aneh...*

Motochika : " Oh, bener juga lu! Itu kan, lebih panjang dan mudah dipahami! " *kalau kataku malah lebih sulit tauk!*

? : *masuk dengan gaya ballerina* " Uwoooow... "

Masamune : *melihat guru* *mengingat Act 7* *mata melotot* " Bukannya sensei ini... Yang tadi sok hentai di ruang guru ya? "

Yukimura : *tepuk tangan* " Hojiaaw! Masamune-dono kalau melotot hebat juga! "

Masamune : *kaget* " Terus? Apa urusan lo? "

Yukimura : " Ayo kita lomba melotot! " *menatap mata Masamune dengan lototan terkeras dan stabilnya terjamin*

Masamune : *kaget* *memundurkan kepala dari perlututan (Author dihajar Yukimura dengan daisharin) (Yukimura : " THOR DISSA! YANG BENER PELOTOTAAN!) Yukimura perlahan* " Tapi, sejak kapan aku menyuruhmu curi start? "

Yukimura makin memajukan kepalanya, biar Masamune tak dapat memundurkan kepalanya lagi. Pelototannya ancen stabil itu! Dia sambil senyum sarkastik.

Yukimura : " Aku tak peduli apa watt philips mu, yang penting aku bisa melotot lebih lama... "

Masamune : *tampar Yukimura* " Yang bener Whatever, you baka! Emang mau jualan lampu? "

Sudah, sudah, gak usah dilanjutkan. Sekarang, kita bahas lagi itu sensei.

? : *hormat selayak pelamar wanita* " Ohayo Gozaimasu, murid-muridku yang terrrrrr... Cinta, ya! "

Semua siswa pada jawsdrop dan heran tingkat tinggi. 'Kayaknya kita bukan jadi siswanya, tapi bakal jadi babe cintanya...' Batin mereka.

? : " Minna, baik yang laki maupun perempuan ya! Baik yang single maupun double triple fourple ya! Juga baik yang pintar maupun standar serta dungu ya! Sekaligus baik yang ... " *terputus*

Siswa JaNime (kecuali Yoshimoto &amp; Fuuma) : " LU BANYAK BACOOT... DASAR SENSEI! BISA DISETARAKAN DENGAN AUTHOR... "

Author : *nunjuk diri sendiri* " Gue? Disetarakan? Iyeeeeew! " *jijik*

Motonari : " Lagipula, lu juga suka narsis di depan kaca aja loh! Sambil nyanyi kagak jelas! Narsis yang lain pada suara! Nada-nada fales pada lu turun temurunin ke rumah! "

Author : " SEHARUSNYA TAK USAH KAU BILANG KEJADIAN ITUUUUU! BUKANNYA ITU RAHASIA?! " *merebut pistol seseorang lalu nembak Motonari*

Motonari : *killed* " Aawh... Ittai! Sumimaa- " *terputus saat melihat sosok di belakang Author* *kaget setengah mati, gak pake setengah hidup (Author dihajar Motonari)* " A-ano... Author Dissa... Hora! Belakangmu! "

Author : " Ada apa dengan punggungku? Oowh! Jangan-jangan si duo gender mau nipu gue? "

Motonari : " Tidak! Ini serius, Thor Dissa! Ada sosok di belakangmu! " *makin nge-drop*

Author : " Hmph! Kalau memang iya, palingan itu setan yang- " *terputus*

Sosok : " Aku memang setan! " *tertawa evil*

Author : *memutar kepala 180 derajat ke belakang* " Kyaaaaaaah! No-No-No-No-No-No-No... "

Pistol langsung direbut balik, lalu Author ditembak dengan sadisnya.

Motonari : " Aku tak percaya kalau kau muncul di episode kali ini... "

Nobunaga : " Muahhahaaa! Gue mau cari daging! "

Author : " Hiks... Sumimasen, Nobunaga-san... "

Nobunaga : " Seenaknya saja rebut pistol gue! " *jalan dengan angkuh keluar dari latar*

Author : " Hei! Kenapa kau keluar? " *malah ikut lari keluar* " Matte, Nobunagaaa! "

Nobunaga : " Lanjutin dulu ceritamu sana! Gue akan muncul di durudum seperti yang kau bilang! "

Author : " Hmm... Ha-Haik! " *hormat*

? : " Yaah, Yaah! Back to story ya! Boku wa namae Mogami Yoshiaki ya! Tapi panggil aje Mister Yoshiaki ya! Tapi Yoshiaki sensei juga boleh ya! "

Kojuro : *muka kusut* " Guru ini kakean ya di belakang... "

Akhirnya, nama mister tanda takon ini terungkap. Namanya Yoshiaki. Dia adalah guru terrr... Narsis, terrr... Heboh, terrr... Playboygirl, dan terrr... Lebay. Mengajar English dan Sport di kelas JaNime.

Keiji : " Tunggu dulu! Yoshiaki?! Kau! Aku kenal kau dasar preman keliling! " *teriak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Yoshiaki sadis*

Yoshiaki : " Apa-apaan kamu ya? Berani sama sensei barumu, ya? " *muter-muter*

Keiji : " Benar! Memang kau pura-pura gak tau? Kau yang mencuri 3 stel kancut Toshiie! Lalu, kau yang mencuri stock tepung kanji di rumah saat makan siang! Dan lagi! Kau pernah numpang ke rumah Dokuganryuu, dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Toshiie! Alias mencuri 3 stel kancut! "

Masamune : " Oh? Benar begitu? Pantesan kancut naga biru ada yang ilang pada kemana? Padahal gue punya 10 stel, tapi ilang 3 stel. "

Keiji : " Heehee! Itu menurut pengamatan kami! "

Yoshiaki : " Ekhem! Itu bukannya whatever gue, ya? Jadi, hak-hak yang berlaku adalah milik gue ya! Muahahahaaa! "

Keiji : " Yoooou... Rakun ganteng! " *marah*

Yoshiaki : " Aku memang rakun ganteng, bodoh! Jangan lupa ya! "

Keiji : " Siaaaal! "

Toshiie : " Jadi... Kau yang mencuri kancut gambar kawaii foodku?! Kau jahaat! "

Motochika : *berdiri tegak dan adil* " Ekhem! Hakim perwakilan Chosokabe menyatakan! Bahwa Yoshiaki sensei dinyatakan bersalah dalam kasus kancut! Setuju? "

Siswa lain : " Tumben anak ini ikut hakim... " *muka sinis*

Yoshiaki : " Ya sudah ya! Cukup soal kasusnya ya! Kalo mau gelut sama saya nanti aja ya! " *muter kanan, muter kiri*

Masamune : " Jadi, kau akan mengajar english ya, Yoshiaki-sensei? "

Yoshiaki : " Tentu saja ya! Sekarang keluarkan LKS kalian ya! Udah dibagi kan, ya? "

Nagamasa : " Bisakah kau berhenti mengakhiri tiap kalimat dengan ya? "

Yoshiaki : " Well, if that's what you want, ne? We will study english, because today is sunny, ne? "

Nagamasa : *meledak* " Sama aja ne dengan iya ituuu! "

Yoshiaki : " Terserahku ya! Sekarang buka halaman 4 ya! Kita belajar bab 1 alias present tenses ya! "

Keiji : " WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT THEE? PRESENT TENSE? "

Yoshiaki : " Iya. " *mengangguk-ngangguk*

Keiji : " UWOOOOOOOWH! " *mata berbinar-binar* " Apa kalau kita ngucapin kata-kata itu, kita bisa dapet hadiah, sensei? Atau kita bisa muncullin jin yang mengabulkan hadiah? Atau... KITA DIBAWA KE SURGA HADIAAAAH! " *kagum*

Yoshiaki : " Bukan present yang itu, ya! Tapi present yang artinya kata kerja, ya. Kalo present hadiah, bukan belajar namanya ya. " *geleng-geleng kasian*

Keiji : " Loooowh... "

Yoshiaki : " Oh! Lupa! Sebelum mulai, saya mau absen siswa-siswinya boleh kan ya? " *ngambil lembar absen dengan alay-nista*

Nouhime : " YA BOLEH LAAH! KALO GAK BOLEH, BERARTI ANDA TERLALU BODOH, SENSEEI! " *mencetarkan peluru pistol ke papan tulis, untung gak jebol... Soalnya kalo jebol, nasibnya akan sama dengan Shingen-sensei*

Yoshiaki : " Anak ini menakutkan ya! Hiiiwh! " *gigit jari*

Nouhime : " Aku memang kupu-kupu yang menakutkan! Hahahahahaaaa! " *tawa evil*

Yoshiaki : " Mulai dari Absen satu ya! Azai Nagamasa hadir ya? Kalau tak salah, Azai itu klan yang dipimpin orang sok justice ya? "

Nagamasa : " Ekhem! Apa kau bilang? " *menatap Yoshiaki sadis* " Perhatian... Aku ini leadernya... "

Yoshiaki : *melihat Nagamasa* " WOOW! Ternyata yang itu, ya? Sama ganteng kayak Dokuganryuu, ya! Apa panggilan khusus untukmu, ya? "

Nagamasa : " Hmm... Panggil aje Nagamasa! Gak perlu panggilan lain! Lagian, panggilan harus sesuai yang orang itu mau! "

Yoshiaki : " Oke, Naga masak! Yoroshiku, ya! " *hormat*

Nagamasa : *pake loudspeakernya Kojuro (Kok bisa? Dia ngerampasnya gimana tuu? Jangan-jangan, tangannya elastis kayak Patrick yang di episode Mermaid-man and Barnacle-boy! Kereen... Ajarin dong!) (Author dihajar Nagamasa)* " HOOOOI, SENSEI! NAMAKU TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN HURUF 'K' DI BELAKAAAAAANG! "

Yoshiaki : " Oowh... Sumimasen, ya! "

Toshiie : " Oh My God, baru ngabsen yang paling atas, kok semua ikut gubrak... "

Nagamasa : " BEDEBAH LU, SENSEI! " *nyumpah-nyumpah lewat loudspeaker*

Fuuma menulis : 'Sabar, sabar... Sabar disayang Tuhan YME.'

Nagamasa : " Aku sudah **SABAR**! Tapi yang muncul malah kepanjangannya! Alias **S**udah **A**bis **B**ijaksana dan **AR**if gueeee! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kalo gitu lu penuhin doong! Meski nanti meledak, gak papa. Yang penting tetep ada isinya.'

Nagamasa : " ITU MEMORY CARD, BODOOOH! " *menghajar Fuuma*

Yoshiaki : *baca absen* " Terus... Cho-So-Ka-Be Mo-To-Chika... Ya? " *baca dieja-eja, saking susah dibaca*

Motochika : *acung tangan* " Disini, sensei! "

Yoshiaki : " Oowh... Lumayan ya! Kata orang, Motto itu artinya banyak, ya?. Berarti, kamu itu kebanyakan Chika ya? "

Motochika : *nyiapin kick* " GAK USAH TRANSLATE NAMA ORANG SEGALAAA! "

Yoshiaki : " Biarin ya! Kan senseimu ini cuman nebak ya? "

Motochika : " TERPAKSAA... " *menghajar -treet-milik Yoshiaki* " KUTENDANG NI ORAAAAANG! "

Kojuro : " Apakah itu... Tendangan si jago silat Jepang? Jangan-jangan, dia mengikuti yang paling jago itu, alias Jackie Chan! " *itu asalnya bukan Jepang, bodooh... Lagian, materi atletmu itu gak berguna. (Author dihajar Kojuro)*

Yoshiaki : " Adaaw! Adaaw! Sumimasen, ya! Nanti ajarkan kick itu padaku, ya! " *megang-megang -treet- nya yang kena tendang Motochika*

Motochika : " WANI PIRO? "

Kojuro : " Hei! Pikiranmu sama sepertiku, sensei! Aku juga mau belajar! Ntar aku minta alamat sensei, lalu jemput dan bablas ke rumahnya Motochika! Minta ajarin sampe bisaa! "

Yoshiaki : " Ooh, gitu ya? Tapi besok aja ya! Kalo sekarang, sensei harus berurusan ya. "

Masamune : " APA KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH GILAAA? " *menghajar Kojuro dan Yoshiaki bergilir*

Yoshiaki &amp; Kojuro : " Sumimaseen... "

Motochika : " Sapa juga yang tinggal di rumah? Gue tinggal di atas kapal, bodooh! "

Yoshiaki : " Hmmm... Keren, keren, ya. Kapan-kapan naikin saya, ya! Kita akan travel keliling duniaaaa! Yaaaaa? " *muter-muter di depan kelas*

Motochika : " Mending sensei lanjutin absen aja deh, daripada celotehan... "

Yoshiaki : " Hmmm... " *baca absen* " Date... Masamune... Ya... "

Masamune : *ngacung tangan* " Disini, sensei... Yang tadi ke ruang guru diminta-mintain! "

Yukimura : " What? Kau diminta-mintain?! Jangan-jangan... Masamune-dono mau mengalami masa bangkrut harta ya? JANGAAAAAAN! "

Masamune : *napok Yukimura* " BUKAN HARTA, BODOOOH! DIA ITU MINTA FAMOUS GUE! "

Yukimura : " Oowh... Sumimaseen... "

Yoshiaki : *nepuk tangan* " Aawh! Rupanya kamu, ya! Kamu kan, si naga mata satu ya! Tapi, saya baru tau kalo nama lengkapmu artinya tanggal ya! " *nunjuk Masamune keras* " Hello, MasMun my boy, ya! Tanda tangan and Nope mu yaa! "

Masamune : " Eekh... Whatevernya sensei deeh... Tapi jangan sekarang... "

Yoshiaki : " Tapi kau adalah cowok terkeren diantara seluruh cowok disini, ya! " *berbisik ke kamera* " Meski lebih keren saya! " *narsis gigi*

Masamune : " Ntar aja di hell or heaven Tuhan! "

Yoshiaki : " WHAAAAT? KAU TAK BOLEH BEGITUU YAA! "

Masamune : " Itu whatever gue, tauuk. "

Yoshiaki : " Ta-tapi... Aku sangat menginginkannya ya... Onegai jimasu, ne? " *melas-melas ke tangan Masamune*

Masamune : *jijik* " Iyeew... "

Yoshiaki : " Oke, oke! Lanjut saja ke absen berikutnya ya... Fuuma... Kotarou ya? " *nginceng Fuuma* " Kata orang, dia adalah ninja teeeeer... Buset ya? "

Fuuma melempar kertas ke sensei. Tulisannya : 'Aku di sebelah Nagamasa, sir!'

Yoshiaki : " Hmm? " *liat Fuuma* " Oowh! Kamu yang rambut merah mata tertutup dua ya? Kau pasti ninja mata bengkak ya? Makanya biar gak keliatan, ditutupin ya? " *sok tau lu...*

Fuuma mendatangi sensei, lalu meninjunya beberapa kali.

Fuuma menulis : 'SOK TAU LU, SENSEI! MATAKU INI NORMAAAL! TERAPI MATA AJA GAK PERNAH GEBLEEEK!'

Yoshiaki : " Oowh, sumimasen ya... Saya baru nyadar, kamu ini siswa pendiam ya? Kalo ngomong kok di tulisan ya? Napa? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Itu karena takdir gue, tolong diwajarkan -_-...'

Yoshiaki : " Owh gitu ya... "

Fuuma menulis : 'YA MULUT JUGA MULUT GUEE! TANGAN YA TANGAN GUEEE! TERSERAH MAU MINGKEM DAN NGUTAK-NGATIK SPIDOL MAUPUN PULPEN MAUPUN PENSIL MAUPUN LAIN-LAIN ES BE BUAT NULIIIISS!'

Yoshiaki : " Hmmm... Oke, oke! Senseimu ngerti ya! Sumimasen, ne? "

Fuuma langsung kembali ke tempat duduk dengan kulit kena panu sensei. (?) (Author dihajar Fuuma) (Fuuma menulis : 'You Gumoblook! Surobloook! Gotubloook! Semacam blok blok! Bisa diem kagak?')

Yoshiaki : " Berikutnya... Ada Honganji Kennyo ya? Dia adalah siswa kaya, ya? "

Kennyo : *dengan bangga ngacung kancut (?) (Author dihajar Kennyo) maksudku, ngacung tangan* " Saya hadir disini, sensei! "

Yoshiaki : *liat Kennyo* " Owh, yang bisa dibilang telanjang dada ya? "

Kennyo : *geram* " WHAT THE... " *menghajar sensei* " YOOOOOU! ITU TIDAK SOPAAAAN! LAGIAN, KENAPA TADI SI MOTOCHIKA GAK DIGITUKAN? "

Motochika : *cengo* " Kok gue? "

Yoshiaki : " Soal itu ya? Biar semua siswa dapet julukan beda-beda ya! Lagian, lebih gemukan dadamu dibanding dada Motochika, ya. Jadi, yang disebut dada telanjang itu kamu ya! "

Motochika : *melet* " Hahahahaaaa! Kapok lu, dasar tukang emas! "

Kennyo : *mau meledak, tapi gak jadi. Karena, gas alaminya sudah meledak duluan (?) (Author dihajar Kennyo) (Kennyo : " TAPI AKU GAK KENTUT, THOR DISSA! YOU BAKAA! ")* " Awas kalian... "

Yoshiaki : " Berikutnya... " *terputus*

Tenkai : " Gue baru nyadar. Kenapa nama gue gak adaa? Hueeeeee! " *muka kecut*

Yoshiaki : " Apa? Namamu gak ada ya? Memang nama lengkapmu siapa ya? "

Tenkai : " NAMA SAYA AKECHI MITSUHIDEE! HUWEEEEEE! "

Yoshiaki : *nginceng nama* " Ake... Ake... Ake... Maaf ya, tapi gak ada Akechi disini ya! Absen satu aja udah Aza yaa! Kalau Ake, pasti di atas sendiri ya. Berarti namamu yang salah ya? "

Tenkai : " Looh? Kok bisa? Nama saya sejak lair itu Akechi Mitsuhide gebleeek! Huweeeeeweeek! " *mau nangis*

Nouhime : " Kapok lu! Makanya nama yang jelas! Status juga yang jelaas! "

Yoshiaki : " NEEH YAA! LU LIAT AJA SENDIRI, YAA! NAMA 'AKECHI' TAK ADA DISINI, YAA! " *banting daftar absen ke meja Tenkai*

Tenkai : *liat absen* *baca* " A-ZAI NA-GA-MA-SA... CHO-SO-KA-BE MO-TO-CHIK-KA... DA-TE MA-SA-MU-NE-E-E-EH... BLA BLA BLAA... BLA BLA BLAA... BLA BLA... BLEEH! BLEEH! BLEEH! MANA NAMA GUE? HIIKS... "

Yoshiaki : " Kan? Gak ada ya? Jangan salahkan sensei ya! Yang buat absennya lo, Kenshin-sensei ya... "

Tenkai : *masih baca* " SA-NA-DA YUK-KIM-MUR-RAA... SA-RUU-TOB-BI SA-SUK-KEEH... LOOH? KOK DISINI MALAH TERTERA TENKAI SIIH? "

Yoshiaki : " Ya udaah, kalo protes ama Kenshin-sensei doong! Jangan sama saya, ya! Saya cuman membaca atas nama Kenshin-sensei ya... "

Tenkai : " Tapi nama 'Tenkai' itu panggilan gue... Nama lengkapnya... AKECHI MITSUHIDEEE! HUWEEEEEH! " *benturin kepala di meja sampe otak melayang (?) (Author dihajar Tenkai)*

Yoshiaki : " Sepertinya ada orang gila disini, ya? " *garuk-garuk tulang hidung sampe mau patah (Author dihajar Yoshiaki)*

Tenkai : " Nanti pulang aku mau proteeees... " *kepala baring di atas meja*

Yoshiaki : " Ya sudah! Cukup liatnya kan, ya? Sini ya! " *rebut absen*

Nouhime : *berbisik ke Yoshiaki-sensei* " Fakta tentang orgil itu, sensei! Kau harus tahu! Dia memiliki gelar 'goyang senggol' di kastil kami. Selain gelar 'goyang senggol', dia juga kena gelar 'kakek tua'... "

Yoshiaki : *ngangguk* " Gitu ya... Ya sudah, kita lanjut ngabsennya ya! Imagawa Yoshimo- " *terputus*

Seluruh siswa : " TIDAK MASUUK! KARENA PATAH PINGGANG! "

Kojuro : " Woow... Bahkan panggangan rumahku mau patah gagangnya... "

Masamune tatap Kojuro dari agak kejauhan, lalu Kojuro langsung dihajar dengan hell eyes (?) Masamune.

Masamune : " Sejak kapan kau bisa memprediksi barang rumah kita? "

Kojuro : " Sumimaseen... "

Yoshiaki : " Jadi dia patah pinggang, ya? Saya akan membantu lewat doa ya! Semoga bisa beraktivitas kembali di sekolah ya! "

Semua siswa : " Kabulkanlah doa sensei... "

Yoshiaki : " Berikutnya... Kasuga ya? Kamu gak punya nama lengkap ya? "

Kasuga : " Haik! Saya disini! "

Yoshiaki : *blush* " Ternyata dia cantik sekali, ya... " *fall floor*

Kasuga : " Looh? Sensei? "

Yoshiaki : *kejang-kejang di lantai* " Kenapa rasanya pingin kencan, ya? Woow... "

Keiji : " Oh, tidak bisa sensei! Kasuga udah ciut dan masuk ke hati siswa di sini, tauuk! Siapa namanya? " *tanya ke siswa lain*

Motochika, Masamune, Yukimura : " IEYASUU! "

Toshiie, Nagamasa, Kojuro : " TOKUGAWAAAA! "

Nouhime and Matsu : " Whaat? Kasuga sudah menciut ke hatinya Ieyasu tercintaa? " *ikut kejang-kejang di lantai* " Kenapa gak ngajak kita? Huweee... "

Oichi : *terkejut* " Nouhime-san... Kenapa kau mulai menjadi preman? "

Nouhime : " Oichi... Kenapa kamu tak ikut menyukai si ganteng itu? "

Oichi : " Kau ingat? Ichi... Sudah ada... Nagamasa-sama? Ichi... Ogah rebutan aah... "

Nouhime : " Kau memang terlalu romantik, Oichi! Tolong jangan contoh cewek lain disini ya... Termasuk aku... "

Ieyasu : *ngamuk* " KALIAN BERENAAAAM! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAAAAM? " *menghajar Masamune, Motochika, Yukimura, Toshiie, Nagamasa, Kojuro bergantian*

Fuuma menulis : 'Untung gue gak ikut kagum-kaguman... Hahaha, gak kena deeh :D'

Motochika : *benjol sebesar matahari (?) (Author dihajar Motochika)* " Ittai, Ieyasu! Tapi, satu pertanyaan... "

MasaYukiNaKoTo (singkatan nama 5 org) : " Napa Keiji nya gak kena hajaar? Dia yang jadi umpan ikannya! " *tatap kejam ke Ieyasu*

Ieyasu : " Owh, gitu tah? " *menghajar Keiji lebih keras dari yang lain* " DASAR CURAANG! "

Keiji : " ADDAAAAAAWH! SUMIMASEEEN! "

Yoshiaki : *bangun* " Ya ampun... Apa yang sensei lewatkan, ya? "

Kasuga : " Oh! Tak ada, suweer! " *gaya peace*

Yoshiaki : " Ya sudah, lanjut ke Katakura Kojuro... Yang mana dia ya? "

Kojuro : *ngacung lobak yang dihinggapi nyamuk (Author dihajar Kojuro)* " Disini, sensei! Saya adalah babunya Dokuganryuu! "

Yoshiaki : *melotot* " BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA... BABIII? " *wes apik, salah belakangnya... (Anggap aja Epic Fail)* " KAU BABINYA NAGAA? "

Kojuro : *menghajar sensei* " BABUUUU! BUKAN BABIIIII! YOU BAKAAAA! "

Yoshiaki : " Gomen ne, maafkan, sorry kan ya... Nanti saya juga harus berurusan denganmu, ya! " *goyang lengan*

Kojuro : " Urusan apa, sensei? Sensei ngadain arisan ya? Kita kan bukan ibu-ibu! Kita ini bapak-bapak muda! " *perasaan bapak-bapak **ABG**, alias '**A**nak **B**abi **G**embel' lebih tepat... (Author dihajar Kojuro)*

Yoshiaki : " Udah, lu diem aja ya! Ntar ajee ya! Sekarang... Hmm... " *baca nama* " Maeda Keiji ya? "

Keiji : " Hadir! " *ngacung tangan*

Yoshiaki : " Kamu bencong ya? Dandanan cantik banget ya! "

Keiji : *muka jedong* " Gini dibilang cantiik? Dari mana cobaak? "

Yoshiaki : " Itu sudah terbukti, ya! Rambut panjang, muka polos, postur langsing... Ya? "

Keiji : *deathglare* " Gender cowok kau bilang langsing? Awas kau... "

Yoshiaki : *kemundur sampe natap papan* " Owh, maaf lagi ya... Sensei baru disini ya! Jadi, mohon biasakan dulu ya, anak-anak, ya! "

Toshiie : *liatin Keiji* " Tapi kalo diliat-liat, adiknya Matsu kayak cewek jugaaa! " *ngacung jempol*

Keiji : *jedong 2x lipat* " Ekh, Toshiie? Kamu juga bertanggap seperti itu? "

Toshiie : " Kalo cowok ya kayak aku doong! Pamer dada! " *busung dada*

Motochika and Kennyo : *ikut pamer dada* " Kami juga cowok asli looh! "

Ieyasu : *nunjukin otot* " Naah! Otot jugalah khas lelaki! "

Matsu and Nouhime : *teriak* " KYAAAAH~! IEYASU-SAAAAN! "

Kasuga : *dalam hati* " Kalau aku teriak, pasti digoda dengan para setan... " *tapi tiap hari aja auramu udah kayak setan! (Author dihajar Kasuga) (Kasuga : " Maksud setan disini itu yang godain percintaan gue! ")

Keiji : " Ya ampun... Terus napa si rambut panjang putih itu gak dibilang cewek jugaa? "

Toshiie : *nengok Tenkai* " Oowh! Kalau yang itu bukan cowok, bukan cewek! Tapi senteeng! "

Tenkai : *jedukkin kepala ke meja 2x lipat* " Gue dibilang senteng lagiiiii! Huweeeeh! "

Keiji : " Lagian, napa juga itu Motonari dibilang cewek? Selama ini, gue cuman pengikut! "

Motochika : " Kalau yang itu udah jelas! " *nginget Day 1 (Act 7, 8, 12) Day 2 (Act 3)* " Mulai dari ngompolnya, terus malu-malunya, nge-fans drama dan musik GaJe terutama KOREA, cinta full ama kepsek, duet nyanyi, sampai melas-melas biar dapat perawatan sanggar Kojuro! Itu lagi! Celananya yang terbukti jelas bahwa Motonari mengalami itu! Rajutan sepatu girlie pink! Mengenal pembalut sejak SD! Tanda-tandanya tertera sangat tebal! " *cerita panjang lebar*

Motonari : *sayat dada Motochika* " Lu bisa mingkem kagak, pelaut? "

Nasib Motochika tak perlu ditanyakan. Keiji cuman bisa cengo dan mendoakan Motochika biar dosanya diampuni.

Yoshiaki : " Ya sudah, cukup ribut gendernya ya! Ntar absen gak slesai dan pelajaran gak ada ya! Berikutnya... Maeda Toshiie? "

Toshiie : *busung dada* " I am hadir, kakung! " *basa intelek kagak jelas*

Yoshiaki : *shock* " WHAAAT THE? BAJUMU KEBAKAR SEMUA YAAA? APA -TREET- MU IKUT TERLIHAAT? "

Toshiie : " Whaat? " *menghajar sensei* " Aku punya celananya, tauuk! "

Matsu : *dari agak jauh* " Sabarlah, Inuchiyo-sama! Sensei memang harus cuci otak tuuh! "

Toshiie : " Oowh, gitu ya? Terus, jemur otak, setrika otak, wangiin otak, lipat otak ya? "

Matsu : " Kalau itu maah pekerjaan istri di rumah... Dan seharusnya itu baju. "

Toshiie : " Oh. " *langsung diam 1000 kata setelahnya*

Yoshiaki : " Kukira satu tubuh ya. Soalnya yang lu busungkan dada doaang ya! Sekarang, Matsu! Mana dia ya? "

Matsu : " Matsu hadir disini! " *angkat tangan tanda menyerah (?) (Author dihajar Matsu)*

Yoshiaki : " Cantiknya, bisa dibilang lumayan ya... Cukup deh commentnya ya! Ntar dihajar yang lain ya. Selanjutnya... " *baca nama* " Mouri Motonari ya? Oowh... Yang katanya Kenshin sensei sebagai duo gender memalukan ya? "

Motonari : *dengan lemas acung tangan* " Saya ada disini... "

Yoshiaki : " Eeh? Kok lemes ya? Kamu itu siswa ya! Harusnya ikuti pelajaran demikian dengan semangat ya! "

Motonari : " Tauuk... Kau tak mengerti riwayatku sih... "

Yoshiaki : " Memang gak ngerti ya! Taun berapa lu lair aja aku gak tau ya! "

Motonari : " Ya, itu lebih bagus. Mending lanjut ke yang lain, SEGERA! "

Yoshiaki : " Berikutnya... Nouhime? Ni nama kayaknya bagus ya! "

Nouhime : *cetarin peluru* " Di sini! Saya adalah gadis kejam dan tajam! Tapi pusing soal jam! "

Yoshiaki : *ketakutan* " RUPANYA KAU YANG GANAS ITU, YAAA? HIIIIWH! "

Nouhime : " Terus masbulloh? "

Yoshiaki : " Bukan masbulloh lagi pertanyaannya ya! Tapi derbulloh yaa! Alias Derita Buat Lloh! Dan jawabannya... BAGETEEEEE YAAAAW! "

Nouhime : " Terserah lah! Tapi, lu takut ama gue kan? "

Yoshiaki : " Hiiks... Loncat aja deeh yaa! Ke Oichi! Biasanya yang namanya pendek pada cantik semua, ya! Matsu, cantik ya! Nouhime, cantik ganas ya! Kasuga, cantik bangetz yaaw! "

Oichi : " Ichi... Disini, sensei... " *angkat tangan hitam*

Yoshiaki : " Woow... Tangan hitammu bagus, ya! Kamu cantik juga, ya! "

Oichi : " Arrigatou... " *tunduk*

Nagamasa : *tatap kejam ke sensei* " Dia udah punyaan gue! Jangan direbut! "

Yoshiaki : " Iya? Disini udah pacaran semua, ya? "

Masamune : " That's right. Kasuga ama Kenshin, kadang ama Ieyasu. Nouhime ama Nobunaga, orang keji. Makanya dia ikut keji. Matsu ama Toshiie. Oichi ama Nagamasa... "

Yukimura : " Woow! Kau hapal semua, Masamune-dono! Kereen! " *tepuk tangan ke paha ke dada ke sayap (?)*

Masamune : " Iyalah! Terus, sering terungkap kasus cinta duo gender, alias si Motonari dengan various. Kadang normal, kadang di luarnya. Misal, dengan Queen Sorin, letak Day 1 Act 12. Itu normal, soalnya lanang lan wadon. Terus, yang gak normal banyak! Yang sudah kejadian antara lain si kepsek Xavi langsung, letak di Day 1 Act 10, si kepsek Xavi non-langsung alias cuman pintunya, letak Day 1 Act 12, King Yoshitsugu, letak di Day 1 Act 12, Babu gue Katakura Kojuro, letak di Day 2 Act 3 dan Act 6. Kalo Act 3, yang pertama gandengan tangan, yang kedua pas ngomong-ngomong di gudang. Sensei JaNime alias Shingen juga kenak, letak Day 2 Act 3, Teman setia gue Motochika, letak Day 1 Act 12. Kejadian 2 kali di Act yang sama. Wes! De-el-el-es-be-gi-tu-lah-ri-wa-yat-nya! " *diceritakan dengan rinci, jelas dan bisa dibilang kepadatan, tapi kalo kena sinar bakal mencair (Masamune : " ITU KALOK PELAJARAN IPA-MU, DISSA! ") Author dihajar Masamune*

Fuuma menulis : 'Masamune mulai membacakan novel cinta Motonari sepanjang 1 Bab penuh! :o'

Nagamasa : " Yaa! Itu keren! "

Yukimura : *lebih kagum* " Sangat rinci... Aku aja gak hapal... "

Motonari : " Kenapa disebut semua? Kau kejii! " *keluar asap*

Masamune : " Orang tanya harus dijawab, wahai Motonari... "

Motonari : *remuk topi* " Siaal... "

Yoshiaki : " Oowh... Banyak juga ya? Lanjut aja... Hmm... Langsung S alias Sanada Yukimura ya? "

Yukimura : *teriak membara* " UWOOOOOOOH! SANADA YUKIMURA ADA DISIIINI! "

Yoshiaki : *cengo* " Semangatmu tinggi juga, ya! Meski lebih tinggi gunung Himalaya negara kita! "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Tinggi semangat ama tinggi benda pengertiannya beda banget, tauuk... "

Yukimura : " ARRIGATOU GOZAIMASUUUUU! "

Yoshiaki : " Yaah, karep ya. Terus... Sarutobi Sasuke yaa? "

Sasuke : *ngacung shuriken* " Disini, sensei! "

Yoshiaki : " Cepet banget! Nama lu di absen 16 ya! Berarti mau habis ini absen ya! "

Tenkai : *berdehem* " Nama saya kan paling atas nanti... Yang lain kegeser ke bawah doong! "

Yoshiaki : " Oowh, iya ya? Berarti, tinggal 1 siswa lagi, absen selesai ya! "

Sasuke : " Beneer... Dan segera mulai pel ajaran nya! "

Kasuga : " Pel ajaran? "

Sasuke : " Ya iyalaah! Pelajaran kalo dipisah jadi Pel dan ajaran kan? "

Kasuga : *mikir sejenak* " Meski pembagiannya gak adil, tapi kau ada benarnya juga... "

Yoshiaki : " Benar! Benar! Ya! Dan di absen terakhir adalaah... Tokugawa Ieyasu ya? Murid baru kan ya? "

Ieyasu : " Disini, sensei! Yeey! "

Yoshiaki : *kagum* " OTOTMU, NAAAK! OTOTMU KEREN YAAAA! "

Ieyasu : " Kalo gak otot, ganteng... Emang cuman gue yang kuat dan ganteng? "

Yoshiaki : " Tapi memang kenyataannya, ya! "

Ieyasu : " Hmmm... Jadi, inilah jadinya... "

Yoshiaki : *membanting abssen ke lantai* " OKE! ABSEN SELESAI YAA! GAK ADA YANG PROTES KECUALI TENKAI YA! "

Semua siswa : " Haik! "

Yoshiaki : " Sekarang, ada yang bisa menjelaskan? Apa itu present tense ya? "

Kojuro : " What thee? _Pre-sentengz_? Aku gak mau cepet-cepet senteeeng! "

Yoshiaki : " Bukaan! Tapi present tense yaa! "

Toshiie : " Apa? _Press send ten_? Tekan kirim 10 kali? "

Yoshiaki : " HADOOOEH! Yang bener present tense ya! "

Oichi : " Ichi nyeraah... "

Ieyasu : " Sudah lupa, sensei! Soalnya itu zaman SD! "

Masamune : " Biar kujelaskan. Present tense adalah kalimat yang menyatakan kegiatan sekarang. Diikuti dengan subjek dan kata kerja. Tapi, objek harus ada. "

Yoshiaki : " Woow! Kau pintar ya! " *tepuk tangan*

Siswa lain : " NAAH! JAWABAN ITU YANG KAMI MAKSUUD! TAPI TELAT MIKIR! "

Yoshiaki : " Kalian yang lain pada bodoh semua, ya! Mikir sendiri doong, lain kali, ya? "

Siswa lain : " Whatever mu kaah, sensei! "

Yoshiaki : " Sekarang, coba lihat halaman 7 ya! Disitu, ada pelajaran verb ya! "

Sasuke : " **VERB**? Jangan-jangan kepanjangan dari **VER**nis **B**ajakan yaa? Hiiks! "

Yoshiaki : " Bukan kepanjangan, ya, Sasuke. Verb itu baisa disebut kata kerja dalam bahasa Indonesia, ya. "

Sasuke : " Oowh... Gitu ya? "

Yoshiaki : " Nggak ya! Tapi gini doong ya? "

Sasuke : *tatap mematikan* " Itu sama saja, sensei... "

Yoshiaki : " Habis, elu! Kalo dah tau jangan diulang yaa! "

Sasuke : " Tapi aku memang tidak tahu! "

Yoshiaki : " Kasihan ya... Sekarang! Hapalin itu verb ya! Ntar saya tanya artinya satu-satu ya! " *duduk di meja guru* " Ada 20 Verb, yang 18 ditanyakan, yang 2 biarin aja deeh... "

Para siswa sibuk menghapalkan dialog (?) (Siswa JaNime : " ITU SIIH, DRAMA KITAA! ") Ya, terseraah! Maksudku, sibuk menghapalkan verb biar siap ditanyakan sensei.

Yukimura : *hapalin* " Shake artinya mengocok... Berarti, harlem shake itu mengocok harlem ya? Tapi, **HARLEM** itu apaan yah? **HAR**pa **LEM**but kah? **HAR**monika **LEM**ah? **HAR**am **LEM**bu? Wadoooh! Gue pusiiinng! KYAAAAH! "

Sasuke : " Bring itu membawa, Catch menangkap, Draw menggambar, Fly terbang. Tapi, napa harus belajar verb terbang ya? Padahal, yang terbang bukan saya juga... "

Fuuma : *dalam hati* " Grow artinya menumbuhkan. Berarti... Grow up itu menumbuhkan atas ya? Tapi atas tumbuhnya kayak apa? Kan, atas sudah tertinggi! Ada-ada aja ini bahasa inggris! "

Nouhime : *belum baca buku sepenuhnya, makanya panik duluaan* " Napa disini gak ada Shoot alias menembaak? Itu yang paling gampaaang! Nooo! "

Oichi : *nunjuk kata Shoot di buku* " Ini apa, Nouhime-san? Di bawahnya Shake? "

Nouhime : *liat lagi* " Ini bukan Shoot, Oichi! Ini Shout! Eeh... " *salah baca o jadi u X_X* *nyimpen isin* " Oh iya... Salah baca, hehe... "

Oichi : " Huu! Nouhime-san... Agak kecantol itu otaak... "

Nouhime : *nginget kata-kata di Act 6* " Kamu tahu itu dari mana? Kamu jadi dukuun? "

Oichi : *heran* " Emang apa kesaktian Ichi? "

Nouhime : " Oh! Lupakaan... "

Oichi : *dalam hati* " Nouhime-san aneeh... "

Motochika : " Freeze! Membekukan! Coba aah... " *kasih mantra ke meja* " FREEZE TABLE! YOU! FREEZE TABLEEE! HURRY! FREEZE! TABLEE! " *dia sudah jadi dukun benjol... (Author dihajar Motochika)* " Kok mantranya gak mau sih? Kan artinya membekukan meja? "

Ieyasu : *geleng-geleng* " Lu ada-ada aja, Motochika. Ini cuman verb! Bukan pembantu suatu mantra! "

Motochika : " Tapi artinya kayak mantra tauuk! Burn artinya membakar! Shake artinya mengocok atau mengguncang! Terus, itu lagi! Light artinya menerangkan! Hasil? Gak manjuur! Nihiil! "

Ieyasu : " Ya iyalaah! Lu pikir mantra bisa diucapin begitu saja? Kan harus punya indra keenam dulu! "

Motochika : " Tapi aku sudah punya! "

Ieyasu : " Dimana? "

Motochika : " Di alam mimpi gue! "

Ieyasu langsung facepalm. Temannya ini sudah gila mantra!

Motonari : " End artinya mengakhiri. Berarti, the end artinya sebuah mengakhiri. Looh? Aneh banget inggris! Harusnya kan end story! English is ngaco! "

Keiji : " Bring itu minuman... " *itu drink kaleek! Ngaco lo!* " Terus hold itu berhenti... " *itu halt bodooh!* " Speak itu serangga yang ada titik titik item itu... " *itu kepiiik! Lu malah jadiin indo ke indo gembeel!* " Wait itu beraat ya? " *itu weight! Ngerti inggris gak se loe?* " Wear itu dimana... " *itu where! Keiji udah bodo ameet! (Keiji : " Apaan lu menghinaku dari tadi? ") Author dihajar Keiji 5 kali*

Matsu : *dalam hati* " Firasatku mengatakan kalo pikirannya Keiji pasti error... "

Masamune : *nopang dagu* " Adooh! Ini verb level TK! Jelek bangeet! Yang agak extreme harusnya nih! "

Yukimura : " Whaat? Kau bilang verb ini level TK? Kau hebat, Masamune-donooo! "

Masamune : " Gue gitu deeh! Otak gue mahal! "

Kennyo : " Tie... Aku selalu bingung dengan yang ini! Tie ada yang dasi! Ada yang sama! Bahkan disini nambah lagi ikat! Jangan-jangan, kalo bahasa indonesia jadi tambah ngaco! Alias -piip-! " *sama kayak Day 1 Act 8, arti verb ini dapat dilihat di Day 2 Act sebelum ini (Readers : " REPOT LUUU! ")*

Sementara itu, yang namanya tak disebutkan latihan dengan normal. 7 menit kemudian...

Yoshiaki : *berdiri* " Oke! Time's up ya! Tutup buku kalian, saya tes satu peeerrrrr... Satu ya! "

Seluruh siswa (kecuali MasMun) : " WHAT THE **** ARE U? "

Masamune : *teriak senang* " Can't wait! "

Apakah seluruh siswa JaNime bisa menjawab soal sensei dengan baik, dengan persiapan seperti tadi?

Continued to Act 10!


	10. Act 10

Gak nyangka yee ni Author, sekarang sudah memasuki Act yang namanya Act 10! Yeey! Berarti bentar lagi Day 2 kelar nii ^^

Rencana Author :

**KALAU DAY 2 SUDAH KELAR, AUTHOR BAKAL BIKIN ****JANIME HIGH SCHOOL DAY 2 UTAGE DAN DAY 3 BERSAMAAN****! **(Mohon doanya biar nanti Day 2 Utage, Day 3, dan cerita 'Urip Basara Jawa' masih bisa dilanjutkan dengan timing yang baik :D)

* * *

Planning Day 2 Utage :

\- Acara : Opening, Comal Camil (?), Duel (1-3), Campfire, Dinner and Singing, Hide 'n Seek, Duel (4-6) Dancing, Duel (7-9), Closing, Go Home

\- Duels : Dirahasiakan biar kejutan :D

Planning Day 3 :

\- Murid baru : Saika Magoichi

\- Pelajaran : Sport dan IPS

\- YAOI detected (NEW) : Magoichi-Motochika, Magoichi-Keiji, Motonari-Tenkai, dll.

\- Break time : Magoichi, Yukimura, Nagamasa

Nah, udah tau planningnya kan? :D Ingat! Cuman planning, jadi kadang-kadang bisa ada perubahan! Kalau mau request bilang aja ya.., Sekarang, seperti binasa (eh?) Kita membalas review yang masuk.

* * *

**MeaEmotIpa **:

Heehee... Masamune sudah siap jadi master pidato! Menyampaikan arti YAOI JaNime. Nanti endingnya '**Jayakan YAOI dan buanglah Kalori!**' (?) (Author dihajar Masamune)

Masamune : " Aku bukan master pidato! Aku ini leader Oshuu tauuk! Itu sudah cukup! "

Kalo Tenkai, yaah... Seperti biasa, cengengnya mendewa. Katanya, habis protes, dia mau jedukin kepala lagi di tiang bendera, terus pagar besi depan sekolah, dan batang pohon bergetah. Sambil nangis-nangis kagak ada jelasnya. (Author dihajar Tenkai)

Keiji memang sudah distatuskan agak bodoh dalam segala bidang. Bahkan dia hampir tidak tahu cara berdiri dan loncat (eh?) (Author dihajar Keiji)

Keiji : " Enak aja! Kamu itu yang kagak tau gimana cara merangkak! "

Author : " Kamu itu yang **EMAK SAJA**! Aku bisa! " *nyentuh tangan ke lantai*

Keiji : " Emak? Kalau gitu kamu yang **ABAH SAJA**, THOR DISSA! Coba buktikan! "

Author : " Oke! Fine! Dasar **MAKBAH SAJA**! " *bungkuk badan*

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Author malah jatuh dengan indah kebedah (eh?) nya.

Keiji : *ketawa* " Tuh kan?! Gak tau! Hahaay! Dasar **MakBah rahmat tullah **saja! "

Okay, sekian! Thanks for review!

* * *

**thegirlwriter** :

Kamu tidak tau? Gak papa deeh ^^ Berarti, aku gak tau Hetalia, kamu gak tahu Basara 3 ya! Adil? Adil! -_- Tapi, kamu udah tau gurunya kan? Alias Mister Yoshiaki.

Selamat ya Kojuro! Kesarapanmu sudah diakui lagi! :D Semoga tambah sarap yee! (Author dihajar Kojuro)

Kojuro : " Aku sarap karena naskahmu, bodooh! "

Author : " Gomen nasai... "

Motochika akan menemani Masamune. Jadi, Masamune pidatonya, Motochika hakimnya :D (Author dihajar Masamune dan Motochika)

Masamune : " SUDAH KUBILAANG! AKU HANYA LEADER OSHUU! "

Motochika : " DAN AKU HANYALAH SEORANG SAIKA ONII! BAKAYAROO! KOBOYAROO! SHANNAROO! "

Thanks for review ne ^^

* * *

**Mokakoshi** :

Welcome to this FF to review! ^^ Lelah tapi dapet critanya kan? -_-

Owh... Ada singkatan ABG lain ya? Berarti kita memang berbeda :) Yaap! Ngakak ajib bin salabim abrakadabra chesto, dan Tadakatsu langsung nepis! (LU KATE DUEL YOSHIHIRO VERSUS TADAKATSU APAA? #PLAK!)

Yaa... Author juga tau, hanya saja maksudku, appearance orang itu baru di BSR 3. NGERTEEH? (eh, bukan maksud jahat inii)

MasMun dan Oichi? Mungkin akan kuberi... Arrigatou untuk your saran! (intelek gak karuan lagi, lihat? -_-)

Ya sudah, thanks for review and happy reading next chapter ^^

* * *

Sekarang, bagaimanakah selanjut-lanjutnya tes verb kelas JaNime? Apa berhasil atau nonhasil? Mari kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya!

* * *

**Act 10 : Mr. Narsist and English » Part 2**

Yoshiaki : " Ingaat! Gak boleh ada yang buka buku ya! LKS inggris ditutup ya! "

Semua siswa dengan terpaksa harus menutup LKS.

Kojuro : " Siaaal! Aku baru hapal sepuluuh! Gimana ini? "

Toshiie : " Masih mending lu? Laah gue hapalnya lebih dikit! "

Kojuro : " Brapa? "

Toshiie : " Palingan _Nol satu nol_! Angka itu tertera di sebelumnya _Nol satu-satu_! " *kamu gak tau angka ya? -_-* *maksudnya Toshiie : Nol satu nol itu sepuluh (010), sementara itu nol satu-satu itu sebelas (011)*

Kojuro : " Apa itu? Aku tak mengerti... "

Toshiie : " _Nol satu nol_ itu depannya angkal nol! Lah 10 itu depannya 1 kaan? Itu sudah jelas dikitan angkaku! "

Kojuro : " _Nol satu nol_... _Satu nol_... Aakh! Jangan dibahas deeh! Nanti hapalannya ilang! "

Keiji : *agak nyahut* " Migime-san! Maksudnya Toshiie, _nol satu nol_ itu penulisannya angka nol-satu-nol. Jadi bacanya sama kayak sepuluh! "

Kojuro : *nepuk tangan* " Oowh... Berarti sama saja kayak sepuluh, bodoooh! " *menghajar Toshiie*

Yoshiaki : " Siapa dulu yang ditanya ya? Hmm... " *nyanyi sambil ngecap ngicup* * " Cap cip cup kembang kuncup, pilih mana yang mau di cuup! Sap sip sup memakan sup, siapa yang akan kena suup! " *nunjuk Matsu* " Haa! Yang kena Matsu ya! "

Masamune : *dalam hati* " Kena sup? Ada-ada aja ini sensei kalo bikin parodi... "

Matsu : " Wa-watashi? Haik! Matsu wa ganbaru de gozaimas! "

Yoshiaki : " Oke yaa! Berarti kau siap ya! Apa arti dari verb... _Flap_? "

Matsu : " _Flap_ artinya mengepakkan! "

Yoshiaki : " Pintar! Tepuk tang buat Matsu yaa! "

Semua langsung ngeluarin 2 tang, dan menepuk kedua tang satu sama lain.

Yoshiaki : " Owh, saya salah ya? Iya ndeng, ya? Harusnya tang ditambah akhiran -an ya! Heheehee... " *nyengir sendiri*

Semua masih tepuk tang berkali-kali. Yoshiaki facepalm.

Yoshiaki : " Bukannya tadi sudah kuberi tau? Yang bener tepuk tangan ya! Yang ini looh! Masa' lupa? " *nepuk tangan*

Semua masih aja nepuk tang. Yoshiaki sekarang double facepalm.

Yoshiaki : *ngeyel-ngeyel* " Murid-muridku yang terrr... Cinta ya! Yang bener itu TANGAAAN YAA! BUKAN TANG AN YAA! KALO TANGAN ITU ANGGOTA TUBUH YAA! BEDA BANGET SAMA TANG AN YAA! KALO TANG AN ITU YANG KALIAN LAKUIN SEKARANG YAA! " *mukul-mukul dada*

Tentu saja, semua siswa masih pada tepuk tang. Mereka nyuekin sensei. Langsung saja, sensei fourple facepalm dan mulai mengeluarkan amarah rakun narciss yang sebenarnya.

Yoshiaki : *marah besar* " SUDAAAH! TIDAK USAH! KALIAN BAKAA SEMUA YAA! "

Sekarang, para siswa malah nepuk tangan kayak yang biasanya. Yoshiaki eightple (?) Facepalm.

Yoshiaki : " YAA! TERSERAH KALIAN SEMUA YAAA! " *meledak penuh bedak juga itu kepala :D (Author dihajar Yoshiaki)* " Sekarang, siapa ya? Hmm... " *ngecap cip cup lagi* " Cap, Cip, Cup, kembang kuncup! Pilih mana yang mau di cup? Jak, jik, juk, kena bujuk. Siapa yang akan kutunjuk! " *nunjuk Masamune* " Coba kamu ya! MasMun my only boy yaa! "

Siswa cowok lain : " APA MAKSUDNYA HANYA MASAMUNE COWOKNYAA? "

Yoshiaki : *panik* " Owh, ya... Maksudku, my boy yaa! "

Siswa cowok lain : " Itu baru benar, sensei! "

Masamune : " Apa yang mau kau tanyakan, sensei? Haah? "

Yoshiaki : " Apa bahasa indonesianya _Flip_ ya? "

Masamune : " _Flip_? Bahasa indonesianya itu membalik! Misal kalimatnya si 'Kobo-chan membalik kartu', kalau di inggriskan jadi 'Kobo-chan flips the card'. Ngerti kan maksudku? "

Yukimura : " Kenapa harus Kobo-chan, Masamune-dono? "

Masamune : " Soalnya ada yang marah kalok Kojuro-chan! Hahaa! "

Yukimura : " Oowh... Gitu ya, Masamune-dono? "

Masamune : *nada malas* " Nggak. Tapi gini looh... " *langsung menghajar Yukimura* " YA UDAAH! NGANGGUK AJA CUKUUP! "

Yoshiaki : " Woowoowoow! Marvelous, Masamune my boy ya! Very excellent ne? "

Masamune : " Heheeh! English sudah cocok denganku! " *YAOI detected? MasMun with english? #PLAK!*

Semua siswa tepuk tangan tanpa disuruh, saking kagum dengan bahasa Masamune.

Yoshiaki : " Sekarang... Cap, cip, cup, kembang kuncup! Pilih mana yang mau di cup! Sap, sip, sup, dan jak, jik, juk! Siapa makan sup aku tunjuuk! " *lagunya makin aneh saja... (Author dihajar Yoshiaki)* *menunjuk Motonari* " Baiklah, kamu anak duo gender ya! "

Motonari : *meledak ke atmosfer, terus mendarat di cincin saturnus (?) (Author dihajar Motonari berkali-kali)* " KENAPA SELALUUUUUU? AKU BENCIIII! "

Yoshiaki : " Aku bertanya padamu ya! Apa bahasa indonesianya... " *terputus*

Kojuro : " _**Flup**_! "

Yoshiaki : " Apa, Kojuro ya? Tidak ada flup itu ya! Cuman ada verb _flap_ dan _flip_ ya! "

Kojuro : " Tapi sekarang saya mau nanya! Tadi ada cap, cip dan cup! Terus ada sap, sip dan sup! Yang ketiga ada jak, jik dan juk! Kenapa _flap_, _flip_ dan _**flup**_ gak boleh? Oowh... Sensei pilih kasih ya? Kan pilih kasih dilarang di bidang keagamaan! " *tumben sok religius lu, Kojuro! (Author thumbs up ke Kojuro)*

Yoshiaki : " Eer... Itu beda banget ya, bodooh yaa! Cap cip sap sip dan jak jik itu lagu saya tau ya! Tapi _flap_, _flip_ dan _**flup**_ bukan apa-apa ya! "

Kojuro : " Ya wes, masukkan saja ke lagunya, gitu kok repot sampe keceblung pot? "

Yoshiaki : *nyiapin mistar panjang yang tertera di dekat papan* " ANAK INI KURANG AJAAAAAR! BANGET YAAAAAAA! " *mistar dipukul ke meja Kojuro*

**BLAAM! BLAAM! CTAAR!**

Kojuro : *merinding sejenak* " Kalo kurang ajar, tambahin ilmu ke saya dong! Kasih ajaran yang lebih banyak! Mikiir! "

Yoshiaki : *mukul mistar lagi* " YOOOOOU ANAK NAKAL BANGET YAAA! CUKUP SUDAAAH YA! " *masih dipukul itu mistar*

Oichi : " Sepertinya mistar itu akan patah sebentar lagi... "

Nouhime : " Tapi itu mistar kan dari besi! Punyaan gue! Gue tau kalau itu fleksibel! "

Oichi : " Punya Nouhime-san? Ichi baru tau... Tapi lihat saja ntar lagi, Nouhime-san. Tiga... Dua... "

KREEEK! Kata-kata Oichi menjadi nyata. Mistar terbelah jadi dua. Nouhime langsung ternganga heran.

Oichi : " Baru Ichi bilang kan? "

Nouhime : *panik level dewa* " MY MISTAAAAAR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "

Oichi : " Tidak usah khawatir, Nouhime-san. Udah ada hadisnya tuuh! Semua yang ada di dunia akan kembali ke sisi-Nya! "

Nouhime : *tertunduk pasrah* " Tapi mistar itu harganya mahal pake begete... Huweeee... "

Oichi : " Mistar juga buat apa? Nouhime-san kan, ada pistol. "

Nouhime : " Memang bukan buat gue! Tapi, eman bangeet... Itu buat mentungin kepala Tenkai kalo ada waktu! "

Oichi : " Ya elaah... Biasanya juga, Nouhime-san nembak-nembak Tenkai. Gak pernah pake itu mistar. "

Nouhime : " Itu karena belinya pas istirahaat! Biar hukuman Tenkai lebih ketat! "

Oichi : *berdoa* " Ichi harap, Nouhime-san masih diterima amalnya... Dan tabahkan Tenkai... "

Motonari : *nada agak malas* " Jadi, apa pertanyaannya, sensei? "

Yoshiaki : *buang potongan mistar* " Oh, hampir lupa ya! Gomen, gomen ne? Jadi, apa bahasa indonesianya _change_? "

Motonari : " _Change_? Bahasa Indonesianya itu mengubah, ya kan? "

Yoshiaki : " Bagus bagus! Kau pintar ya! "

Siswa lain tepuk tangan. (Tumben mereka setia ama Motonari :D)

Yoshiaki : " Hmm... Siapa lagi ya? Cap, cip, cup... " *terputus*

Ieyasu : *nyahut* " KEMBANG KUNCUP! PILIH MANA MAU DIKECUUP! "

Motochika : " Kamu mau dicium sapa emang? "

Ieyasu : " Ya, bukan mau dicium! Tapi, habisnya itu sensei pake lagu cap cip muluu'! "

Motochika : " Kukira mau dicium Fujoshi barumu, alias Kasuga... Yeeeew... "

Ieyasu langsung headbutt Motochika. Alhasil, kepala Motochika benjol 3. (Kok bisa? Ya iyalah! Kena headbutt, terus kepepet tembok, akhirnya terbunuh di meja! *Author dihajar Motochika) (Motochika : " Apa maksudmu terbunuh? ")

Yoshiaki : *nunjuk Ieyasu* " Owh, ya sudah. Kamu aja yaa! "

Ieyasu : *agak terkejut* " Owh, oke! "

Yoshiaki : " Kalau begitu, apa bahasa inggrisnya membawa ya? "

Ieyasu : " Loh? Kok bahasa inggris? Tapi Matsu, MasMun ama Mouri gak kenapa? "

Yoshiaki : " Pertanyaan itu harus berrrrr... " *menggigil kagak ada jelas (Author dihajar Yoshiaki)* " Variasi, ya! "

Ieyasu : " Tapi, saya gak terima! Saya itu manusia! Saya harus menyesuaikan yang lain dong! "

Yoshiaki : " Justru itu ya! Manusia menyesuaikan diri karna perbedaan mereka ya! "

Ieyasu : " ... " *speechless*

Yoshiaki : " Jadi, apa english nya membawa, ya? "

Ieyasu : " Bahasa inggris nya membawa itu_ bring_! "

Keiji : " What de ****? Itu kan, englishnya minuman, Ieyasu! " *ilmu salah kok diajarin X_X (Author dihajar Keiji) (Keiji : " Aku kan gak tau kalo itu salah! Karena naskahmu! ")

Ieyasu : " Looh, iya tah? " *kamu kok mau aja percaya?*

Keiji : " Iya tah! Bahasa inggrisnya membawa itu _**downing**_! " *wadaaw! Itu mem bawah gembeel!*

Ieyasu : " Oowh, gitu tah? Ya wes, aku ikut Keiji! Bahasa inggrisnya membawa itu _**downing**_! " *ya ampun, kamu kok sarap juga Ieyasu -_- (Author dihajar Ieyasu)*

Keiji : " _**Enough by light my a**_... " *maksud si Keiji : 'cukup percaya aku'. Padahal, harusnya 'just trust me' kan? Ini malah bahasa inggrisnya cukup dengan cahaya a punyaku -_-*

Bahasa inggris si Keiji udah ngaco! Logikanya si Keiji aja begini :

\- Keiji lebih memilih kata _enough_, karena udah keseringan bertempur pake kata _enough_ daripada kata _just_. (LOOH? YAOI? #PLAK!)

\- Per itu menurutnya _by_, soalnya kan satu per satu itu inggrisnya _one by one_, jadi dia ngambil _by_ nya.

\- Caya itu menurut disamakan dengan cahya. Laah, cahya itu sama aja kayak cahaya, dan cahaya inggrisnya _light_.

\- Kata Aku Keiji pisah jadi a dan ku. Kan jadi lain arti tuuh... Kata a jadi _a_, sementara itu ku jadi _my_.

Kalo gak ngerti, tanya Keiji sendiri ya! Soalnya Author juga dijelasin sampe pake cara anak bayi pun gak paham... (Author dihajar Keiji) Tiba-tiba, loudspeaker sekolah berbunyi.

Loudspeaker (suara Kenshin) : " Ekhem! Khem! Khem! Konnichiwa! "

Semua siswa : " Ekh? Konnichiwa desu! " *hormat*

Loudspeaker : " Karena besok kalian mengadakan pesta, maka besok jam masuk diundur dari jam 8 ke jam setengah 10! "

Semua siswa : " YEEEY! MASUK DIUNDUUR! " *bersorak gaje*

Kennyo : " Semoga pulangnya tetap! Kabulkan doaku, Tuhan! "

Tenkai : " Doamu akan dikabulkan... "

Kennyo : " Iya? Kamu peramal tah? "

Tenkai : " Aku ini pendeta tauuk! " *tertawa evil*

Kennyo : " Ya, itulah! Mau nyebut apa aja! Tapi, beneran terkabul? "

Tenkai : " Tanyakan Yang Maha Kuasa... Muahahahaaaa! "

Kennyo : *hajar Tenkai* " Rese' loh! "

Loudspeaker : " Tapi, karena pulangnya kemarin jam setengah 2, pulangnya juga ikut diundur. Tapi cuman diundur satu jam. Jadi, pulang jam setengah tiga! "

Semua siswa : " Kok tetep siang pulangnya? Huhuhuu... "

Masamune : " Bukannya sensei tadi bilang pulangnya kemarin jam satu pas ya? " *mikir*

Loudspeaker : " Oowh! Soal pulang jam satu itu ya? Itu Author Dissa yang melacak pikiranku! Terus diubah! "

Author : " What thee? Aku disalahkan lagi? "

Masamune : " Oowh... Jadi Author penyebabnya? Kau jahat sekali, Dissa! " *nyiapin jumping jack breaker*

Loudspeaker : " Ya! Kau **JA**hat! Kau **N**akal! Kau **KE**ji! Dan **N**yantol! Kalo disingkat **JaNKeN**! "

Author : " What the? Ya sudah! Gajimu akan kupotong 75 persen! "

Loudspeaker : " Eekh? " *pasrah* " Ya wes... Gak jadi lah! "

Author : " Gitu dong! Mendingan juga Jankenbong yang biasa dimainin! "

Loudspeaker : *ngomong sinis* " Gak nyambung lu... Blas gak nyambung... "

Masamune : " Yaah, gak jadi party dendam Author Dissa neeh! " *batalin JJB (Kalian tau kan, kepanjangannya?)*

Yukimura : " Yossha! Pulang jam setengah tiga, langsung pijetin Oyakata-samaa! "

Sasuke : *dari bangku* " Seperti biasa, kau lebai, danna. "

Yukimura : *membayangkan* " PIJETIN OYAKATA-SAMAAAA! UWOOOOOH! PIJET BAHU, PUNGGUNG SAMPE LUTUUUUUUUT! Dan setelah itu... "

**YUKIMURA'S MIND **_**ON**__ ::_

Yukimura : *mijet* " Memijat Bahu... Pake BPL... Memijat Punggung! Pake BPL... Memijat Lutut! Pake BPL! BPL GAHOOOEL! " *menggaulkan iklan pijet GP* yang udah mainstream (Author dihajar sponsor tersebut)*

Shingen : " Woow! Pijatanmu jempolan, Yukimura! Arrigatou! " *ngacung jempol, biar gak dikalahin telunjuk... (Readers : " LU MAU MAIN GAJAH MANUSIA SEMUT KAAH? ")*

Yukimura : " Tentu sajaaaa! Watashi wa Wakaki Toraa! Watashi wa ganbaruuuuuuu! " *mutar mutar tombak (sejak kapan ada tombaknya?)*

Shingen : " TERUSKAN, YUKIMURAAAA! DORYOKU WA UTSUKUSHIIIII! " *ini malah niru Zhang He yang ada di Dynasty... Ntar malah joget mentega terbang lagi! (Author dihajar Shingen dan Zhang He bebarengan)*

Yukimura : " HAIIIIIK! OYAKATA-SAMAAAAA! " *condongin badan ke Shingen*

Shingen : " YUKIMURAAAAAAAA! " *ikut condong badan*

Yukimura : " OYAKATAAAAA-SAMMAAAAAAA! "

Shingen : " YUKIMURAAAAAAAAA! "

Yukimura : " OYAKATA SAMAAAAAAAAAAA! "

Sasuke : " Oyakata-samaa! Sumimaseen! Sekarang, saya juga akan selalu menghormati anda! " *hormat* *sejak kapan Sasuke seperti ini? -_-*

Shingen : " BEGITUKAH, SASUKEEEEE? " *triling triling keliling eyes (?)*

Yukimura : " BAGUSLAH, SASUKE DONOOOO! " *memeluk Sasuke erat*

Sasuke : *terharu* " HAIIK! OYAKATA-SAMAA! I LOVE YOOOU! " *Bayangan Yukimura aneh banget... (Author dihajar Yukimura)*

Shingen : *merangkul Sasuke dan Yukimura* " Oke! Sekarang, mari kita awali lagi dengan... "

YuSuke : " OYAKATA-SAMA NO GANBARUUU! " *mata trililing trililing juga*

Shingen, Yukimura, dan Sasuke langsung lari mendekati matahari yang mulai terbenam. Mereka bertiga langsung lompat ceria layaknya anime yang ada. (Ini ending ceritanya drama! Ya ampyun...)

**YUKIMURA'S MIND **_**OFF ::**_

Yukimura matanya trililing liling semua... Sasuke cuman natap heran.

Sasuke : " Memang apa yang dia bayangkan? "

Yukimura : " Nanti... Sasuke-dono akan menuruti Oyakata-sama dengan spiritnyaa! "

Sasuke : " Eekh? Apaa? " *deathglare Yukimura*

Yukimura : " Iya kan?! Nanti, Sasuke-dono akan menjadi perhatian Oyakata-sama yang kedua setelahku! "

Sasuke : *menyuriken Yukimura* " YOOOOU! AKU TAK SUDI SEPERTI ITUU! "

Loudspeaker : " Jadi, sekian dari saya. Selanjut-lanjut in maupun out formasi bisa ditanyakan ke ketua maupun kemuda JaNime. Arrigatou. " *ternyata Kenshin-sensei kakean bacoot :o (Author dihajar Kenshin)*

Semua siswa : " Arrigatou wa Sayonara des! " *hormat*

Yoshiaki : " Weell, oh well to the jewell... Kita bahas jawaban Ieyasu tadi ya! " *plintir-plintir kumis*

Keiji : " Oh, pasti benar! Saya yang mengajarinya barusan! Pake logika broow! " *narsis*

Ieyasu : " _**DOWNING**_! _**DOWNING**_! "

Motochika : *tatap heran* " Kau yakin, Ieyasu? Kok aku gak yakin ya? "

Ieyasu : " Belom yakin? DENGERIN LAGU JAY KRETEK SANA! YANG RIVER! BIAR SEMANGAT BALEEK! " *Jay Kretek adalah nama gaul dari J**4* yang udah mainstream (Author dihajar produser IG tersebut)*

Motochika langsung gubrak. Ternyata Ieyasu hobi sama arek-arek idol group tersebut! Sudah jelas Motochika yang benci idol group itu males pake bgt dengernya! Apalagi dengerin idol grape! (?)

Ieyasu : " Jawaban ya jawaban gue! Yang yakin gue dong! "

Motochika : " Lah, tadi lu jawab _bring_, napa skarang pindah ke jawaban Keiji yang Gan Ning itu hayoo? "

Gan Ning : *muncul tiba-tiba* " Looh? Ada yang manggil gue ya? "

Motochika : " Iya! Tadi Keiji bilang, bahasa inggris nya membawa itu Gan Ning loh! "

Ieyasu : *deathglare* " Apa? Siapa yang jawab Gan Ning emang? "

Motochika : " Lo ama Keiji? Jangan lupa! "

Keiji : *heran* " Sejak kapan gue ada bilang Gan Ning? Dia kan, anak terbandel dan terliar di Dynasty Warriors! Ngapain aku panggil? "

Ieyasu : " Oowh... Lu pasti salah denger ya, Motochika? " *siapin smack down*

Motochika : " Apaan salah denger? Udah jelas terakhirannya Ning kok! "

Ieyasu : *menghajar Motochika* " YANG BENER ITU _**DOWNING**_ BAKACHIKAAA! _**DOWNING**_! BUKAN GAN NING DYNASTY! "

Motochika : *benjol empat, kejadian sebelumnya ditambah kejatuhan senjata Gan Ning (?) (Author dihajar Motochika)* " Oowh, sumimasen, Ieyasu! Balik ke barkah mu, Gan Ning! Syuuh! " *ngusir Gan Ning layaknya mak lampir kesayangan Bawang Merah (?) (Author dihajar Ibu Bawang Merah)*

Gan Ning : " Okee! Bai-baai~! " *menghilang beneren nerobos kubur (Author dihajar Gan Ning)*

Yoshiaki : " Ya ampuun... Kalian berdua salah, bodoh ya! Yang benar itu bring ya! "

Toshiie : " Apa? Kriing? Telpon dari siapa, sensei? "

Yoshiaki : *facepalm bahkan muka jadi palem saat ini (Author dihajar Yoshiaki)* " DISINI STRESS SEMUA YAAAAA! BRING TAUUUUK! BRIING! LAMA-LAMA, TAUK KU BISA JADI -PIIP- YA! " *sudah tau artinya apa belom itu -piip-? :D*

Toshiie : " Sensei berani mesoh! Oh no! Ajaran sensei salah! "

Yoshiaki : *meteran KA-BOOM : 34%* " Tarik napas ya... Fyuuuh~~ Buang yaaa... Tarik, buang... Yaaa... Benaar... Ya... " *narik dan hembusin napas biar agak lega*

Nagamasa : " Peringatan! Meteran Ka-Boom sensei hampir membulat ke 35%! Itu artinya, Ka-Boom nya sensei bisa dibilang GANAS PANAS! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Iya tah? Kamu tau dari mana?'

Nagamasa : " Dari pasar atau pedagang kaki dua pinggir jalan... " *soalnya kalo kaki lima, ntar pasti pada bingung! Soalnya kaki para pedagang kaki cuman dua! (Readers : " Wis... Cak Lontong is the best iki... ")* *langsung hajar Fuuma* " Ya baru gue bilang! Itu berarti aku tau bodooh! "

Fuuma menulis : 'Ittai! Sumimaseen... Aku ngerti deeh!'

Nagamasa : " INI DISEBUT... _GLOBAL WARM WILD_! " *alias panas ganas secara global...*

Fuuma : *berpikir dalam hati* " Udah tau si Nagamasa aktif super to the duper begini! Napa dia malah ngajuin pengunduran diri ya? Padahal Nagamasa terlalu pantas jadi pengurus kelas! Bahkan kelebihan ajar dia. Justru si Yuki itu gak keliatan wakil belas. "

Yoshiaki : " Jadi perlu diingat ya! Bring itu membawa! "

Semua siswa : " Haaik! Wakai masta! "

Yoshiaki : " Sekarang milih sapa yaa? Eheem... " *nge cap cip cup lagi...* " Cap, cip, cup kembang kuncup! Pilih mana yang mau di cup! Cat, cit, cut, main pecut! Yang ditunjuk harus cuci kancut! "

Langsung saja, semua siswa di kelas pada jawsdrop dan mati di tempat. (Author dihajar para siswa JaNime yang ada)

Yoshiaki : " Loh? Pingsan semua ya? Emang apa lirik laguku yang salah ya? " *nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri kagak jelas* " Cap, Cip, Cup... Cat, Cit, Cut... Cap, cip, cup dan cat, cit, cut... "

Semua siswa : *dalam hati* " Sensei mengajari yang tak patut diajar... "

Yoshiaki : *keingat* " Naah iya ya! Ada kancutnya ya? "

Semua siswa : " BENAAR! SENSEI BAKAYAROO! YOU REAL A BAKA NISTAA! "

Yoshiaki : " Hmm... Ya sudah ya! Mending saya gak pake cap cip cup lagi ya! "

Semua siswa : " Yaa! Itulah yang kami inginkan sejak awal! " *36 thumbs up (?) (Author kan, thumbs up? :D)

Yoshiaki : " Siap ditunjuk ya?! " *mikir sambil iwak peyekan*

Matsu : *dalam hati* " Hadooeh... Kami sebagai siswa Yoshiaki sensei harus menerima sikapnya... Tapi kenapa harus di bagian jorok-joroknya? "

Yoshiaki : *10 detik kemudian* " Haa! Kamu ya! Nagamasa ya! " *ke bangku Nagamasa, lalu si Nagamasa ditunjuk berkali-kali* " Coba ya! Jawab ya! Apa ya? Bahasa inggrisnya ya! Terbang ya? " *hampir tiap kata dipisah dengan ya -_-*

Keiji : *dalam hati* " Yee... Pasti jawabnya_**very big brother**__._.. " *tuh kan? Logika si Keiji ajoer lagi! Kata terbang ia pisah jadi ter dan bang. Ter itu dia anggap very, bang yang sama kayak abang itu dia anggap big brother*

Nagamasa : " Bahasa inggrisnya itu _**fly**_! " *baca : efelwai*

Fuuma menulis : 'Eh, salah baca kamu!'

Nagamasa : " Hah? Masa' salah sih? Di buku kan tulisannya huruf ef-el-ye! Jadi kalo di inggriskan _**efelwai**_ kan? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Ya udah gak percaya! Siap-siap dapet teguran sensei habis ini.'

Nagamasa : " O tidak bissaaaa! " *geleng-geleng*

Tapi, benar saja yang dikatakan mbah Fuuma (?) (Author dihajar Fuuma). Yoshiaki langsung menegur Nagamasa sambil ngangkat dan nurun bahu berkali-kali. (Jenenge lak cenat-cenut bahu ya? #PLAK!)

Yoshiaki : " Heeh? Itu kan, ejaannya! Kamu gak tau cara bacanya ya? "

Nagamasa : " Bukannya memang gitu cara bacanya, sensei? "

Yoshiaki : " Bukan, bukan, bukan yaa! Yang bener itu _fly_ ya! " *baca : flai*

Nagamasa : *coba niru* " _Flight_ ya! "

Yoshiaki : *facepalm* " Bukan _flight_, Nagamasa ya! Yang bener itu... _Fly_ ya! "

Nagamasa : *niru* " _Fly_ ya! "

Yoshiaki : " Naah... Bener! Bener ya! Sekarang, ulangi ya! Apa bahasa inggris terbang ya? "

Nagamasa : " _Fly_ ya! "

Yoshiaki : *facepalm* " Kenapa kamu pake ya, ya? Kan cuman _fly_ ya! "

Nagamasa : " Tapi, bukannya tadi sensei bilangnya yang bener itu... _Fly_ ya? "

Fuuma menulis : 'Kamu sih, sensei. Kenapa pake acara belakangin kalimat pake ya segala? Nagamasa susah diajarin!'

Nagamasa yang membaca tulisan Fuuma langsung membanting Fuume ke belakang bangku. Lalu, kembali protes ke Yoshiaki sensei.

Yoshiaki : " Kamu gak usah pake ya ya ya punya saya dong ya! Itu soalnya udah nempel banget ya! Jadi kalo bahasa inggris nya terbang itu _fly_ doang ya! "

Nagamasa : " Oowh... Gitu? "

Yoshiaki : " Ya! Ngerti kan ya? Jadi... Apa bahasa inggrisnya terbang ya? "

Nagamasa : *menjawab tegas* " _FLY_ DOANG YA! BENER KAN?! "

Yoshiaki langsung gubrak. Ajarannya gak berhasil blas. Nagamasa cuman terheran-heran akan senseinya itu.

Fuuma : *dalam hati* " Nagamasa sudah kelebihan o'on nya... Udah tau sensei khas belakangan iya, lu masih aja ditiruin... "

Yoshiaki : *meteran KA-BOOM : 67%* " HAAH... IYAA... SABAR DEH YAA... "

Nagamasa : " Napa, sensei? "

Yoshiaki : " Sudah, lupakan. Coba tanya sama teman depanmu itu ya. Cara baca yang bener gimana ya! "

Nagamasa : " Tapi murid harus mengikuti punggung guru! Bukan punggung teman! "

Yoshiaki : " Tapi punggung saya kan besar ya? Punggung kalian semua malah sebaya tuh ya! "

Nagamasa : " Bukan itu maksudnya, sensei! Itu suatu pepatah yang artinya murid harus mengikuti sistem ajaran guru! Bukan diajari teman! "

Yoshiaki : " Yaa... Skali-skali minta ajarin temenmu ya! Buktinya sama saya kamu gak ngerti ya! "

Nagamasa : " Gak ngerti apaan? Saya sudah meniru kata-kata sensei, tapi sensei malah protes sekarang? Orang yang bilang _fly_ doang ya itu sensei sendi... " *terputus*

Yoshiaki : *tiba-tiba udah kembali ke depan kelas* " Well, well... Sekarang... Dum, durudum, dum, dum! Pilih sapa yaa? " *gaya-gaya milihnya*

Motochika : *berdoa* " Kami-sama... Watashi wa janai! Onegai jimasuu! Watashi wa janai! Ne? "

Matsu : *merhatiin Motochika yang tiba-tiba serius* " Sepertinya Chosokabe-san doanya serius banget! "

Keiji : *rupanya ikut berdoa* " KAMI-SAMAAA! WATASHI WA JANAAAI! WATASHI WA JANAI! ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI JIMASU YOOO! NE, NE? " *capslock alert, karena doanya niat banget ni saudara-saudari -_-*

Matsu : *terkejut* " Kenapa Keiji ikut-ikutan alim? Padahal juga, dia yang pemberani di rumah... "

Sasuke : *rupanya belakang Matsu juga ikut-ikutan -_-* " OOOWH... KAMI SAMAA! ONEGAI JIMASU! WATASHI WA JANAI, KEDO, KASUGA-SAN, NE? ONEGAI! ONEGAAAI! " *lagi-lagi capslock alert -_-*

Kasuga yang mendengar doa Sasuke langsung menamparnya sampe natap tembok.

Kasuga : " Kenapa harus aku? "

Yoshiaki : *nunjuk Toshiie* " Haa! Kamu saja ya! Saya yakin kamu anak baik ya! "

Toshiie : " What the _**ayam hit point**_? " *inggris gak karuan*

Yoshiaki : " Ya, terserah ya! Apa bahasa inggrisnya... Mengikat ya? "

Toshiie : " Oowh! Nanya jawaban yang itu? Aku kasih! _**-piip-**_! Bener? "

Siswa lain (selain Fuuma tentunya) : " Iyeeew! Toshiie juorook! Jangan mau deket-deket diaa! "

Yoshiaki : " Bener! Yang kau kasih kuberi 100! "

Siswa lain (ini juga selain Fuuma...) (Siswa JaNime : " KAMI JUGA TAU KALO FUUMA GAK MAU BICARAA!) : " SENSEI MALAH SUPPORT -PIIP- YANG MAU DIBERIKAN TOSHIIE! " *merinding*

Nagamasa : *teriak* " MINNA! LINDUNGI DIRI KALIAAN! SIAPKAN MASKER DAN SARUNG TANGAN PARA PEKERJA FISIKAA! " *emang kate ngetes ilmiah?*

Siswa lain lagi (?) : *siapin alat-alat* " Haiik! " *nurut aja kalian?*

Setelah para siswa memakai set ilmiah (?), Kojuro langsung minggat. Sementara itu, yang lain nunggu act biar cepet membasmi -piip-. (YA AMPLOOP! PADAHAL TOSHIIE NIATNYA GAK MAU NGASIH ITUU! KALIAN KOK PADA TAKUT SIIH?)

Kojuro : *mepet ke Yukimura* " Hei, ini kan, bangku lama gue! Jadi, gue numpang sini gapapa kan?! "

Yukimura : *kejepit* " Wooakh! Aku kejepiit! Aku kejepiit! Harusnya aku kekunciir! Apa kekelabang kek? Apa kekonde kek? " *lu kate didandan cewek apa?*

Masamune : " What? Yuki ketularan penyakit Motonari? "

Yukimura : " Habis, Masamune-dono! Lihat saja babu mu yang bisa disebut babo ini! Lama-lama babi juga! " *babo (bahasa korea) artinya bodoh*

Kojuro : " Sumimasen! Demo, Toshiie mau ngasih -piip- ke kelas kita! Bukannya itu gila? "

Yukimura &amp; Masamune : " Bener juga sih, Kojuro. "

Kojuro : " Ya udah, bolehin aku doong! "

Yukimura : " Apa boleh buat! Demi menghindar -piip- Toshiie-dono! " *mepet-mepet ke Masamune*

Masamune : *terpaksa harus kejepit dan sesak di tembok* " Benaar! Aku rela mepet tembok demi menghindar dari -piip- Toshiie! "

Toshiie : " Loh? Apa salahku? Kenapa Kojuro mepet-mepet ke bangku itu? "

Oichi : *nengok tiga orang siksaan di belakangnya* " Looh? Ya ampun... Ichi mau ngasih an sama kalian... "

Yukimura : " Apaa? Oichi-dono mau ngasih benda an? Apaan tu? Saya belum pernah tau... "

Oichi : " Bukan itu... Tapi, Ichi bener-bener kasihan sama kalian... Mending Masamune mepet-mepet Ichi aja... Daripada mepet tembok... "

Masamune : " Ekh... Serius elu? "

Oichi : " Iya... Ichi bener-bener pake begete dan sekali kasihan. "

Yukimura and Kojuro : " FUJOSHI DETECTEEED? " *si Yukimura langsung nyiapin kamera, Kojuro cuman ngiler*

Masamune : " Baiklah. Arrigatou... " *lompat ke tempat Oichi*

Oichi pun menangkap Masamune dan mengatur cara duduknya. Siapa lagi yang gak cemburu kalo' Nagamasa? Sementara itu, yang lain pada kagum-kagum and bersiul-siul sepanjang hari... (ITU LAGUMU DISSAAA!)

Nagamasa : " NOOOOOOOOOOOO... MY ICHI... "

Fuuma menulis : 'Tapi memang situ asi nya mepet... " *typo's here... Fuuma gak sengaja nulis di spasi...*

Nagamasa : " KAU MENGHINA ICHI YAAA? KAU BILANG ITUNYA MEPET-MEPEEEEET? " *dont too much negative thinking about this (SERIUS NOTE!)*

Fuuma menulis : " Eeh? Nggak... Napa?"

Nagamasa : " KAAAAAAAAU JANGAN SOK TAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! " *menghajar Fuuma*

Masamune : " Wah, di depan ternyata enak juga... "

Siswa lain (selain Oichi, Fuuma dan Nagamasa) : " WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! MASAMUNE FEELS HAPPY! "

Yukimura langsung motret Oichi dan Masamune dari belakang, tidak kelihatan Nouhime nya.

Oichi : " Di dekat Dokuganryuu-sama... Juga nyaman rupanya... Sama seperti dekapan Nagamasa-sama... "

Siswa lain (selain Masamune, Fuuma dan Nagamasa) : " CINTA GARIS DIALAMI OLEH OICHIIIIIIIII! "

Sementara itu, Fuuma hanya senyum-senyum, saking dia males ngomong. Masamune mengamati siswa lain di sekitarnya. Langsung saja, kejadian 14 PLAK dimulai.

Masamune : *melakukan jurus berbeda beda* " CRAZY STOORM! PHANTOM DIVE! JET-X! DEATH FAAAAANG! HELL DRAGOON! WAR DAAAANCE! JUMPING JACK BREAKEEER! " *lalu jurus diulangi sesuai urutan untuk siswa lain*

Ke-14 siswa pun merasakan derita Masamune. Mereka langsung mengembalikan kondisi ke HYSTERIC CONDITION.

Motonari : " Baka anata wa. Kenapa gak duduk sebelahku sih? Repot! "

Masamune : " Maaf, tapi siapapun yang duduk di sebelahmu, pasti tambah disangka sebagai YAOI. "

Yukimura : *nunjukkin kamera* " Dan kamera ini akan terisi dengan cepat! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! "

Motonari : " WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY?! " *mencetarkan Fugaku, eh, Nichirin*

Siswa siswi lain tambah histeris melihat Nichirin Motonari, meski itu hanya terjadi 15 detik. Yoshiaki yang dari tadi melihat gerak-gerik semut sekutu (?) (Siswa JaNime : " SEMUT SEKUTUUU? " *Author dihajar siswa JaNime) langsung teriak untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Yoshiaki : " Kenapa kalian ber-16 pada histeris muka sih ya? Sampe mepet-mepet segala yang disitu ya! Dia kan, jawab englishnya mengikat ya! "

Siswa lain (kalian juga tau selain siapa disini) : " APANYAA? TADI TOSHIIE BILANG SENDIRI! DIA KASIH! -PIIP-! "

Toshiie : " Tapi memang itu englishnya mengikat! Englishnya dasi dan sama juga gitu aje! "

Siswa lain : " TERUS SENSEI SAMA SAJA! MALAH TOSHIIE DIBERI NILAI SERATUS KALO BENERAN NGASIH ITU -PIIP-! " *protes*

Yoshiaki : *terdiam 3 detik* " Omihot not have cold everywhere yaaw! Toshiie bilangnya itu _tie_! "

Toshiie : " Nah! Bener kata sensei! "

Siswa lain : " PILUS, MOTONARI SIAP-SIAP MENCETARKAN NICHIRIN KE KELAS KITAAAA! " *merinding*

Motonari : " Tapi bukannya sudah jelas kau bacanya _**-piip-**_? "

Yoshiaki : *baru paham* " Oowh... Toshiie anakku ya! "

Toshiie : *berdehem* " Sejak kapan aku jadi anakmu? "

Yoshiaki : " Hmm... Ya! Terserah ya! Bacanya lain kali cepet ya! Jangan agak dilamain ya! Langsung _tie_! Jangan dieja per suku kata ya! " *baca : tay*

Toshiie : *ngangguk paham* " Oke! Dimengerti, sensei! "

Siswa lain : " Jadi... Semua tadi bukanlah suatu jorok yang dinamakan -piip- itu ya? "

Toshiie : " Ya bukan lah! Kalian semua baka! "

Yoshiaki : " Sudah ya! Lepaskan alat penghindaran kalian ya! Sekarang kan, kelas english, bukan kelas fisika ya! "

Siswa lain akhirnya melepas seluruh pakaian (?) (Siswa JaNime : " KUHAJAR KAU, DISSA! " *Siswa JaNime pun menghajar Author dengan Basara masing-masing) Maksudku, siswa lain akhirnya melepas sarung tangan dan masker. Kojuro juga langsung balik ke tempat duduknya.

Kojuro : " Ya ampun... Bahasa inggris memang aneh-aneh aja! "

Toshiie : " Bukan bahasanya yang aneh! Tapi pembuat bahasanya yang aneh! "

Kojuro : *mikir sejenak* " Ada benernya juga... Tapi, bukannya yang kau bicarakan itu ngawut? Ntar dihajar loh! "

Toshiie : " Kan ntar! Hahahaahaa! "

Kojuro : " Ya udah, biarin aja deeh... "

Kennyo : " Sudah kubilang... Bahasa inggris mengikat pasti ngaco abis! "

Nouhime : " Nah! Setuju sama Kennyo! Lain kali jangan nebaki gitu doong! "

Yoshiaki : " Hmm... Ya sudah ya! Meloncat ke siswa-siswi lain ya! Hmm... " *mikir*

Masamune : " Biar aku list... Mak memasak, Aku, Duo gender, Murid baru, Wong sok justice, dan mister hampir telanjang... Berarti udah 6 per 17 nih! " *kenapa hanya kau yang tak diejek? Kasihan kelima orang itu doong...*

Yoshiaki : *nunjuk Kasuga* " Kamu! Gadis cantik ya! Sebutkan 1 verb serta bahasa indonesianya ya! "

Sasuke : " Nah! Akhirnya kejadian doa gue! " *tertawa bahak-bahak*

Kasuga : " Whaat? Kok susah banget, sensei? "

Yoshiaki : " Gak susah kok ya! Cuman 1 dari 20 aje kok ya! Tapi gak boleh yang sensei tanyakan ya! "

Kasuga : " Hmm... Oke! _Draw_ artinya menggambar! Kan? "

Sasuke : " Woow... Dia bisaa... "

Kasuga : " Sudah kubilang! Kunoichi alias shinobi milik Echigo adalah yang terpintar dari yang lain! "

Sasuke : " Tapi, secara teknis, shinobi milik Takeda lebih pintar dari yang lain ke lain lagi! "

Kasuga : " Oowh, nantang ya? "

Sasuke : " Iya! Mau apa lagi? "

Yoshiaki : " Ya! Bener-bener jawaban kamu ya! Congrats ne! "

Siswa lain tepuk tangan tanpa disuruh. Meski Sasuke harus terpaksa tepuk tangannya...

Sasuke : " Yeey, yeey... Kasuga, congrats! " *nada malas*

Kasuga : " Apa lu? Gue memang pantes diginiin! "

Sasuke : *cibir-cibir* " Guwe emang pantes diginiin... Week wee wee... Week! "

Kasuga : " Apaa? Kau mengejekku ya? "

Sasuke : *sok niru* " Wapa? Kahu menyejek kwu ya? "

Kasuga : *nyiapin bogem* " Tinju baru lo tau! "

Sasuke : *niru lagi* " Tinju bawu low tawu... BLAH BLAH BLAAH! HAHAAA! "

Kasuga : *duduk stress* " Hmph! "

Yoshiaki : " Ya sudah, lanjut yaa! Pertanyaannya sama kayak Kasuga ya! Buaaat... " *goyang sang oven duluu -_- (Soalnya kalok *ang**e* udah mainstream... *Author dihajar artis yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut)*

Ieyasu : " Bukannya itu goyang sang oven? Kereen! Ikut ah! " *goyang sang oven juga* " Sang oven, sang oven, sang oven, sang oven, sang oven! " *-_- lebay...*

Motochika : " Kurasa temanku ikut-ikutan gila sekarang... "

Ieyasu : " Sang oven, sang oven... "

Yoshiaki : *nunjuk Tenkai* " Kamu yaa! Si kakek tua ya! "

Tenkai : " Efefe wefefeeh... Braain... " *sejak kapan dia pake bahasa zombie minta otak (?)*

Yoshiaki : " JAWAB YA! "

Tenkai : " Hmm..._ Huruf ke 14 yang artinya Lu bla bla bla Dynasty... Sebuah lawan kata kanan..._ " *maksudnya : Huruf ke 14 dari alfabet yang arti indonya Lu bla bla bla = Lu ..., diisi nama salah satu orang di Dynasty. Terus bahasa inggris sebuah. Ditambah lawan kata dari kanan. Repot yaa -_-*

Yoshiaki : " Heeh? Apaan tu ya? "

Tenkai : " Masa' sensei gak tau sih? Ini adalah permainan kata! "

Kennyo : " Kata bisa dimainin emang? High score nya berapa? "

Tenkai : " Mikir sendiri! " *hajar Kennyo*

Kennyo : *muncrat darah (?) (Author dihajar Kennyo)* " Wuohoook! "

Tenkai : " Coba tebak! Muahahahaa! "

Yukimura : " _Huruf ke 14. Lu bla bla bla Dynasty, sebuah lawan kata kanan..._ Mungkin maksudnya _**Fourteen alphabet you bla bla bla dynasty a opposite right**_? Bingung saya! Saya nyerah! " *kenapa kamu ikut bingung?*

Masamune : " Aneh-aneh aja! Lagipula, akar masalahnya... Kenapa kakek-kakek tua yang harusnya pikun masih bisa bikin kata-kata yang aneh? "

Tenkai : *deathglare Masamune* " Apa kau bilang? Aneh? " *udah sadis-sadis nih!*

Masamune : " Err... Gak ja... " *terputus*

Tenkai : *muka deathglare dalam sekejap menjadi crying baby (?)* " HUWEEEH! AKU DIBILANG ANEH LAGIII! TOLONG, SESEORANG, SELAMATKAN TENKAI... HUWEEEE! "

Masamune dan Kennyo yang di samping Tenkai, langsung mengeluarkan tatap sweatdrop. Sementara itu, Yoshiaki mikir keras-keras.

Yoshiaki : " Huruf ke 14 itu N ya. Terus napa itu huruf ya? "

Tenkai : " Ya itu! Muahuwee... Itu kan sama kayak cara baca suatu verb! Hiks! Pikirkan! Hiks! Hiks! Muahahahaaa, huwee! Muahuwee! " *ketawa campur face crying baby kagak jelas*

Nouhime : " Tenkai sudah gila... " *siapin granat 5 pack* " BISA GAK CENGENG DI KELAAAS? " *lempar granat ke Tenkai*

Siswa lain : *takjub* " WOOOW... NOUHIME SUGOI DESU... "

Tenkai pun gosong abis. Air matanya muncrat semua.

Tenkai : " Oke, sumimasen! " *akhirnya, ketawa-ketawa kayak biasa gilanya! (Author dihajar Tenkai)*

Motochika : " Hmm... Lu bla bla bla dynasty? Kayaknya Lu ..., terus ... Diisi biar jadi nama warrior dynasty? Setahuku, itu Lu Meng... "

Tenkai : " What the? Sial! Napa lu bantu, pelaut? Ini teka-teki buat sensei tauk! "

Motochika : " Orang sensei gak tau, manusia harus peduli satu sama lain! Membantu sesama alias gotong royong! "

Siswa lain : " Tumben anak ini menumbuhkan peduli... "

Motochika : " Kasihan! Kita semua adalah makhluk sosial! "

Keiji : " What? Makhluk yang sok sial? Maksudnya gaya-gaya sialnya? "

Motochika : " Ya gak gitu, Keiji! Maksudnya, kita, adalah sesama manusia! Harus ber toleransi satu sama lain! Kalau ada yang kesusahan, harus membantu! Harus memahami perasaannya! Kalian juga pernah merasakan susah kan? Susah kita semua itu samaa! Mengertilaah! "

Siswa lain : " Ya ampun, Motochika siap jadi penasihat agama kita... "

Yoshiaki : *terharu* " Ternyata kamu pinter banget, yaa! Aku bangga padamu ya! "

Motochika : " Eekh? Sensei sampe terharu? "

Yoshiaki langsung memeluk Motochika erat-erat, biar gak senasib kayak balon hijau. (?)

Motochika : *sudah jelas dia sesek* " Aakh, sensei... Sesek... "

Yoshiaki : " Sudahlah! Terima kebaikan senseimu yaa! "

Tenkai : " O Mi got selokan... " *Maksud?*

Masamune : " Lebih baik lepas saja pelukannya. Sebelum dia mati. "

Motochika : *tatap evil* " Whaat? Mati? "

Masamune : " Eer... Gak ada, gak ada, suweer! "

Yoshiaki : *lepas peluk* " Ya sudah! Mari kita lanjutkan teka-teki Tenkai ya! "

Motochika : " Fyuuh~... Legaa... "

Tenkai : " Berarti sudah dapet clue kan! Artinya Meng...! "

Yoshiaki : " Susaaah! Huweeee! "

Motochika : *mikir* " N... N... N... Baca nya kan en? Kalo jadi a-n-d itu bukan verb! Kalo jadi a-n-t malah hewan! Kalo e-n-d... Hmm... " *teriak ke sensei* " Sensei! Verb yang Tenkai maksud itu e-n-d! Alias _end_! Cara bacanya sama kayak huruf n kan? "

Tenkai : " Motochika you sialaaan! Kenapa kau selalu membantuu? "

Motochika : " Biariin! Inilah takdir toleran suatu manusia! "

Siswa lain : " Jiih! Sudah pasti, Motochika adalah penerus penasihat agama kita! "

Yoshiaki : " Oowh... Gitu ya? Thanks, Motochika ya! "

Motochika cuman ngacung jempol. Berarti, Yoshiaki tinggal harus cari tahu di pasar (?) (Author dihajar Yoshiaki) (Yoshiaki : " BUKAN TAHU YANG ITU YAA! ") Maksud, cari tau arti dari _end_ yang ditebaki Tenkai.

Oichi : " Akhirnya, kita mendapat ilmu english dan ilmu religi bersamaan... "

Nouhime : " Iya! Semua hanya karena teka-teki Tenkai! "

Oichi : " Tapi kan bagus, Nouhime san! "

Nouhime : " Bagus, sih, bagus... Tapi liaat! Sekarang udah jam 1 lebih 5 menit! Waktunya banyak yang terkuras! "

Oichi : " Biarkan saja waktu berlalu... Yang penting ada ilmunya... "

Nouhime : " Kenapa kau ikut sok religius? "

Yoshiaki : " Sebuah... Sebuah... Mungkin bahasa inggrisnya sebuah ya? Setahuku, ada a dan an... Kayaknya yang a ya! "

Tenkai : " Heeh? Heeh? Jawabannya hampir ketahuaan! Sial! "

Yoshiaki : " Berarti, lawan kata kanan ya! Hanya ada satu, yaitu... " *terputus*

Siswa lain : " KIRII! "

Yoshiaki : " Tapi, masa' mengakiri ya? Akan lebih tepat kalau mengakhiri ya! Oke! Dapet ya! Berarti, yang dimaksud Tenkai itu _end_, artinya mengakhiri ya? "

Tenkai : " Seratus... Buat sensei... "

Yoshiaki : " Permainan kata Tenkai menghabiskan waktu saja ya... Ya sudah ya! Berarti sekarang, giliran Nouhime untuk menjawab ya! Pertanyaannya sama kayak yang tadi ya... "

Nouhime : " _SHOOT_! MENEMBAAK! " *nembak dinding depan*

Yoshiaki : *kaget* " Eeh selokotok ketok ketok pintuu! Jangan dilakukan juga kalik yaa... Tapi bener kok ya... "

Nouhime : " Hmph! "

Yoshiaki : " Hmm... Udah separuh agak lebih ya? Sekarang, sisa-sisanya maju ke depan ya! "

Kennyo : " Mana bisa maju, sensei? Wong kita dihalang meja di depan! Masa' maju sama mejanya juga? "

Yoshiaki langsung geram. Meter KA-BOOM nya udah 86%!

Nagamasa : " OMOOH! SEPERTINYA SENSEI AKAN MELEDAK BEBERAPA SAAT LAGI! INI DISEBUT GANAS PANAS TO THE MENDIDIH! " *-_-*

Siswa lain : " WHAAT? BENAR DEMIKIAAN? "

Yoshiaki : " Sudah! Maju ke sini ya! Serius dong yaa! "

Sisa sisa siswa nya, alias Motochika, Oichi, Kennyo, Yukimura, Kojuro, Keiji, Sasuke dan Fuuma maju ke depan.

Oichi : " Kenapa kita harus maju kedepan? Ichi... Belum siap... Dan kenapa Ichi perempuan sendiri? "

Siswa lain yang di depan : " Because takdir anata wa... " *intelek gak karuan -_-*

Yoshiaki : " Kalian yang di depan harus membuat sebuah kalimat dengan verb ya! "

Para siswa di depan : " NAN DATTO?! KEJAMNYA DIRIMU, SENSEEI! "

Yoshiaki : " Tapi saya ini senseinya ya, jadi, kalian harus ngikut perintah saya ya! "

Siswa-siswi yang duduk pada sweatdrop, saking kasihan ama yang di depan. (Catatan : Tapi, Kasuga gak kasihan blas sama Sasuke)

Kasuga : " HAHAHAAA! RASAKAN ITUU! "

Sasuke : " Oowh... Awas kamu ya! Lebih tinggi difficult nya, akan lebih membuktikan bahwa orang itu lebih pintar! Salah satunya akuu! Muahahahaa! "

Kasuga : " Masa' sih? Tapi percuma kan, kalo difficultnya tinggi, orangnya gak bisa jawab! "

Sasuke : " Ya kamu! "

Kasuga : *mendidih* " What the **** are you? "

Yoshiaki : " Aturannya... Yang bener boleh duduk ya! Tapi yang salah, harus jongkok di depan selama 5 menit, dan sensei akan duduk di punggungnya ya! "

Semua siswa : " Seremnya aiyaaah! " *merinding*

Yoshiaki : " Makanya, harus bisa jawab ya! Ini sekalian awal dari belajar membuat kalimat present tense yaa! "

Motonari : " Syukurin aku nggak! Berarti... Saat-saat ini adalah kejayaanku! "

Nagamasa : " Kejayaan? Preet! Kejayaan to be a princess kalek! "

Motonari : *terdiam 3 detik* " Whaaaaat? "

Kasuga : " You're right, Nagamasa! Motonari diam aja dari tadi! Soalnya dia mau menjayakan momen princess nya... "

Motonari : *muka mendidih* " Haah... Haah... Haah... Sabar aja deeh... Haah... "

Yoshiaki : " Apa kalian ber-8 siap yaa? "

Para siswa di depan : " Haik! Watashi wa ganbaru de gozaimasu! "

Yoshiaki : " Oke ya! Saya akan menunjuk kalian secara acak yaaw! " *nunjukkin telunjuk ke para siswa di depan* " Siap-siap kalian yaa! "

Para siswa yang duduk : " Yeeey! Howraay! " *tepuk tangan*

Bagaimanakah kalimat-kalimat yang akan dibuat sisa siswa JaNime? Ngaco gatotkoco kah? -_-

Continued to Act 11!


	11. Act 11

**Author's P.O.V. :  
**

Aku sedang duduk mandangin layar kaca cinderella (?) (Elo kate main drama?!) Maksudku, mandangin layar kaca komputer.

" **YEEEEY! ADA RIPIEW YANG MASUK!** " Teriakku sambil loncat dari kursi. (Teringat FF UBJ 3 yang Kang Kei loncat-loncat)

Saat aku hendak membalas review...

" Tosta, anata wayo? "

Ada suara yang membuatku agak kaget. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya.

" Keliatannya girang banget, anata wayo... " Kata orang itu lagi.

Orang ini menggunakan baju putih berkerah dengan coat hitam yang agak tertutup. Dasi birunya membuat penampilan makin keren. Celananya jeans hitam dipadukan belt kulit coklat. Rambutnya yang hitam agak panjang itu tertutup dengan topi cowboy hitam warna coklat, namun poninya masih terlihat sedikit. Senjata dua katana menempel di punggungnya. Kalian belum tau kan, siapa orang ini?! Pokoknya kece dan ganteng abiss! Mengalahkan milik Dokuganryuu, apalagi Bakaganryuu! (Masamune : " Apa kau mengejekku, Dissa? " *dihajar Masamune) Suaranya aja kayak dubbernya Sasuke Uchiha! Bahkan lebih bagus! (?)

" Oowh... Nande mo nai! Hanya saja, FF ini dapet review lagi! Yeeey! Hahahahaaay! " Sorakku kagak jelas. Langsung saja, orang itu menutup kupingnya.

" Demo, teriakannya gak usah keras banget, anata wayo! Ntar telingaku mampet, harus dibawa ke Mister Plumber lagi, anata wayo! " Jeritnya.

" Ya elaah... Itu sih, takdirmu! "

" WHAAAT?! Kurang ajar, anata wayoo! " Orang itu menyiapkan aura dinginnya. Aku langsung tersentak.

" Oowh, oowh, sumimasen, Seito-kun! "

" Hmph! Kenapa hal yang sama slalu terjadi saat aku mau menghajar anata wayo?! " Geramnya.

" Takdii- " Omonganku terputus karena tatap deathglarenya keluar dengan kejam.

Baiklah, here is my OC! Nama lengkapnya Seito Takamichi. Ras aslinya ChiNgkong. (Bapaknya China, ibunya Hongkong!) Tapi, Seito dilahirkan saat orangtuanya liburan di Jepang, maka sekarang inilah namanya! -_-

Panggilannya si Seito ada 3. Yang banyak, Seito-kun. Aku juga biasa manggil gitu, saking akrab sejak lahir (?) (Seito : " Sejak kapan aku akrab banget dengan anata wayo? " *dijurus Seito. Panggilan kedua, Kami Seito. Karena, nama belakangnya dia Takamichi. Ada kata 'Kami' di nama itu. Penyebab utamanya adalah sikapnya. Dia selalu nyiksa orang yang banyak bacot dan nyebelin begete. Jurusnya aja sakti! air dicampur es. Korban utama (catet nih!) Aku, aku, dan aku! (Perasaan kamu mulu', Dissa!) Panggilan ketiga, Tofuito. Kenapa tofu? Karena dibalik sifat dinginnya, dia seneng makan Tofu. Kalo denger kata-kata Tofu, dia langsung ngiler... Bahkan satu hari, di harus nyerbu 25 tofu!

Omongan khasnya adalah 'Anata wayo'. Hampir setiap kalimat selalu diakhiri dengan 'anata wayo'! Oh, selain dingin dan suka menghajar, ada sifat lain yang ia miliki. Yaitu rajin olahraga, pinter (meski gak mau diajarin, huweeh -_-), dan ingin tahu (julukannya aje Tofuito...) (Seito : " Bukan itu maksudnya, anata wayo! " *dihajar Seito). Hobinya manggil kucing yang ada di deketnya, terus diajak main (ya amplopp X_X), dan main mantra.

" Kalo gitu, bales udah reviews nya, anata wayo! Bareng-bareng loh, anata wayo! "

" Ya iyalah! Bareng laah! Kalo gak, apa lagi? Baring di kasur lama-lama berguling? "

" Ki sama... Kenapa kau slalu bercanda disaat yang tak tepat? Rasakan ini, anata wayo! " Seito langsung menyiapkan bola es kecil dan dilemparkan ke hadapanku.

" Apaan ni? Main golf es? Hahahahahaa! Polos lu! "

" Kau tak tahu ya? Saat aku menyentuh ini, kau akan hancur! Siap-siap aja anata wayo! "

Aku cuman melet-melet ke Seito, saking sok gayanya. Dia sentuh bola itu, dengan sedikit sihir sepertinya, tiba-tiba...

" Sparks of pain : Explode with flames and ices! "

**JRETAAK! CRAAASH! BOOM!**

Seisi ruangan langsung penuh dengan serpihan es campur api-api kecil. Serpih-serpih itu meluncur dengan cepat.

" NOW! " Seito menjentikkan jarinya.

Langsung saja, serpihan-serpihan itu meledak. Api campur es meledak bebarengan.

" Sumimasen, Seito-kuun... " Batinku yang mulai tersiksa. Badanku kaku membeku campur gosong terbakar.

" Cepet bales review, anata wayo! Ki sama yurusanai! " Jengkel Seito.

" Haik! "

* * *

**Girl-chan2** :

Hai, hai! ^^ Gak papa kok pake akun baru, yang penting review tetep masuk! Memang adil, hakim Motochika dan talker master alias Masamune sudah membuatnya sah kok. (Dihajar MasMunChika)

" Why always, Dissa?! Can you shut up your mouth? " kata Masamune dengan kesal.

" And drive? " Lanjut Motochika. (LU KATE NYANYI LAGU RE-HANDANG TAAH? (catatan : kalok Ri**nn* udah mainstream... *Author dihajar artis tersebut) DASAR BAKACHIKAA!) Masamune langsung double facepalm dan menghajar Motochika.

" JET-X-Y-Z! " (?)

" Sumimaseen... Eh, BTW jurus barumu kereen! "

" MasMun gitu looh! "

" **GUE DICUEKKIN SETELAH ITUUU?!** " Geramku. Dan benar saja, Motochika dan Masamune sudah menghilang dari hadapan pujangga. (?)

Ne, thanks for review :)

* * *

**Meaaaa** :

Thank you! ^^ memang begitulah JaNime HS, makin lama makin crazy! (Dihajar siswa-siswi JaNime)

" Tentu saja ya! Makasih ya! Atas doanya yaa! Semoga yaa... Kebaikan kamu ya, dibalas ya! Sama Tuhan ya! " Jawab si Yoshiaki sambil narsis depan kamera.

Dia memang seneng ngomong itu 'ya' nya! Nagamasa aja sampe bingung di act sebelumnya :D Terus kalo cibir-cibirnya, itu Sasuke lagi belajar bagaimana bertengkar dengan pacar (?) (Dihajar Sasuke dengan bunshin-bunshinnya juga)

" Nggak gitu kaleek! Dissa yaro! Anata wa baka daane... " Kata Sasuke.

" Dari dulu juga sapa yang mau jadi korban latihan Sasuke? " Lanjut Kasuga. Lalu, aku pun turut dihajar Kasuga. Lalu, Yukimura yang kebetulan lewat langsung memotretnya.

" **UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! MOMEN AUTHOR DISSA KENA HAJAR KEREEEEEEEEEN BEGETE PETEEE! " **Teriak Yukimura. "** HAJAR LAGI, KASUGAA! NTAR TAMBAH ADEGAN SASUKE-DONO JUGAAAAAAAAAA! BIAR MAIN KECE KAAAN?! OWH! IEYASU-DONO JUGA SERTAKAN DONG, SUPAYA GAMBAR ALIAS FOTO INI MAKIN KEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...** " Teriakan panjang bukan palem kelapa Yukimura terputus. Karena tatap deathglare para korban sudah melanda. Mulai dari Ieyasu yang udah nyiapin fistnya, terus, Kasuga juga udah nyiapin jaring-jaringnya, Sasuke nyiapin bunshin abadi nya, dan aku yang juga udah nge-set Seito biar nasibnya sama kayak aku yang sebelumnya. (Seito : " SETTING KATA ANATA WAYOOOOO?! HABIS ITU, KUHAJAR ANATA WAYOOOO! ")

" I WILL KILL ANATA WAYOOO! " Teriak Seito sambil nyiapin bola es. Lalu, Yukimura langsung lari kesana, kemari, kesini, kesitu, kemenong, kemana-mana, kemeja juga (?), dan... (BISA TIDAK SIH, AUTHOR GAK BANYAK BACOT SEKALI-SEKALIIIIIII?!) YAH! WHATEVER! Yukimura pun dikejar-kejar sampai beberapa saat lagi, bahkan sampe jam tayang episode perdananya entek! Sampai bertemu di episode berikutnya deeh! (?)

Thanks for review! ^^ Dan salam Kojuro di FF mu sudah diterima kook ^^

" Arrigatou, Kojuro milik Meaaaa! Salam juga buat Kojuromu yoo! Julukanmu panjang banget looh... Semoga Dissa juga memberi julukan sepertimu! " Kata Kojuro kagum.

" Mau kuberi? " Tanya Dissa yang muncul tiba-tiba.

" Wooojiaah! Doaku akan terkabul seketika! " Kata Kojuro girang.

" Hapalin ya! Soalnya saya cuma bakal nyebut satu kali! "

" Haii! "

" Watashi wa Dokuganryuu no Babu, and my name itu Katakura Kojuro, bisa dipanggil ryuunomigime too, dan can every sesuatu dalam sekejap kejap! Watashi juga menerima nickname like Babu yang Babo kayak Babi jadi Bibi! " Lafal Author panjang.

1... 2...

" PANJANGNYA THOR DISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KURANG AJAR METESEK LOOOH! " Kojuro langsung mencetarkan Author ke langit ke 7 untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Wait... Review berikutnyaa!

* * *

**Adiknya Fuuma** :

Welcome! And... Hati-hati looh, kalo ketawa gak abis-abis, ntar kotak suaranya ganti jadi punya Spongebob tuuh... (Dihajar Spongebob)

" Enak aja! Kotak suaraku mau kukasihkan ke Squidward aja! " Kata Spongebob.

" Aku kan gak tahu... Tapi aku tempe! " Jawabku.

**#PLAK!** Nasib tak perlu ditanya. Aku ditampar Spongebob dengan indahnya.

Oh iya! Fuuma baru kali ini dapet typonya looh! ^^ Ngakak disitunya ya? Itu memang mepet situasinya, tapi karena Fuuma sekalian saulting-saulting ama pasangan barunya, dia typo deeh XD (dihajar Fuuma)

Fuuma menulis : 'Kenapa kau beri penyebabnya, bakaa!'

" Sumimasen nee... " Lirihku.

Yaah, kalo soal momen MotoKeiMa...

" Kepanjangan macam apa itu, Dissa?! " Tanya Keiji.

'Iya. Namanya aneh banget cah Dissa...' Tulis Fuuma.

" Ya elaah... Gak papa dong! Tapi kalo kalian memang gak mau, ya udah... "

Momen mereka maksudnya, bisa diperbanyak lagi, soalnya kebetulan yang lagi maju Keiji dan Fuuma. Kalo Motonari, dia kan biang _**DuGen**_ nya! (Motonari : " WHAAAAT?! " *dihajar Motonari dengan ring-bladenya)

Fuuma itu adikmu ya? Baguslah ^^ ntar jadi adik kuliah JaNime juga (#PLAK!)

'Kuhajar kau! Mana mau dia sekolah di sekolahmu?' Tulis Fuuma dengan muka kusut.

" Mau doong! Kenapa tidak? " Tanyaku.

'Tapi kenapa aku yang gak mau tetap dipaksa?'

" Kalo itu hak gue! Makanya, lu harus ikut! Yang lain juga aja looh! "

'Hmph! Dasar Dissa... Dia udah gila...' Lalu, Fuuma menghilang ke tempat yang tak diketahui, kecuali Tuhan (jelas banget ituu! -_-)

Thanks for review! ^^

* * *

** aristina182** (soalnya kalok dicopy malah cuman jadi '.182' looh...) :

Welcome ne ^^ Ya, aku memang selalu kena hajar mereka, tapi gak papa lah! (**LU DAH SARAP YA, DISSA?!**) Dan, makin maju tak gentar chapternya, maka FF ini makin ngawut.

Thanks for review! Moga-moga ketawanya stabil di act ini :D

* * *

**Mokakoshi** :

Woow... Kau cekikikan sekarang? :o Dan membacanya tengah malam?! Ya ampun, pengorbanan qurbanmu sangat luar biasa... (EMANG ACARA ISLAAAAM?! **#PLAK!**)

Oke! Nagamasa merasakan deritanya sekarang! Tapi habis ini, deritanya bisa jadi deriseru, derikoma, deripetik, derikurung... (GAK NYAMBUUNG! **#PLAK!**)

Nobunaga yaa? Oke, Dissa usahakan ^^ Direject campur digotik... -_- (kena hajar Nobunaga) Tapi nanti aku pake lagu gotik, terus goyang reject tambah pinggul! (WHAAT?)

Wait a sec... Kenapa kau menyolong Masamune dan Oichi? Belum di sahkan gue, tauuuk! (udah, gak usah dipeduliin...)

Oke! Thanks for review ^^

* * *

" Appearance gue harus segera kelar! Dakara hayaku, anata wayo! "

" Ya, ya, Seito-kun... Jangan dingin gitu dong! Ntar apinya gak bisa bakar! "

Seito langsung natap sadis ke aku. Kejadian tak bisa dijelaskan, karena aku merasa tak sanggup seketika.

" Oke! Duluan ya, anata wayo! " Kata Seito. Dia langsung cari kelas JaNime.

" Sayonara... "

* * *

**#NOTE** (catet, pahami dan tancap, akhirnya nyala listrik... (?)):

Kemarin aku sempet baca _rules and guideliness_, dan tertulis jelas dengan tinta ketikan warna hitam (JELAS KAN?) bahwa format cerita **TAK BOLEH BERUPA DIALOG**! Jadi, saya sudah menjiwir pipi dan menabok jidat (?) untuk menyadarkan diri.

**MULAI SEKARANG, (**catet**) CERITA INI (**teken**) TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN FORMAT DIA LO GUEE!** **(**#PLAK!**)**

Semoga format baru ini masih bisa menghibur para readers ^^

SEKARANG JUGA ADA WARNING BARU! CUMAN SATU TAPI PENTING! :

\- **SETIAP ARTIS/PRODUK/BAND/LAIN-LAIN YANG DIPARODIKAN BUKAN BERARTI AUTHOR MENGEJEK MEREKA! ITU HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA HARI!** (?)

YA SUDAH, HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Act 11 : Mr. Narsist and English **»** Part 3**

Di act sebelumnya, ada 8 siswa yang disuruh membuat kalimat present tense di depan kelas. Untung bukan bikin cerita, soalnya kalo bikin cerita, entar jadi sarap kayak Authornya! (BENER! BENER! AKHIRNYA DIA NGAKUU!)

" Kalau gitu... Kita langsung aja ya! " kata Yoshiaki.

" Mogaan yang pertama bukan gue, soalnya bensin gue udah ganti jadi solar... " Kata Kojuro. (Yang lu pikir itu pertamax ya?)

" Ya sudah, gini aja! Sebelum kita makin takut, mari kita tundukkan kepala sejenak untuk mengurangi panik dan membuat jawaban yang benar. Berdoa sesuaikan agama kita masing-masing. Berdoa... dipersilahkan! " Kata Motochika yang mulai sok religius lagi. Dia langsung nundukkin kepala untuk berdoa.

" Chosokabe wes bener-bener tertular untuk jadi penerus guru religius kita... " Batin siswa lainnya sambil cengo seketika. Tapi apa boleh buat, para siswa yang di depan sudah berdoa dengan khusuk-khusuk punggungnya sampe sembuh. (lu kate dipijet apa Thor? Dissa?)

Tiba-tiba...

" Sumimasen, disinikah kelas JaNime, anata wayo? "

Langsung, siswa-siswi itu berhenti berdoa dan memerhatikan orsing tersebut.

" So-sore wa... " Kata Yoshiaki setengah kejut.

" Sugoiii! He's handsome too! " Kagum si Ieyasu.

" Woow... Bingung milih mana... " Teriak para cewek (selain Oichi tentunya, karena dia gak usah ditambah apa-apa dah enak!) (Oichi : " ITU OISHI, DISSA YAROO! " *author dihajar Oichi) yang sudah mulai kembali pelin pelan cinta.

" Ore? Tosta no, anata wayo? Aku kan cuman nanya, benar ini kelas JaNime, anata wayo? " Tanya si orang tak diketahui.

" Eer... Iya, ini kelas JaNime kok ya... Cuman... " Kata Yoshiaki. Kata-katanya terputus dengan perkenalan si misterius ini.

" Owh, aku lupa. Watashi wa Seito Takamichi des, yoroshiku anata wayo! "

" Ne, yoroshiku... " Jawab para siswa JaNime kompak, karena udah latian paduan suara sejak lama. (MAKSUD?!)

" Tapi, kamu ada disini sebagai apa ya?! " Tanya sensei yang sambil kedipin mata berkali-kali dengan cepat itu, bahkan lama-lama di kuadratkan. (?)

" Saya akan... " Seito langsung mengambil katana esnya yang menempel. Lalu, berteriak keras.

" **KILL ANATA WAYO!** "

" WHAT THE... NEEE?! " Sensei overdosis kita ini langsung manjat meja guru dan menjadi telantaran tsunami disana.

" Tenang saja! Aku akan melawan Seito-san demi menemukan kemenangan! " Kata Nagamasa, sambil ngarahin pedangnya. Selain pedangnya, Yukimura turut mengarahkan tombaknya.

" UWOOOOOOH! Sanada Yukimura, menantangmu untuk menambah latihaaaaaan! " Teriaknya.

" Ya kagak laah! Baka, baka, anata wayo! " Kata Seito sambil geleng-geleng. Lalu, dia kembali menyimpan katananya di belakang. Yoshiaki sensei langsung turun dari meja dan tanya ke Seito.

" Terus... Kenapa ya? "

" Saya mau bantu Yoshiaki-sensei disini. Mengawasi dan agak ikut campur urusan JaNime! Jadi bersiaplah, anata wayo! Muahahahaaaa! "

" Oowh... Sokaa... " Kata Yukimura. Lalu, dia menaruh kembali tombak keris the fine kidd nya (Soalnya kalo dari di***e ki** udah mainstream...)

" Kalo Yoshiaki-sensei kakean ya... Tapi kalo' Seito-san malah banyak anata wayo nya! " Komentar Masamune.

" Itu memang dah nempel di otak gue, anata wayo! " Jawab Seito.

" Umur kamu berapa sih? " Tanya Masamune.

" Pikir aja sendiri, anata wayo! Appearance gini umur berapa, anata wayo! "

Masamune langsung gubrak. Lalu, siswa lain cuman bisa sweatdrop.

" Cepet dong, anata wayo! Siapa yang bikin kalimat inggrisnya? " Jengkelnya lagi sambil menyila kedua tangannya.

" Bener juga ya.. Thanks, Seito-san ya! Giliran pertama akan kuberikan padaa... Oichi ya! " Kata Yoshiaki.

Para cowok di depan langsung protes. " KENAPA HARUS CEWEK LEBIH DULUUUU?! "

" Jangan cerewet, dasar anata wayo! Bisa disamakan dengan 7 kurcacinya putri salju yang lebih dungu tauuk, anata wayo! " Kata Seito, sambil ngarahin katana ke Keiji.

" Hiks! Seito-san kejam juga yaa! " Kata Keiji yang ketakutan.

" Baru makan tau ya, anata wayo? " (maksud Seito : baru merasakan kekejamannya ke Keiji)

" Gak! Aku gak makan tahu! Aku makannya singkong di rumaah! "

Seito terdiam dalam hitungan** 1... 2... 13!** (?)

" BAKA ANATA WAYOOO! " Jengkel Seito. Dia langsung nyiapin kedua katananya, tapi pake yang elemen api duluan.

" Sparks of pain : Slash flames! "

Keiji pun diserang katana dengan cepat dan berkali-kali. Authornya aja gak tau brapa kali Seito nye-slash itu Keiji! Yang jelas lebih dari 1 slash. (Kami juga tau, bodooh!)

" Take this! " Seito mengarahkan katana es dari atas ke bawah dengan cepat. Dan terjadilah bencana...

" Sparks of Pain : Ice thorn fall! "

Duri-duri es langsung jatuh ke Keiji. Kemudian, Seito menjentikkan jarinya, dan es itu meledak. Untung si Keiji cuman gosong dan gigil-gigilan minta ampun dari narapidana! (?) (Apa itu bisa dibilang untung? Itu rugi banget tauk!)

" Sadis banget orang ini... " Kata Keiji historia. (Keiji : " WOOOI! Yang bener histeris! Emang sejarah?! " *author dihajar Keiji)

Backsound Off gun (soalnya kalo A*ga* udah mainstream... *Author dihajar artis tersebut) yang berjudul Sadis mulai bermain. Keiji mulai bernyanyi.

" Kau dan aku... Suatu saat nantiiii...! "

Seito langsung nyiapin bola api seukuran telapak tangan, dan menampar Keiji dengan telapak tangan tersebut.

" Baka anata wayo! Bisa diem gak, anata wayo? Kalo gak... No mercy for you! "

" ITTAAAAAAAAI! "

" Seito-san, kurasa itu berlebihan sekali suhunya. Kasihan Keiji. " Komentar si Kojuro.

" Kalo kasihan, dakara, bikin kalimat present tense nya! Anata wayo! "

" Aku pertama? "

" Hitotsu des, anata wayo. "

" Tapi bukannya Yoshiaki-sensei bilang yang duluan itu Oichi? "

" Tapi, Seito mengatakan yang pertama itu anata wayo! "

" Haik! Whatever nya Seito-san lah! " Kojuro mikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba, dia langsung duduk bersila di atas lantai.

" Oon... Masamune-sama onegai jimas oon... Masamune-sama onegai jimas oon... Masamune-sama onegai jimas oon... Masamun... "

Wait, alias chotto matte yo! Ini nadanya mirip ritual Kiyomori yang nyembah Orochi di WO 3! -_- yang pas dia mau diserang Ryu Hayabusa...

" Kojuro... **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOOUT?!** " Setelah jengkelan tersebut, Masamune langsung menghajar Kojuro dengan death fang.

" Eekh... Sumimasen! "

" Kau mengingatkanku pada ritual ku ke Xavi-sama! " Kata Motonari. Dia pun ikut-ikutan ritual.

" Oon... Xavi-sama ai onegai jimas oon... Xavi-sama ai onegai jimas oon... Xavi-sama ai onegai jimas oon... "

" Motonari sama gilanya... " Kata Nagamasa. Tiba-tiba, seorang bintang tamu datang membawa tasbih, lalu duduk bersila di atas lantai, menaruh tasbih di sampingnya sambil ber-ritual.

" Oon... Orochi ara mitama sowaka oon... Orochi ara mitama sowaka oon... Orochi ara mitama sowaka oon... "

" WHAT THEEEEEEEEEEE?! " Para siswa JaNime takjub. Karena, yang datang malah si master ritualnya, alas Kiyomori Taira dari WO.

" Ngapain disini, anata wayo?! Ini lama-lama jadi acara ritual, anata wayo! " Seito langsung menendang Kiyomori jauuh... Jauuh... Darimu... Ku tak bisa... Jauuh... Jauuh... (ITU LAGUMU, KALEEEEK! *Author dihajar readers)

" GOMEN NASAI, KAMI-SEITOOOO! SAYA KEASIKAN DENGER RITUAL AREK-AREK, MAKANYA IKUT-IKUTAAAAAAN! " Teriak Kiyomori sambil melayang-layang tanpa benang sepanjang siang (?) Dan saat melayang, dia langsung duduk bersila di langit untuk melakukan sky ritualnya.

" OON... OROCHI ARA MITAMA SOWAKA OON! "

" HMPH! Masih aja gitu, anata wayo! " Dengus Seito kesal. " Ayo lanjutin, anata wayo! " Kata Seito sambil nunjuk Kojuro.

" Iya deh, gue serius, Seito! "

" Gitu doong... "

Kojuro berpikir, verb apa yang harus ia gunakan, lalu bagaimana susunan katanya... Bahkan, suara model apa yang harus dia pakai untuk menjawab, sopran kah, metal rocker kah, minor kah, apa mezzo sopran, de-es-te-du-wa-ge-las! Dan sementara Kojuro berpikir, Yoshiaki mainan jenggot sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Seito hanya menunggu sambil liat-liat seisi kelas JaNime, bahkan dia pengen liat isi hati para wanita! (Seito : " WHAT THE HELL? SIAPA YANG MAU SEPERTI ITU! *Author dihajar Seito dengan katana api) Kalau siswa-siswa plus satu siswi saja di depan kelas, cuman bisa nyender di tembok dan menunggu. Menunggu bukan hal biasa bagi mereka, tapi luar biasa susahnya. Karena para pemenang ketiga-lah yang biasa mendapatkannya! Sementara itu, mereka jarang ikut suatu ajang, kan? Atau mungkin pernah ikut, tapi gak pernah menang. (ITU NAMANYA PERUNGGU, DISSA! NIH, DIEJAKAN YAA! PE-RUNG-GU! NGERTEEH?!)

" Kojuro... Ehm... _Catchs_ the... Khem! **_Catches_** (baca : keces (e yang pertama bacanya kayak e pada kata 'kue', e kedua bacanya kayak e pada kata 'bejo')) maksudku... **_Catches_** _the_ **_rombeng_**... _That_... _Steals_... Khem, kham! _My_... **_Lobak_**... " Begitulah isi pikiran Kojuro sambil berdehem-dehem saat ini.

" Udah belom, anata wayo?! Saya gak suka nunggu lama, anata wayo! "

" Ha-haik! Udah kok! Jawabannya adalaah... Kojuro **_catches_** (bacanya masih keces) _the_ **_rombengs_** _that steals my own** lobak**_! " Suaranya mendadak dart father! (soalnya kalok d**th v*d** udah mainstream... *author dihajar pasukan dari orang yang dimaksud)

" WHAT THEE?! APA MAKSUD ANATA WAYOO?! " Seru Seito.

" Looh bener kan?! "

" Intelek macam apa ituu? "

" Bukan intelek lagi tuuh, Seito ya! Itu sudah jadi yang namanya intel extra ya! Maksudnya, internet tambahan yaa! " Kata Yoshiaki.

" Jangan sambung ucapanku kalo salah, anata wayo! " Seito mengarahkan katana ke Yoshiaki dengan cepat.

" KYAAAH! Nee, sumimasen nee! "

" Itu salah banget, anata wayo! " Seito kembali fokus ke Kojuro.

" Kenapa? Salah di mana? "

" Salah di mana aja nanya! Ya salah di kalimatmu taah! Masa' salah di punyaan orang lain? " Teriak Motonari.

" Heh? Maksud? "

" Kamu nanya salah di mana! Wong jelas yang salah itu kalimatmu! "

**1... 2... 30!** (?)

" GAK NYAMBUNG ELUUUU! Maksudnya, salah di kalimat bagian mananya! " Kojuro langsung menyetrum Motonari.

" Ittai! Sekarang kamu malah sadis-sadis... Bukannya tadi lu perhatian ya? " Mulai deh, salmon nya... (Salmon : SALah ngoMONg)

" Itu kan, tadi! Bisa bedain jam kagak lu? "

" Aakh, jangan gitu dong, Kojuro! Kamu kan anak baik dan setia... Jadikan... "

" Aku kekasihmu! CIEEEEE... " Goda Masamune.

" CIIIIIIIEEEEEE... " Siswa lain (selain Motonari dan Kojuro) ikut mencieh-cieh kan.

" What the?! Motonari dan Kojuro jadi... YAOI? Benarkah itu, anata wayo?! " Tanya Seito ke Kojuro. Kojuro terdiam, kayaknya lagi nyiapin sesuatu! Mungkinkah itu... Cinci... (Omongan Author terputus karena langsung saja dihajar Kojuro) (Kojuro : " Yang mau kau bilang itu cincin kawin kan?! Sejak kapan aku mau kawin dengannya, tunangan aja kagak ada niat! ")

" Iya, ya! Masamune my boy, ya... Apa ini termasuk kasus cinta duo gender di luar wajar ya? " Yoshiaki ternyata turut bertanya pula!

" Benar, Yoshiaki-sensei! Ternyata pasangan YAOI kita, alias Kojuro dan Motonari sangat terkenal di FF kali ini! Kalau begitu, Yuki-chan, silahkan diam... "

" DAISHARIIIN! " Yukimura menghajar Masamune langsung.

" Ouch! Plis deh Yuki! Apa salahku, salah makbah (emak dan abah) ku, salah cahkang (cah dan kakang) ku, dan mungkin salah cucit (cucu dan cicit) ku? " Dokuganryuu lebai juga! (Author di-crazy storm Masamune)

" Kamu... Jangan panggil aku chan, Masamune-dono! Bukannya sudah kubilang di Act 5, kalau melanggar, Masamune-dono akan kupanggil Mune-chaan! PAHAAM?! "

" Iye, iye, I'm sorry and goodbye... " (?) " Jadi, kau harus cepat potret tatapan Motonari ke Kojuro! Ntar pasti jadi kenangan terindah! "

" Sebagai kenangan yang, terindaaah... " Ternyata, Keiji malah nyanyi lagunya Sampo yang judulnya 'Kenangan Terindah' itu! (Sekali lagi, ini menggaulkan suatu penyanyi atau band yang udah mainstream! Tapi, yang sekarang namanya **m*on. *Kuping sang Author (skali-skali!) dihajar pake suara drum band tersebut)

" Keiji terlalu seneng nyanyi, bahkan di saat bukan momennya... " Komentar Matsu.

" DEATH FAANG! " Masamune langsung menghajar Keiji yang gak nyambung tersebut.

" Aakh... "

" Ayo, smile, Motonari-dono! " Seru Yukimura yang nyiapin kameranya. Udah di fokuskan dan diberi efek yang cucok looh!

'Ini adalah cinta... Kojuro dan Motonari udah terjadi 4 session! Luar biasa!' Tulis Fuuma, lalu ditunjukkan ke hadapan Seito.

" Kereen... " Kata Seito.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?! " Kojuro langsung hajar para siswa (kecuali Motonari, karena dia gak bersangkutan) dengan lightning nya yang nyebar dimana-mana.

" Sumimaseen... " Kata yang kena hajar dengan sakit yang minta ampun.

" Kojuro memang luar biasa! " Kata Motonari. Lalu, dia tepuk tangan sendiri.

" Motonari sudah di luar alam kesadarannya... " Pikir Kojuro.

" Tuuh kan! Terjadi lagii! " Teriak Yukimura dengan suara emas tak berkaratnya.

" CIEEEEE... " Siswa lain (selain yang jadi korban) turut men cieh kan. Setelah sekian lama, Motonari kembali menyadarkan diri dari efek dugennya dan melihat sekelilingnya yang sedang saulting-saulting sendiri.

" Looh? Napa kalian? " Tanyanya keheranan.

" CIEEH, CIEEEEEH! "

" Heh?! "

" Semoga diterima di hati Kojuro, anata wayo! " Kata Seito sambil nahan tawa.

" Benar banget tuh ya! Sensei turut mendoakan kamu ya! " Kata Yoshiaki.

**1... 2... 33!** (LAMA-LAMA LU MAKIN NGAWUT AJAA!)

" Nan dattoo? " Teriak Motonari. Matahari turut memancarkan lebih cahayanya.

" Bersabarlah. " Kata Kojuro.

" Tarik napas... Hembuskan! Tarik.. Hembus! Fyuuh... " Motonari mengambil-buang napas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan diri.

" Ya sudah, daripada ribut, lanjutin aja pelajarannya, anata wayo! " Kata Seito.

" Jadi, apa salahku? "

" SUDAH JELAS BANGET ITUU! JELAS DITEBELIN PAKE STABILO WARNA TERANG JUGA! "

Kojuro langsung keliling kelas sambil bongkar-bongkar dikit. Kayaknya, nyari sesuatu. Tapi ribet amet! Bahkan, saat membongkar tasnya Nouhime, Kojuro harus dapet musibah, yaitu ketekan tombol tembaknya bazooka, kepencet bom api tangan, dan kesetrum barang yang sengaja disetel high voltage. (**WARNING : KALO MAU BONGKAR TAS NOUHIME HARUS HATI-HATI DISERTAI PARU-PARU DAN USUS-USUS, KARENA MEMEGANG SATU BARANG TANPA TAU-TAU KE TEMPE KE SINGKONG AJA SUDAH PASTI CELAKA!**)

" Hello? Where are you? " Kojuro saat ini membongkar tas Keiji.

" LOOOH?! TASKU! MAU KAU APAKAN ITU? " Teriak Keiji.

" Plis deeh... Ada barang penting yang harus kucari! Soalnya Seito-san sendiri yang bilang! Mungkin aja letaknya di tas ini! Kumohoo- "

**KREEK!**

Tiba-tiba, Kojuro kepencet sesuatu di tas Keiji. Keiji langsung shock.

" TIDAAAK! BUKANNYA ITU? "

Barang tas Keiji pun berbunyi. " Kaki kanan diangkat... " (nada senam yang iya-iyalah oleh moomoo... (Kalo' c***o* udah mainstream kan? *Author dihajar orang yang dimaksud), tapi suaranya agak mengutuk kayaknya)

" Apa-apaan ini? " Jerit Kojuro keheranan.

" KAKI KANAN DIANGKAAT... " Ternyata, warga JaNime lain ngikutin perintah sesuatu tersebut. Kojuro mangap keheranan campur shock. Keiji cuman sandar di papan dan terdiam pasrah.

" Haruskah aku mengikutinya? " Batin Kojuro. Tiba-tiba, Kojuro agak shock. Dia langsung ngikut-ngikut korban lain. " Kaki kanan diangkaat..."

" Lalu jiwit telinga... " Kata barang itu.

" Bendaku akan mengutuk mereka semua! " Batin Keiji.

" LALU JIWIT TELINGAAA... " Kata yang lain sambil niruin perintah.

" Goyang pinggul! "

Semua yang mendengar itu langsung shock.

" OMIGOT -TIIT-! HARUSKAH ITUU? " Jerit mereka.

" Sudah kuduga, inilah jadinya... " Kata Keiji.

Mereka yang lain dengan terpaksa goyang pinggul sambil jiwit telinga dan ngangkat kaki kanan (itu karena efek kutukannya!). Yang paling heboh tapi kesal juga kayaknya Toshiie dan Motochika. Terus yang paling seimbang, sudah jelas si DuGen ter-slim, alias Motonari. (Motonari : " WHAT?! " *Author disayat Motonari)

" Latihan keseimbangaan... " Barang keji Keiji mengakhiri nyanyiannya.

" GUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAK! INI BUKAN LATIHAN KESEIMBANGAN, BAKAA! " Kata para korban dengan kesal. Kemudian, muncullah si master of goyang pinggul alias master go pink (?).

" GOYANG PINGGUL?! SIAPA YANG BILANG GOYANG PINGGUL? IKUUUUUT! " Dan dia langsung menirukan para sampel (?) lain yang ada. Dia bergoyang dengan asyiknya, diikuti nyanyian.

" Chaiyya, chaiyya, chaiyyaaaa! "

Semua langsung noleh ke arahnya, mereka langsung pasang tatap double shock. Karena orang itu adalah...

" NOBUNAGAAAA?! WHAT THE... HELL?! " Seru mereka (kecuali Yoshiaki dan Seito), sambil goyang pinggul. Langsung saja, sambil goyang pinggul ramai-ramai, Seito bertanya sambil bersyair dan goyang pinggul.

" Eeeiyaaa... Goyang pinggul... Siapa itu aiyaaah... Nobunaga? Anata wai... YOOOOOOOOOOO! " Seito mengakhiri syairnya dengan suara sopran. (WHAT? ORANG KALEM BISA SOPRAN-AN?) Yang mendengarnya, alias semua disitu selain Seito, langsung facepalm.

" WAIYAAAAAH... KAU TIDAK TAHUUUU?! " Jerit mereka semua campur syair. Beberapa dari mereka menjelaskan sambil bersyair dan goyang pinggul.

" Dia adalah orang terrrr... keji yang menjadi suami Nouhime, aiyaaah! " Jelas Masamune.

" Dia juga selalu muncuuul di saat-saat yang beragam-gam! Kadang saat goyang, kadang juga saat tegang ooh laa laaaaa... Seito-dono! " Bantu Yukimura.

" Dia adalah my idol, yaaaaaa! Keji tapi heboh dengan begete, yaaaaaaaa! " Seru Yoshiaki.

" YOUR IDOOOL?! NO, NO, NO WAAAAY AIYAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Teriak para siswa JaNime keheranan.

" Ya ampun... Benarkah itu, anata wa... yo landaaaaa... " Kata Seito.

" Benar dong, yaaa! " Habis respon ini, para warga RT-RW-Kelurah-camatan (?) berbicara kayak biasanya. Tapi masih goyang pinggul.

" Goyang pinggul selalu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan, muahahahaaaaaaa! " Kata Nobunaga sambil ketawa. Kemudian, Nobunaga jalan ke lapangan dan melanjutkan tariannya disitu. Tapi kali ini, dia campur gotik dan direject.

" Satu jam saja... Direject aja laah! Satu jam saja... Direject aja laah! Satu jam saja... Goyang pinggul jugaa... Satu jam saja, gotik campur-campur! " Nyanyi si orang gila itu sambil memeragakan tiap lirik lagunya.

" GILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... " Kata yang di kelas keheranan.

Dan akhirnya, kutukan goyang pinggul hilang juga. Mereka langsung nginceng biang keroknya.

" KEIJI... BARANGMU SANGAT MENGUTUUUUK! " Seru Kojuro.

" BENAR ITU! BARANGMU HARUS SEGERA DIHANCURKAN! " Kata siswa siswi lainnya. Dan saat Kojuro mengeluarkan barangnya (masih unknown), semua langsung shock! Karena itu adalaah...

" BONEKA BICARA MOO-MOO?! KEIJI SUDAH GILAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Jerit mereka. (Moo-moo yang dimaksud adalah boneka sapi kartun)

" Tapi, itu biasanya untuk latihanku! Selain latihan keseimbangan, ada lagi latihan ngambang darat dan kelancaran pantat! Jangan dihancurkan, huweeeeee... " Kata Keiji melas-melasan, meski isi latihannya aneh-aneh tampaknya.

" Tapi, aturan sekolah sudah mengatakan bahwa tidak boleh bawa mainan yaa! Mainan itu bisa mengutuk kita semua ya! " Kata Yoshiaki.

" Aturan dimana? Tak tertulis pun... "

" Walau tak tertulis, kalian sudah tau aturan sekolah pada umumnya kan yaa! Sudah ada di undangan-undangan pesta, pasal malam minggu! " (Maksudnya pasar malam minggu kalek?)

" Terus, kenapa Yukimura boleh bawa kamera? " Keiji mulai protes. Semua langsung natap ke Yukimura keheranan.

" Kenapa kameraku, Maeda-dono? " Tanya yang ditoleh. Memangnya kenapa gak boleh kan?

" SAYA SUDAH TAU ISI KAMERAMU! ADA FITUR TAMBAHAN GAMENYAA! GAME TEGA, CAPCIPCUP, GAME PEIN TENDO, BAHKAN GAME SAFARI JUGA ADAA! " (Tega adalah nama gaul S**a, Capcipcup adalah nama gaul C***o*, Safari adalah nama gaul A**r*, Pein Tendo adalah nama gaul N**t**do. Kalo pake keempat nama itu pasti mainstream bgt! *Author dihajar keempat manajer produksi game tersebut)

" Oh, begitukah ya? Perasaan saya gak pernah liat fitur kameranya yaa! " Kata Yoshiaki.

" Haiih... Cukup sudah komplainnya, anata wayo! Sekarang zaman udah berubah dari zaman batu jadi zaman besi, anata wayo! Maksudnya, sekarang udah boleh bawa mainan, anata wayo! " Kata Seito, yang sebenarnya pengen menghindari komplain ini. Makanya dia lerai -_-

" Betul juga katamu yaa... Bahkan, sekarang bukan cuman zaman besi ya! Tapi ada zaman kaca juga yaa! " Kata Yoshiaki.

" Kalo gitu lanjutin ke englishnya, anata wayo! Waktu kita terkuras banyak oleh sikat bak mandi! " (Lu kate 3M-an tah, Seito?)

" Haik! " Jawab seluruh siswa. Kojuro langsung kembali ke depan dan bertanya.

" Oi, Seito-san! Mana katamu ada tulisan salah yang ditebelin pake stabilo terang! Tapi kenyataannya tak ada? "

Seito yang mendengarnya langsung facepalm. Dia baru tau kalo siswa JaNime ancen kurang ajar!

" ITU CUMAN KIASAN, ANATA WAYOOO! JANGAN DICARI BENERAN, BAKA ANATA WAYOOO! " Seru Seito kejam. Dia langsung nampar Kojuro dengan tangannya yang berelemen api itu.

" Hiks, gomen nasai, Seito-san... " Isak Kojuro.

" Kamu kalo gak tau inggrisnya rombeng dan lobak gak usah disebutin, anata wayo! Lagian, sapa juga yang nyuruh kamu pake 2 verb, anata wayo? Owh, lagi! Sejak kapan rombeng bisa nyolong lobak, anata wayo? "

" Tapi pengalaman pertama is the best, tauuk! "

" Seito-san, kamu harus sabar begete sama mereka, ya... Mereka sinting semua ya... " Bisik Yoshiaki ke Seito.

" Begitukah, anata wayo? " Balas Seito melalui bisikan setan (?) (Seito : " NGAWUT BEGETE ITU, ANATA WAYOOO! " *Author dihajar Seito dengan jurus 'Slash of pain : Ice thorn fall' nya)

" Tentu saja, benar ya! "

" Ya sudah, saya coba untuk sabar anata wayo! Bahkan cara puasa akan saya pake, anata wayo! Maksudnya, kalo puasa kan, biar inget kalo pada saat itu gak boleh marah, anata wayo! "

" Ada apa, Seito-san? " Tanya Kojuro.

" Akkh! " Seito dan Yoshiaki sudah menghentikan acara bisik-bisik dhisik nya. " Suwer, rapopo, anata wayo! Heehee... "

'Ya ampun, Motochika, ini akan menjadi english terlama sepanjang hidup...' Tulis Fuuma, lalu diberi ke Motochika. (Dia males curhat sama yang lain!)

" Benar itu! Gurunya udah bengkok, sekarang Seito malah ikut melengkung! Ntar ada yang patah lagi! " Kata Motochika.

'Lu kate mengamati bentuk suatu benda kah?'

" Ya habis, mereka bikin stress semua! Terutama Yoshiaki-sensei, dia hapal goyang dan akting apa saja! "

'Setuju... Yeey!'

" Dan kau tau, kayaknya kita disini cuman jadi pajangan museum deh! "

'... gue speechless.'

" Coba bikin pake verb _catch_ aja, yaa! Soalnya kalo 2 verb, lu malah ngaco yaa! " Perintah Yoshiaki sambil maju-mundurin kaki dengan enaknya.

" Dan apa kau tau? Bacanya itu biasa aja, anata wayo! Gak usah pake ces segala, anata wayo! "

" Oowh... Oke! Saya coba! " Kata Kojuro tegas.

" Semoga kali ini benar jawabannya, dan kita cepat pulang... " Kennyo berdoa penuh hayatan. Itu pun dia gak kesakitan sama sekali! (Kennyo : " Wait... ITU SAYATAN, BAKAA! " *Author ditinju Kennyo)

" Tapi bukannya kalo salah dihukum dulu ya? " Tanya Keiji.

" Ya, tauuk, tapi semoga segera ajee! " Kata Kennyo lagi.

" Benarkah demikian? Yang dihukum ntar berapa orang mungkin? "

" Saya ganti kalimatnya! Kojuro _catches_ (bacanya udah bener) _bandit_! " Kata Kojuro.

" Itu baru benar, anata wayoo! Seep, anata wayo! " Kata Seito sambil ngacung jempol. Semuanya langsung tepuk tangan ke tepuk sikut. (?)

" Sekarang, bolehkah saya yang ngasih giliran ya? " Tanya Yoshiaki ke Seito.

" Silahkan, anata wayo! Ngasih bogem juga boleh, anata wayoo... " Kata Seito agak keji.

" Yoosh! Giliran kedua, seperti yang tadi sensei bilang ya! Oichi yaa! "

" Haik... Ichi ganbatte gozaimas... " Kata Oichi.

" Apa ini tak ada yang lebih lama ya? " Tanya Kasuga ke teman depannya, alias Matsu.

" Meneketehe simalakama teweek... " Kata Matsu PD.

" Aku boseen masalahnyaa! Dan sekarang waktu tinggal 15 menit! "

" Mr. Kenshin _freezes the ground_. " Kata Oichi.

" Woow... Kau pintar juga, anata wayo! Sepertinya yang tak sarap disini hanya anata wayo! " Puji Seito.

" Honto ni? Arrigatou... "

" Next, kuberikan pada... Anata wayo! " Seito menunjuk Sasuke.

" It's simple but mennoksai ne! _I wait the time that Kasuga die_! " Kata Sasuke cepat sambil bersumpah.

" DIE?! KUKIRA DIA MANTAN FAVORITMU LOOH, SASUKE-DONOO! " Teriak Yukimura.

" That's right, Sanada! Siapa yang mengira bahwa dia melakukan _romance moment in his break time_? " Kata Masamune sarkastik.

" What? " Sasuke nge-blush sejenak. " Siapa juga yang mengira itu disengaja? Aku tidak suka Kasuga sama sekali! "

" Jujurlah saja, Sasuke! Tadi kau menggendongnya kan? " Goda Ieyasu dengan mata trililing... liling...

" CIEEH, CIEEEEEEH YEEEEEEEEAH! Itu adalah momen yang tak terlupakan, tauuk! " Goda Motochika pula.

" WHAAAT? SASUKE MENGGENDONG KASUGAAAAAAAAA?! " Teriak Yukimura. Lalu, dia langsung marah ke Ieyasu dan teman sebangkunya bebarengan. " KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG, IEYASU-DONOOOOO? MOTOCHIKA-DONO JUGAAAA?! ITU HARUSNYA JUGA MASUK KAMEEEEEEEEEEEN! " (banter-banter salah, dasar Wakaki Tora, atau WAdooh, KAKImu TumORAn semua... *Author dihajar Yukimura)

" AJOER LOOOH! HELL DRAGON! " Seru Masamune sambil menghajar Yukimura dengan dahsyatnya.

" Sumimaseen... " Jerit Yukimura.

" LAGI-PULA YANG BENER ITU KAME-RAAAAAAA! "

" Iyee... Itu saking kegirangan gue, Masamune-donoo... "

"Cih... Kalian takkan mungkin mengambil gambar itu! Karena sebentar lagi, Kasuga akan mati! _I wait the time that her die_! " Kata Sasuke sambil akting motong leher.

" Whaa? Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati ya, monyet? " Tanya Kasuga ketus.

" Memang! Dan jangan panggil gua monyet! Gue gak u-uk a-ak minta suap tauuk! "

" Itu sih aak, Saru! BAKAA! "

" Kau masih saja memanggilku monyet, dasar nenek seher! "

" Apanya manggil monyet? Gue kan, manggil saru! "

" Haiih... Kasuga my bad witch in the universe, itu bahasa jepangnya. Jadi, jangan manggil gue monyet, saru, monkey, bahasa inggrisnya aku bulan kunci, dan semacam itu! "

" OOH! NANTANG GUEE? " Kata Kasuga agak nantang.

" AYO, HABIS INII! " Kata Sasuke menantang pula. Jadilah pertempuran Takeda vs Echigo!

" DIAMLAH, ANATA WAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Seru Seito dengan jurusnya yang baru. Namanya itu 'Slash of Incredible : Ice spreads', jadi semua serbuk es nyebar kemana-mana, kemudian menusuk semuanya yang di ruangan itu. (Tumben Incredible? Biasanya Pain?) (Seito : " Nah, itu whatever gue, anata wayo! ")

" Sumimasen, Kami Seito... " Jerit para korban di kelas. Kayaknya Seito udah furious bagete!

" SUDAH TAU PELAJARAN, MASIH AJA RIBUT ANATA WAYOO! BUKANNYA NYIMAK, MALAH CURHAT KAYAK MAKBAH ARISAN, ANATA WAYOO! " Seru Seito yang disusul dengan cetaran petir di luar. " APALAGI SOAL YAOI, ANATA WAYOO! " Setelah itu, ada lagi cetaran petir, tapi kali ini petirnya kembar siam. (?)

" Sekali lagi, sumimaseen... "

" Hmph! " Dengus Seito kesal tingkat tinggi.

" Jadi, jawabanku benar tidak? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Yaap! Benar, anata wayo! 4 jempol buatmu, anata wayo! " Kata Seito bangga.

" Whaat? 4 jempol? 2 lain dari mana? "

" 2 tangan, 2 kaki anata wayoo! " Seru Seito sambil cekikik-cekikik.

" Ooowh... " Sasuke terdiam setelahnya.

" Ternyata gak cuman Masamune my boy yang pintar kan, yaa? Sasuke dan Oichi dan liane pintar jugaa ya! " Seru Yoshiaki bangga.

" YEEEEEE! JANIME GITU DEH, SENSEI! " Seru para siswa dengan bangga. Lalu, mereka tepuk tangan seketika.

" Kalo gitu, saya mau ngetes Motochika ya! "

" Gampang saja, sensei! Saya bisa dibilang lumayan! " Kata Motochika.

" Oowh... Proof it, ne? "

" _MY SHIP FUGAKU GROWS TILL 1000000 METER LOOOOOONG_! " (Kapal bisa tumbuh sampe panjangnya 1000000 meter? Ada-ada aje, Motochika ini!)

" WHAT THE? " Seru Seito heran. " SEJAK KAPAN KAPAL BISA TUMBUH, ANATA WAYOO? BAHKAN SAMPE 1 JUTA METER ANATA WAYOOO? "

" Bisa, Seito kun! Kita kasih ramuan penumbuhnya di Spongebob ajaa! "

" Ya ampun, Motochika menyukai spongeboob... " Kagum siswa-siswi lainnya.

" Tapi itu kalo dunianya spongebob, yaa! Kau tak boleh membawa barang dunia spongebob ke dunia Basara ya! " Ingat Yoshiaki.

" Boleh saja! Kita tinggal menyelam ke laut kan? Dunia spongebob kan, di dasar laut! Tinggal minta ke Spongebob, dan karena spongebob itu baik hatinya, pasti dianjurkan! " Kata Motochika.

" MOTOCHIKA ADALAH GURU RELIGIUS YANG HOBI SPONGEBOOB... " Seru siswa-siswi lainnya.

" Salah! Itu salah bagete, anata wayoo! Bikin kalimat lagi kayak Kojuro, anata wayo! " Kata Seito.

" Ya, ya sudahlah... Ini nasibku... " Isak Motochika.

" Nempel Ajib Sampe Idup Berakhir! Muahahahaaaa! " Sambung siswa-siswi lain ke saklar (?).

" _Every humans grow until they're old_! Bener? " Kata Motochika.

" Naah! Bener, anata wayo! Berarti ntar kayak Kojuro, anata wayo! " Kata Seito.

" Ekkkh? Didudukin sensei jugaa? "

" Ya iyalaah... Masa' disuduk, anata wayo? Milih mana, anata wayo? "

Motochika langsung ketakutan dan hormat. " Hiiiiwh! Oke, oke! "

" Next up! Yukimura, anata wayo! "

" UWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! SANADA YUKIMURA, SIAP MENJAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB! " Seru Yukimura keras dan lama.

" IKKH! KERAS BAGETE, ANATA WAYO! DIAMLAH, ANATA WAYO! " Teriak Seito yang saat ini menutup kupingnya.

" _MY SPIRITS BURN SO MUUUUUUUUUUUCH!_ " Teriak Yukimura.

" Iye, iye, saya mengerti yaa! Tapi, sekarang jawab dong, yaa! "

" _MY SPIRITS BURN SO MUUUUUUUUUUUCH_! " Ulang Yukimura. (Padahal inilah jawabannya, tapi yang lain tak mengerti!)

" Iyaa, saya tau, anata wayo! Tapi jawab cepetan, anata wayo! "

" IYAAA, SEITO DONO WA YOSHIAKI SENSEEEEEEI! _MY SPIRITS BURN SO MUUUUUUUUUUUCH_! " Seru Yukimura lagi.

" YUKIMURA, YOU BAAKA! CEPET, ANSWER IT! NUNGGU JAM PULANG, TAUUUK! " Teriak Masamune kesal.

" MASAMUNE-DONOOOOOO! _MY SPIRITS BURN SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH_! " Teriak Yukimura.

" BISA STOP GAK SEEH, BILANG GITUUU? JAWABANNYA, CEPEEET! " Omel siswa-siswi lain kompak kayak 15 Agustusan (kenapa 15? Karena Yukimura dan Fuuma gak ngomong itu tauuk!).

" TENTU SAJAAAAAAAA!_ MY SPIRITS BURN SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!_ "

" Kenapa sih ni anak? " Tanya Seito ke Masamune, nunjuk Yukimura.

" He is crazy with passion, Seito! Makanya, dia kalo teriak kayak raungan serigala tauk! " Kata Masamune.

Seito ngangguk paham, langsung ngomel ke Yukimura. " BISAKAH KAU HENTIKAN TERIAKAN BERULANGMU SEKARANG, ANATA WAYOOOOOOOOO? YANG SAYA MINTA JAWABANNYAAAAAAAA! ANATA WAYOOOOOOOOO! " Teriaknya sama membara.

" KOKORO DE MOSTAAAAAAAAAAAA! _MY SPIRITS BURN SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH_! " Teriak Yukimura agak kesel. " Perasaan dari tadi aku nyebut jawabannya, mereka udah bolot ya? " Batin Yukimura.

" DIAMLAH KAU, SANADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Semua langsung menghajar Yukimura bebarengan.

" Ya ampun, omai tachi... Kalian sedang gila ato apa sih? " Tanya Yukimura yang KO.

" YANG GILA SIAPAA? "

" Wong sudah jelas kusebut jawabannya! Kalian baka baka nista tauuk! "

" Tapi yang kau sebut dari tadi itu 'my spirits are burning' doang, ya! Ya kan, ya? " Kata Yoshiaki.

" Betul, betul, betul! " Kata yang lain sambil niru Isin di serial Upil dan Isin. (Itu adalah nama gaulnya U**n dan I**n tauuk! *Author dihajar produsernya)

" La, justru itu jawabnya, Seito-dono, Masamune-dono, Ieyasu-dono, Yoshiaki-sensei, Katakura-dono, Sasuke-dono, Honganji-dono, Motochika-dono, Motonari-dono, Kasuga-dono, Nagamasa-dono, Oichi-dono, Matsu-dono, Toshiie-dono, Maeda-dono, Fuuma-dono, Tenkai-dono, Nouhime-dono, Meja satu-dono, meja dua-dono, meja tiga-dono, meja empat-dono, meja lima-dono, meja enam-dono, dan seterusnya sampai meja delapan belas-dono, terus papan tulis-dono, kursi satu sampai kursi delapan belas-dono, dan... " Kata peringatan yang agak aneh dari Yuki cewek (?) (Yukimura : " CEWEK KATAMUUUUU, DISSA-DONOOO? " *Author dihajar Yukimura) terputus.

" BANYAK BACOT ANATA WAYOO! DAN SEJAK KAPAN MEJA, KURSI, PAPAN TULIS BISA BICARA, ANATA WAYOO? " Seru Seito kesal.

" Biarin dong! Saya dengar batin mereka berbicara sama seperti kalian! "

**GUBRAAK!**

" Tapi, jadi memang itu jawabannya? " Tanya Keiji.

'Jawaban yang mengecoh sekali, ya!' Tulis Fuuma.

" YA SUDAAH! KALAU BEGITU, KALIAN KEMBALI SEMUAAAAAAAAAAA! " Seru Yukimura.

30 detik kemudian...

" Jadi kesimpulannya, jangan suruh Yukimura bikin kalimat verb, anata wayo! " Pesan Seito ke yang lain.

" Tapi ntar nilainya kosong bolong enol, ya! " Kata Yoshiaki.

" Iya juga sih, anata wayo... Tapi, yang penting just be careful with your baby Yuki, anata wayo! "

" Ha-haii ne! "

" Naah, siapa berikutnya, Yoshiaki-sensei? "

" Owh! Next turn, I give it too Keiji, ne? "

" Kau menyuruh sayaa? OKEE! **_MATSU IS M-GOLD-AK KNOW WITH SO TUB_**! " Seru Keiji yang logikanya ajoer abis. Beginilah :

\- **_M-GOLD-AK_** itu asalnya dari memasak. Karena ada kata emas, emas diinggriskan jadi _gold._ Sementara itu, M dan AK menjadi imbuhannya.

\- _KNOW_ itu bahasa indonesianya tahu (mengenal) kan? Sementara itu yang dimaksud Keiji itu tahu (makanan) Harusnya, tahu makanan bisa disebut _fried tofu_ ato apa. Ini, malah inggrisnya tahu (mengenal)

\- _**SO TUB**_ asalnya dari bakso. Dia pisah jadi 'bak' dan 'so'. Bak bahasa inggrisnya '_Tub_', dan karena menurut Keiji 'so' itu nama baknya, jadilah '**_So Tub_**'!

**WARNING : KEIJI HARUS SECEPAT-CEPATNYA DIANTAR KE UGD (UNIT GILA DEWA) APA ABG (ALAM BARKAH GILA) APA PASRAHKAN SAJA ARWAHNYA!** (Author dihajar Keiji)

" Apa itu? " Tanya Seito heran.

" Indonesianya Matsu memasak tahu dengan bakso lah! "

" Ya ampun, ya... Kamu baka nista ya? " Tanya Yoshiaki.

" Saya gak bernama baka nista! Saya ini bernama Keiji! "

" Ya amplop di selotip prangko... " Kata Yoshiaki dan Seito sambil facepalm, dilanjutkan dengan kata khas mereka masing-masing di belakangnya. (Yoshiaki : YA. Seito : ANATA WAYO)

'Kamu udah babo banget tauuk! Liat tuuh! Seito-kun dan Yoshiaki-sensei habis ini pasti pingsan seketika!' Tulis Fuuma.

" Fuuma! Aku ini tidak bernama sepanjang itu, tauuk! Masa' namanya 'udah babo banget tauuk! Liat tuuh! Seito-kun dan Yoshiaki-sensei habis ini pasti pingsan seketika!'? Aneh! "

GUBRAAK! Kayaknya takkan ada yang bisa menghentikan ke-babo-an Keiji!

" Loncat ke Kennyo aja deh, anata wayoo... Kayaknya diminta remidi kalimat gak bisa, anata wayoo... " Kata Seito pasrah.

" YEEEY! GUEEEEEE! _EVERYONE SHAKE THEIR BODY, BECAUSE TODAY IS HARLEM SHAKE DAY_! " Seru Kennyo.

" Agak aneh, tapi boleh, anata wayo! "

" Nah, berarti sisanya Fuuma, ya! Silahkan kamu tulis verbnya dan tulis cara bacanya juga ya! " Pinta Yoshiaki.

'Siap!' Tulis Fuuma. " Ternyata agak repot kalo gak bicara dalam pelajaran bahasa! Terutama njelasin e nya! " Batinnya.

Fuuma ngambil spidol papan di atas meja guru, lalu menulis di papan tulis dengan gesitnya, karena waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi! Dan kata demi kata ia tulis :

'Seito wears white shirt, covered with black coat. (Baca : Seito wers (e pada kata kue) wait shert (e pada bejo), covred (e masih pada bejo) wit blek (e pada kata kue) cot.)'

" WOOOW... DETAIL SEKALI YAAA... " Kagum Yoshiaki. " Ternyata si pendiam lebih pintar dibanding si heboh cantik ya! "

" Horas, anata wayoo! " Sorak Seito, disusul tepuk tangan siswa-siswi lain. " Nah, Motochika, Kojuro, Keiji! Stay, anata wayo! "

Yukimura, Kennyo, Fuuma, Oichi dan Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Motochika, Kojuro dan Keiji hanya bisa memasrahkan nasib (Nempel Ajib Sampe Idup Berakhir) mereka. Yaitu diduduki Yoshiaki-sensei selama 5 menit. Padahal sekarang jam setengah 2 kurang 3 menit! Bagaimana ya?

" Seito-kun, menurut saya, Motochika cuman salah di ukuran kapalnya aja ya! " Bisik Yoshiaki.

" Tapi, kalimatnya koco gatot, anata wayo! " Balas bisik Seito. (Kalimatmu juga kebalik, anata wayo! Yang bener gatotkoco, anata wayo!) (Seito : " Terserah anata wayo! Tapi, sejak kapan anata wayo ku dipake anata wayo? ")

" Biarlah! Lagian inggrisnya itu gak salah ya! Kata inggrisnya bener, tapi kalimatnya aja yang aneh ya! "

" Hmmm... Tapi mana ada kapal ukuran 1 juta meter, anata wayo? "

" Sudahlah, Seito-kun yaa! Lepaskan dia dari nara pidana YoSei ya! "

" Sejak kapan gabungan nama kita disingkat, anata wayo? "

" Tapi yang penting dalam inggris itu bahasanya ya! Kalo inspirasinya Motochika memang sekuat itu, ya biarin aja ya! Paling habis ini dia berani nyelem laut dan ngambil ramuannya, ya! "

" Ya sudah, anata wayo! "

Yoshiaki dan Seito menghadap ke Motochika dengan tatapan epic. Motochika merinding. " Ada apa, Seito-kun? Yoshiaki-sensei? "

" Kau boleh bebas dari hukumanmu, ya! Kamu cuman ketinggian inspirasi, jadi dimaafkan police YoSei ya! " Kata Yoshiaki.

" Hon-Hontou nii? " Tanya Motochika ajib tak percaya lah!

" Serius, anata wayo! Silahkan kembali ke barkah anata wayo! " Kata Seito.

Motochika menghajar Seito, lalu mukanya langsung triling triling, dan kembali ke bangkunya.

" Karmamu dasar, Chosokabeeeee! " Teriak Kojuro dan Keiji bebarengan, lalu mereka berposisi kayak posturnya kucing biar bisa didudukin.

" Karena kayaknya kalo saya tok gak cukup, maka gini aja ya! Saya di Keiji, Seito yang agak ringan di Kojuro yaa! " Kata Yoshiaki untuk jimat waktu yang tersisa, yaitu 1 setengah menit. Yoshiaki dan Seito langsung menduduki Keiji dan Kojuro sesuai perintah. (Yoshiaki : " Ekhem! Yang mrintah sapa ya? " *Author Dissa dibekukan Yoshiaki)

" Yang lain, silahkan kemas-kemas yaa, anata wayo! " Kata Seito. " Kojuro, punggungmu itu dari apa sih? Enak, anata wayo! "

" WHAAT? SEJAK KAPAN SEITO-KUN MAKAN PUNGGUNG SAYA? " Jerit Kojuro.

" Ternyata Seito killer yaa... " Jerit Keiji turut histeria.

" BUKAN ITU, ANATA WAYO! MAKSUDNYA, KOK PUNGGUNGNYA LEMBUT BANGEET, ANATA WAYOO? " Teriak Seito yang kemudian menindas Kojuro lebih sadis.

" Sumimaseen... "

" Ano, Seito-kun? " Kata Masamune.

" Haik, anata wayo? Tosta, anata wayo? "

" Bolehkah kami main sambil nunggu jam pulang? '

" Owh... Tentu saja, anata wayo! Main UNO boleh, main HP boleh, main kamera baby Yuki juga boleh, anata wayo! "

" YEEEAH! THANKS! " Kata Masamune. " Rek, ayo reek! I am bring UNO DOS TRES! " Serunya.

" Masamune-dono bawa UNO?! IKUUUUUUUUUUT! SANADA YUKIMURA, MENANTANGMU MAIN UNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Teriak Yukimura.

" Well then, siapa lagi yang mau ikut? " Tawar Masamune.

" Aku mau ikut doong! Aku pasti menang! " Seru Ieyasu.

" Kalo Ieyasu ikut, aku ikut juga! Biarkan Saika Onii menyelesaikan game ini! Mueheeh! " Kata Motochika.

" Dan kalo Motochika ikut, dengan terpaksa rasa saya ajukan diri untuk ikut. " Kata Motonari.

" YAOI lagi-lagi detected! UWOOOOOOOW! " Yukimura memotret Motonari yang saat ini deket-deket Motochika.

'Aku lagi bosen, ikut aja deeh... Mungkin karmaku akan berlaku.' Tulis Fuuma.

" Well then! Kalo shinobi hojo ikut, Takeda akan ikut! Kita lihat, pintar Hojo apa Takeda! " Sudah jelas, ini Sasuke.

" JANGAN LUPAKAN ECHIGO YANG UDAH GO GO GOOO! GAGAAA! " Teriak Kasuga yang mulai kebayian (Kasuga : " What? Gue bukan bayi! " *Author dihajar Kasuga)

" Okay! LETS PARTYYY!" Teriak Masamune.

" YEAAAAAH! " Teriak peserta UNO lain.

Sementara itu, Oichi, Nouhime, Tenkai, Matsu, Toshiie, Nagamasa, dan Kennyo cuman nonton adegan UNO tersebut. Keiji dan Kojuro yang tersiksa itu hanya bisa pasrahkan nasibnya ke Seito dan Yoshiaki. Kemudian...

Kring, Kriiing! Kring, Kriing! BUKAN PERMEN, BUKAN BISKUIIT! JUGA BUKAN WAFER TANGOOO! (?)

" YEEEY! FREE TIME SAAT UNO-AN! " Kata Masamune.

" Ayo bagi unonya, Brokuganryuu! Kita lihat, eyepatch kanan apa eyepatch kiri yang menguasai? "

" Iye, iye, Motochika! Jangan manja! "

" Waah, sensei, udah bel loh! Pulang yaa? " Melas Keiji yang tampaknya sangat keberatan akan sensei.

" Oh, tidak bisa ya! Hukuman harus dituntaskan yaa! Wong beda tiga setengah menit aja kok, yaa! " Kata Yoshiaki.

" Huweeeee... Mommi, Deddi, Masamune-sama nomor siji, lobak-san, seledri-kun, tomat-chan, wortel-niisan, dan lopelli honey... Tolong Kojuro yang berjuluk 'Watashi wa Dokuganryuu no Babu, and my name itu Katakura Kojuro, bisa dipanggil ryuunomigime too, dan can every sesuatu dalam sekejap kejap! Watashi juga menerima nickname like Babu yang Babo kayak Babi jadi Bibi'! Huuuhuuuu... " Isak Kojuro yang juga tak tahan lagi. (Dan, kenapa tiap tanamanmu ada panggilannya?)

" Heehee... Sabar ya, anata wayo! " Kata Seito agak girang.

" Guys! Kayaknya kita jangan main UNO disini, soalnya kasian liat si Babu Babo Babi Bibi milik Dokuganryuu dan si cantik Maeda disini! " Kata Sasuke.

" Hmmm... Terus main dimana? Masa' depan kamar mandi? Ntar kan, ada celana Motonari yang dia gantungin karena ada bekas itunya lagi! " Komentar Ieyasu.

" Hei, diam kau! " Seru Motonari marah.

" Biarin dong! Mulut juga punyaa gue! "

" Hnn... Kenapa gak main di bunderen deket pagar itu aja? Kan bangkunya bagus disana! " Tawar Masamune.

" Bunderan? Boleh tuuh! Ayo kemas-kemas dan main disanaa! " Seru Yukimura.

" LETS GO, GUYS! " Seru Masamune.

Ke-15 siswa-siswi tersebut mengemas barang-barang mereka dan langsung lari ke bundaran deket pagar. Sekali lagi, Kojuro dan Keiji hanya bisa pasrah, meski waktu mereka tinggal 3 menit. (Kojuro and Keiji : " ITU SEPARUH AJA GA NYAMPE, BAKAA! " *Author dihajar mereka bebarengan) Di perjalanan ke bundaran, sempat-sempatnya para siswa-siswi melihat seseorang menari direject campur goyang pinggul, nyanyi lagu 'Satu Jam Saja'.

" Aku goyang pinggul, campur goyang reject! Lalalalalala... Lalalalalala... Goyang pinggul riang, goyang reject pula! Satu jam saja, owh asiknyaaaaa... " Nyanyi orang tersebut.

GUBRAAAK! GUBRAAAK! GUBRAAK! NOBUNAGA SUDAH KETERLALUAN JOGETNYA!

" KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! " Teriak para siswa disana. Langsung saja, mereka bablas ke bundaran depan pagar sekolah. Nobunaga yang melihat mereka lari langsung heran.

" Looh? Napa anak-anak lari semua ya? Emang gue jadi orang gila ya? " Tanyanya. Lalu, dia geleng-geleng dan lanjutin goyangnya yang ajoer abis.

" Satu jam saja, owh asiknyaaaaaa... "

* * *

Dan berakhirlah sudah cerita kali ini! Khusus hari ini, cuman sampe 11 Act, soalnya bingung lanjutannya! Selamat menunggu Day 2 Utage dan Day 3 yoo! Dan Author ada pertanyaan buat kalian! :

\- Menurut kalian, Nobunaga diikutin ke Utagenya gak? Dan acara apa yang akan dia ikuti?

Sekian. Semoga FF ini makin populer saja ya! ^^ Semoga juga para aktor/tris nara pidana Dissa makin sentosa juga!

" Hey, what? Nara pidana? " Tanya Masamune ketus.

" KAU JAHAT, DISSA-DONOOO! " Seru Yukimura.

Dan Author Dissa pun harus dikejar tunggang langgang sampe patah pinggang oleh para siswa-siswi JaNime, pilus para sensei, Queen-King JaNime, dan Seito. Di sepanjang acara kejar-kejaran ini, Author minta maaf kalo masih garing, masih banyak salah, mumpung saiki bulan puasa yoo... Dissa ucapkan selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankannya!

* * *

THE END


	12. SPECIAL ACT : ACT 12!

**Special Act of JaNime HS : Day 2!**

" JANIME HIGH SCHOOL IS NOT OVER YEET! "

* * *

**Act 12 : Chatt in is fun**

Sebelumnya, bagi yang belum tau, Day 2 UTAGE sudah kurilis! Day 3 mungkin sebentar lagi ^^ nah, happy reading minna! Tapi bagi yang ga punya mata contohnya udara gimana ya? (SOMPELAK LOOEH!)

Jam 2 siang, tepatnya di rumah Takeda! Yukimura dan Sasuke dan Shingen baru nyampe rumah, karena tadi kan, waktunya dipake buat main UNO! Gitu deh :o

" Danna, kita kan, udah dikasih alamat email para anak. Coba cek yuk! " Kata Sasuke.

" Baiklah, Sasuke-dono! UWOOOOOOH! " Yukimura lari ke kamarnya yang penuh grafitti Oyakata-sama, sepertinya ia mencari sesuatu. Dia mencari di tiap laci.

" MANA YAAA? Ini Mouri, Mouri juga, Motonari-dono lagi! Lagi! Lagii! MasMun-dono... Mouri, Mouri, Mouri, Mouri! MANA YAAAA?! " Teriak Yukimura yang ternyata ketahuan kalo lacinya isi foto moment YAOI Motonari! (Catatatan : kata Yukimura, Masamunenya itu gak tau moro-moro nyelempit)

" Danna, makanya elektronik jangan campur sama foto! " Komentar Sasuke.

" TAPI LAPTOP GUEEEE! LAPTOP GUE HUWEEE... MANAAAA! " Teriak Yukimura.

" Shikata nai, watashi akan membantu Sanada-danna mencari lap.. " Kemudian, pandangan Sasuke tertuju ke atas rak. Ternyata laptopnya malah ada disitu -_- " Toooop... "

3... 2... 1...

" SANADA-DANNAAA! LAPTOPNYA DISINI, SANADA DANNAAA! MATAMU MEMANG KENAPA, DANNAAAA?! " Seru Sasuke.

" Ekh? "

" INI LOH! DIATAS RAKNYA! NGAPAIN LU CARI DI RAKNYA, PADAHAL KELIATAN! "

Yukimura langsung saja menoleh ke atas rak, melihat laptopnya.

" Yo ngalah... UWOOOOOOOOOH! ARRIGATOU, SASUKE! " Teriak Yukimura yang kemudian lari ngicir bawa laptopnya.

" Dakara, seharusnya kau bereskan fotonya sebelum ngicir... "

Scene : Di teras dojo

" Mari kita main CCS! " Teriak Yukimura yang hendak membuka Chestbook. (Dia udah lupa tujuan...) (Kenapa Chestbook? Kalo *ac***ok uda MS! *Dissa dihajar produser aslinya)

" DANNAAAAAAA! KITA KAN MAU NGECEK EMAIL, MALAH MAIN CCS! ITU UDAH GAK LEVEL! " Teriak Sasuke mengingatkan.

" Eh, iya... BUKA EMAIL! AYOOOO! " Yukimura langsung login ke situs email terkenal, yaitu Yoohoo! (Kalo Y**o*! Udh mainstream! *Dissa dihajar produser aslinya)

" Kita mulai dari email Akechi! Emailnya... GonggolMitsuhMbois ! Aneh banget seh... " Baca Sasuke.

" Oke! "

Mending kita skip, soalnya bakal lama. Dan kemudian...

**Tlinong~**

" Nani? Email? " Tanya Sanada ke laptopnya (?) yang bunyi barusan.

" Haii, haii, Sanada danna... " Kata Sasuke.

Ternyata masuk chat dari ...

* * *

**Dokuganryuu-OSHUU** :

Subject : Group Chat yuu, Sanada Yukimura!

HOI, YUKI-CHAAAAN! (Eh, salah) Maksud gue, Yukimura! Lets have party in Chestbook! Beberapa anak udah kuundang lewat email mereka kook ^^ Buka cepetan! Yeeah! Ajak Sasukemu juga! Yeeah! Katanya Kasuga kalo gak muncul, Sasuke dibilang cemenous! Yeeah! Kutunggu kau...

-Sign, leader group chat, MASMUN-

* * *

" Yo ngelo, group chat ChestBook toyya? " Kata Yukimura.

" SIALAN KAU, KAS UGAL-UGALAAN! KUHAJAR KAU HABIS INII! " Geram Sasuke.

" UWOOOOOOOOWWWWWH! LETS OPEN CHESTBOOOOOOOOOK! " Teriak Yukimura yang dengan gesitnya ngetik .com di laptopnya. Sasuke lari ngicir buka Chestbook mobile.

" KASUGA! KASUGA! KASUGA! KASUGA! KASUGA! KASUGA! KASSSUGAAAA! " Teriak Sasuke sambil mainin hapenya. (Sasuke : " Ingat ya! Jangan kasih tau merek hape gue! " Dissa : " Iye, iye... Mana mungkin gue bilang langsung bahwa hape elu itu mitten t800... " Sasuke : " Glek! DISSAAAA! KENAPA KAUUUU! " *nyuriken Dissa) (Catatan : Mitten itu nama gaulnya mi** tau! *Dissa kena hajar produser aslinya) (Dissa : " GUE DIHAJAR 2 KALI DALAM SATU NARASI?! ")

" Hoh? " Gumam Yukimura pelan sekali, bahkan hanya Yang Maha Kuasa dan dirinya sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya, saking volumenya itu negatif 4000. (Dissa dihajar Yuki)

" Kesempatan gue... " Batin Yukimura. Yukimura buka recordernya, merekam suara Sasuke.

Benar saja, Sasuke masih teriakin itu pedang. " KASUGA, KASUGA, KASUGA, KASUGA... " dan keliatannya pipi sang ninja ini mulai pink. (!)

30 detik kemudian...

**Click!**

" YOSH! ITTADAKKIIIII! " Bisik Yukimura yang ternyata menghentikan recordernya.

" Nani, Sanada-danna? " Kata Sasuke heran.

" Oh, tak de pape, Sasuke! "

" Ya sudahlaah... Apapun yang terjadi, ku kan slalu ada untukmu... " Ketahuan Sasuke suka ama Bondandan! (Ini nama gaul dari Bo***n! *kena hajar)

" Nah, udah kebuka group chatnya! " Kata Yukimura.

YOOSH! HAJIMARI YOO! Mari kita intip chat nya ^^

* * *

**HittouMune, DANGOOYAKATAAA, Sarutobi Gahoel, Adys Laksmana (?) and 16 others**

* * *

HittouMune :  
Minna-san! DISINI DOKUGANRYUU YEEAH! ALRIGHT!

Adys Laksmana :  
WOOOW! Dokuganryuu keren, Nyahaank..

HittouMune :  
Ngapain lo? Ikutan numpak becak wae!

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
UWOOOOOH! SANADA YUKIMURA HADEEEEER!

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Ada 3 hal yang sedang bermasalah padamu. 1. DN Facebook, 2. Keyboard Capslock, 3. DP MUU! KENAPA HARUS OYAKATA-SAMA DAN SANADA-DANNA DIGABUNGIN! UDA GITU, BACKGROUNDNYA LAGI!

Adys Laksmana :  
What the... Background lope lope hati merah? Ya ampun, Yuki, elo lebai banget seh...

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
OOOOOYAKATA-SAMAAAAAH!

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Hoi, Oyakata-sama bukan disini! Tapi ada di lingkungan dojo!

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
UWOOOOOOH! DI DOJOOOOOOO!

HittouMune :  
Lu alai nista deh! Tangan gue liat neh... (-_-)/!

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Karep ngarep deh... (•_•)

Adys Laksmana :  
NYAAANK! Masamuneee~

HittouMune :  
Biasa aje lu! Mana yang lain neh? Kok baru kite-kite yang on?

Only Lobak-san :  
Yoosh! Migime ada disinii ^^

HittouMune :  
Nak Juro yang mau Ke Jurang, serius DN mu nak?

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
UWOOOOOOOOOOOH! NICE DN IN THEEEEEEEERE!

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
HENTIKAN CAPSLOCKMU, DANNAA!

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
GUE TAK MAAUUUU! MY SPIRITS BURN SO MUUUUUUUUUCH!

Adys Laksmana :  
NEW JULUKAN! Yukimura adalah Master Capslock Online Version!

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Yare-yareee...

HittouMune :  
Jadi inget bahasa inggris kite.

Only Lobak-san :  
Hah? Ada apa dengan DN gueee?!

Adys Laksmana :  
Buakkakkaaak! Kemaren gue bajak lautin tu!

Only Lobak-san :  
NAPA GUEEEH? NAPA GUEEEH? GUE BARU REMAJA YANG BELUM SELINGKUHAAAN! HIKSSSS...

HittouMune :  
Sabar ye... Dulu gue senasib ama lu! Masa' DN gue diganti jadi 'Dokuganryuu kayak Ganryu Sumoeh!' sama Dissa -_-

Adys Laksmana :  
Biarin gue donk... Keles... Apa salahnya gue suka sama Ganryu milik Teken coba? (Teken itu nama gaoel dari Te***n!)

* * *

**Official Te***n masuk obrolan**

* * *

Official Te***n :  
WHO KIDDING ON US?!

Adys Laksmana :  
EKH? ORA, ORA! Gak ada, meheeh!

Official Te***n :  
Awas loe! Habis ini gue ke rumah loe! Ngicir dulu ye, bai!

* * *

**Official Te***n meninggalkan obrolan**

* * *

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Habislah dirimu, Dissa! *ngeluarin kuku kakek sihir

Adys Laksmana :  
Hiks.. Habislah gue... Leave dulu yaw! Sukses nge-chat disono!

Adys Laksmana meninggalkan obrolan

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Bai the way, mana Kasuga? Katanya gue mau dibilang cemenous kalo ga muncul!

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Hoi, minna! Ayem, Kasuga dah hadir bersama!

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Terbukti elu seng cemenous! Kacian keles!

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Poor me? HMPH! Loe kira gue ngalah! Gue berhasil jebak elo tau!

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
JEBAK APAAAAAAAAAAAN? DAH JELAS SASUKE-DONO DULUAN TAHOEL!

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Ya ampun, salmon gue! Harusnya itu buat grup sebelah :D

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
HUUUUU~ Cemen! Cemen! U super cemenous!

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
USAI WAYOO! Tadi aku memang cuman nakutin elu :p

I AM Migime-SAN :  
Nah! Akhirnya ganti DN gue!

Cayank Toshiie Begetew:  
Sapa peduli?! Peduli juga harus sama suami gue! (≧∇≦)/

Very Aishiteru Matsu :  
Aku lebih peduli cayankk~ \\(≧∇≦)

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Kalian jangan ikut nyampur adonannya taho...

Cayank Toshiie Begetew :  
Biarin! Nanti bisa jadi kue kawin kitaaa! :)

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Fujoshi ni lama-lama kekerenan...

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
NICE FUJOSHIIIIIII! YEEEEEEY!

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Gantengan juga Ieyasu gue ^^

I AM Migime-SAN :  
Peliss deh~ Kasuga, yang paling keren ngece itu Masamune-sama!

HittouMune :  
Nuh, thats right :D

Big Takechiyo :  
Wah, gue telat ye? Gomen, tadi gue main lempar tangkep ama Tadakatsu!

HittouMune :  
Omigot selokan mampet. DN mu, Ieyasu... Big Takechiyo -_- Dan ngapain lempar tangkep segala?

Big Takechiyo :  
Gue kan Takechiyo 6 taun tambah 12 taun :D

Sweetie CaHook :  
BTW kita semua 18 taun ya?

HittouMune :  
Hellow... Ni orang nyasar ya?

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
UWOOOOOOH! WONG NYASAR DI GROUP CHAT CHESTBOOOOOOOK!

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Serius deh, tuannya Sasuke uda leba-iwh! Capslocknya mas, jebol sampe kena udan tuuh~

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Biasa, efeknya bertemu Oyakata! Liat tuh, pasti ga ada yang huruf kecil di CB nya!

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
GUHE GEHO LOHOOOOOW!

Sweetie CaHook :  
Enak aja gue nyasar! Sekarang CaHook ngetren di dunia Pinter Pen! (Kata Dissa, gue gak boleh nulis Pe**r**n, soalnya itu dah MS! Habis itu, Dissa kena hajar sama dia :D asoooi)

HittouMune :  
CaHook aja gue gtw, gimana ngerti coba?

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Taook neeh! Sweetie lageeh! Ude ga jamen, Keles~

Sweetie CaHook :  
Ya ampun, kalian memang mainstream! CaHook itu Captain Hookom! (Lagi lagi ini Dissa yang nyuruh, soalnya Captain H*** uda mainstream. Dan lagi-lagi juga Dissa dihajar! XD)

Nichirin MOTONARIII :  
Ada-ada aje lo, Chosokabe! DN susah banget dikenal! Uda gitu DP nya malah tulisan 'Maaf, CB ini tidak mau menunjukkan muka asli!' Senteng keless!

HittouMune :  
Baru nyadar, omigot selokan mampetin banjir lo, Motochika! Ternyata selain Yuki, elu sama alai!

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Setuju, bang!

Sweetie CaHook :  
Hiks kalian tau ya, gue itu gak alay! Gue itu 1000% normal!

Fuuma Kotaro :  
Gue yang normal tau! Bahkan bisa dibilang 999999% normal!

HittouMune :  
Apanye? Ngecer lo, mak!

Fuuma Kotaro :  
... What the?

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
SEMUA ORANG NORMAAAAAL! YEEEEEY! :)

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Satu-satunya yang gak normal adalah KEYBOARDMU, DANNA!

Very Aishiteru Matsu :  
Tenang aja, gue tau siapa yang ga normal! *colek Tenkai

BRAIN body BoNe :  
Apaan lu? Huweee :(

Nichirin MOTONARIII :  
Orang nyasar selain Chosokabe :D

Sweetie CaHook :  
Lu tuh, Mouri! Nyasarin YAOI elu! Jangan nyasarin DuGenmu juga!

BRAIN body BoNe :  
GUE SUWER KAGAK NYASAR! GUE INI ORANG YANG NORMAL! TAHOOEL!

Fuuma Kotaro :  
Sudah, jangan peduliin promotornya susu itu. Motonari sudah banyak pair YAOI nya! Yeeew...

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Buju busett, Fuuma! Gosip mulu ni anak -_- padahal kalo ketemu langsung krik krik jangkrik pikpok!

HittouMune :  
Jangan lupa yang tadi lo, Kasuga! Lu juga akeh kasus pairingnya! Yeeee!

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
UWOOOOOOWWWH! KASUGA-DONO DAN MOTONARI-DONO BANYAK YANG MAUUUU ,

HittouKaga :  
Kenapa gue gak ya? Gue kan heboh juga XD

HittouMune :  
Apaan lu niru DN gue, cantik?

HittouKaga :  
GUE BUKAN CEWEEEK! BAKA NEE!

Sweetie CaHook :  
Tapi cowok asli memiliki dada besar dan tangguh! Selain itu rambutnya standart!

Nichirin MOTONARIII :  
Selain itu cowok asli gak suka nge-dance!

Takamichi is 53170 :  
Kayak lu gak pernah nari salsa aja! ^^ Anata wayoo~

HittouMune :  
Eh? Seito ya?

Nichirin MOTONARIII :  
AWAS KAU SEITO WAYOO! KUCETARKAN KAU KE CAHAYA MATAHARI SEITO WAYOO!

Takamichi is 53170 :  
Apa, anata wayo? Jangan pake wayo nya gue, anata wayo! Atau gue hajar duluan anata wayoo!

HittouKaga :  
Sudah pasteeh ini Kami Seito! Liat tuh, dari Takamichi dah ketahuan! Anata wayo nye!

HittouMune :  
TOLONG GANTI DN ITUUU! CEPEEET!

Very Aishiteru Matsu :  
Sebelum dihajar ama orgil bro! *colek Tenkai

BRAIN body BoNe :  
Gue sedih benget seh riwayatnyewt! HUHUHUUU~

Cayank Toshiie Begetew :  
Kapok lu kek! :p

Golden Silver is Mine :  
Ya ampun! Gue telat ya? :D

Imagawa :  
Gue juga hojjauw! Pasti banget kojjang! (!)

Demon Queen 1 :  
Ichi... Gomen ne... Ichi... Habis main CCS...

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
TUH KAAAAN! OICHI-DONO SEMPET MAIN CCS, MASA GUE NGGA? :'( PADAHAL HARI INI ADA BONUS NYA, DAH TELAT! KEDALUWARSA JUUU'! SIAAAAL!

HittouMune :  
Ya ampun, Yuki main CCS, yang lepel sekarang PN2S!

I AM Maeda-SAN :  
Gue habis ganti DN nih! Kece kan? ^^ Dan, apa itu PN2S?

Sweetie CaHook :  
Itu game ninja-ninja yang tokohnya dari anime favorit Brokuganryuu! Tapi kartun orangnyaa~ kasih tau animenya gak yaa?

HittouMune :  
Eekh! Inget... Pokoknya jangan bongkar fandom gue... Wahai Chosokabe!

Sweetie CaHook :  
Iye, iye.. Tapi katanya di Day 2 Utage udah dibongkar ama Dissa!

HittouMune :  
Emang kurang ajar itu uwong... Gue baru inget...

I AM Maeda-SAN :  
Owh... Gitu ya? :o Thanks, bray!

I AM Migime-SAN :  
Apaan lu, beauty sleeping? ITU NGOPI DN GUEE!

* * *

**Adys Laksmana masuk obrolan**

* * *

Adys Laksmana :  
NEW JULUKAN! Keiji - Plagiator DN!

* * *

**Adys Laksmana meninggalkan obrolan**

* * *

Takamichi is 53170 :  
Dissa kok cuman nyolot begitu saja, ga seru ah, anata wayo! Ga bisa gue hajar, anata wayo :(

I AM Maeda-SAN :  
Tapi gue kagak tau apa DN yang cocok :'(

HittouMune :  
Saya tau! Bagaimana kalau Cantikz Kaga Shuu!

Imagawa :  
Ya ampun, jadi kehadiran gue dikacangin?

Demon Queen 1 :  
Hiks... Ichi lapor... Nagamasa-sama... Baru know lu!

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Ekh, iya iyaa! Jangan aduin guee! Apalagi mak gue di barkah!

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Sekalian lu nemenin kuburnya! :D

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
SIALAN ELUUUU!

Azai Bizen no Kami :  
Siapa yang ngacang Ichi haah?

Sweetie CaHook :  
E ngaleeh, pas gue mau ngomong, mesti ke halet halet sama arek-arek!

Very Aishiteru Magoichi (?) :  
Sekarang bener kan?! :D Jangan nuduh lagi!

Very Aishiteru Matsu :  
HEEEI, JANGAN SOPILER LAGI DOONK! KAN UDA DIBERI TAU AMA DISSA! DAN NAPA NIRU DN GUEE?

Cayank Toshiie Begetew :  
Keiji! Kau tega sekali ke Inuchiyo-sama! Akan kuhajar kauu! Harus manggil Dokter Insomnia neh! *colek Tenkai

BRAIN body BoNe :  
SIALAAAN! NAPA NAMA GUE DIEJEK MULUU! My namae itu Tenkai! Hikshuhu...

Golden Silver is Mine :  
Nama elu Tenkai kalo di sekolah! Tapi kalo di chestbook, nama elu selalu random! Inget itu!

Bazoot gun :  
Hahahaa... Gonggol penyet, gonggol penyet! Elu dramatis banget eaaa...

BRAIN body BoNe :  
Nouhime-sama sama jahatnya kelees! Muahahuuuw :( Masa nama gue Gonggol Penyet cobak?

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Ngomong-ngomong kemane Ieyasu?

Sweetie CaHook :  
Dan perasaan ga ada yang jawab pertanyaan gue! Napee?

HittouMune :  
Bangsat loe! Kaga pentengz!

Sweetie CaHook :  
Ya ampun, gue manggil seseorang ah! Undang kesini!

Takamichi is 53170 :  
Pacar anata... Wayoo?

Sweetie CaHook :  
Ngawut ae mas bro Seito! Ini buat Day 3 tauu!

Very Aishiteru Magoichi :  
Sudah pasti... Magoooo! 3

Very Aishiteru Matsu :  
CEPET GANTI DE-EN-LOE! BAKAAAA!

Golden Silver is Mine :  
Koneksi gue lemot moeloe!

Bazoot gun :  
Sama kayak gue tadi! Dan apa itu 'moe'? Huweeejieeeh!

Big Takechiyo :  
Umurnya kite-kite rate-rate 18, tapi kalo ceweknya pada 17! Hebat ya, cewek lebih muda ^^ kecuali Nouhime, dia 25 taun :D Oh, lupa seeh kalo Keiji itu adek Matsu, jadi Keiji itu 16 tahun.. Baru tau JaNime itu nerima segala umur -_-

HittouMune :  
Wooi, kelewat topik elu -tiit-! Dan bener tah Keiji yang paling muda eaa? :/

Bazoot gun :  
E, brani banget buka aib gue - memalukan gue jadi murid kaga lulus..

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
UWOOOOH! IEYASU-DONO KE SKIP TOPIIIIIK!

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Nak, capslock nak...

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
CAPSLOCKKU GAK AKAN BERHENTIIII! SAYA KAN MENGABDI OYAKATA SAMAAAA!

Imagawa :  
Ntu anak sarap mojjaw!

Gold Silver is Mine :  
Matek saja!

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
NAN DATTOOOO?!

Big Takechiyo :  
Soal tadi... Ya amit deh, tadi modemku habis! Baru belii :D

Nichirin MOTONARIII :  
What the f**k to shit, fool!

* * *

**Adys Laksmana masuk obrolan**

* * *

Adys Laksmana :  
Heheheeee! Muahahahaaaaa! Mouriiii! Complete Mesohmu kuacung jempol eaaa~ oke, happy chatting ^^ KYAHAHAAAAA!

Takamichi is 53170 :  
DISSSAAAAAA! AKU HARUS BERBICARA DENGAN ANATA WAYOOO!

Demon Queen 1 :  
Kalian kan... Sudah bicara.. Lewat CB...

Takamichi is 53170 ;  
BUKAN ITU MAKSUD GUE ANATA WAYOOO! Haaah~

* * *

**Adys Laksmana meninggalkan obrolan**

* * *

Big Takechiyo :  
...

Takamichi is 53170 :  
Shit! Dia ngicir lagi anata wayo :( gitu gak pamit lagii anata wayo! Kamu sih, Oichi! Dasar anata wayoo!

Fuuma Kotaro :  
Motonari Tsundere, jangan niru Masamune di ceritanya Nana donk! Ntar Ieyasu bunuh diri, kesiar di TV TWO lageeh! Itu juga, Dissa! Nggoroi pisan... Dan sebenarnya Dissa ntu niatnya ngapain seh?

* * *

**Crow Red Pepper masuk obrolan**

* * *

Nichirin MOTONARIII :  
TSUNDEREEE?! /•/-\•\ Dan kenapa Dissa mulai masuk tahap-tahap mabuk ya? Ketawanya loh eaa- Setuju ama Fuuma, niatnya Dissa mau apa seh?

Sweetie CaHook :  
Introducing! Sayaka My go 1! Ga usah diurus wes ntu orang gila udahan!

Demon Queen 1 :  
Yeey... Temen cewek baru... Seru...

Crow Red Pepper :  
JANGAN GUNAKAN NAMA ITU BODOOH!

HittouMune :  
Ooh, jadi ini Sayaka My go 1 ya?

Crow Red Pepper :  
JANGAN IKUT NGEJEK NAMA GUEE!

Nichirin MOTONARIII :  
Batewe, Tinggal dimana lu?

Fuuma Kotaro :  
Ni yeew, ngestalk Mago ^^

Nichirin MOTONARIII :  
GUE GAK NIAT NGE-STALK! Cuman nanya!

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Woi, Kenshin-sama bilang di puncak tertinggi Echigo, ada seorang pemuda laki-laki dengan mata bercahaya hendak menjatuhkan jiwanya dengan kecepatan penuh! Katanya, Group Chat di CB terlalu menganggu!

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Benarkaah?

Azai Bizen no Kami :  
WADOOOEH! GAWAAT! SAPA TU?

Takamichi is 53170 :  
Jangan-jangan... Ieyasu, Anata wayo?

Sweetie CaHook :  
NOOOO! DONT KILL YOUR SELF IEYASUUU! HANYA KAU YANG BISA MENGISI HARIKUU!

Takamichi is 53170 :  
Jangan alai nista deh, Motor chicken! Suwer chick n, anata wayo!

Sweetie CaHook :  
NAN DATTO?! KU BOBROK RUMAHMUU! HABIS ITU NGICIR NOLONG IEYASUU!

Fuuma Kotaro :  
Motochika mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya ke Ieyasu!

Crow Red Pepper :  
Hmm... Cinta situs online nie!

Sweetie CaHook :  
DIAMLAAH! Gosip kejam itu!

Big Takechiyo :  
Ya ampun, ada apaan sih? Gosipin sapa?

HittouMune :  
La ini Ieyasu! Kemana aja kamu, Chiyo?

I AM Migime-SAN :  
Apakah Ieyasu mabuk-mabukan?

Big Takechiyo :  
Hei, nggak lah! Aku habis main Fly Out, Tadakatsu! Itu game keluaran barunya Capcipcup loh!

Gold Silver is Mine :  
Ya ampun, game itu sama kayak Flippin birth kelless... (Kata Dissa, Flippin birth itu nama gaul dari Fl***y **rd ude MS, dan akhirnya Dissa dihajar aslinya) Lagian itu game udah lama, cuman elu yang baru download kali ya?

Fuuma Kotaro :  
Ieyasu kudet eaaa! Ieyasu kudet eaaa!

Big Takechiyo :  
DIAM KAU, NINJA HITAAM! High score gue 200 taook, makanya lama! Oke, jadi tadi kalian gosipin apa?

Fuuma Kotaro :  
... Serius 200 bray? Gak nambah bunshinnya zero di belakang? Gue 5000 eaaa XD (?)

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Hmmm... Tunggu! Kalo bukan my Ieyasu... Berarti, siapa yang bunuh diri itu?

Big Takechiyo :  
Tolong hilangkan 'my' di obrolan itu, bisa digosipin lageh...

Imagawa :  
E ngalah, Ieyasu ama Kasuga New Fujoshi sekolah kita? Baru tau!

Sweetie CaHook :  
Maaf lupe ngasi tau, Yoshimoto! Soalnya pas mau gue bilang, hape gue direbut Ieyasu [-_-]

Big Takechiyo :  
Hiks~ kebongkar :( KASUGA, KAUUUUU! KUHAJAR KAAAU!

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
E, sowie keceplos ceplosan My Ieyasu.. :(

Nichirin MOTONARIII :  
Berarti... Bunshinnya Ieyasu? (Elu Kasuga nape pake mai mai segala -_-)

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Sejak kapan Ieyasu jadi ninja?

Big Takechiyo :  
DIAM SUDAH, PEDANG CANTIK!  
Aku hanya harus bersabar eaaawh -_-

Imagawa :  
Cieeeeeh... Keep longlaaast~

Big Takechiyo :  
Habis riwayat gue eaaa...

Great Wanderer of Kaga :  
GANTI DN LAGII! INI UDAH BENER KAN? XD Eh, MAGO! MY LOPELLI! NYAANK!

Crow Red Pepper :  
Apaan lu? Gue gak nerima cowok buat dilamar! Kehabisan kuota!

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
ITU NIRU DN GUE, KELEEES! LU GAK ADE KAPOK! ITU GELAR, TERUS OF, SAMA DAERAH ASAL KAN? SAMA KAYA DN GUEEE! PLAGETOR!

Great Wanderer of Kaga :  
Masa' niru sih? Ya amet, kacian gue :'(

BRAIN body BoNe :  
Kembali ke pembahasan bunuh diri! Muter-muter ae topiknya. Jangan-jangan... Memang ada yang sama rupanya kayak Ieyasu!

Very Aishiteru Matsu :  
Tapi sapa? Kek?

BRAIN body BoNe :  
KENAPA HARUS LAGIII?! :'( LAMA LAMA KUREBUT DARAH KALIAN SEMUAAA!

Cayank Toshiie Begetew :  
Aku juga gak tahoow, alias meneketehe simalakama teweek! Siapapun itu, pasti hidupnya akan sia-sia...

Bazoot gun :  
Mending cari aja sapa yang ga muncul di chat ini!

Imagawa :  
Yang jelas bukan gue! Gue muncul dari tadi!

Gold Silver is Mine :  
Apalagi gue! Gue cuman ngalkulate money money money prais tek!

Imagawa :  
Tulisannya salah tu Nyo Nyoot... (•_•)/

Takamichi is 53170 :  
Tunggu dulu... Aku gk liat master capslock disini, anata wayo?

Crow Black Pepper :  
Ealah, sapa master capslock?

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
NTU SANADA YUKIMURAA! Ternyata gue keasikan nge-chat, sambil denger lagu, ga ngeliat keadaan Sanada-danna! Akhirnya sekarang kapok tuan gue...

Sweetie CaHook :  
Oh iya! Ni liat berita di JTp, alias Japanese Tipi! (Kata Dissa, {lage-lage} JTp itu nama parodinya J** saluran TV Dissa yang MS banget. Akhirnya Dissa (again and again) dihajar produser TV nye)

HittouMune :  
Eh, bener lu, Motochika! Semua alihkan mata ke Tepeheeew! Cepetheeew!

I AM Migime-SAN :  
BERITA ANGET DARI TEH : PEMUDA YANG IDENTITASNYA TERKENAL SEBAGAI ANAK MACAN KEBANGAAN KAI, ALIAS SANADA YUKIMURA, HENDAK BUNUH DIRI DI PUNCAK GUNUNG ECHIGO TERTINGGI DENGAN KECEPATAN PENUH! SAAT INI, JTP MEREKAM KATA-KATA TERAKHIRNYA!

Monkey Yellow Banana :  
Ganti DN untuk kesekian kalinya... Omigot selokan mampet banjir bandang! Hidup Sanada terlalu cepeet!

Crow Red Pepper :  
APAAN LU NIRU DN GUEE? Nama hewan, warna, buah! ANJIET LO!

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Keiji kokoronya baka sejak awal abad... Kacian gue...

Bazoot gun :  
Ih, masa' lu mau aje ama Kaga cantikz itu?

Sweetie CaHook :  
WOI! INI KATA-KATA TERAKHIR YUKI! GUE PUBLISH DISINI! PROFIL GUEE!

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
EH BENEER?

HittouMune :  
Biar gue yang dengerin! Ntar gue tulis secara tertulis di sini!

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
ADA APA DENGAN YUKIMURA MY BOOOOOY?!

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Oyakata sama, jangan alay capslocknya...

I AM Migime-SAN :  
Yukimura mau... BUNUH DIRIII!

DANGOOYAKATAAA :  
HAAH HIIH HAAH HIIH HAAH HIIH BUOHOOOK! *saya pingsan dulu deh

Monkey Yellow Banana :  
Siapa sih sebenarnya yang nggoroi Yukimura? Tanggung jawab, Oyakata-sama pingsan tuh...

Takamichi is 53170 :  
Ga tau, history chatnya susah di scroll nih, anata wayoo...

Gold Silver is Mine :  
Padahal gue cuman becanda tadii!

Imagawa :  
Ha, ha, habis... Ka, ka, kamuu... Bo, bo, bodooo...

Golden Silver is Mine :  
JANGAN GUE DOOONK! :'(

Nichirin MOTONARIII :  
Tapi yang bilangin Yuki kayak gitu elu, nuduh sapa lagi?

Demon Queen 1 :  
Ternyata pas gue cek chat history, Yoshimoto ikut-ikut ngejek! Malah lebih dulu dari Kennyo.

Azai Bizen no Kami :  
JADI YANG BERSALAAH... Yoshimoto wa Kennyo! Kalian memang kembaran yang babo!

I AM Migime-SAN :  
Eh, ini lo kata-kata terakhir Sanada!

HittouMune :  
'Minna-dono... Saya, Sanada Yukimura, mau membunuh diri. Ini atas permintaan Honganji-dono sendiri. Jadi, saya akan menurut dengan baik. Untuk Oyakata-sama, i love you full! Forever ai love you, tapi, sumimasen! Soregashi wa... Harus bunuh diri disini! Untuk Sasuke, jagalah Oyakata-sama baik-baik! Jangan sampe satu nasib kayak anak buahmu ini... Kemudian, untuk Masamune-dono, tanpamu, hidupku akan hampa... Untuk yang lain, terima kasih banyak! Saya, Sanada Yukimura takkan bisa semangat jika tiada kalian... Saya akan bunuh diri sekarang... Sayonara, boku wa sekai...' Itu kata-katanya bro.

Sweetie CaHook :  
ANJRIT LU, KENNYOMOTO!

Golden Silver is Mine :  
Sial, kenapa harus gene takdirnyee :(

Fuuma Kotaro :  
Hayoo, hayoo, anak ini gak tahu :o

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Loh? Kok aku denger suaranya Yuki di dojo ya?

HittouMune :  
ROHNYA YUKIIII! SEREEEM!

I AM Migime-SAN :  
AKU LEAVE CHAT AAH! Harus beli senter dan menghindar dari roh!

* * *

**I AM Migime-SAN meninggalkan obrolan**

* * *

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Sumpah, disini suara Yuki ASLEEH!

Azai Bizen no Kami :  
Wadoo, gue leave ye... Harus nyiapin bentou buat Utage!

Demon Queen 1 :  
Ichi... Ikut Nagamasa-sama... Eh... Katanya MasMun... Mau beli... Lampu...

* * *

**Azai Bizen no Kami dan Demon Queen 1 meninggalkan obrolan**

* * *

HittouMune :  
Oh, bener lu Queen! Lupa! Maaf, ketua group chat juga harus leave neh! Harus beli lampu!

* * *

**HittouMune meninggalkan obrolan**

* * *

Nichirin MOTONARIII :  
Ya ampun, ada yang nyari gue. Fly dulu yoo!

Sweetie CaHook :  
Fly ke hati YAOI? Sudah pasti itu!

Nichirin MOTONARIII :  
Ba-bakaa!

* * *

**Nichirin MOTONARIII meninggalkan obrolan**

* * *

Fuuma Kotaro :  
Bai-baii... Gue harus ke Hisahide sekarang ^^

Fuuma Kotaro meninggalkan obrolan

Crow Red Pepper :  
Mattaku~ bosen gue. Izin leave yaaw ^^ see you in Day 3!

Monkey Yellow Banana :  
Kalo cewek gue nge-leave, gue ikut leave deh...

Crow Red Pepper :  
CEPET GANTI DN MUUU! KAMU JUGA SEJAK KAPAN JADI COWOK GUEE?

Monkey Yellow Banana :  
Ayo laah~

* * *

**Crow Red Pepper dan Monkey Yellow Banana meninggalkan obrolan.**

* * *

Imagawa :  
Gue mau nari dulu ya! Ntar ada dance session kan?

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Kok pada nge-leave arek-arek? Yukimura uda mbalek neeh!

Golden Silver is Mine :  
ROOOOOH! GUE TAKUUUT!

* * *

**Golden Silver is Mine, Imagawa, dan Sweetie CaHook meninggalkan obrolan.**

* * *

Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO :  
Chosokabe pergi ga pake pamit! Gue leave dulu ya... Mau dukain mayat Yuki bareng Kenshin-sama!

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
EH... TUNGGU DOONG! GUE BELOM SLESEE!

Cayank Toshiie Begetew :  
Gue leave juga yaa.

Very Aishiteru Matsu :  
Kalo Matsu leave, aku juga! Ga seru ga ada dia :(

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
JANGAN PADA NGE-LEAAVE!

* * *

**Beautiful Sword of ECHIGO, Very Aishiteru Matsu, dan Cayank Toshiie Begetew meninggalkan obrolan**

* * *

Takamichi is 53170 :  
Aku juga ngacir makan tahuu anata wayo! Bai anata wayo! Semoga riwayat kalian sukses kena roh Yuki anata wayo!

Takamichi is 53170 meninggalkan obrolan

BRAIN body BoNe :  
Weffefeeh! Efefeeh!

Bazoot Gun :  
Alay lu.. Nyampain mau leave chat ketawa lebai dulu!

BRAIN body BoNe :  
Guwe mawu luweave! Bwai bwai swe ywu! Soalnwa swepi gwak sweru...

* * *

**BRAIN body BoNe and Bazoot Gun meninggalkan obrolan**

* * *

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
Setidaknya ada Ieyasu disini :)

Big Takechiyo :  
Eh, maaf! Aku mau main Fly Out, Tadakatsu! Lagi! Bai~ lagian sepi banget cuman kita!

* * *

**Big Takechiyo meninggalkan obrolan.**

* * *

Sarutobi Gahoel :  
18 orang nge-leave... Semua.. Yowis, kuhapus aja ini chat!

* * *

Chatnya ngaco kan? Sudah pasti kudet banget (?) back to kehidupan nyata Takeda. Apa yang dimaksud Sasuke ya?

" ORREEEEEEEE WAAAAAAA SANADA YUKIMURRAAAAAAH! " Teriak seseorang masuk dojo menendang-nendang stail (!)

" Ta-taichou? Ko-ko-kok-kok... KOK KAMU DISINIIII? " Kata Sasuke nunjuk orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah 100% Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, SHOUBUUU! (Kok gini critanya seh?)

" SAYA KHAWATIR SAMA KAMU, YUKIMURA-YOOOO! "

" Eh? Bukannya tadi aku bilang ama Sasuke kalo aku mau nebang pohon kayu bakar ya? " Tanya Yukimura. (?!)

" Ka-kapaaan? "

* * *

**FLASHBACK _ON_ ::**

" Ya ampun, aku lupa! Soregashi wa, Sanada Yukimura, harus ngambil kayu bakar buat utage! " Kata Yukimura agak keras.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang pake headset, dengerin lagu OST Anime yang judulnya itu berjudul tertera judul (BACOOD! MISS BACOD MODE ON, DISSA!) ThunderSnap. (Kalo Thu**e**la* dah MS brow! *Dissa kena hajar artisnya)

" Sasuke-dono! " Kata Yukimura, nepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Langsung saja Sasuke teriak-teriak.

" THUN-DER-SNAAAAAAP! "

Yukimura menutup kupingnya sebentar. Ya ampun, Sasuke dah gila banget.

" Omigot Sasuke gile kelees! " Kata Yukimura. Lalu, Sasuke goyang kanan-kiri kaga jelas. Yukimura coba manggil lagi, kali ini nepuk pundaknya agak keras.

" Oi, SASUKE! "

" LAGEEEEH! " Sasuke nge-repeat lagunya, ya ampun ~_~

Sasuke goyang-goyang lagi, dan terpaksa Yukimura jalan ke luar sendirian, hanya diketahui dirinya dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saking suara jinjitnya negatif 8000 (Dissa kena Daisharin)

" Daane, Sasuke... Maaf ga pamit. Elu repot se. " Kata Yukimura kemudian.

**FLASHBACK _OFF_ ::**

* * *

" OOOOWH... Ngono... " Kata Sasuke.

" SYUKURLAH YUKIMURA TAK APAAA! MIGIME BOONG KE SAYAAAA! " Kata Shingen penuh haru.

" Doyu koto deska, Oyakata-sama? " Tanya Yukimura yang gak tau apa-apa soal chat CB saat Yukimura ninggalin Sasuke tersebut. (Gtw gue kalo tulisan Jepangnya salah! Gue rodo kudett~) (Readers : " LEK NGONO NAPE DITULISS? ")

" Tadi semuanya ngeributin Sanada-danna! " Kata Sasuke.

" Hontou ni?! "

" Semuanya ngira kalo elu bunuh diri! Ada beritanya tadi, sempet gue rekam! Liat! "

Sasuke menunjukkan replay berita JTp. Yukimura langsung triple jawsdrop.

" Ini bukan gue banget, Sasuke! Bodo amet yang nyiarin! " Kata Yukimura.

" Kalau begitu... Sapa? "

" HELLO, HELLO, SARUNG TIRAM DISANAA! RUPANYA SEMUA MASUK JEBAKAN GUE! " Teriak seorang perempuan di depan dojo.

" Sapa ya... Yang manggil gue Sarung? Udah Saru jadi Sarung lagi! " Protes Sasuke yang bawa double pike, lari ke depan ngecek orangnya.

" Matte kurasai, Sasuke! Saya juga protes karena dipanggil Tiram! Tora jadi Tiram yopo logikane... " Teriak Yukimura bawa korek api (?), langsung ikut Sasuke.

" OHAYOOOO! MET DATEEENG! GUE TELAH BERHASIL NIPU KALIIYAAAN! "

Tenyata, orang di depan adalah... De-is-sa... (Salah eja wooi..)

" Dissa-dono! Jebakan apa yang kau beri padaku? " Tanya Yukimura heran.

" Iya! Gue ga merasa! " Kata Sasuke pula.

" Gue telah berhasil membuat Yukimura... Tersangka sebagai korban bunuh diri! HAHAHAAA! " Kata Dissa pede.

" Haah? Kapaan?! " Tanya YuSuke bebaheran.

" Tadi gue nyamar jadi Yukimura! Dan berhasil membuat anget news di JTp! Meheeh~ "

" WHAAAT?! "

" Iya loh, guelah yang harusnya kalian omongin! "

" KURANG AJAR KAU, DISSA-DONO! SEKARANG SISWA LAIN BILANGIN GUE UDAH TERBARING DI BARKAH TAUK! " Teriak Yukimura kesal.

" Tapi suaramu kok bisa persis kayak Yukimura? Gimana tu? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Itu sebenarnya tape recorder gue selempit ke kantong baju, jadi pas ditanya, gue play suaranya... Hehehe, gue jenius kan? " Jelas Dissa sarkastik.

" Tapi kapan gue ngucapin kata-kata kayak gitu ya? " Tanya Yukimura yang masih kebingungan.

" Inget, pas malem kemaren, lu gue suruh rekam kan eaaa! " Kata Dissa.

" GRRRRRH... " Geram Sasuke kesal, nyiapin bogem.

" KAU MEMBUAT YUKIMURA MY BOY TERSIKSAA! MAKA AKU HARUS MENGHAJARMU SANGAT KEJAAM! " Seru Shingen yang moro-moro muncul di belakang Dissa.

" Ko-kok? Gue cuma becanda keles.. " Kata Dissa panik.

" TAPI GAK LUCU BANGEET! UWOOOOOOH! TAKEDA NO KOKORO DE HITOOOOTSU! " Teriak Yukimura yang sebagiannya niru di Sengoku Basara 4. (Ya ampun -_-)

**DAK! PLAK! PLOKK!**

" Sumimasen ne... Huwee, gue janji ga becandaan gitu lagi... " Isak Dissa.

" BAKKAYARROOOOOOOW! " Teriak Shingen, menonjok Dissa sampe mental ke batang pohon besar depan dojo. Nasib Dissa benar-benar KO.

" Kapook! Sasuke, Yukimura yo, ayo kembali ke dalam! Biarin itu Dissa, alias DIa Selalu SAngsara eaaa! " Kata Shingen masuk ke dojo duluan.

" Haii! Wakai masta! " Kata YuSuke penuh hormat.

Di dalam dojo, ranjang tidur Yukimura...

" Oi, Sasuke! Sekarang jam berapa? " Tanya Yukimura.

" Sekarang jam 3 lewat 5, Sanada-danna! " Kata Sasuke nengok jam sambil agak menghindar, soalnya kan, motif Otak Cebong! (Dissa kena bogem Shingen)

" Oowh... Kamu sudah nyiapin Kunai, Shuriken n segala lain belom? "

" Shinobi selalu siap dengan alat-alat ninja, Sanada-danna! "

" Hmmm... Bagus! Dan aku punya satu suara yang kece banget! " Kata Yukimura. Yukimura mengambil tape recordernya diluar, lalu kembali ke kamar dengan kecepatan kilat.

" Rekaman apaan? "

**CLICK!**

" KASUGA, KASUGA, KASUGA, KASUGA, KASUGA, KASUGAAAAA... "

**GLEK!** Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara itu. Iyalah, itu kan, yang Sasuke omongin tadi sebelum chat!

" Napa teriakin ntu nama? Lu jatuh cinta yaaaa, Sasukeeeeewh? " Kata Yukimura sarkastik, deketin kepala ke Sasuke.

" EKH? ITU BUKAAN, SANADAA! ITU KAN, KARNA GUE KESEEL! " Kata Sasuke sambil agak nge-blush.

" Tapi kok aku tak percaya yaa? Kan, bisa lu pendem itu... Dan nape lu nge-blush segala? Yeewh! "

" ITU, ITU BUKAN BAKAA! ITU CUMA.. "

" Ah, sudahlah aku mengerti! "

Yukimura lari ngambil microphone, dan bernyanyi. Volume microphone menuju 40! (?)

" KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUAA! MONYET KAMI, KELUAR DARI CANGKAANG! SUDAH MENEMUKAN BELAHAN CINTA- " Nyanyian Yukimura terputus.

" DIAAAAAAAAAAAM! LAGIPULA SEJAK KAPAN MONYET PUNYA CANGKAAAANG! "

Wooosh! Yukimura mantul ke atap dan lantai kamar 10 kali. KO lah Yukimura seperti Dissa tadi.

" Gomen... Na... Sai... " Kata Yukimura terbata-bata.

" Ya sudah, shikata nai yo... Bobo sahaja... "

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan tidur. Dan cerita ini sudah BENAR-BENAR BERAKHEER! KALIAN KALO GA PERCAYA TANYA SENDIRIII! EAAAA!

**REAL THE END DICETUSKAN HARI INI JUGA!**

Bai~ Reviewnya?


End file.
